El futuro nunca muere
by Profesor Franco M Romano
Summary: Quince años han pasado desde la guerra de los universos, éste es un vistazo al universo alterno que se creó uniéndo los tres universos, es sólo tu decisión si quieres saber que pasó, advirtiéndo que no puede ser muy grato lo que veas. Éste fic es un crossover de realidad alterna lleno de acción y drama, disfrútenlo.
1. Chapter 1

El Futuro Nunca Muere es propiedad de silver1 quien me ha dejado subirlo, es mucho mejor que anime vs comic

Prólogo

"Quince años... quince años han pasado desde que sucedió...desde que todo se unió...aunque parezca que siempre ha estado así, sólo unos cuantos como yo sabemos la verdad... para salvar tres universos se tuvo que sacrificar vidas, valiosas vidas...y terminaron por unir los tres universos... sólo existía uno...claro, después todo se arregló, las tres realidades existían separadas, pero aún existía esta... lo que resultó de la unión de esos tres universos, los seres coexistían en un sólo mundo, de seguro que quieres saber que fue lo que pasó en esa nueva realidad, pero...¿En verdad quieres que continúe? Yo sólo soy un observador, que tiene miles de historias que contar, y esta es una de ellas, ese es mi trabajo, observar, por que soy Watcher, pero en esta realidad mi trabajo ha terminado..."

"Como dije, fue hace 15 años, que sucedió la guerra entre los tres universos que existen. Gracias al valor de unos héroes se salvaron millones de vidas. Pero cuando se salvaron los universos, se creó uno nuevo, albergando los tres mundos en uno sólo, haciendo una sola historia. El primer cambio notable en la historia sucedió hace quince años cuando se efectúo el torneo de Cell, los guerreros Z lucharon en él en contra del poderoso androide. Después de la primera pelea entre Goku y Cell, Goku se rindió dejando su lugar a su hijo, para hacer más justa la pelea Goku le dio una semilla del ermitaño a Cell para que recuperará la fuerza. Durante el transcurso de la pelea Cell empezó a atacar a Gohan con una fiereza incontrolable, empezó a carcajearse, debieron escuchar esa tenebrosa risa, sus ojos cambiaron, dejaban escapar una delirante locura, una temible locura que terminó con la vida de Gohan antes de que éste pudiera transformarse a un nivel más alto de supersaiyajin. Goku presenció el asesinato de su hijo, su plan se había hecho pedazos, nunca se lo pudo esperar, Cell estaba irreconocible, completamente loco y empezaba a atacar a todos desenfrenadamente, cobrando incluso la vida de Trunks, pero afortunadamente Goku logró detenerlo, su furia logró hacer que ascendiera al nivel de supersaiyajin 2. Días después, Trunks y Gohan fueron revividos por las esferas del dragón, pero también se descubrió que todas las semillas del ermitaño habían sido contaminadas por una extraña sustancia, el vigilante de Gotham City Batman averiguó que el causante fue... el Joker. Ese hecho fue el primero de muchos cambios en la historia.

Un año después, los caballeros de bronce viajaron al otro mundo para detener a Hades, cuando estuvieron a punto de morir los cinco en manos del dios de la muerte, Thanathos, las armaduras doradas lograron salvarlos, pero eso no fue suficiente, tengo entendido que los hechos terminaron con la vida del caballero de Pegaso, pero como dije, hubo cambios. El ser de la raza caballeros Dragón, Dash llegó a tiempo junto con Goku y los guerreros Z, los planes de Hades con su gran eclipse fueron destruidos junto con él. Meses más tarde otro gran peligro, Sailor Galaxia había logrado quitar los corazones puros de casi toda la humanidad, pero las sailor scouts junto a aliados como X-Men, y la Liga de la justicia acabaron con esa amenaza.

Tres años más tarde, la paz fue detenida con la aparición de un terrible monstruo, Majin Boo, su creador había hecho un pacto con el poderoso telépata Brainac para controlar a esa bestia y lograr destruir la Tierra. La batalla entre Goku y Vegeta contra ese monstruo se llevo a cabo en el planeta de los Kaio Shin, las esferas de Namek reconstruyeron la Tierra y revivieron a todos los habitantes y con su energía en la Genki Dama, Goku acabó con Boo.

Como ves no importaba que amenaza que amenaza surgiera, siempre había guerreros que se transformaban en héroes, no importaba que tan grave fuera siempre salían triunfantes. Pero... sucedió algo que nadie se podía haber esperado. Un año después de la amenaza de Boo, sucedió algo que cambió el curso de la historia: la muerte de Saori Kido, Athena.

La influencia que ejercía la diosa se expandía por todo el mundo, ella era la que lo protegía y al morir fue como si se derrumbara una muralla que detenía la maldad. Durante cuatro años sucedieron terribles guerras y batallas, la Tierra y todo el universo estuvo a punto de ser destruido. La maldad tenía diferentes nombres, Apocalypse, Darkseid, Thanos, Malebolgia, no importaba quien fuera, cada aparición de la muerte se llevaba vidas, los héroes hicieron un esfuerzo juntos al unirse, pero parecía que la destrucción no paraba, las guerras entre las naciones habían llegado al punto de la guerra nuclear, el fin estaba cerca.

Seis años...seis años pasaron, la guerra se acabó, las amenazas de la maldad se detuvieron, los grandes y poderosos villanos yacían en el otro mundo, las naciones se habían globalizado en una sola, ya no había peligro. Creo que piensas que la paz por fin llegó...ese pensamiento esta equivocado."


	2. Chapter 2

Las luces en los faros se encienden al llegar la noche, se escuchan los sonidos de una campana, una niña lo oye como si fuera una advertencia y empieza a correr apresuradamente por las calles de la ciudad, no había automóviles, no había ningún ser vivo salvo los insectos que hacían ruido, la niña sigue corriendo con un ramo de flores en sus manos, en eso se escucha un sonido de algo volando sobre el cielo, la niña sabe que eso no es más que peligro y dobla hacia un callejón tratando de esconderse, pero al llegar al final no hay salida, el sonido de la cosa está por encima de ella, se encienden unas luces que iluminan a la niña, la cosa que la persigue es una especie de robot humanoide, en vez de pies tenía una especie de cohete que lo elevaba, y sus brazos eran unas garras en su pecho iluminaba con su luz a la niña, por encima de su cabeza estaba una esfera con una luz roja parecida a las sirenas que usan los policías.

-Robot: "Forma de vida humana encontrada desplazándose ilegalmente en el toque de queda."- Decía con un tono cibernético de una fría grabación humana.

-Niña: "¡No por favor, no hacía nada malo!"- Dice la niña asustada.

-Robot: "Forma de vida humana será juzgada acorde con el artículo 12 de las leyes del Patriarca, unidad 007652 lista para trasladar a forma de vida humana."

-Niña: "¡Por favor no! ¡Necesitaba conseguir estás flores porque hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mamá!"

-Robot: "Todo lo que diga será usada en su contra."- La máquina desliza su garra hacia la niña, ésta sólo cierra los ojos.

-Niña: "¡Noooo!"- En ese momento el brazo del robot es destruido y cae a los pies de la niña, ella voltea hacia el frente detrás del robot, que al igual que ella voltea hacia el causante, era un hombre en una gabardina, con cabello café alborotado.

-¿?: "Déjala en paz."

-Robot: "Daño a propiedad del gobierno del Patriarca, unidad 007652 lista para ejercer el arresto y posterior tortura de individuo...zzkkk..pzzkk..."- El sujeto se había movido en un instante hasta atravesar su puño en el pecho del robot, acto seguido lo avienta a la pared dejándolo inservible. La niña se había sorprendido de eso y mira a su salvador.

-¿?: "¿Estás bien?"

-Niña: "S-si señor."

-¿?: "¿Dónde queda tu casa?"

-Niña: "E-esta a dos edificios de aquí."- El sujeto se agacha y se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a la niña.

-¿?: "Súbete a mi espalda, te llevaré en un segundo."- La niña se sube a la espalda y en un parpadeo estaba ya enfrente del edificio donde estaba su apartamento, la niña habría bien los ojos asegurándose de que no fuera alguna ilusión.- "¿Es este edificio?"

-Niña: "¡Si aquí es! Muchas gracias señor."

-¿?: "No fue nada."- El sujeto ve como la niña sube corriendo los escalones pero antes de cruzar la puerta se detiene y se devuelve hacia el tipo, entregándole dos flores.

-Niña: "Esto es para usted, me llamo Rina."

-¿?: "Rina mucho gusto, mi nombre es Seiya."-La niña le sonríe y ahora si se dirige a su casa. Seiya se da la vuelta caminando por la acera.- "Sé lo que debo hacer con estás flores."

Más al rato, caminando entre la oscuridad, su camino sólo era iluminado por la luz de la luna, llega hasta una reja que conducía a un lugar en especial, salta la reja y continúa su camino, viendo alrededor es notable que Seiya se encontraba en el cementerio de Tokyo, siguiendo su camino entra en la zona donde era exclusiva para unos solos cuantos, estaba enfrente de una estatua que yacía encima una hermosa lápida con altar, el nombre escrito lo decía todo, "Saori Kido. Diosa que amó a su mundo y a todas las personas." Seiya pone una flor y la otra a la tumba que estaba al lado de ella donde decía "Andromeda Shun." Seiya mira a las dos tumba y voltea hacia una tercera que estaba al lado "Fénix Ikki."

-Seiya: "Lo siento Ikki, sólo conseguí dos flores, aunque creo que a ti te molestaría que te dejará una...Shun, siempre fuiste un gran amigo...Saori...perdóname..."- Seiya se arrodilla y empieza a orar juntando sus manos. Después de un rato se para y vuelve a mirar las tumbas una vez más, pero en eso oye unos pasos acercándose, lo cual lo pone en alerta.

-¿?: "¿Seiya?"- Dice una dulce voz femenina, una que no había escuchado en casi seis años, la recuerda.

-Seiya: "Esa voz...¿Lucy?"- Seiya voltea y descubre a una hermosa joven pelirroja, era su amiga a quien había conocido años atrás, es cierto él había cambiado en estos años, pero lo había dejado impresiona esta adulta Lucy, era aún más bella que la que había conocido.

-Lucy: "¿En verdad eres tú? ¡Volviste!"- Lucy corre con lágrimas en los ojos a abrazar a Seiya quien también le responde efusivamente el abrazo.- "Sabía que volverías...¿Pero por qué tardaste tanto?"

-Seiya: "Perdóname...pero tuve que hacerlo..."- Seiya y Lucy se apartan para mirarse el uno al otro.-"No volví a ser el mismo después de lo que pasó."

-Lucy: "Han ocurrido tantas cosas aquí, todo ha cambiado y no sabes cuanto."

-Seiya: "Si... acabo de ver algo, es en verdad muy diferente, pero..."- En eso se oye una tremenda pisada que retumba el suelo.- "¿Qué fue eso?"

-Lucy: "¡Oh no!"- En eso volteaban hacia arriba, un gran robot de más de 10 metros de altura aparecía en el cementerio.

-Robot: "Unidad 002459e...Reporte de búsqueda de forma de vida humana catalogada rebelde finalizada...encontrada con forma de vida aún no identificada."

-Seya: "¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?"

-Lucy: "Es un Sentinel-Eva."

-Seiya: "¿Un qué?"

-Lucy: "Una de esas chatarras robots que creó Nerv, éste ha venido en busca de mi."- El sentinel fija su mira en Lucy, en su mira aparecen todos los datos de ella, el sentinel levanta su mano y dispara una extraña esfera verde de energía.- "¡Cúbrete el viene por mí!"- Dice a la vez que empuja a Seiya con su codo, Seiya es derribado y ve como Lucy es atrapada en la esfera de energía la cual le suministra una dosis de choques eléctricos que la lastiman, Lucy deja escapar un último grito de dolor antes de caer inconsciente. El robot mantenía la esfera donde estaba Lucy atrapada, con un rayo y la atraía hacia él, Seiya enfurece al ver esto y se levanta rápidamente encendiendo su cosmo.

-Seiya: "¡Lucy! ¡Déjala maldita maquina! ¡Meteoro Pe..!"- Sin previo aviso aparece un rayo por un costado de Seiya destruyendo la tierra enfrente de él.-"¿Qué demonios?"

-¿?: "Mantente alejado de este asunto..."- Dice una voz proveniente de un sujeto a unos metros a lado de Seiya, era un sujeto con una larga cabellera rubia, peinada con una cola de caballo, ataviado con un caro traje de vestir con corbata y saco, el tipo enciende un cigarro y mientras da una bocanada vuelve a mirar a Seiya.- "...podrías lamentarlo."- Vuelve a decir con una voz fría y con su mirada siniestra de ojos azules.

-Seiya: "¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso? Será mejor que la dejen ir o sino..."- El sujeto camina en dirección hacia Seiya a la vez que le muestra su cartera.

-¿?: "Mi identificación."- La cartera contenía una placa y una tarjeta de identificación "FBI agente Valentín McTaggar."

-Seiya: "¿Pero qué...?"

-McTaggar: "Agente McTaggar a sus órdenes."- Decía con una sonrisa cínica a la vez que se agachaba en una especie de respetuoso saludo.

-Seiya: "¡Es falso! Esto no puede ser."

-McTaggar: "No tengo por que mentir si eso es delito. Así que mejor vete calmando si no quieres ser arrestado al igual que tu amiga."

-Seiya: "¿Lucy? ¿Está siendo...?"

-McTaggar: "Siendo arrestada..."- Le interrumpe.-"Por los cargos de ser fugitiva y traidora a las leyes del gran Patriarca."

-Seiya: "¿Gran Patriarca?"

-McTaggar: "¡Ja! Que ignorante ¿Quién eres, acaso un inmigrante de la zona fronteriza EU-México? Que simpático sujeto ¡Sentinel-Eva, llévate a esta rebelde a su lugar."- Dice dejándole de prestarle atención a Seiya.

-Seiya: "¿Rebelde?"

-McTaggar: "Si, una rebelde. Así conocemos al grupo de sus amigos, rebeldes, que no quieren aceptar la forma de gobierno del gran patriarca y siguen atacándolo y desafiándolo inútilmente, Es un delito que se paga con la muerte."

-Seiya: "Eso es una locura, como debe estar su gran patriarca."-Al decir esto llama completamente la atención del agente federal.

-McTaggar: "Ja, ja, ¿Sabes? Por sólo decir esas palabras tengo el derecho a matarte."

-Seiya: "No sabes con quien te metes."- Dice al momento de encender su cosmo y prepararse para atacar, pero en eso una esfera de energía se forma en la palma de McTaggar.

-McTaggar: "Corrección... tu eres el que no sabe ¡Nada!"- En ese instante libera una gran ráfaga de energía que envuelve a Seiya sin que pudiera reaccionar. Seiya es derribado pero McTaggar sigue manteniendo el rayo atacándolo.

-Seiya: "Lucy..no..."-Seiya se trataba de reincorporar pero el rayo lo mantenía en el suelo.

-McTaggar: "Vaya, vaya, detecto un cursi sentimentalismo aquí...¡Sentinel-Eva trae la a chica!"- Al momento, el Sentinel-Eva levanta a Lucy de los dos brazos dejándola colgando.- "¡Despedázala frente a los ojos de este imbécil!"

-Seiya: "Te juro que si la dañas..."- Seiya empezaba a enfurecerse y a aumentar su cosmo, pero en ese instante una ráfaga de energía golpea al sentinel destrozándole la mitad superior del cuerpo, McTaggar deja de atacar al ver eso.

.McTaggar: "¡¿Qué?!"- Mientras Seiya da un gran salto para atrapar en el aire a Lucy, al descender al suelo voltea hacia donde había venido el ataque que destruyó al sentinel , un hombre flota en el aire, con ropas azules y blancas y un sombrero chino que le oculta su rostro.

-¿?: "Ha pasado tiempo...Seiya."

-Seiya: "Eres tu...¡Goku!"

-Goku: "Asi es."- Goku se quita el sombrero revelando su clásico peinado y su rostro que no ha cambiado en todos los años que pasaron.

-McTaggar: "El famoso Goku, el más fuerte de los rebeldes, pero lamentablemente no es el líder."- Mientras Lucy se reincorporaba dándose cuenta de que está en los brazos de Seiya.

-Seiya: "¿Estás bien?"

-Lucy: "S-si."- En ese momento Goku había descendido a una distancia corta de Seiya encarando a McTaggar.

-McTaggar: "¡Jajaja! ¿Acaso quieres pelear Son Goku?"

-Goku: "Ya no será como antes, esta vez pagarás por tus crímenes."

-¿?: "¡Alto!"- Una voz interrumpe el combate, un hombre vestido con un gi de samurai, blanco arriba y negro abajo, en su cinturón sostenía una espada, su cabello era negro, los miraba a todos seriamente a la vez que ponía su mano junto a su espada.- "No permitiré que molesten a los espíritus de su descanso, con una irrelevante pelea.

-Seiya: "Ya apareció otro ¿Quiénes son ellos?"

-Lucy: "Son los agentes del gobierno del gran Patriarca, sólo los más poderosos tienen ese rango."- Goku se pone a lado de sus amigos, al igual que McTaggar al lado del que al parecer es su compañero que se disponía a hablar.

-¿?:"Mi nombre es Hiroshi Yamashida, y el es Valentín Mactaggar, agentes federales al servicio del Patriarca,. La mujer llamada Lucy Shidou y el guerrero Son Goku son dos de las personas más buscadas junto a su grupo de rebeldes terroristas y al parecer también arrestaremos a alguien más de sus amigos."

-Seiya: "¿Es cierto todo lo que dijo?"

-Lucy: "Según sus leyes si."

-Hiroshi: "Ahora, les suplico que no pongan resistencia por que sino nada evitara..."

-McTaggar: "¡Aauuh!"- Algo había golpeado en la cabeza a McTaggar, Hiroshi voltea alarmado.

-Hisroshi: "¿Qué?"

-McTaggar: "Me golpeo...esa cosa..."- A los pies de McTaggar se encontraba un arma en forma de murciélago anunciando la llegada de otro ser, en ese momento una cápsula aparece a sus pies y libera un gas.

-Hiroshi: "Cuidado, aventaron algo...no respires.."- En eso un gran murciélago aparece por encima de ellos y desciende al lado de Goku, Seiya y Lucy. McTaggar que no se había tapado la boca lo reconocía de inmediato-

-McTaggar: "¡Es Batman!"

-Seiya: "¿Batman?"- El hombre murciélago se posicionaba enfrente de Seiya encarando a los dos agentes.

-Batman: "¿Quieren a los rebeldes?...Aqui les presento a unos cuantos."- Batman extiende su capa revelando que el traje que traía puesto era una especie de armadura con un moderno cinturón, lo único que no había cambiado era el símbolo en su pecho, pero el movimiento que había hecho era la señal para la aparición de tres seres más, una chica, un hombre que parecía bestia con tres garras en cada mano y un ser con una capa roja que venía descendiendo del cielo.

-Seiya: "Jubilee, Wolverine y Superman, no puedo creer que también estén aquí."-Los trajes de Jubilee y Wolverine no habían sufrido cambios drásticos, salvo en la apariencia de Jubilee más adulta, pero Superman tenía su clásicos colores con excepción del símbolo en su pecho había cambiado el amarillo por el negro.

-Superman: "Por favor retírense...ahora."- Dice a ambos agentes a la vez que libera sus rayos ópticos que chocan en la espada de Hiroshi cuando la había desenvainado rápidamente y con la misma velocidad la esconde nuevamente.

-McTaggar: "Los mataré aquí mismo."

-Hiroshi: "¡No! Por hoy se queda así, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión."-Dice deteniendo a McTaggar, que vuelve a tomar su tranquila postura.

-McTaggar: "Si tu lo dices..."- Wolverine en eso se lanza contra ellos sacando sus garras.

-Wolverine: "Vamos no arruinen la diversión."- Wolverine salta y corta con sus garras pero traspasan el cuerpo de Hiroshi que ya había desaparecido.

-Hiroshi: "Nos veremos pronto."- Wolverine se levanta y oculta sus garras, todos estaban bien, pero Seiya era el único que no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Seiya: "Oigan ¿Alguién podría explicarme lo que pasa?"

-Wolverine: "Es muy fácil llegar y preguntar así ¿Verdad imbécil?"

-Batman: "Primero vámonos. Tenemos que salir de la zona donde puedan localizarnos."-Momentos después todos van caminando por una calle deshabitada afuera de la ciudad, donde todos los edificios yacían en ruinas y las calles destrozadas. Wolverine caminaba adelante apartado de los demás.

-Jubilee: "Discúlpa a Wolverine, el suele ser muy rencoroso."- Dice dirigiéndose a Seiya.

-Seiya: "Lo entiendo...Discúlpa Batman, pero.. como que te veo más joven que la última vez que te vi."- Jubilee y Batman no pueden ocultar su sonrisa, mientras Jubilee toma del brazo a Batman, le responde.

-Jubilee: "¡Ja ja! Es por que el no es el Batman que conociste, el era Robin."

-Seiya: "¿Robin?"

-Jubilee: "Dejó de serlo hace unos años."

-Seiya: "Pero y..."

-Batman: "El verdadero Batman está vivo, pero está en silla de ruedas, sin embargo aún es importante."

-Superman: "Es muy importante para todo el mindo, para la fuerza opositora contra el poder del patriarca."

-Seiya: "¿Él es el...?"

-Superman: "Cuando lleguemos, se te explicará con detalle."- En eso el grupo se volvía a dividir, Lucy comenzaba a caminar lento alejándose del grupo, Jubilee lo nota y camina hacia ella.

-Jubilee: "¿Qué pasa Lucy?" ¿No te alegra que Seiya haya vuelto?"

-Lucy: "Por favor no digas nada de esto que voy a decirte..."

-Jubilee: "Claro, puedes estar segura."

-Lucy: "Lo digo en serio, así que haz el mayor esfuerzo posible...si, me alegra que haya regresado, me alegra mucho, pero...él, no sé, cuando se fue no se por que lo hizo y ahora que lo veo después de tanto tiempo, seis años han pasado y yo..."

-Jubilee: "¡Ya se me hacía sospechoso! Si desde que los vi juntos saltaron chispas ¡Tienes sentimientos por él!"- Lucy de inmediato le tapa la boca.

-Lucy: "¿Yo? Claro que no... es sólo que.."

-Jubilee: "¡Vamos! Yo conozco esa tonta mirada tuya."

-Lucy: "Pero entonces..."

-Jubilee: "Aunque no permitiré que caigas como tonta como ya lo haz hecho, pero dale tiempo, apenas ha llegado y no sabe que es lo que pasa, te recomiendo que pases un tiempo con él, y verás que te corresponderá."

-Lucy: "¿Tu crees?"

-Jubilee: "Claro ¿quién no lo haría?"

-Lucy: "Ja, gracias Jubilee, aunque, el debe tener muchos demonios internos que no querrá compartirlos con nadie ¡Pero claro estaré dispuesta a ayudarlo, por que soy una guerrera mágica!"

-Jubilee: "Vaya que el verlo te ha levantado el ánimo , jajaja."- Las dos chicas se estaban quedando en el camino platicando de sus cosas, Seiya y Batman sólo las veían de reojo.

-Seiya: "Mujeres...¿Quién las entiende?"

-Batman: "Yo sólo soy Batman."- Momentos después, Wolverine se había detenido de repente y sacaba sus garras.

-Goku: "¿Wolverine? ¿Pasa algo malo?"

-Wolverine: "Tal vez Supes, no lo detecta con sus oídos, pero nadie puede ocultar su olor."- En eso una densa niebla se acerca hacia ellos, de ahí aparecía una figura encapuchada con un viejo manto que no dejaba ver su cuerpo ni su rostro.

-Goku: "¿Es él?"

-Wolverine: "Así es, su peste a traidor lo delata."- La figura empezaba a liberar un aura de color blanco a su alrededor de pronto todo el ambiente empezaba a enfriarse.

-Seiya: "Su cosmo...me es conocido."- En eso el encapuchado estira ambos brazos hacia abajo y libera dos rayos que se introducen en el suelo, después rayos de luz surgen verticalmente en diferentes partes alrededor de él, los rayos empezaban a tomar forma en unos demonios de hielo de estatura mediana, formados en casi todo su cuerpo de afilados picos.

-¿?: "Ataquen."- Los ocho monstruos que habían salido se lanzan al ataque emitiendo ruidos extraños, Goku, Seiya, Superman y Wolverine avanzaban preparándose para contraatacar.

-Wolverine: "Haré cubitos de hielo."- Los cuatro se mueven como saben hacerlo y rápidamente toman la ventaja destruyendo a seis de los monstruos de hielo, dejando trozos de ellos por todas partes, pero Superman era el que había avanzado rápidamente hasta ponerse enfrente del misterioso ser.

-Superman: "Aunque traigas puesto ese manto, sabes que no te puedes ocultar de mí."

-¿?: "No lo intentaba hacer Clark."

-Superman: "No tienes el derecho de llamarme así."

-¿?: "No refunfuñes, no es bueno para tu corazón."

-Superman: "Deja de hablar y prepárate a pelear, pagarás por todo traidor."

-¿?: "¿Traidor? Yo sólo he hecho lo correcto, tal como tú...como salvar miles de vidas... al precio de dejar morir a una mujer."

-Superman: "¡MALDITOS! ¡Por su culpa me dejaron sin opciones!"- Superman enfurece de una forma como no se había visto y libera su visión de calor que se expande varios metros atrapando al extraño sujeto, sus ropas eran quemadas al instante revelando poco a poco su figura.

-Goku: "¿He? ¡No! ¡Superman está en peligro!"- En ese momento la figura juntaba sus manos y levantaba sus brazos, encendiendo su energía.

-¿?:"Aquí está tu opción...¡Muere! ¡Ejecución Aurora!"

-Superman: "¡Aaaagh!"- Superman es sorprendido por un movimiento demasiado rápido para él, y todo su cuerpo es congelado cubierto por una densa capa de hielo, Seiya se da cuenta reconociendo ese movimiento.

-Seiya: "No puede ser...¡NO!"- En ese instante el sujeto había enviado un rayo atravesando el pecho de Superman destruyendo su cuerpo en miles de pedazos ante la incredulidad de todos, que habían sido testigos del trágico hecho.-"¡SUPERMAN!"

-Batman: "L-lo mató...logró matar a Superman."

-Lucy: "N-no puede ser..."- Seiya va hacia los restos de Superman, pero terminaban por romperse en pequeños pedazos, ni el ni Goku pudieron evitarlo. En ese momento Seiya voltea hacia el asesino, su cabellera rubia, su armadura y su cosmo lo delataban abiertamente.

-¿?: "Tanto tiempo, Seiya..."

-Seiya: "No...no puedo creer que seas tú...¡Hyoga!"- La figura de Hyoga se revelaba, su armadura de bronce era la que había usado durante la batalla de Hades, parecía que no había cambiado en nada, sólo Seiya sabía que su mirada y su cosmo ya no era el mismo, para el caballero de Pegaso era algo imposible de creer, pero Hyoga ahora era su enemigo.

Fin del Capítulo 1

Notas del Autor: Bienvenidos al primer capítulo de este fic, que se supone es una especie de secuela de Colisión de Universos, aunque no tenga nada que ver. Como podrán ver, he cambiado un poco el estilo, ahora los capítulos serán más cortos al igual que la historia, pero eso no le quita la acción que tendrá, sólo que esta vez la trama será un poco más compleja y dramática (al menos trataré). Y si, ya sé que a algunos no les habrá gustado lo que acabaron de leer, mientras que algunos otros tal vez les agrade. Sigan en los otros capítulos donde se revelarán los hechos que han pasado.


	3. Chapter 3

El Futuro Nunca Muere

Capítulo 2: El camino a seguir

-Hyoga: "Gusto en verte de nuevo Seiya...¿Me extrañaste?"- Decía el caballero de cisne con una sonrisa y mirada que Seiya nunca le había visto en su vida. Seiya había llegado a un mundo nuevo, donde aún no sabía que pasaba exactamente, sólo que sus amigos eran perseguidos por el gobierno de un tal patriarca, pero lo sucedido hace unos segundos es algo que no podía haber previsto ni en sus más extrañas pesadillas, Hyoga había matado a Superman.

-Seiya: "Hy-Hyoga...tú..."- Wolverine y Goku se ponían adelante de Seiya , queriendo enfrentar a su enemigo.

-Wolverine: "¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar la cara traidor?"

-Goku: "Traidor...asesino."- Goku tenía una furia en su mirada al igual que Wolverine, pero aún no podrían iniciar el ataque.

-Seiya: "No..no es cierto ¿Hyoga tu...?"- Seiya aún no podía tragarse lo que vio, Hyoga decide dirigirle la palabra a su antiguo compañero de batalla.

-Hyoga: "Tu supiste lo que pasó Seiya. Después de que Saori fue asesinada...tú , al igual que yo y todos los demás caballeros ya no volvimos a ser los mismos."

-Batman: "Saori Kido fue asesinada hace diez años por la mente más desquiciad en este planeta...el Joker. Durante la confusión y búsqueda del asesino, Hyoga fue el primero de los caballeros que se enteró y fue tras el... y al ver que era un simple humano y él un caballero de bronce no pudo proteger a Athena... se volvió tan loco como él."

-Hyoga. "¡Ese maldito nos quitó a Saori! ¡No pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo!"- La actitud serena que había mostrado Hyoga, se había quebrantado al recordar esos hechos, pero de nuevo volvía a tomar su mirada de odio.-" ...y no saben cuanto disfruté el degollarle la cabeza...Batman también había descubierto lo que hizo Joker, pero no se esperaba una emboscada de parte de Bane, Sinister y Joker...el porqué estaban unidos, jamás lo supe ni me interesó..."

Flashback

Las figuras de Bane, Mr. Sinester y Joker estaban admirando su victoria sobre el caballero nocturno, Batman yacía en el suelo lastimado seriamente de un ataque que había recibido, el Joker estaba disfrutando cada momento.

-Mr. Sinester: "¿Y bien? ¿Ya haz terminado? ¿Podemos volver a nuestros asuntos?"

-Joker: "Tranquilo "Draculín", sólo estaré contento cuando le hayan roto la columna ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!"- En ese momento Bane había cargado a Batman y de un movimiento violento hacia abajo le incrusta la rodilla en la espalda.

-Batman: "¡AAAARRGHH!"- Bane tira a Batman al suelo, estaba seriamente herido ya ni mover se podía. En eso Joker avanzaba hacia él, se arrodillaba y jalaba de la máscara.

-Joker: "Veamos quien es el hombre detrás del..."- Joker de un rápido movimiento le quita la máscara descubriendo el rostro de Batman.- "...murciélago ¡Hola Bruce! Siempre lo supe...¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

-Mr. Sinester: "¡Joker!"

-Joker: "¿Qué quieres? ¿Bane?"- Joker había volteado, él y Mr Sinester veían a Bane totalmente congelado y en eso su cabeza estalla, su cuerpo es derribado y se rompe en mil pedazos una figura se asomaba detrás de él, era Hyoga. Mr. Sinester ataca con un rayo pero Hyoga es más rápido y lo esquiva con facilidad.

-Mr. Sinester: "¿Quién..?"- Hyoga lanza una mirada de furia y en un instante Mr. Sinester es congelado totalmente y era destruido en pedazos por el caballero de Cisne, quien levanta la vista y ve a Joker.

-Hyoga: "Asesino..."- Hyoga libera su cosmo y de una poderosa brisa, el cuerpo de Joker empezaba a congelarse dejando su cabeza libre Hyoga se dirigía lentamente caminando, Joker hacía cualquier esfuerzo por moverse pero era inútil, Batman lo podía ver todo pero le era imposible intervenir.

-Batman: "No... no lo hagas..."- Hyoga finalmente se paraba enfrente de Joker, su mirada intimidaba al payaso que no podía hacer nada, en eso Hyoga de dos rápidos movimientos rompía los brazos de Joker, quien estaba en shock no creyendo lo que estaba pasando.

-Hyoga: "Vete al infierno."- Hyoga preparaba su puño, el Joker sólo lo veía no se sabía si estaba consciente de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Joker: "Ja...jaja. jajajaja. ¡Jajaja! ¡Jajajaja!...¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"- La risa hace un eco que parece infinito, mientras la cabeza de Joker vuela por la habitación separada de su cuerpo que era destruido

Fin del flashback

-Hyoga: "Pero aún no empezaba lo peor...no ahí acababa de iniciar...Athena protegía la Tierra y cuando murió, se sobrevino una crisis apocalíptica, durante los ataques de seres poderosos del mal, mucha gente murió incluyendo superhéroes, las naciones se enfrentaban en una guerra nuclear...el mundo estaba a punto de morir...pero hubo alguien quien logró mantener el equilibrio y sano al mundo, puso las cosas en orden, ese fue el patriarca."

-Batman: "El patriarca esclavizó al mundo, lo encerró en una enorme celda gobernada con un puño de hierro, imponiendo su ley marcial, si no seguían sus reglas... morían...hubo quienes se revelaron, amigos nuestros y todos murieron..."- En eso Seiya reaccionaba, y se lanza ante Hyoga tomándolo de los hombros.

-Seiya: "¡Hyoga despierta!"- De un brusco movimiento Hyoga se separa.

-Hyoga: "¡Despierta tú! Sólo el patriarca puede acabar con la maldad de la gente."

-Seiya: "¡¿Esclavizándola?!"

-Hyoga: "Estamos formando un mundo mejor, sin la escoria del mundo por la que Saori murió...¡Y si no te gusta estás condenado a ser destruido!"- Hyoga levanta su mano derecha liberando su energía hacia toda el área.

-Lucy: "¿He? ¿qué intenta hacer?"- En eso un monstruo de hielo aparece detrás de Lucy, pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo, Jubilee reacciona y lo destruye.

-Jubilee: "¿Cómo pueden estar vivos?"- En eso la criatura que había destrozado se empezaba a regenerar- "Mis poderes no funcionan!"

-Hyoga: "¡Nos veremos en otra ocasión Seiya!"- Hyoga desaparece en la densa niebla.

-Seiya: "¡Hyoga!"- Seiya intenta ir tras Hyoga pero se le interponen cinco criaturas de hielo.- "¿De donde salieron tantos?"- Goku estaba batallando también, de un golpe le destruía la cabeza a uno pero se volvía a regenerar en eso cuatro más aparecen tomándolo de sus extremidades y uno le corta en la cara con sus garras. Batman intenta ayudarle pero es derribado por el rayo de otro monstruo que suelta de su boca. Wolverine también peleaba con cuatro a la vez y cuando destruía a uno tres más se abalanzaban contra él y entre todos lo tenían aprisionado.

-Wolverine: "¿Qué intentan hacer?"- En eso a unos metros de allí, otro corría hacia Wolverine y cuando se lanza volando se va transformando en un gran trozo puntiagudo de hielo que se encaja en el torso de Wolverine.-"¡AAARRHH!"- Pero ahí no acababa, las criaturas aún lo sostenían y el que se había incrustado en el torso emitía una extraña energía que instantáneamente produce una explosión llevándose a las otras criaturas... y a Wolverine.

-Jubilee: "¡LOGAN! ¡NO!"- El humo de la explosión se había disipado, Wolverine se había ido, Jubilee llora a su amigo y no se da cuenta cuando un monstruo se lanza sobre ella pero es destruido por un ataque.

-Seiya: "¡Ya tuve sufuciente!"- Seiya hace estallar su cosmo deshaciéndose de los que lo estaban atacando pero aún así se volvían a regenerar.

-Batman: "Ya son demasiados."

-Goku: "¡Es hora de terminar!"- Goku eleva su ki, una gran ráfaga cubre todo el área donde están peleando, deshaciendo a los monstruos que se derriten en el suelo.

-Batman: "Buena técnica."

-Goku: "No fui yo."

-¿?: "¿Están bien?"- En eso dos figuras aparecen descendiendo.

-Seiya: "¡Shiryu...y Piccoro!"

-Piccoro: "Será mejor que avancemos rápido, falta poco para llegar a la zona neutra donde no nos puedan rastrear y que Goku pueda teletransportarnos."

Gotham City, Mansión Wayne.

La gran mansión Wayne, el cuartel secreto del caballero nocturno de Gtham City, ahora se encontraba en ruinas, la gigantesca casa estaba destruida al parecer por unas explosiones y ataques que ocurrieron hace mucho. los siete guerreros restantes entran en donde esta un viejo reloj que oculta la entrada hacia la gran cueva, guiados por el joven Batman, para Seiya era la primera vez que visitaba ese cuartel, le sorprendía ver como al fondo donde hay un gran computador rodeado de aparatos electrónicos y cables, todo encargado a monitorear el mundo, ahí justo en la silla principal se encontraba una vieja figura, Bruce Wayne se da la vuelta para recibir al nuevo visitante.

-Bruce Wayne: "Así que ya vinieron, veo que al fin decidiste regresar Seiya."- Seiya se acercaba para hablar mejor con Wayne mientras los demás se esparcían por el lugar sin alejarse mucho de ellos.

-Seiya: "Si...pero durante la batalla...Superman y Wolverine..."

-Bruce Wayne: "Ya se que murieron...Wolverine ya n podía dar más... y Superman como siempre fue un pelmazo que cayó en la trampa..."

-Seiya: "Creí que tú y él eran socios o..."

-Bruce Wayne: "Durante años ya no nos miramos a los ojos, sólo oía lo que era importante en la misión...pero espero que por fin descanse en paz."

-Seiya: "Vaya, lo tomas como si fuera tan fácil..."

-Bruce Wayne: "Escucha, Seiya...nosotros hemos estado peleando en contra de las fuerzas del patriarca y siempre que un grupo se encuentra en batalla en contra de uno de los agentes especiales, terminamos con bajas. Pero ya que te trajeron aquí, supongo que.."

-Piccoro: "Pegaso ha estado fuera de lugar un tiempo, parece que ahora se ha rectificado, pero primero que sepa el porque de todo esto."

-Bruce Wayne: " Bien... como tu "amigo" Hyoga ya te habrá dicho, nosotros somos una fuerza rebelde que se opone a las leyes del patriarca que esclavizan al mundo. El patriarca ha tomado por orden gran parte del mundo solo quedan libres esta parte de E.U. y algunas en el sur, en Asia y al este de Europa. Nosotros los hemos estado combatiendo después de que fallaran el ejército de las potencias mundiales y hasta ahora vamos perdiendo. No cabe duda con ese poder tan grande que tiene... y en gran arte también, a la ayuda de su mini ejército de subordinados, donde se incluyen sentinels y soldados genéticamente mejorados, encabezando esas fuerzas los agentes especiales, los guerreros más poderosos que te puedas encontrar, tu ya conociste a tres: Hyoga, McTaggar y Hiroshi, además hay otros tres, una gran bestia llena de músculos llamada Bull-Dog, un soldado maniático llamado Nerkull y una mujer conocida como Hayato. Ellos ya han asesinado a varios superhéroes y guerreros poderosos antes."- Todos toman una pausa de silencio al recordar el daño que les han hecho, y para que Seiya pueda concebir la idea de esa terrible batalla.

-Seiya: "No puedo creer que ustedes no hayan podido derrotarlos ¿Dónde están los demás?"

-Bruce Wayne: "Gohan y Nate Grey están recuperándose de sus heridas, Serena esta con ellos al igual que Hotaru, Trunks está entrenando y nadie ha visto a Vegeta ni Spawn... fuera de ahí, ya somos todos los que quedamos para pelear, los demás han muerto incluyendo las bajas de hoy ¿Ahora vez que tanta falta que hace alguien como tú?

-Seiya: "Yo no veo la diferencia."- Dice mirando al suelo lamentándose de todo lo que ha escuchado.

-Bruce Wayne: "¡Eso por que no estuviste en el campo de batalla! Ahora que sabes donde estamos tu eres el que decide."- Seiya se de la vuelta dándole la espalda a Bruce Wayne y pasa de largo a todos los que estaban allí.

-Seiya: "Necesito aire fresco."

-Piccoro: "Tienes unas cuantas horas para meditar sobre tu situación ya que sino tendrás que morir."

-Seiya: "¿Y quién lo hará? ¿Tú Piccoro? ¿O acaso será Goku? ¿Shiryu?"- Los tres que mencionó lo encaran seriamente, al igual lo hace Seiya.

-Goku: "Seiya, yo no haré tal cosa ni ninguno de los demás...por que estoy seguro que tomarás la decisión correcta."

Goku se da la vuelta alejándose de los demás, lo mismo hace Seiya dirigiéndose al exterior donde momentos después se encuentra bajo un árbol en el largo campo verde que hay alrededor de la mansión, se encuentra pensando, en que camino tomar y como hacerlo después de lo que hizo hace tiempo. En eso alguien se le acerca, voltea descubriendo que es Lucy la que lo acompañaba.

-Lucy: "Seiya...por favor dime que en lo que creo es cierto y que tu piensas en la misma forma."

-Seiya: "Todo es diferente ahora... no es como cuando éramos más jóvenes y creíamos en esas cosas, todo eso no vale nada en el mundo."

-Lucy: "¿Acaso te alejarás de nuevo? ¿Cómo lo hiciste hace seis años? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo duro que fue para mí...para todos nosotros el pelear sin tu apoyo?!"

-Seiya: "En verdad lo siento, pero yo ya no tenía motivos para pelear, después de que derrotamos a todos esos malditos de Apocalypse, Malebolgia y los demás, terminamos casi derrotados, los caballeros de oro, Shun e Ikki murieron y todo después de lo de Saori...y el mundo no cambiaba, el sueño de paz por el que tanto peleábamos estaba destruido...perdí las esperanzas."

-Lucy: "Seiya tu... no puedo creerlo, pero entonces ¿Para que regresaste?"- Seiya en eso pone su mano en el hombro de Lucy, esta estaba extrañada de esa acción

-Seiya: "Mi hermana murió hace tres años..."

-Lucy: "Oh, lo siento."

-Seiya: "Pero ella me hizo ver, que no valía la pena vivir sin pelear por alguien al que amas, jaja,...no se, vine hasta aquí para encontrar esa razón de pelear, nunca me imagine que las cosas cambiarían tanto...pero gracias a Dios que tú estás aquí..."

-Lucy: "Seiya...yo queria..."- Lucy se voltea a mirar al horizonte, donde estaba amaneciendo.- "yo quería decirte que...¿Seiya? ¿Adónde se fue?"- Lucy volteaba a todos lados, Seiya había desaparecido de ese lugar, y se encontraba a unos metros de ahí bajando una pequeña colina.

-Seiya: "(¿Qué era lo que estaba tratando de hacer?... Lucy...siempre fue muy buena conmigo, no puedo permitirme el acercarme a ella buscando compasión, ya todas las personas a las que quería están muertas, todo por mi culpa, no dejaré que algo malo le pase a ella...)"-En eso se detiene en su camino, siente que estaba siendo vigilado por alguien.-"¿Mh? Un cosmo..."

-¿?: "Nunca entenderé eso ¿Cuando los humanos se dejarán llevar tan fácilmente por sus sentimientos?"- La voz venía de atrás, Seiya se da la vuelta descubriendo una conocida figura.

-Seiya: "¿He? ¿Tú?...Vegeta."- Vegeta estaba de brazos cruzados con su clásica mirada, se había dejado la barba de candado por lo demás era lo único diferente que estaba en él, incluso llevaba su armadura de saiyajin y ropa negra en vez del azul que usaba.

-Vegeta: "Así es, y lamento haber escuchado lo que dijiste."

-Seiya: "No me importa lo que pienses, eso es muy asunto mío."

-Vegeta: "Si..¡Fueron tus estúpidos asuntos personales por los que huiste!...Si hubieras dejado atrás tus sentimientos hacia tu diosa muerta ahora sería muy diferente."

-Seiya: "¡No te atrevas a mencionarla! Aparte los derrotaron, yo no hubiera sido de mucha ayuda."- Vegeta avanza hacia Seiya hasta estar frente a frente.

-Vegeta: "Eso no es cierto, aunque en combate siempre hayas sido un inútil, debo admitir que tu conoces al patriarca muy bien, incluso lo derrotaste una vez."

-Seiya: "¿Qué? ¿Acaso el Patriarca es...?"

-Vegeta: "Si...Es DASH."

-Seiya: "¿Dash? Pero..."

-¿?: "Es cierto Seiya."- Una voz espectral surge detrás de Seiya, quien voltea viendo a un demonio salido del mismo infierno, su gran capa roja ondeaba como si fueran flamas ardientes.

-Seiya: "Tu...eres Spawn, no puedo creerlo."

-Spawn: "Es más difícil para mí, creer que seas tú, no te veía desde que peleamos unidos en la invasión de Malebolgia, si que ha pasado el tiempo."

-Seiya: "¿También quieres desquitarte conmigo? ¡Adelante!"

-Spawn: "Te equivocas, sólo quiero que sepas que tu no eres el único que sufre...-"-Spawn hace desaparecer su máscara revelando su rostro-"Todos llevamos nuestras cicatrices."

-Seiya: "Lo sé muy bien, es sólo que antes tenía muy claro mi motivo para pelear por la paz...ahora me es más difícil volver a pelear, no como esta el mundo ahora."

-Spawn: "Te entiendo, yo aún no he recuperado la fe, perdí al amor de mi vida hace algunos años, tal vez lo que busco es venganza y lo que Vegeta es pelear y ganar...pero quiero que mires esto."-Spawn libera unos rayos de sus ojos, que forman una imagen como holograma, donde se aprecia una ciudad rodeada por una gran cúpula, y una gran muralla alrededor de ella, dentro de la ciudad no abundan carros sólo tanques y robots voladores como el que había atacado Seiya..-"Esa ciudad es New York, o Tokyo, o París, no importa ya que la mayoría de las ciudades importantes están así, convertidas en ciudades prisión, nosotros luchamos por liberarlos, derrocando al gobierno del patriarca... la decisión es tuya, si vas más allá y como irás...de nuestro lado o del otro...sólo tú puedes decirlo..."- Seiya se aleja unos pasos de Spawn y Vegeta mirando hacia el amanecer, como no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, en eso cierra sus ojos y enciende su cosmo, una estrella baja del cielo como un rayo de luz y se impacta en Seiya, un estallido de luz lo cubre y cuando se desvanece, Seiya aparece vestido con la armadura de Pegaso, reluciente como si fuera más fuerte y brillante que nunca. Entonces, Seiya se voltea hacia ellos, con una nueva mirada, la tristeza se había desvanecido por un momento, Spawn ya lo había notado, esperando su reacción.

-Seiya: "¡Escúchenme!...Lamento todo lo que hice, desde el fondo de mi ser y a partir de este momento pagaré por todo, ya no me esconderé...¡Lucharé!...¡Lucharé con ustedes para liberar al mundo!"

-¿?: "Seiya..."- En eso unas manos aparecen sosteniendo el puño de Seiya, quien voltea y descubre que es Lucy.-"Recuerda esta vez que todos estamos contigo."- En eso aparecen enfrente de ellos, Goku, Shiryu, Piccoro, Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn, Batman, Jubilee, Gohan y Trunks.

-Goku: "Todos juntos...ahora nos toca entrar en acción."

-Seiya: "Gracias...gracias todos."

Mientras, lejos de ahí, en una ciudad encerrada alrededor de una muralla, igual a las demás que estaban bajo el regimiento del gobierno, pero esta era era especial, ya que en el centro se erguía una gran torre pareciese hecha de cristal, tenía varios niveles donde sobresalían platillos ovalados y en la cima estaba uno mayor, sosteniendo todo ese complejo se encontraba una base donde entraban y salían varios robots y soldados. Una figura en el cielo bajaba volando y se dirigía hacia la cima de la torre donde descendía en un área donde estaba un jardín y se encaminaba hacia una puerta que conducía hacia una sala que estaba adornada con una gigantesca cortina roja al fondo y donde había una silla principal junto a una mesa redonda, bajaba las escaleras hacia donde había un sujeto de cabello verde largo, sosteniendo una capa negra, y ropajes igual negros, iba a hablarle pero en eso se cruza en su camino un hombre de edad madura, calvo, parecía normal pero su mirada maligna demostraba que no necesitaba de poderes superhumanos para estar en la cima del mundo junto al que lo controla.

-¿?: "Hyoga, debo darte mis felicitaciones, haz logrado un hecho en verdad glorioso al deshacerte de ese engendro azulado llamado Superman."

-Hyoga: "Debe ser tu día más feliz Luthor, supongo que no te perdiste el hecho."- Lex Luthor le volvía a sonreír mirándolo a los ojos frente a frente.

-Luthor: "Fue un increíble acontecimiento vía satélite, ahora los tenemos atrapados por completo, tu recibirás una gran recompensa de eso me encargaré yo."

-Hyoga: "Discúlpame Luthor pero no tengo tiempo para tu fingida gratitud y adulación."- Hyoga lo pasa de largo mientras Luthor le hacía una respetable saludo bajando la cabeza.

-Luthor: "(Recibirás una especial recompensa, te lo aseguro.)"- Luthor se marcha de la habitación dejando un semblante siniestro, mientras Hyoga estaba junto al otro sujeto que parecía de mayor importancia, que estaba viendo hacia la cortina roja, agarrando un pedazo con su mano, pero lo suelta al sentir que se aproximaba Hyoga..

-Hyoga: "Dash, ya te habrás enterado..."- Dash en eso voltea hacia Hyoga mirándolo a los ojos, nada había cambiado en él, a excepción de su mirada sin sentimiento.

-Dash: "Superman y Wolverine han sido eliminados...Seiya ha vuelto... pero no importa quien más se agregue a las filas del enemigo y no importa quien sea, seguiremos con el siguiente paso ¿Entiendes?"

-Hyoga: "Lo entiendo Dash, pero también entiendo que a llegada de Seiya sólo te ha servido para recordar contra quien estás peleando."

-Dash: "Ellos, fueron grandes aliados lo sé... otros como Seiya, Shiryu y tú, y demás caballeros que formamos una amistad, los lazos aún siguen ahí, pero espero que entiendas que no retrocederé."

-Hyoga: "Si lo sé, yo tampoco."

-Dash: "Superman ha muerto, él junto a Goku y Vegeta representaban las más fuertes amenazas, aunque Seiya haya regresado eso no cambiará nada, ahora proseguiremos al siguiente ataque... el final."

Fin del Capítulo 2

Notas del autor: Si ya sé que se están preguntando de donde salió Spawn, bueno esta historia ya la había hecho hace tiempo e incluía a Spawn, así que no quise cambiar eso, porque servirá mucho en los próximos capítulos, hagan de cuenta que lo tomo del crossover de Batman y Spawn de Frank Miller donde se supone los dos coexisten en un mismo mundo, y dado que esta historia es 15 años en el futuro pasaron muchas cosas que no voy a relatar aquí, así que ustedes imagínense lo que quieran jajaja. Y si todavía no saben quien es Dash, deben de leerse el fic Anime vs Comic Colisión de Universos. Bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

El Futuro Nunca Muere

Capítulo 3: Resurge el ave inmortal

Residencia Wayne

Era el escondite perfecto, a pesar de que la tecnología del gobierno del patriarca contaba con satélites vigilando en toda la tierra, la base de la fuerza rebelde se ocultaba en la que había sido la Baticueva, que se había extendido construyéndole varias habitaciones donde los demás descansaban o entrenaban, era un mini palacio subterráneo, y para mayor seguridad toda la zona residencial estaba cubierto por un gigantesco holograma de tecnología Shi-Ar, que mostraba la mansión en ruinas y nada más, todo esto lo venía descubriendo Seiya, que era el nuevo miembro recién llegado después de seis largos años, también sabía que la entrada a la habitación del tiempo había sido destruida por lo que no podían entrenar por un año en un día como fue con la batalla con Cell, pero ese descubrimiento lo llevó a otra pregunta ¿En dónde se encuentran las esferas del dragón? Aún no había sido informado y sólo había pasado una noche desde que llegó, pero sabía de antemano que algo grave había pasado con esos artefactos. De sus compañeros de batalla sólo quedaban vivos, Lucy, Goku, Vegeta, Bruce Wayne, el nuevo Batman, Jubilee, Vegeta, Piccoro, Shiryu, Trunks, Serena, Hotaru, Spawn y en recuperación Gohan y X-Man. Hyoga y Dash también están vivos pero ahora eran sus enemigos, la vida si que había cambiado. El amanecer ya había llegado eran las nueve de la mañana, caminaba en el complejo subterráneo hacia donde sentía el mayor número de presencias, llega a una puerta corrediza que se abre al llegar él, descubre que es un comedor donde están los saiyajines Goku, Trunks, Gohan, al igual que Serena y Hotaru.

-Goku: "¡Ah Seiya! Bienvenido, siéntate el desayuno esta por servirse."- Dice Goku con una sonrisa típica de él, aunque se notaba un ligero cambio, como si la felicidad hubiera disminuido en él, aunque parezca imposible. Seiya toma asiento en la mesa redonda, junto a Goku y Serena, en eso la puerta de la cocina se abre, y Milk, la esposa de Goku, es la que sale con un montón de comida que sirve en la mesa.

-Milk: "Bien, Serena, Hotaru, Trunks, Gohan, Seiya en un momento traeré su ración."

-Seiya: "¿E-eso es sólo para ti Goku?"

-Goku: "Yuum, si Milk no hubiera estado cocinando todos estos años el patriarca ya habría ganado desde hace tiempo."- Acto seguido empieza a engullir toda la comida para él.

-Seiya: "Creí que Batman me había dicho los nombres de todos los que estaban vivos."

-Serena: "Milk y Bulma aún siguen aquí cada quien ayudando en lo que sabe hacer."

-Seiya: "Y díganme ¿Qué hay de las esferas del dragón? Aún siguen funcionando."

-Gohan: "Efectivamente, pero... el patriarca tiene seis esferas..."

-Seiya: "¡¿Seis?! ¿Pero qué pasó con la última?"

-Hotaru: "Ah, esa está muy bien escondida...está al cuidado del señor Goku, sólo él y el señor Wayne saben donde está."

-Goku: "Yuum..mrff, si... yuum...yo la escondí jumm..en un lugar muy específico..."

-Serena: "Esa es una de las razones por las que Dash ha puesto su total atención en nosotros, quiere la última esfera, pero no sabemos si es para que nosotros no podamos tenerlas o si es para algo más."

-Seiya: "Dash...¿Qué razón pudo haberlo cambiado de esa forma?...discúlpenme pero no tenía hambre, debo ir a una parte."

-Goku: "Espera Seiya."

-Seiya: "¿Si?"

-Goku: "¿Me puedo comer tu desayuno?"

-Seiya: "Mmmh.. bueno."- Seiya sale de la habitación, ante la mirada de extrañeza de Serena, ella al igual que Hotaru, Trunks y Gohan había crecido, se habría convertido en la princesa, de no haber sido por esta guerra, pero lo que más le ha dolido era el perder al ser amado que tuvo desde que tenía catorce años, ahora Serena era más madura y había decidido ayudar en lo que pudiera en esta guerra.

En la torre donde está el patriarca, están sucediendo varios movimientos que la gente que vive alrededor nota de inmediato, una figura conocida de cabellera rubia mira en lo alto de un edificio lo que acontece, Hyoga sabe que el momento de la batalla final esta cerca, pero de pronto pone toda su atención cuando percibe la presencia de alguien junto a él.

-Hyoga: "¿Eres tú Hayako?"- Una mujer delgada pelirroja, vestida como dominatrix, es decir ropa de cuero negro, y con una máscara dejando sólo ver su frente y sus ojos, aparece detrás de Hyoga, la mirada de esa mujer en verdad que era siniestra y reflejaba maldad.

-Hayako: "Dash ha ordenado el despliegue de las tropas, los agentes federales debemos reunirnos en la sala principal de la torre."

-Hyoga: "Adelántate, te seguiré en unos momentos."

-Hayako: "¿Acaso estás preocupado por enfrentar de nuevo a tus amigos del alma? Bueno.. ya sabes que siempre puedes acudir a mí en busca de consolación y diversión cuando quieras..."- Hayako se acerca a Hyoga muy seductoramente rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero a pesar de eso Hyoga se mantenía indiferente.

-Hyoga: "Ya te dije Hayako, que sólo pasó una vez y fue un error que quisiera borrar de mi memoria."

-Hayako: "Ja, ja, que lástima, por que para mí es muy difícil olvidar algo así, estoy segura que a ti también te es difícil."- Hyoga en eso se voltea y mira a los ojos a la mujer, en eso acerca sus rostro poco a poco al de ella, pero justo a unos centímetros se detiene.

-Hyoga: "Créeme...no es difícil olvidar a las de tu clase."- Hyoga le da la espalda y se lanza del edificio para volar hacia la torre.

-Hayako: "Como quieras Hyoga, te aseguro que te arrepentirás."- Hayako emprende el vuelo siguiendo a Hyoga. Momentos después Hyoga aparecía en un pasillo que conducía hacia la habitación principal, cerca de la puerta estaban los demás agentes, McTaggar, Hiroshi, y los dos que no se habían visto, un ser de casi tres metros con una máscara-casco de donde salían un par de tubos de la nuca, que terminaban en un artefacto en su brazo, ese era el llamado Bulldog, y el otro el que sostenía una granada y estaba sentado junto al gigante, su vestimenta militar de camuflaje, un collar donde tenía incrustados lo que al parecer eran ojos, en su cara del lado izquierdo tenía un implante metálico, tal parece que cubría una gran herida del pasado, su nombre clave era Nerkull, Hyoga se detenía enfrente de todos ellos, Hayako entraba momentos después.

-Hiroshi. "Todos los agentes estamos reunidos, ahora procedamos a entrar junto al patriarca."

-McTaggar: "Vaya hasta que aparecieron."

-Nerkull: "Si, éste papanatas autoritario de Hiroshi no nos dejaba entrar hasta que todos estuviéramos reunidos."

-Bulldog: "Cisne..."

-Nerkull: "Así es Bulldog, muy inteligente, ese es un lindo cisne, aunque nadie sabe por lo que tuvo que pasar el patito feo para convertirse en lo que es ahora."

-Hyoga: "Cállate Nerkull, me cansan tus chistes sin gracia, entremos y terminemos con esto lo más rápido posible." -Todos empiezan a entrar a la habitación, pero McTaggar se queda encendiendo un cigarro esperando a que Hayako pasara frente a él.

-McTaggar: "Aunque tu cuerpo puede deslumbrar a cualquiera, es ese rostro el que me llama mucho al atención preciosa."- Hayako se detiene y voltea hacia el agente de larga melena rubia.

-Hayako: "Nadie ha visto mi verdadero rostro."

-McTaggar: "Lo sé, y es por eso que me gusta."- Hayako lo mira extrañada de esa actitud, sin embargo no le presta atención y se encamina junto a los otros, momentos después McTaggar cierra la puerta y se une a los demás, tomando asiento en la mesa redonda, donde en la silla principal estaba Dash, el patriarca que controla prácticamente todo el mundo, al lado de él se encontraban Lex Luthor y un sujeto de lentes, cabello corto y barba, que mantenía sus manos entrelazadas, con sus codos sobre la mesa, mientras que Lex Luthor era el que dirigía la situación financiera y política, Gendou Ikari era el responsable de las investigaciones científicas y las creaciones de los sentinels y soldados genéticamente mejorados, aparte de que ambos eran expertos en estrategias de ataque así como Dash.

-Dash: "Bien, los he reunido aquí, a todos mis hombres importantes..."

-Hayako: "Ejem..."- interrumpe a Dash, llamándole la atención.

-Dash: "Claro, hombres y mujeres..."

-Hayako: "Gracias cariño.."

-Dash: "...Da igual, ya que nos prepararemos para dar el siguiente y definitivo golpe."

-Hyoga: "¿Definitivo? ¿Acaso atacaremos todos los agentes, juntos?"

-Gendou: "Este ataque requerirá de utilizar toda nuestra fuerza de una manera sorpresiva y contundente."

-Hiroshi: "Más bien de manera traicionera y ruin."

-Luthor: "Sr. Yamashida ¿Tiene algún problema con nuestros métodos?"

-Hiroshi: "Si lo tengo, no me uní a ustedes para favorecer a una masacre deshonrosa y que no tiene motivo alguno."- Hiroshi se levanta de su asiento desafiando a Luthor, sólo McTaggar estaba indiferente ante la situación.

-Dash: "Nuestro objetivo no será una masacre Hiroshi, y que eso quede muy claro, siempre lo ha sido, el matar al enemigo sólo será el último recurso."

-McTaggar: "Eso es muy cierto Dash, por eso siempre que nos enfrentamos uno o dos agentes juntos matamos a uno o dos enemigos, pero esta será la primera vez que actuemos todos juntos en un mismo lugar, no les quedará otra cosa más que la rendición pero...¿Estás seguro de que simplemente dirán 'me rindo'?"

-Hiroshi: "McTaggar tiene razón, ellos son la clase de enemigos que pelearán hasta el final."

-Dash: "Lo sé, es por eso que esta vez yo también iré."

-Hayako: "¿Irás tu?"

-McTaggar: "Vaya el gran patriarca Dash entrará en acción, pero antes quisiera saber ¿Hacia dónde vamos?"

-Gendou: "Sólo sabemos que ellos están ocultos en algún lugar de Norteamérica, pero no será necesario buscarlos ya que ellos mismos nos dirán en donde están."

-Hyoga: "¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Hay algún informante en sus filas?"

-Luthor: "No, de ser así Batman o X-Man ya lo habrían detectado, se trata de algo mejor que en las próximas horas estará la información a la luz."

-Nerkull: "Momento, momento ¿Horas? ¿Me trajeron aquí para esperar horas? Bien me pudiera estar embriagando con un par de mujeres a mi lado, eso si es aprovechar el tiempo."

-Dash: "Tenemos que estar preparados, y sabes que no tolero esa clase de comportamiento animal."

-Nerkull: "Esta bien no te enojes (Te hace falta relajarte, un hombre puede tener su cosa sin acción por largo tiempo.)"

-Hyoga: "¿Qué quieres decir con que estemos preparados?"

-Gendou: "En este momento el sistema de red esta actuando, sólo esperen..."

En la que fuera la Baticueva, en el gran computador se encuentra una mujer operándolo, era alguien cuya inteligencia y talento había ayudado a la causa de la fuerza opositora al patriarca, aparte de ser la esposa de uno de los saiyajins y madre de uno, su nombre ya es por todos conocido, Bulma junto a ella, observando todo el proceso que hacía entendiendo muy poco estaba Jubilee.

-Jubilee: "Entonces ¿Es posible entrar a la red del sistema de ellos?"

-Bulma: "Ahora es cuando hay mucho movimiento y tienen que tener descuidada algunas partes que protegen el sistema, claro, sólo alguien como yo podría entrar en su sistema."

-Jubilee: "Bueno...¿No crees que el señor Wayne se enojará cuando te descubra?"

-Bulma: "El no manda a todos, aparte esto es lo que todos estamos buscando..."-Bulma hace unos rápidos movimientos en las teclas mientras el sudor empieza a recorrer su frente.- "Rápido dame ese disco que está a tu derecha."

-Jubilee: "¿Disco? Hay muchos."-Dice al ver una fila de discos en una parte del escritorio.

-Bulma: "Están en orden, el primero de la fila es el primero que vas a meter cuando yo te diga...ahora."

-Jubilee: "Lo que digas jefe."-Jubilee inserta el disco en una parte del gran tablero, en eso en una parte de la pantalla aparece una barra que se llena gradualmente.

-Bulma: "Bien cuando termine esa barra de llenarse insertaras los dos discos que le siguen uno después del otro."

-Jubilee: "Esta bien."-Jubilee saca el disco al llenarse la barra e inserta uno y después otro, un mensaje aparece en la pantalla, Bulma teclea un poco más y enseguida en la pantalla aparece una especie de plano de la torre del patriarca.

-Bulma: "¡Lo hice! Este es el sistema de seguridad de la torre nos muestra cada rincón de ella..."- Bulma inserta otro disco y empieza a grabar al momento en que ejecuta un programa.

-Jubilee: "¿Qué es eso?"

-Bulma: "Yo fui la creadora del radar del dragón, nadie más que yo podría haber generado un programa que las localice a través de la red de computadoras... y ahí están!"- En la pantalla parecían seis círculos luminosos que representaban la localización de las esferas del dragón.

-Jubilee: "Son las esferas, ahora sabemos en que lugar están."

-Wayne: "¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!"- Ambas voltean hacia atrás, Bruce Wayne aparecía en una silla flotante dirigiéndose a ellas, con una cara de enojo que espantaría a cualquiera.

-Bulma: "Hee ¿Yo?..Oye no me grites, para tu información descubrí la localización de las esferas del dragón ¡Mira!"- Bulma toma una hoja que se estaba imprimiendo el mapa de la torre y se lo da a Wayne, que lo toma y lo ve.

-Wayne: "Muy bien...pero tú les diste nuestra localización al enemigo."

-Jubilee: "¿Qué?"

-Bulma: "¡Eso no es cierto! Me aseguré de salir del sistema antes de que rastrearan la línea."

-Wayne: "Ellos lo supieron en el momento en que entraste al sistema, ya que lo hicieron a propósito, dejaron sin seguridad su sistema para que tu localizarás las esferas, pero a cambio ellos localizaron nuestra base."

-Bulma: "Cielos...¡Cielos, no! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que cayera tan fácilmente?!"

-Wayne: "Tranquila, esperaba que sucediera esto."- Wayne: aprieta un botón de su silla y una alarma empieza a sonar. En las habitaciones de descanso y entrenamiento Lucy, Serena, Hotaru, Goku, Gohan, Shiryu y Trunks se dan cuenta del peligro y rápidamente salen para dirigirse al exterior.

-Lucy: "Iré a buscar a Seiya."

-Goku: "Si, puede que lo necesitemos, espero que Vegeta, Piccoro y Spawn se percaten a tiempo."

En la mesa donde estaban reunidos Dash y sus fuerzas especiales, un hombre se dirige a paso rápido y le comunica algo a Gendou Ikari, después de eso lo manda a retirarse y dirige sus palabras hacia los demás.

-Gendou: "Tenemos el lugar, Luthor lo conoce bien, es en la residencia Wayne."

-Luthor: "Entonces eso sólo quiere decir que Bruce Wayne es Batman."

-McTaggar: "Increíble, por fin te diste cuenta gordo."- Luthor y McTaggar se lanzan miradas para nada amistosas, pero Dash los interrumpe levantándose y encendiendo su cosmo.

-Dash: "Ha llegado el momento..."- Dash da un movimiento con su mano derecha y su energía sale disparada hacia afuera donde está una tropa de soldados, todos con máscaras y tubos en la nuca parecidos a Bulldog, el poder de Dash crea un portal gigantesco, por el que pasan aproximadamente tres grupos de veinte soldados.-"Alístense, que en unos momentos partiremos hacia allá."- Los agentes se levantan y se dirigen hacia el gran balcón de la habitación, sólo se quedan Luthor y Gendou vigilando los monitores y dirigiendo los satélites desde la computadora principal.

-Luthor: "Me gustaría ver que pusieras un poco más de entusiasmo o alguna emoción si quiera."

-Gendou: "Eso no es de tu incumbencia Luthor, sólo encárgate de lo tuyo sin molestarme."

-Luthor: "Te escondes bajo un disfraz frío y sin sentimientos, sin embargo sé que estás aquí por alguna otra razón que difiere de la de Dash."-Gendou se detiene en sus operaciones, y mira a Luthor quitándose los lentes.

-Gendou: "¿A dónde quieres llegar Luthor?"

-Luthor: "Ambos sabemos mutuamente que cada quien tiene sus propios propósitos aquí, deberías saber que estar de mi lado es mucho mejor que estar en mi contra, todos los que se me han opuesto están bajo tierra en este momento, la cruzada final está a la vuelta de la esquina y Dash puede resultar muerto, creo que es tiempo de que bayas escogiendo que camino seguir, uno del que no te arrepientas."- Gendou y Luthor se miran fijamente por un largo momento, terminado ese lapso Gendou tranquilamente se vuelve a colocar sus lentes y continua su trabajo en la computadora.

-Gendou:"Haré como que no escuché lo que me acabas de decir, sigue con tu trabajo Luthor."

-Luthor: "Je, je, así lo haré..."

Momentos después un portal se abre a unos metros de la residencia Wayne, las tropas que habían entrado en la ciudad salen de ese portal y se alistan en tres grupos, Shiryu y Gohan son los primeros en recibirlos.

-Gohan: "Vaya son de los especiales."

-Shiryu: "Sí, al parecer atacarán con todo, tenemos que librarnos de esos antes de que vengan los demás."- Todos estaban vestidos con uniformes guindos, pero había uno en cada batallón que los dirigía y que estaba vestido todo de negro. Los generales lanzaban una señal y las tropas se abalanzaban sobre ambos guerreros

-Gohan: "Muy bien, preparado."

-Hotaru: "¡Espérenos!"- Hotaru y Serena transformadas en sailor scouts, aparecían al lado de ambos al igual que Jubilee y Batman.

-Batman: "Bien ¿Alguna estrategia?"

-Gohan: "Batman, tú, Hotaru y Jubilee encárguense de los soldados, Serena, Shiryu y yo les abriremos el paso y nos enfrentaremos a los generales."

-Jubilee: "Está bien, si tu lo dices, yo no cambio lugar."

-Shiryu: "Adelante, ¡Dragon Naciente!"

-Gohan: "¡Mazenku!"

-Sailor Moon: "¡Báculo Lunar ataca!"- Los poderes se desplazan arrasando con la tierra, y llegan hasta el batallón de soldados y varios son derribados, pero los demás continúan su camino hacia la mansión, ahí se les cruzan Batman, Jubilee y Hotaru, mientras que Sailor Moon, Gohan y Shiryu se quedan peleando cada uno contra los tres generales negros que comandaban los batallones.

-Batman: "Veamos que les parece esto."- Batman salta disparando cuchillas y batarangs que se incrustan en los aparatos que se conectan a la nuca por medio de tubos y después cae con patadas y una serie de movimientos que dejan fuera de pelea a por lo menos ocho de ellos, unos más se abalanzan sobre él, pero caen al ser impactados por un tremendo choque de fuegos pirotécnicos.

-Jubilee: "¿Quién más quiere?"- Jubilee empieza a cargar su energía en las manos mientras un grupo la rodea atacándola pero ella se mueve más rápido soltando todo el poder en un gran círculo alrededor de ella por el que vuelan varios soldados.

-Hotaru: "Ustedes títeres del patriarca fuera de aquí."- Saturn hace girar su lanza creando un fuerte viento del que se libera ráfagas de energía derribando a más soldados, que ya estaban siendo disminuidos en número, mientras Sailor Moon se detiene una patada de un general con su báculo, el general sabe pelear rápido, y en un ataque de velocidad logra golpear y derribar a Serena, estando a merced del general, pero éste recibe por un costado una ráfaga de energía que lo manda al suelo.

-Sailor Moon: "Gracias Gohan."

-Gohan: "No hay de que."- El general con el que estaba peleando rápidamente se mueve por detrás de el, aprisionándole el cuello con ambos brazos.- "¿Crees que con esto me vas a vencer? ¡Haaaaaa!"-Gohan hace estallar su ki, quemando por completo al general, sólo quedaba uno, el que estaba peleando contra Shiryu, pero intenta huir cuando el caballero de bronce se le cruza en su camino.

-Shiryu: "No te irás, no hasta contestar nuestras preguntas."- Shiryu recibe como respuesta una ráfaga de energía que el general lanza de su mano, pero Shiryu alcanza a cubrirse con su escudo, el general lo había saltado y se dirigía al portal pero justo antes de cruzarlo, algo se interpone golpeándolo brutalmente, arrancándole la cabeza con el puro impacto, del portal salía una bestia humana de casi tres metros.-"No puede ser, es Bullldog."

-Bulldog: "¡Dragón! ¡Hyaaarrrr!"-Bulldog lanza una esfera de energía que cae donde están peleando los soldados, matando a todos y mandando a volar por los aires a Gohan, Batman, Shiryu, Jubilee y Sailor Moon, una gran nube de polvo se levanta pero momentos después se disipa al llegar Goku, en su clásico uniforme de pelea y Trunks.

-Goku: "¡NO! ¡Amigos por favor digan algo!"

-Bulldog: "Ja, ja, ja. ¡Augh!"- Bulldog recibía un golpe en la cabeza, Shiryu aparecía ileso.

-Shiryu: "Goku, no te preocupes, todos estamos bien..."- Shiryu desciende y encara a Bulldog.-"¡Vamos monstruo! Tenemos una cuenta pendiente."

-Buldog: "Dragón...¡Shiryu!"-Bulldog da un gran golpe que se estrella en el suelo, Shiryu lo había esquivado con su velocidad, se disponía a atacarlo, pero ene se momento Sailor Moon aparece con su signo en la frente brillando fuertemente.

-Sailor Moon: "Ya estoy cansada de pelear ¡Aquí se acaba todo!"-Serena manda un rayo de su aura que golpea a Bulldog haciéndolo tambalear, esto lo aprovecha Shiryu para atacar con su cosmo.

-Shiryu: "¡Dragón Naciente!"- Shiryu golpea con su puño en el pecho de Bullfog una intensa luuz los cubre, producto del estallido de poder, momentos después todo se aclara, Shiryu tenía su puño levantado y cuando alcanza a ver no lo puede creer, Bulldog estaba ileso después de aquel ataque a quemarropa.-"Es imposible."

-Gohan: "Allá voy Shiryu."-En eso Gohan se transforma en supersaiyajin y se lanza contra Bulldog dando una gran patada en su espalda seguido de un golpe en la cabeza que sólo hace que gire Bulldog, sin hacerle daño, y de un rápido movimiento de ambas manos agarra del cuello a ambos.-"Aaagh que rápido."

-Shiryu: "No puede ser, nos tiene ¡Aaagh!"-Ambos empezaban a ser estrangulados, Goku, Trunks y Hotaru se disponían a atacar pero en eso una ráfaga de energía descendía rápidamente del cielo y cae en Bulldog dañándolo haciendo que soltara a ambos, arriba de una colina se divisaba una silueta que resulta ser Vegeta.

-Trunks:"Padre, estás aquí."

-Vegeta: "¿Te vas a quedar ahí?"-Dice volteando a sus espaldas dirigiéndose al ser de capa roja que lo acompañaba.

-Spawn: "Yo te podría preguntar lo mismo."- En eso Vegeta se transforma en supersaiyajin descendiendo junto a Goku.

-Goku: "Hola Vegeta, pelearemos juntos de nuevo."

-Vegeta: "Verás como he mejorado Kakkarotto."

-Trunks: "Spawn, que bien que estás aquí."

-Spawn: "No me perdería esta clase de diversión."

-Bulldog: "Rrrroaaaarrh!"

-Goku: "Ríndete, somos demasiados para tí."

-¿?:"¡No! Ustedes están en desventaja."- Del portal emergen cinco figuras que se posicionan al lado de Bulldog, habían aparecido el resto de los generales, Hayako, McTaggar, Hyoga, Hiroshi y Nerkull.

-Goku: "Son todos."

-¿?: "Hola, Son Goku."-La última figura aparece en su armadura, Dash.

Mientras en cerca de ahí en las ruinas de Gotham City, Seiya se encontraba junto a un edificio, reflexionando en ese panorama y de lo que el mundo ahora se había convertido en parte gracias a Dash, pero sólo en parte.

-Seiya: "En verdad que a esto hemos llegado, es el fin del mundo y no lo pudimos evitar...sólo dependo de estos puños para sobrevivir."- Seiya golpea en la pared del edificio ocasionando unas pequeñas grietas.-"Si...eso solía pensar, no puedo dejar que esas ideas vuelvan a mi cabeza, debo ser como era antes, no rendirme nunca..."

-:"¡Seiya!"- Una voz lo llama, se trataba de Lucy, Seiya la reconoce de inmediato y se extraña de lo apresurada que viene.

-Seiya: "¿Lucy? ¿Qué pasa?"

-Lucy: "¿Acaso no sientes la energía?"

-Seiya: "¿Qué? ¿Energía, dónde?...es...oh no."- Seiya se daba cuenta de que Dash y sus agentes habían invadido la residencia Wayne, entonces encendía su cosmo un rayo aparecía del cielo.-"¡Armadura ven a mí!"- La armadura de Pegaso aparecía en el cielo y se dividía en partes al conectarse con Seiya, segundos después Seiya portaba la armadura de Pegaso, la que usó en Hades, y lucía más poderosa que nunca. Mientras Lucy encendía su aura, una esfera roja aparecía en su mano izquierda y de ahí salía una estela de fuego que la cubría toda, el fuego se convertía en el traje sagrado de guerrera mágica, con una espada ardiendo en fuego.

-Lucy: "Bien, vámonos."-Seiya y Lucy parten a toda velocidad hacia la residencia Wayne. Momentos después de que se partieron, las grietas en el edificio donde había golpeado Seiya se hacen más grandes hasta derrumbar el edificio.

De vuelta a la residencia Wayne, en los campos se estaba a punto de librar la batalla, los agentes y Dash estaban reunidos en un sólo lugar para pelear por primera vez, eso lo veía desde los monitores, Bruce Wayne que estaba junto a Bulma.

-Bulma: "Por favor Vegeta no hagas ninguna tontería."

-Wayne: "Es la primera vez que todos los agentes están reunidos, Vegeta y los demás saldrán vivos sólo si ocurre un milagro."

-Bulma: "¿No puedes hacer nada para evitar la pelea?"

-Wayne: "Ahora no, sólo estoy esperando ese milagro."-Bruce Wayne sonríe cínicamente ante la confusión de Bulma, pero de vuelta al campo de batalla, ya nadie podía detenerlos, en especial a Vegeta.

-Spawn: "Parece que no quieren discutirlo como gente civilizada."

-Vegeta: "¿Y desde cuando nosotros lo hacemos?"-Vegeta hace elevar su ki y se lanza volando contra los agentes que ya hacían su movimiento y se separaban en diferentes direcciones.

-Spawn: "Tienes razón."-Spawn juntaba toda su capa y sus cadenas y empezaba a girar cono un taladro incrustándose en la tierra, mientras Vegta se dirigía a pelear en contra de McTaggar.

-McTaggar: "Vaya que eres rencoroso Vegeta. Te recuerdo que la última vez que nos enfrentamos te di una paliza"

-Vegeta: "Eso fue antes McTaggar, veamos que tal te va ahora."- En eso a los pies de Hayako la tierra empezaba a temblar y de ahí a salían cadenas y pedazos de capa roja, pero Hayako se movía rápido traía en su mano izquierda una daga y en su mano derecha un instrumento con dos garras que se alargan al incrustarlas en el suelo y hundirlas hasta darle a Spawn.

-Spawn:"¡Arrrh!

-Haya: "No te escaparas de mí Spawn."- Ene se momento Hiroshi aparecía delante de Goku, este da pasos atrás y se pone en guardia transformándose en supersaiyajin, Hiroshi coloca sus manos en su espada, pero se arrepiente se pone en guardia con sus manos.

-Hiroshi: "Pelearemos limpio, Son Goku, y aún así te ganaré."

-Goku: "Jaja, vamos entonces."- Hiroshi se lanza volando al igual que Goku ya ambos se agarran en un duelo de supervelocidad, Trunks veía todo y no sabía hacia donde ir.

-Trunks: "No sé si mi padre pueda solo contra McTaggar, tal vez deba ayudarle.¡Aagh!"- Trunks había recibido un golpe que casi lo derriba, de parte de Hyoga, que aparece para enfrentarlo.-"¡Hyoga!"

-Hyoga: "Vaya Trunks, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de pelear contigo, pero no te preocupes no te lastimaré...gravemente."

-Trunks: "¡No me subestimes!"-Trunks se convierte en supersaiyajin y envía un golpe hacia Hyoga pero éste se mueve más rápido y lo intercepta con su mano, en eso contraataca con una patada a la cabeza de Trunks.

-Hyoga: "Un saiyajin no es más que músculos sin cerebro ¡Recuerda bien eso!"- Hyoga se da la vuelta y lanza una patada giratoria con su otra pierna, pero Trunks lo detiene con su brazo.

-Trunks: "No te oí ¿Qué decías?"- Trunks contraataca rápido con un golpe, pero Hyoga se cubre con su escudo en el brazo izquierdo y con us mano derecha preparaba su ataque.

-Hyoga: "¡Polvo de diamante!"

-Trunks:"¡Aaaahhh!"- Trunks recibía el rayo congelante justo en la cara, Gohan ve eso y enfurece dirigiéndose a Hyoga.

-Gohan: "¡Trunks!"- Gohan golpea a Hyoga en el vuelo y es derribado, mientras que Shiryu y Hotaru, pelean en contra de Bulldog y Batman y Jubilee en contra de Nerkull, Serena separaba tranquilamente enfrente de Dash, sabía que no pelearía con ella.

-Sailor Moon: "Veo que todavía sigues con tus planes Dash."

-Dash: "Tal como lo vez...o tienes por que temer, yo nunca pelearía contra tí."

-Sailor Moon: "¿Por qué sigues? ¿Qué no vez lo que haz hecho?"

-Dash: "Estoy limpiando la escoria del mundo, la misma escoria que dejó en libertad al asesino de Saori y que ha hecho mucho mal a este mundo en el que vivimos. Tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Toda la gente que ha causado guerras, asesinato, violaciones y que han destruido poco a poco la Tierra contaminándola y eliminando a muchos seres vivos."

-Sailor Moon: "Pero la violencia no es la única solución."

-Dash: "Tienen que entender de alguna forma Y la fuerza es la más eficiente!..."-Dash y Serena se miran el uno al otro por unos segundos, pero Dash termina por tomar una actitud pasiva.-"Sin embargo, este no es el momento de discutir, será mejor que te mande a otra parte donde no corras peligro."

-Sailor Moon: "Dash no..."-Dash encierra a Serena en un portal que luego se cierra transportándola hacia las afueras de la destruida Gotham City, pero en ese momento el guerrero dragón siente una presencia a su lado.-"¿Mh? ¿Eres tú Piccoro?"

-Piccoro: "Hola Dash."- Piccoro aparecía con los brazos cruzados, desafiando a Dash con la mirada.

-Dash: "¿Acaso pretendes pelear contra mí?"

-Piccoro: "No estás equivocad, siempre estoy ansioso por matar a los traidores."

-¿?: "¡Espera Piccoro! Yo me haré cargo de él."

-Piccoro: "Maldito aguafiestas no pudiste esperar un poco...Seiya?"- Seiya aparece junto con Lucy, listo para pelear. En eso la batalla estaba incrementándose de poder, ambos bandos chocaban violentamente, Vegeta hacía estallar su ki aumentando la velocidad de sus golpes, pero McTaggar también incrementaba su velocidad esquivando todo ataque de Vegeta, hasta que logra detener un golpe del saiyajin con su mano.

-McTaggar: "Vaya, en serio que haz mejorado...pero no eso suficiente para vencerme."-Al decir esto, McTaggar empieza a elevar su energía , sorprendiendo al mismo Vegeta.

-Vegeta: "No puedo golpearlo, como puede ser que sea así de fuerte...¡Pero yo no voy a perder! ¡Aaaahhh!"- Las dos energías se incrementaban dejando escapar rayos y vientos fuertes hacia su alrededor. En ese momento Goku y Hiroshi peleaban por los aires, Goku incrementa si ki y alcanza a golpearlo en el rostro, pero Hiroshi reaccina rápido lanzando una ráfaga de energía que pega en el pecho de Goku, alejándose de él.

-Goku: "Je, je, se ve que haz estado entrenando, pelearé con más fuerza entonces."-Goku eleva su ki y se transforma en supersaiyajin 2, ante los ojos de Hiroshi que lo veía tranquilo.

-Hiroshi: "Vamos empecemos de nuevo."-Hiroshi incrementa su energía y hace chocar sus poderes con los de Goku. Abajo Dash se preparaba incrementando su poderoso cosmo, Seiya, Piccoro y Lucy liberaban sus energías y atacaban con sus poderes chocando contra Dash, pero el cosmo de él es lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener los tres ataques.

-Dash: "Ríndanse, ustedes no tienen oportunidad alguna."

-Seiya: "Jamás."- En ese instante Batman y Jubilee eran derribados por dos patadas de Nerkull, y en eso saca una de sus granadas que trae en su cinturón

-Nerkull: "Les llegó la hora malditos, jajajaja! ¡Aaau!"-En eso algo se había encajado en la mano de Nerkull soltando la granada, pero en eso Batman la alcanza a sostener antes de que detonara.-"¿Quién fue el idiota que lanzó esto?"-Nerkull se arranca el objeto de la mano, parecía una pluma negra de metal, en ese momento varias de esas empiezan a caer del cielo, todos empiezan a esquivarlas, después de unos momentos la lluvia de plumas cede, todas estaban clavadas en la tierra y de pronto se enterraban en el suelo liberando unos rayos que salían de los agujeros, todo empezaba a temblar, y la tierra se empezaba a dividir en dos, por una gran grieta.

-Hayako: "¿Qué demonios está pasando?"-Una intensa flama surge de abajo de la tierra, pero también una figura emerge en el fuego, parecía un ave con sus alas abiertas.

-Dash: "No...no es posible..."

-Seiya: "Esa figura me parece conocida.."

-Piccoro: "Maldito viejo ¿Cómo pudo saber que él aparecería al ocurrir esto?"

-Seiya: "¿Qué dices?"

-Piccoro: "Wayne tenía una teoría, de que al momento en que enfrentáramos a todos los agentes juntos y mientras estuviéramos todos unidos, las energías chocando despertarían a un ave y un guerrero emergería de sus cenizas."

-Seiya: ¿Acaso es...?"

-Dash: "Sí...el ave Fénix, Ikki, ha resucitado como indica su nombre."- Ikki por fin se revela de entre el fuego, que respondía como si fuera parte de él, manteniéndose flotando en el aire.

-Shiryu: "Ikki..."

-Hyoga: "Vaya, no pudo mantenerse muerto como siempre."- Hyoga estaba viendo a Ikki, y en eso Gohan lo ataca de imprevisto golpeándolo en el rostro, Gohan manda otro golpe, pero Hyoga reacciona y atrapa el puño con su mano.-"Maldito, quédate quieto."

-Gohan: "¿Qué haces..?¡Aaaargghh!"- En eso el brazo derecho de Gohan se congelaba casi por completo, Hyoga los soltaba y le suministra un poderoso golpe por debajo de la mandíbula atrapando a Gohan en un ráfaga de viento frío. Vegeta continuaba con su pelea y cuando lanza su golpe, McTaggar desaparece, y aparece por detrás de él cayendo con unas patadas en su espalda.

-McTaggar: "Jajaja, eres lento."-Ikki había visto las dos acciones sin hacer nada, volteaba sus ojos y ve a Shiryu siendo estrellado en el piso por Bulldog, voltea hacia otro lado viendo a Piccoro, Seiya y Lucy lanzarse en contra de Dash.

-Piccoro: "¡Vamos pelea!"

-Seiya: "Dash no me importa si fuimos amigos en el pasado, ahora te derrotaré."

-Lucy: "¡Prepárate Dash!"

-Dash: "Sólo peleen ustedes, no involucren a Lucy."-De un sólo movimiento de su mano derecha, sale una energía que golpea a Seiya y Piccoro derribándolos y sin tocar a Lucy, esto lo mira Ikki.

-Lucy: "¡Oye! ¿Por qué no me atacas?"

-Dash: "No es necesario...oigan, parece que fue inútil el traer de regreso a Ikki."

-Lucy: "¿Qué?"

-Dash: "Míralo, esta ahí inmóvil, sin saber que es lo que pasa, por lo tanto no está a favor de ningún lado."- Lucy voltea hacia Ikki, quién estaba flotando en el aire sin moverse, sólo expectante de las peleas.

-Lucy: "¡Ikki! ¿No piensas ayudar?"- Ikki sólo la mira sin emoción alguna.-"Ikki...¿Acaso no estás con nosotros?"

-Hyoga: "Vaya Ikki, que gusto verte de nuevo, únete a Dash y a mí, nos vendría muy bien tu ayuda en nuestra misión de cambiar al mundo librándolo de la maldad de estos rebeldes."- Ikki voltea hacia Hyoga, escucha sus palabras y al final le sonríe.

-Ikki: "Esta bien."

-Lucy: "¡¿Qué?!"

-Seiya: "¡Ikki no!"-Todos se sorprendían de la reacción de Ikki, él no era el mismo que habían conocido.

-McTaggar: "Parece que no es su día."

-Vegeta: "Maldito Fénix, te destruiré personalmente."

.Shiryu: "¡Ikki! ¿Acaso no nos recuerdas? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto?"

-Ikki: "Jajaja! Estoy tan cuerdo como me ves, yo soy..."- Ikki movía hacia atrás su puño y una gran energía rodeaba todo su cuerpo.-"...¡El ave Fénix!"- Ikki golpea lanzando su gran cosmo al ataque, nadie hubiera previsto que algo así sucedería, la muerte estaba justo al lado de ellos.

Fin del Capítulo 3


	5. Chapter 5

El Futuro Nunca Muere

Capítulo 4: Entre sueños y pesadillas

Gotham City, Residencia Wayne

El caballero de Fénix, Ikki, había regresado de la muerte como antes lo había hecho y en el momento preciso en que la situación lo necesitaba, pero lo que nadie se esperaba era de que no actuara inmediatamente, al ver a Seiya, Gohan y los demás pelear contra Dash y Hyoga que también habían sido sus amigos al parecer lo había confundido, Hyoga le habló y le ofreció primero el unirse a ellos, Ikki sólo sonrió y aceptó

-Ikki: "¡Ave Fénix!"- Ikki lanza su cosmo en su ataque más fuerte, el rayo se divide en siete aves fénix, que sobrevuelan alrededor de todos, y acto seguido se dispersen a atacar a diferentes blancos, el primero se dirige hacia donde está Gohan.

-Gohan: "Maldito seas."- Gohan intenta detener el ataque sin embargo el ave fénix es mucho más rápido que él y queda indefenso, pero sorpresivamente el ave lo pasa de lado.-"¿Qué?"

-Hyoga: "Aaaahh!"- Gohan voltea y ve como el ataque de Fénix golpea a Hyoga, las otras aves caen como proyectiles derribando a Hayako, Nerkull y Bulldog, Hiroshi lo alcanza a esquivar por muy poco, y McTaggar se mueve velozmente desapareciendo del camino del ataque.

-McTaggar. "Vaya, así que fue un engaño."- El último va hacia Dash, pero éste lo detiene con una mano desviándolo a una colina que se destruye al recibir el impacto, Ikki desciende justo enfrente de Dash ante la confusión de todos.

-Ikki: "Será mejor que te retires con tus tropas, porque acabas de poner a la vista a otro rival tuyo."

-Dash: "¿De qué demonios hablas?"- Dash voltea hacia lo que quedaba de la elevación de la colina, aparecía en el aire otro hombre qe emanaba su energía por todo su cuerpo, una marca partícular lo delataba, su ojo izquierdo brillaba intensamente.-"Aunque estén en mi contra, les diré que una parte de mí le da gusto que estén vivos."

-Seiya: "¡X-Man!"- Nate Grey aparece descendiendo al campo de batalla, colocándose en la mira de Dash.

-Piccoro: "Bien Dash, ¿Terminaremos con esto?"- Las peleas se habían detenido pero no tardaría mucho en volver a empezar, Dash sólo se quedaba pensando y meditando en la situación y por fin se decide.

-Dash: "Ya ha habido mucha sangre derramada, Hyoga, Valentín, Hiroshi, Bulldog, Nerkull y Hayako, dejaremos pendiente esto, no quiero arriesgarme a perder gente, dadas las circunstancias."

-Nerkul: "Eso tenlo sin cuidado, yo sólo soy capaz de matar a toda esta sarta de ineptos."

-Vegeta: "Quiero ver que lo intentes insecto."

-Nerkull: "¡Ahora mismo lo demostraré!"- Nerkull se preparaba para pelear en contra de Vegeta, pero Dash lo detiene alzando su voz hacia todos.

-Dash: "¡Basta Nerkull! ¡Por hoy hemos terminado! Seiya, Goku, todos ustedes, si persisten en seguir peleando aprecien estos últimos momentos de paz, que les aseguro nos volveremos a encontrar."- Dash abre el portal que los trajo y todos se marchan volando atravesándolo.

-Seiya: "¡Dash espera!"-Dash sólo voltea ante Seiya, pero finalmente desaparece.

-Spawn: "Vaya, si tuviera un poco de fe diría que fue un milagro."- Todos se reunían ante los recién llegados, en especial ante Ikki.

-Ikki: "Gusto en verlos amigos."

-Seiya: "Vaya Ikki, regresas de la muerte y lo primero que haces es que desconfiemos de ti."

-Ikki: "También me alegra verte Seiya, además sabes que siempre pueden confiar en mí."

-Lucy: "Muchas gracias Ikki, que gusto me da que estés de vuelta."

-Ikki: "Hola Lucy, se ve que haz cambiado mucho."- Se voltea ante Seiya y le murmura algo al oído.-"Esta vez te golpearé si la vuelves a dejar ir."- Seiya sólo sonríe nerviosamente.

-Vegeta: "Sabía que tu no eras la clase de sabandija que dejaría pendiente un duelo."

-Ikki: "Cuando quieras Vegeta, pero no por ahora, me ausentaré por un rato."- Ikki abre las alas de su armadura y se marcha volando.

-Seiya: "Típico de él."

-Spawn: "Creo que Ikki tiene razón."

-Goku: "¿Te ausentarás Spawn?"

-Spawn: "No se preocupen que no es para siempre, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar."

-Goku: "Spawn...la próxima vez que nos veamos todos, será la batalla final."

-Spawn: "Estoy consciente..."-Una luz ilumina todo el cuerpo de Spawn, desapareciendo momentos después con su teletransportación, lo mismo iba a hacer Goku colocando sus dedos índice y anular en su frente.

-X-Man: "Goku, ¿Adónde vas?"

-Gohan: "Papá.."

-Goku: "Tengo que ir a una parte, creo que todos tenemos que descansar."

-Shiryu: "Sí, Goku tiene razón".-Dice al quitarse la diadema de su cabeza.

-Trunks: "¿Te irás también Shiryu?"

-Shiryu: "Regresaré cuando todo empiece."-Shiryu parte volando al momento en que Goku se teletransporta, Vegeta también se preparaba para irse.

-Piccoro: "¿Estas algo frustrado?"

-Vegeta: "No dejaré que me venzan fácilmente...regresaré más fuerte ya lo verán."

-Piccoro: "Yo también."-Piccoro y Vegeta se alejan volando en diferentes direcciones, Lucy los ve partir quedándose sola junto a Seiya, mientras que Serena, Hotaru, Batman y Jubilee se dirigen a la mansión Wayne..

-Seiya: "Conozco a Dash, no atacará inmediatamente se dará un tiempo, tal vez sea bueno descansar."

-Lucy: "¿Sabes?... Es algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo."-Lucy voltea hacia Seiya sonriéndole, ambos comienzan a caminar dirigiéndose hacia los demás en medio del terreno de destrucción, mientras el atardecer se asomaba.

Las horas pasan, y llega la noche, quienes se quedaron intentan descansar, mientras otros como es el caso de Gohan tiene sesiones en el cuarto de entrenamiento, una réplica del cuarto de peligro de la mansión X y con una gravedad que puede ser aumentada hasta quinientos que es a la que está entrenando el ya adulto saiyajin, el campo de batalla era una zona desértica donde lo atacaban numerosos enemigos, Gohan hacía uso de todas sus energías moviéndose lo más rápido y atacando con las diferentes técnicas que ha desarrollado en esos años, en eso siente una presencia detrás de él.

-Gohan: "¡Haaaa!"- Gohan gira rápidamente y lanza un energy ha, pero al que va dirigido el ataque es a Seiya que de repente había aparecido.-"¡Seiya!"

-Seiya: "¡Aaaah!"-Una explosión llena el lugar donde estaba Seiya, el humo se esparce impidiendo la visibilidad.

-Gohan: "¡Pausa en la sesión!"- Al decir esas palabras, el desierto se desvanece, el cuarto de peligro vuelve a la normalidad, Gohan se apresura a ver si Seiya estaba herido, pero en el lugar donde había recibido el impacto no había nada.

-Seiya: "Uff, eso estuvo cerca."

-Gohan: "¡Seiya estás bien!"- Seiya aparece flotando a un lado de Gohan, sin ningún rasguño.-"(No sólo ha aprendido a volar, sino que al parecer ha incrementado sus poderes)."

-Seiya: "Discúlpame Gohan, es que sentí tu presencia aquí pero no sabía como funcionaba esto y sólo entre."

-Gohan: "¿Y qué es lo que quieres?"- Dice con un tono duro a la vez que se voltea a revisar en los controles que están en una pared.

-Seiya: "Sólo quería hablar, sé que aún están resentidos conmigo, por aparecer hasta ahora y..."

-Gohan: "No, no es eso..."-Lo interrumpe y se queda pensando por unos momentos.-"...bueno tal vez en parte sí, pero también estoy seguro que los demás al igual que yo sienten un alivio al saber que estás aquí para ayudarnos."

-Seiya: "Aún no sé si pueda mantener una lucha con esos agentes, nunca había visto tales poderes."

-Gohan: "¿Recuerdas cuando tu, yo y los demás que estábamos más o menos en las mismas edades de adolescentes? En las batallas, dependíamos de las fuerzas de adultos experimentados como mi papá y Vegeta. Ahora dependemos de nosotros mismos el salvar al mundo."

-Seiya: "Sí, tienes razón."

-Gohan: "Aunque debo admitirlo...esto ya no es lo mismo que antes... sucedieron muchas cosas...cosas que lastimaron a muchos seres queridos, entre ellos, mis padres."

-Seiya: "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

-Gohan: "Creo que sería mejor que ustedes dos hablaran, aunque no lo sepas, el en verdad te estimaba."

-Seiya: "Tu padre fue de los pocos que respeté... iré a verlo entonces."-Seiya se da media vuelta, pero cuando está a punto de cruzar, Gohan lo detiene con sus palabras por un momento.

-Gohan: "Seiya, en verdad, no hay resentimientos contigo, sé lo que significó para todos ustedes lo que sucedió, pero quiero que sepas que aún hay gente que en verdad necesita que tu estés presente, tenlo en mente."

-Seiya: "Así lo haré."

Una ciudad es visitada por alguien después de muchos años, las calles, los edificios, las casas, todo yace en ruinas, los únicos seres vivos que deambulan por cualquier rincón son ratas, cucarachas y demás animales pequeños. Una figura humana camina por la calle destruida, escenario de una guerra devastadora, que cobró varias vidas, incluyendo una que afectó enormemente a quien está caminando ahí, la identidad se revela a la luz de la luna, el saiyajin que siempre fue humano, Goku. La caminata por esa ciudad se detiene enfrente de las ruinas de un edificio, una cruz roja apenas visible revela que el edificio fue una vez un hospital, Goku se queda ahí, sin moverse con los ojos cerrados, meditando muy profundamente, este comportamiento extraño en él lo ha ocultado la mayor parte del tiempo que está con sus amigos, había algo en ese lugar que le recordaba un dolor muy grande.

-¿?: "¿Estás bien Goku?"- Goku abre los ojos, al percatarse por la voz que no estaba solo.

-Goku: "¿Seiya? ¿Qué haces aquí?"- Seiya se hace visible de entre las sombras de ese lugar, acercándose a Goku, que no apartaba la vista de esas ruinas.

-Seiya: "Dime ¿Te sientes bien?"

-Goku: "Un poco... éste lugar...tenía que venir antes de enfrentarme por última vez con ellos."

-Seiya: "¿Dash o alguno de sus agentes hizo algo aquí? ¿Lastimó a alguien?"

-Goku: "No, no fueron ellos."-Un silencio incómodo invadió a ambos, Seiya estaba pensando en si debería irse, si Goku quería estar solo.

-Seiya: "Escucha yo... vendré contigo en otra ocasión."

-Goku: "No espera, hiciste bien en venir acá..."-Goku poseía una mirada muy seria, era la primera vez que Seiya lo veía de esa forma.-"No sé si supiste que hace mucho, Milk estuvo embarazada."

-Seiya: "¿Qué? No, no lo sabía."

-Goku: "Fue durante el tiempo en que la tierra parecía un maldito Apocalipsis, no sé por que de repente las calles de diferentes partes del mundo empezaban a ser invadidas por soldados humanos matándose entre sí. Incluso las explosiones habían llegado hasta el lugar donde vivíamos, nunca había sentido un poder así de un arma, Bulma me dijo que se llamaban bombas nucleares...hice todo lo posible por proteger a mis amigos, pero no sé porque, pero el poder de una de esas bombas alcanzó a Milk cuando estaba a un mes de dar a luz... la llevaron al hospital, ella se encontraba muy enferma. Estuvo en el hospital un par de meses, incluso con la fobia que tengo a esos lugares, me quedé a su lado..."

-Seiya: "No...entonces el bebé..."

-Goku: "Los doctores nos informaron que cuando trajimos a Milk al hospital hubo que hacer que el bebé naciera prematuramente...pero no pudieron salvarlo...Milk también estuvo a punto de morir, por suerte logro salvarse, pero nunca se ha podido recuperar completamente..."-Goku al recordar los detalles de esos sucesos, empezaba a tensarse, empezaba a mirar con furia poco a poco lo que quedaba del edificio.-"..porque perdimos a nuestro hijo y ya no pudimos traerlo de vuelta, las esferas del dragón habían desaparecido, todo el mundo se estaba destruyendo y luego un maníaco gorila llamado Apocalypse se proclamó como el causante de todas esas guerras..."-Goku hace estallar su ki convirtiéndose en supersaiyajin, haciendo retroceder un poco a Seiya por el viento que originaba el impacto del ki, Goku dispara una vez ocasionando una explosión en las ruinas del edificio, después se calma poco a poco, empieza a retomar el control.

-Seiya: "Goku..."

-Goku: "Lo siento...eso debió haber alertado en las defensas de Dash..."

-Seiya: "No te preocupes, sólo te desahogaste...y, sé lo que sientes en verdad, el perder a alguien, incluso a un hijo que no tuviste la oportunidad de conocer, duele en lo más profundo de tu alma..."

-Goku: "Eso es...la razón por la cuál te ausentaste?"

-Seiya: "Sí...después de la batalla en contra de Hades, mi hermana apareció, y cuando mataron a Saori, sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, pero no podía dejar sola a mi hermana...ella estaba enferma, necesitaba que yo estuviera con ella, incluso cuando Grecia fue invadida por las fuerzas rsas que tomaron casi toda Europa..."

-Goku: "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

-Seiya: "Mi hermana... murió prematuramente... fue un ataque que destruyó la comunidad donde estábamos, con todas las personas...creo que "accidentalmente" se desvió uno de los misiles de prueba de los malditos militares...sentí una furia como nunca antes y fui buscando venganza durante casi un año...peleando, sólo peleando..."

-Goku: "¿Así que tu fuiste quien destruyó toda la fuerza militar de Rusia?"

-Seiya: "Al parecer sí, me enfrenté a un monstruo con tentáculos llamado Omega Red, al parecer la red ribbon se había encargado de reconstruirlo...después de eso no quise saber nada del mundo, hasta que...hasta que abrí mis ojos y sentí las estrellas de amigos que habían peleado junto a mí, desaparecer...temía no tener la fuerza suficiente para volver a pelear pero algo tenía que hacer..."- Goku pone su mano en el hombro de Seiya dándole palmadas.

-Goku: "Haz hecho lo correcto, todos hemos atravesado pro un duro camino, y éste es el tramo final, tenemos que dar todo de nosotros, por los seres que queremos."-Goku se voltea y mira al cielo, una sonrisa ilumina su rostro, algo del Goku de antes había vuelto y lo notaba Seiya.-"¿Sabes? Me gustaría ver que tan fuerte eres ahora."

-Seiya: "Te lo demostraré en el campo de batalla...pero hay alguien a quien quiero ver justo ahora...nos vemos mañana Goku."-Seiya se marcha volando ante la mirada de Goku, que también toma otro rumbo caminando por la calle, en medio de una noche donde las estrellas brillaban con una gran intensidad.

Residencia Wayne

En una de las habitaciones de los inquilinos, la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, el sonido de la regadera proveniente del baño se detiene, quien sale con una toalla en el cuerpo y otra más cubriendo su larga cabellera rubia es Serena, quien se prepara para poder descansar después de tanto tiempo de no poder hacerlo como solía cuando todo estaba en paz. Serena tenía su ropa interior y pijama acomodados en una esquina, se disponía a quitarse la toalla para ponerse la ropa.

-¿?: "...Ejem..."

-Serena: "¿He?"-Serena voltea hacia quien había hecho un sonido llamándole la atención, el sujeto que estaba sentado en la cama esperando a la salida de Serena resulto ser Nate Grey.

-Nate: "Lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte, pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperando aqui."

-Serena: "¡Nate que no sabes que es de mala educación entrar así al cuarto y en especial al de una chica como yo!"- Serena en un movimiento brusco ocasiona que la toalla que no estaba bien sostenida se cayera, dejando a Nate viendo un espectáculo gratis, con a boca abierta sin que pudiera reaccionar.-"¿Qué te pasa ahora?...¡AAAAHHH! ¡Voltéate en este momento!"

-Nate: "¿He? ¡Ah! S-si..."-Nate rápidamente acata la orden en cuanto se recupera del trance.-"Lo siento, pero pensé que te cambiarías adentro."

-Serena: "¡Estoy adentro!"

-Nate: "Dentro del baño...bueno, al menos no es nada que no haya visto antes, jeje..."

-Serena: "Cállate...bueno, ya puedes volver a voltear con tu cara de niño bueno."

-Nate: "Gracias, ven siéntate aquí.-"-Dice a a vez que se para y se va a sentar a una silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

-Serena: "Bueno, se ve que te haz recuperado, me da gusto verte de nuevo."

-Nate: "Gracias, a mi también me da gusto, pero aún no me he recuperado completamente..."

-Serena: "Tu pierna..."

-Nate: "Esta bien, pero no me puedo confiar mucho...Dash si que sabe golpear fue un milagro salir vivo de una pelea en contra de él."

-Serena: "Es cierto, eres de los pocos que han peleado con él desde que...desde que se volvió irreconocible...es una lástima todo lo que ha pasado a veces me pregunto que hubiera podido pasar si nada de eso hubiera sucedido, si hubiéramos estado en paz en vez de estar luchando...podido disfrutar de una vida normal y tranquila junto a ...junto a ..."-Serena rodea sus piernas con sus brazos y apoya su cara en sus rodillas a la vez que suelta unas lágrimas.-"D-discúlpame...ya me conoces, lloro todo el tiempo."- Nate toma la mano de Serena, quien levanta su mirada, la tristeza que ésta poseía disminuía un poco.

-Nate: "Lo importante es que aún estás con nosotros, mis heridas no son comparadas con las que tu haz sufrido, ten por seguro que estaré a tu lado..."

-Serena: "G-gracias...en verdad te lo agradezco mucho Nate..cielos en verdad me da gusto que estés vivo!"- Serena salta y abraza a Nate, ambos quedándose así por un largo tiempo.

Mientras transcurría la noche otras cosas sucedían en la torre del patriarca, algo en especial en uno de los pisos donde yace el hogar que tiene uno de los agentes, el de apariencia más elegante y a la vez más misterioso, aquel de cabellera rubia, Valentín McTaggar. El agente tiene en su mano izquierda una copa con vino y en la derecha un puro, la habitación contenía un librero en una de las paredes, una ventana con balcón donde se podía ver la ciudad, McTaggar se sienta en un caro y a la vez cómodo sillón de piel, después de que pone música clásica de Mozart en un estéreo que tiene ahí, queda sentado tranquilo disfrutando de su vino y un buen puro. Pero él no es el único que está ahí en ese cuarto.

-McTaggar: "Brindo por la ambición sostenida por grandes ideas surgidas de una gran mente...¿Gustas un trago...Hayako?"- Hayako aparece de entre las sombras al lado del librero.

-Hayako: "No opino igual que tu."

-McTaggar: "¡Ja! Vamos, sé que haz tenido el deseo de controlarlo, de controlar todo."-Hayako rodea a McTaggar que seguía cómodamente sentado en su sillón

-Hayako: "Veo que mis sospechas eran ciertas...todo este tiempo haz estado al lado de Dash sólo por conveniencia, cuando llegue el momento...lo destruirás y te quedarás como soberano absoluto."

-McTaggar: "Así es...¿Estás conmigo?"- Hayako le responde con un rápido movimiento de su brazo lanzando un par de estrellas ninjas que dan a los lados de la cabeza de McTaggar, que no se movió ni se inmuto ante ese acto.-"Este sillón es muy caro... pero bueno ¿Qué dices?"- Hayako camina lentamente hacia McTaggar, y se sienta en las piernas de él, como serpiente moviéndose rodea sus piernas alrededor del agente y acaricia su cabellera con ambas manos a la vez que acerca su rostro hacia el de él.

-Hayako: "Si me traicionas, te irá bastante mal cariño ¿De acuerdo?"

-McTaggar: "Esta bien."- Dice con una sonrisa que se alarga por todo lo que puede, McTaggar toma de la barbilla a Hayako, intentándole quitarle el tapabocas negro pero Hayako lo detiene.

-Hayako: "Lo siento, sin besos en la primer cita...aunque eso no quiere decir que no podamos hacer otras cosas."

-McTaggar: "Así es, eres mi tipo de chica, jajaja."- La risa maliciosa hacía eco en toda la habitación,

Un vacío negro, es todo lo que hay alrededor, excepto por una gran columna en el centro que parece como si ascendiera desde el fondo de la tierra, la columna sostiene algo muy especial, algo a lo que un hombre vigila y se queda junto a eso, como si estuviera rezando o meditando, ese hombre, inclinado en una parte del puente que conecta esa única columna con la entrada hacia otra habitación, resulta ser Dash, todo lo que piensa, todo lo que pasa por su mente es un total misterio en esos momentos, algo que le gustaría observar con detenimiento como lo dice Hyoga que está en la sala principal del patriarca observando la gran cortina roja que oculta el lugar donde se encuentra Dash en estos momentos.

-Hyoga: "Dash...espero que estemos dando los pasos correctos..."

-¿?: "¿Problemas para dormir Cignus Hyoga?"- Una voz a la espalda de Hyoga, se voltea para ver quien era el que se encontraba junto a él.

-Hyoga: "Hiroshi..."

-Hiroshi: "Iba en mi camino a descansar, pero antes puedo preparar un poco de té, te ayuda tanto a recuperar tus energías como a relajar tu mente."

-Hyoga: "No gracias, ya iba en mi camino a descansar aunque."

-Hiroshi: "Entonces ¿Será mañana cuando todo empiece?"

-Hyoga: "Si. Yo iré a América, tendré que arreglar personalmente algunos problemas. Pero tu quedate aquí, tal vez se te requiera en batalla para proteger esta torre."

-Hiroshi: "Así lo haré procura descansar Cygnus."-Hyoga se da la vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación o hacia cualquier lugar en el que pudiera estar solo completamente, sin sospechar que una cámara de vigilancia lo estaba observando, desde un cuarto especial, Gendou Ikari observaba lo que pasaba tanto ahí como en la ciudad, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

En un nivel más abajo, se efectuaban actividades que estaban ocultas a los demás, Nerkull caminaba por un pasillo, sosteniendo en su mano izquierda la misma granada que siempre trae, haciendo malabares con ella. Entra a un cuarto que parece un laboratorio mitad calabozo, había unos tubos con alguna clase de líquido azul y dentro flotando diferentes partes humanas como brazos y cabezas, un sujeto de bata, gordo y calvo vigilaba algunos datos en una computadora, al lado de él, yacía el monstruo humano de casi tres metros, Bulldog, aprisionado en todo el cuerpo en alguna clase de armazón, sólo se veía su casco que hace remembranza a un casco romano, con un par de tubos delgados salido de la parte de atrás como si estuviera alimentándose por una clase de sustancia que emergía de un tanque en el suelo, el gordo que estaba en la silla frente a la computadora se voltea a recibir a Nerkull.

-Nerkull: "¿Para que me llamas Luthor? Mi tiempo es muy valorado ¿Sabes?"

-Luthor: "Tu no sabes lo que "valor" significa."

-Nerkull: "¿Bulldog? ¿Qué le estás metiendo?"

-Luthor: "Te llamé por que es hora de que te entregue esto."-Luthor saca de una de sus bolsas una jeringa en una bolsa transparente que le entrega a Nerkull.

-Nerkull: "Es...¿Esto es...Venom?"

-Luthor: "No..Venom es lo que está tomando Bulldog...tal vez es hora de que te cuente la historia de él, el padre de Bulldog fue el principal consumidor de la sustancia veneno o Venom hace ya muchos años, antes de morir tuvo un hijo con una mujer que hace tiempo murió."

-Nerkull: "No me digas que el padre de él, fue el que dejó invalido a Batman..."

-Luthor: "Sí, Bulldog es el hijo de Bane, su madre antes de morir le dejó al niño una herencia especial, la fórmula para una nueva y mejorada sustancia Venom, no sin antes decirle la identidad de su padre, Bulldog creció y busco mediante contactos quien pudiera hacer el nuevo Venom, así llegó a mí. Lo tome como un arma de protección, ahora después de tanto suministrarle esa sustancia su cerebro no capta muy rápidamente, pero eso sí es un arma letal sumamente fuerte, sólo enfocada en destruir a quienes mataron a su padre, que según el, fueron Batman y sus aliados."

-Nerkull: "Vaya historia, pero aunque sea muy interesante nada de eso tiene que ver conmigo, así que me voy."

-Luthor: "Espera un momento, ¿No quieres saber lo que pasó con esa fórmula?"

-Nerkull: "Supongo que es la vitamina que está tomando en este momento."

-Luthor: "Sí, pero ésta tenía una propiedad especial, de fusionarse con las características de ADN especiales, lo que originó la evolución en una nueva fórmula. Esa es la que tu tienes en tus manos."

-Nerkull: "¿En esta jeringa?"

-Luthor: "Sí, sólo en esa jeringa, te la inyectas en la sangre y tu poder aumentará como no tienes idea."

-Nerkull: "Vaya...wow... excelente, así que este es el precio al que se le paga a alguien por trabajar para Luthor...me gusta."

-Luthor: "Es la primera parte, alístate para mañana, que eliminaremos primero a nuestros enemigos y después... a nuestros amigos..."

De regreso a la residencia Wayne, Seiya se encamina hacia la mansión , pasando ve como Trunks y Hotaru están juntos abrazados contemplando la noche, se alegra de que aún en estos tiempos haya espacio para que dos jóvenes como ellos puedan mantener una relación, de alguna manera le recordaba a él y Lucy a esa edad, aunque nunca pudo decirle lo que realmente sentía, los suceso trágicos que sucedieron hicieron que ambos tomaran caminos muy separados, ahora después de tanto tiempo se reencuentran, habiendo sobrevivido, como si fuera algo predestinado, si, eso debe ser, como si estuviera escrito en las estrellas que esos dos debían estar juntos, lo recapacita una y otra vez, y es lo que siente, está dispuesto a decirle lo que siente a Lucy, ya que es el mismo destino el que los ha puesto y no debía esperar más. Seiya corre hacia abajo, sus tristes recuerdos, todo lo negativo desaparece por un instante, con tan sólo ver esa dulce mirada de ella, recordaría lo que es la felicidad. Seiya por fin llega al cuarto de Lucy y lo abre.

-Seiya: "Lucy...¡Lucy yo...!"- El cuarto estaba a oscuras, Lucy estaba completamente dormida, el grito que pegó Seiya sólo hizo que se reacomodara entre las sábanas, Seiya se decepciona un poco, no debía despertar a Lucy, se merece el descanso, y finalmente cierra la puerta y se marcha a su habitación, tal vez si es tonto pensar en esas cosas del destino y las estrellas, pero al menos, tan siquiera por un momento, todo se había esfumado, sólo pensando en ella, se había sentido como cuando tenía trece años, cuando creía en esos sueños, pero ahora se enfrenta a una nueva realidad, al menos ahora sabe que esos sueños aún continúan ahí dentro de él, y estará dispuesto a pelear por ellos, hasta el fin

Fin del Capítulo 4.


	6. Chapter 6

El Futuro Nunca Muere

Capítulo 5: Armas de guerra

El sol ilumina el día, ya es de mañana. En una de las montañas que estaban en las rocallosas, la figura de un hombre se divisa, y es fácil de reconocer por su peinado, Vegeta, quien espera a su hijo para empezar una sesión de entrenamiento. Trunks llega momentos después, Vegeta se levanta y lo observa con los brazos cruzados.

-Vegeta: "¿Por qué traes esa sonrisa? Te hace ver estúpido."

-Trunks: "¿Sonrisa, de qué hablas?"

-Vegeta: "Esa sonrisota que tienes en lugar de boca ¿Acaso te pasó algo anoche?"-Trunks no podía disimular la sonrisa y en efecto consecuencia de lo que había pasado anoche, lo que Vegeta finalmente deduce ya que esa misma sonrisa era la que tenía hace mucho cuando fue la primera vez que sonrió así en la Tierra, sólo hace falta pensar un poco para deducir qué fue lo que pasó.

-Trunks: "B-bueno papá, no importa, ya estoy listo."- Dicho estás palabras Vegeta se transforma en supersaiyajin.

-Vegeta: "Recuerda que conmigo no hay esos estúpidos métodos de entrenamiento de Kakarotto ¡Aquí tienes que pelear con todas tus fuerzas!"

-Trunks: "¡Bien! ¡Prepárate!"- Trunks se lanza y tira un golpe pero Vegeta se mueve y lo golpea directo en el estómago.

-Vegeta: "¡Mantén fija tu defensa!"-Vegeta da media vuelta y le tira una patada en el rostro a Trunks que lo manda a estrellarse a la pared, pero Trunks se impulsa y vuelve a lazar otro golpe pero Vegeta se lo esquiva y contraataca con otro golpe que Trunks lo detiene, Vegeta sonríe aprobando esa acción, y ambos se enfrascan en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo a supervelocidad del que salían destellos de energía por doquier, pero pasado unos momentos ambos se hacen visibles, Trunks preparaba un ayo de energía pero se detiene al ver que Vegeta volvía a su estado normal.

-Trunks: "Papá ¿Qué pasa?"

-Vegeta: "Será mejor que guardes tus energías y regresemos a la base, algo no está bien aquí."

-Trunks: "Sí , seguro."-Ambos saiyajines parten volando hacia donde su base en la residencia Wayne

En un lago algo lejos de la base de Wayne y los demás, Lucy tomaba un receso de las actividades para nadar, la silueta de Lucy moviéndose por debajo del agua era observada por una misteriosa figura, que ve como Lucy emerge, su traje de baño azul marino la hacia ver como una criatura más del agua.

-Lucy: "Que bueno que tengo tiempo para refrescarme, con esta crisis todos estamos muy presionados pero eso también perjudica...bien creo que ya va siendo hora de volver...¿He?"- En eso una silueta de un sujeto emerge debajo del agua detrás de Lucy.

-¿?: "¡RROOAARRHH!"- Lucy es atacada y sólo puede reaccionar con un golpe de su puño izquierdo.

-Lucy: "¡NO!...¿Mh?"

-Seiya: "Auu,...creo que...me pasé.."- ante la sorpresa de Lucy, Seiya había sido el que recibió el golpe y cae inconsciente.

-Lucy: "¡Aaay! ¡Seiya lo siento! Pero es que tu...¡Seiya! ¿Estás bien? Espero no haberlo golpeado muy fuerte."

-Seiya: "¡Aaaah! Que golpe."- Seiya se levanta de repente, la mirada de Lucy cambia de conmoción a alivio y finalmente a enojo.

-Lucy: "¡¿Qué es te que te pasa?! ¿Acaso no te preocupa lo que está pasando? ¡Deberías ser más serio en eso en vez de estar jugando!"

-Seiya: "Oye sólo fue una broma, perdóname."

-Lucy: "¿Qué no ves Seiya? Y si hubiera traído mi guante..."

-Seiya: "Yo lo hubiera detenido, soy más rápido que la luz ¿Recuerdas?"-Dice con aires de superioridad a lo que no le hace caso Lucy.

-Lucy: "¿Ah sí? Si ni siquiera pudiste ver mi golpe."

-Seiya: "¡Eso es otra cosa! Lánzame un golpe con todas tus fuerzas y verás como no me tocarás."

-Lucy: "¡¿Qué?! Yo no voy a golpearte."

-Seiya: "¡Vamos! Dame tu mejor golpe, no te preocupes por mí."

-Lucy: "¡No lo haré!"

-Seiya: "¿Acaso temes romperte una uña? O es que me aprecias mucho, anda admítelo"- Momentos después Seiya despierta en tierra después del golpe que recibió y que lo dejó totalmente inconsciente, al abrir los ojos la silueta de Lucy se forma poco a poco, que le brinda una tierna sonrisa que de un momento a otro cambia radicalmente.

-Lucy: "¡Tu tuviste la culpa!"

-Seiya: "Aaah, no te me acerques."- Seiya se alejaba de Lucy que lo amenazaba con su puño, pero acto seguido vuelve a su serenidad y sonríe.

-Lucy: "Jaja, hace tiempo que no me divertía así."

-Seiya: "¿Golpeando a personas?"

-Lucy: "No seas tonto, pero recuperaste tu sonrisa, tu actitud que tenías cuando eras adolescente...de cuando te conocí."- Seiya se sienta junto a Lucy ambos se miran a los ojos por un momento.

-Seiya: "Debo decir, que fue gracias a tí, que recuperé mis sueños...que me di cuenta de lo valioso que es pelear por alguien que quieres y tener esperanzas..."-Seiya toma la mano de Lucy, ella se sentía nerviosa, al igual que él, pero ambos habían deseado ese momento por mucho tiempo y por fin después de tantos problemas estaban juntos de nuevo.

-Lucy: "Seiya yo..."

-Seiya: "Sólo quería decirte que...¿Mh qué demonios?"

-Lucy: "¿Qué?"- Seiya se ponía alerta, algo lo había perturbado y miraba hacia todos lados, en eso reacciona tomando de la mano a Lucy y jalándolo hacia él.

-Seiya: "¡Lucy tenemos que irnos de aquí..."

-Lucy: "¿Qué pasa?"

-Seiya: "¡Ahora!"-Seiya da un gran salto y justo en ese momento la tierra en donde estaban explota a sus pies, Lucy estaba sorprendida ya que no había detectado ningún poder amenazante alrededor.

-Lucy: "¿Qué fue eso? ¡No sentí venir el golpe!"- El polvo se disipa revelando la gran figura de Bulldog.-"No puede ser, es Bulldog."

-Seiya: Lucy quiero que te vayas de aquí y te pongas a salvo ¡Armadura de Pegaso!"- Seiya enciende su cosmo mandando al cielo a llamar a su armadura que cae como una estrella fugaz y lo cubre todo el cuerpo apareciendo Seiya con su armadura después de un destello cegante.

-Lucy: "Seiya no me digas que vas a pelear ¡El no es un oponente ordinario!"

-Seiya: "Yo tampoco..."-Seiya camina hacia Bulldog hasta pararse justo enfrente de él denotando el gran contraste en proporciones del cuerpo.-"muy bien, tal vez seas más fuerte, resistente y rápido que yo, pero sin duda también eres más feo."

-Bulldog: "¡Rrroaarrhh!"

-Seiya: "Así que por que no negociamos y te mando a un hospital para que te hagan cirugía ¡Y te operen el cerebro!"- Bulldog enfurece y manda un fuerte golpe a Seiya pero este lo esquiva y Bulldog destruye una parte del suelo, Seiya se posiciona en un contraataque con su puño brillando de energía.-"Parece que te enojaste, discúlpame ¡Hyaaa!"- Seiya estrella su puño en el pecho de Bulldog lo que ocasiona una explosión de energía debido al impacto generando fueres ráfagas de viento.

-Lucy: "Creo que mejor si me voy."-Dice al esforzarse por no ser llevada a volar debido a la cercana explosión.

Mientras en los cielos de lo que era Japón, Goku se había dado cuenta de la explosión de energía y tenía que cruzar rápidamente la mitad del mundo, pero algo le impedía moverse de donde estaba, había alguien ahí, alguien sumamente poderoso, Goku desciende a la calle en ruinas al igual que estaba todo alrededor, sólo en Tokyo estaba la ciudadela principal del mundo en donde estaba la base de Dash y su ejército, pero había sentido de repente la transportación de energías de un lugar a otro instantáneamente, así como el lo hace con su teletransportación, algo no estaba bien

-¿?: "No iras a ninguna parte Son Goku.".- El hombre de la espada y gi de samurai aparece de entre los edificios, preparándose para pelear.

-Goku: "Hiroshi, de veras que quieres terminar nuestra pelea ¿He? Pues yo también."- Ambos encienden sus energías preparándose para dar e primer paso, Goku se transforma en supersaiyajin, el piso a sus pies no resiste y se rompe en varias grietas, Hiroshi sólo prepara su espada para liberarla en un rápido ataque.

De regreso a la pelea entre Seiya y Bulldog, la explosión anterior había generado mucho polvo pero cuando se disipa, Seiya ve como a pesar de haber recibido directamente su poder, Bulldog seguía ileso.

-Bulldog: "¡Jajajaja!"

-Seiya: "Lo que me contaron sobre ti es cierto."- Bulldog lanza su golpe hacia abajo pero Seiya salta esquivándolo y le da una patada en la cabeza pero esto sólo mueve un poco a Bulldog y reacciona tomándolo del pie y dándole un par de vueltas a Seiya hasta enviarlo a estrellarse a una montaña, Bulldog con su otra mano dispara una esfera de energía, Seiya la ve venir pero seguía incrustado, y finalmente al impacto la montaña se destruye.

-Bulldog: "¡Pegaso muerto! ¡Jajaja!"

-Lucy: "¡NO! ¡Espada de fuego!"-Lucy aparece por arriba transformada en guerrera mágica y estaba a punto de mandar su ataque con su espada cuando un destello aparece enfrente de ella deteniéndola y toma la forma de Seiya que sólo tenía unos cuantos raspones y la diadema destruida.-"¡Seiya estas vivo!"

-Seiya: "Había pasado mucho desde que alguien me había dado un golpe de esa magnitud, Lucy, tal vez sea la primera vez que tengamos que pelear juntos."

-Lucy: "Y también la primera vez que me pides ayuda."

-Seiya: "Lo siento, debí hacerte caso, pero creo que tu y yo seremos suficientes."

-Lucy: "¡Si!"

-Bulldog: "¡Hyaaarrr!"- Bulldog da un gran salto y está en frente de Lucy a punto de golpearla pero antes recibe un poderoso golpe de Seiya que lo manda al suelo, Bulldog sale rápidamente y dispara una esfera de energía que Seiya alcanza a esquivarla.

-Lucy: "¡Flecha de fuego!"- Lucy dispara su poder dándole en el hombro a Bulldog, que lo distrae para que Seiya pueda caer con su puño y derribar nuevamente a Bulldog, quien intenta reaccionar pero recibe una ráfaga de fuego de parte de Lucy que lo manda a rodar hasta estrellarse a la pared de una montaña.

-Seiya: "¡Lo tenemos! Ahora prepárate para el golpe final."- En ese momento Bulldog desaparecía de donde estaba y en unparpadeo estaba justo enfrente de ellos dos.-"¡¿Cómo es posib..¡Aaahh!"

-Lucy: "¡Aaaah!"- Los dos son golpeados por los grandes brazos de Bulldog y en eso moviéndose a gran velocidad da una tremendo golpe a la tierra haciendo que grandes grietas y pedazos de roca se eleven y golpean a Seiya y Lucy, ella es derribada y queda a merced de Buldog.

-Seiya: "No te lo permitiré ¡Meteoro Pegaso!"- Seiya lanza su cosmo que ataca por la espalda a Bulldog llevándolo varios metros lejos de Lucy, quien se levanta viendo como el gigante es derribado.- "¿Te encuentras bien?"

-Lucy: "Sí, no fue nada."

-Seiya: "Con esa masa de músculos me pregunto si lo hemos llegado a lastimar."

-Lucy: "¿Mh?"- En ese momento Bulldog se levantaba, tambaleándose un poco, pareciera que estuviera débil, dirige su mano a accionar el aparato en su brazo izquierdo, el que tiene conectado delgados tubos que se conectan a su cabeza y al hacerlo, la sustancia entra en su cuerpo, su energía se incrementa y en eso se posiciona con las piernas separadas un poco al igual que los brazos, su energía empezaba a manifestarse de una forma violenta empezando a elevarse poco a poco.-"¡Oh no! Ya he visto ese poder antes ¡Hay que detenerlo!"

-Seiya: "¿Qué?"

-Lucy: "La última vez que realizo ese poder destruyo una ciudad por completo muriendo mucha gente incluyendo amigos nuestros, fue la primera vez que probamos su monstruoso poder."

-Seiya: "Entonces no se lo permitiré."- Seiya enciende su cosmo para lanzar su ataque.

-Lucy: "¡No! No lo hagas, sólo le darás más poder, mientras este así absorbe toda energía que le manden."

-Seiya: "¡¿Q-qué?! Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"- La energía de Bulldog estaba ya muy alta y empezaba a erguirse poco a poco.

-Lucy: "Lo recuerdo...cuando esté en posición recta, realizara su ataque como una explosión enorme."

-Seiya: "Vaya no es tan tonto como creí, el no quiso problemas e intentara matarnos de un sólo ataque."

-Lucy: "¡Ya está listo!"- Bulldog estaba completamente recto su energía se elevaba como un rayo al cielo estaba a punto de liberar su poder cuando dos cuchillas en forma de murciélago vuelan desde el cielo y caen cortando en los tubos que iban directo a la cabeza de Bulldog, éste se descontrola al ver todo el líquido esparciéndose por todos lados menos donde debería, la energía se esfuma de su cuerpo, Seiya y Lucy voltean hacia atrás arriba en la punta de una elevación rocosa se encontraba la figura de un gran hombre murciélago.

-Seiya: "¿Es Batman?"- Batman enfundado en una armadura con desplantes de tecnología muy avanzada desciende junto a ellos, Seiya notaba que había algo más en él, su estatura se había incrementado y había algo más.

-Batman: "Tim y Jubilee se quedaron en la mansión, un nuevo ejército va hacia."

-Lucy: "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entonces tú...tu eres?!"- Batman da unos pasos al frente un aura aparecía alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Seiya: "Es un cosmo, Batman tiene un cosmo interno."

-Lucy: "¿Bruce? ¿Eres tú?"- Batman estaba concentrándose, su energía se incrementaba, al igual que sus músculos, su aspecto era más fuerte.

-Batman: "Mi técnica de Misophetamenos no es tan poderosa como la del maestro Dhoko, pero me alcanzó para conservar diez años de mi vida ¡Haaaaa!"- La energía de Batman estalla, cegando a los demás, segundos después Batman se visualiza con una apariencia más poderosa.

-Seiya: "¿Misophetamenos?" Shiryu me dijo algo acerca de eso, es la técnica que utilizo su maestro para rejuvenecer su cuerpo, sus latidos del corazón son cien mil en un año cuando lo normal son en un día, eso quiere decir que esos diez años fueron diez días para él."

-Batman: "Así es Seiya, este fue un regalo que me dio cuando entrene con él por un tiempo antes de Shiryu, pero sólo hace diez años que lo pude controlar, ahora tengo más fuerza y mis piernas están completamente curadas."

-Bulldog: "¡BAT...MAN! ¡Rrrrhhhh!"

-Lucy: "¿Es decir qué te puedes enfrentar a él?"

-Batman: "Técnicamente...pero eso sí, no duraría mucho, Bulldog es un monstruo."- Batman disminuye su energía calmándose y poniéndose junto a Seiya y Lucy para iniciar el ataque.

-Lucy: "Al menos con la ayuda de Batman, la pelea se nivelará un poco."

-Seiya: "No lo sé ¿No crees que fue demasiado prematuro e que realizara esa técnica?"

-Lucy: "¿Qué?"

-Batman: "Sé a lo que te refieres. Sí, el no es tan tonto como para lanzar su mejor ataque sabiendo que aún no están agotados."

-Lucy: "¿Quieres decir que tiene otra técnica más poderosa?"

-Batman: "Tal vez."

-Seiya: "Eso no importa ahora. Debemos concentrarnos en vencer a ese monstruo."- Seiya arranca a gran velocidad en un parpadeo encendiendo su cosmo para atacar a ese gran enemigo.-"¡Meteoro Pegaso!"- Esta vez los meteoros son más rápidos y más fuerte dejando sin escapatoria a Bulldog que recibe varios de ellos en un sólo instante y es enviado a volar, Seiya lo intercepta en el aire posicionándose por arriba de él y golpeándolo duramente haciendo que se estrellase en el suelo, Seiya se eleva y con una patada libera cientos de meteoros que destruyen el suelo enterrando a Bulldog más profundo.

-Batman: "Prepárate para atacar, todavía es muy temprano para que caiga el grandote."- Dice a Lucy mientras aprieta unos botones en un control de su guante derecho y unas compuertas salen de su espalda disparando cuatro misiles- "¡Seiya hazte a un lado!.

-Lucy: "¡Flecha de fuego!"- Seiya ve venir el ataque y rápidamente sale volando de las explosiones que se generan.

-Seiya: "¡Bien hecho! Creo que ahora si lo vencimos."

-Batman: "¡No estés tan seguro! A ese monstruo lo conozco muy bien y sé que aún vive."

-Lucy: "¿Ahora que hacemos Batman? De seguro tu tienes un plan."

-Batman: "El único plan que tengo es que tenemos que acabar con él lo más rápido posible."

-Lucy: "Ah...bueno..."

Mientras al otro lado del mundo dos energías chocaban con golpes que podrían provocar temblores en el suelo, Goku y Hiroshi intercambian golpes en el aire y tierra sin que uno le diera un ataque certero al otro, ambos descienden y se encaran a una distancia, Goku enciende su ki y de su mano derecha lanza una ráfaga de energía, pero Hiroshi se queda esperando el ataque que viene hacia el, y de un rápido movimiento desenfunda su espada cortando el poder con una ráfaga de energía que va directo a Goku, éste salta esquivando por poco ese ataque, pero en el aire después de unos momentos surge una ligera cortada en el lado izquierdo del pecho de Goku que sin embargo saca unas gotas de sangre que manchan su ropa.

-Goku: "Demonios.."

-Hiroshi: "Esta no es una espada ordinaria como lo vez, cuando la uso mi poder se incrementa enormemente, espero que tu cuerpo pueda resistir los cortes de este mortal filo, aunque seas un saiyajin te aseguro que no podrás escapar."

-Goku: "Eso demuéstralo."-Goku enciende su ki liberando todo su poder de supersaiyajin en el nivel 2, reiniciando la batalla.

En la torre del patriarca, estaba el mismo Dash observando esa batalla por medio de una pantalla que monitoreaba diferentes partes del mundo se mostraba tranquilo, aunque empezaba a molestarle algo, no sabría explicar que es, lo siente, sabe que algo no anda bien. En eso una figura aparece detrás de él.

-Hyoga: "¿Mandaste llamarme Dash?"

-Dash: "¿Sabes en donde está Hayako?"

-Hyoga: "No lo sé, no la he visto desde antier."

-Dash: "Bueno ya no importa, quiero que vayas a ayudar a Bulldog en este momento."

-Hyoga: "Esta bien, pero ten cuidado Dash, aquí también hay muchas fuerzas amenazantes."- Dash voltea a Hyoga como si concordara con lo que acababa de decir, ya que era lo que estaba sintiendo no sólo hace poco sino que casi desde que comenzó su lucha.

En las cercanías a la Residencia Wayne

El polvo que había levantado la explosión de los tres ataques unidos de Batman, Seiya y Lucy en contra del temible ser Bulldog aún no los dejaban ver si había alguien vivo en esa zona de destrucción, pero en eso sin previo aviso un cuerpo envuelto en energía sale disparado como proyectil.

-Seiya: "¿Qué? ¡Cuidado!"

-Lucy: "Viene demasiado ráp..!"-La velocidad con la que venía Bulldog le permitió estar en un instante justo enfrente de ellos a punto de golpear terriblemente a Lucy, ella ya no puede reaccionar, ni Batman, Bulldog había sido demasiado rápido y la energía que le había impreso a su ataque era demasiada, Lucy moriría en un instante, y en ese momento justo antes de morir se daba cuenta de que ése había sido el ataque especial que estaba guardando.

-Seiya: "¡Aaaaghhh!"

-Lucy: "¡Seiya!"- En un movimiento rebasando la velocidad de la luz, Seiya se había interpuesto entre el puño de Bulldog y Lucy, recibiendo el terrible impacto, la parte delantera de su armadura se rompe ligeramente en varias grietas, Seiya cae liberando cantidad de sangre de su boca, pero se logra mantener en un esfuerzo, tambaleándose se va recuperando poco a poco.

-Seiya: "Aaaaghh,...pegas...muy...duro.. jeje"

-Lucy: "¿E-estas bien?"- Seiya levanta la mirada, en su cara había una sonrisa muy confiada y mirada de determinación.

-Seiya: "Ahora yo te golpearé ¡Haaaaa!"

-Bulldog: "¡Aaaarrgghh!"- En un parpadeo Seiya da un gran golpe con su puño izquierdo en el pecho de Bulldog donde le había recibido el golpe anterior, casi de la misma magnitud que el anterior, Bulldog se queda tambaleando por un momento por poco cae y tiene que poner una rodilla en el suelo para no estrellarse completamente, miraba a Seiya que quedaba su altura de los ojos, éste tenía su cosmo encendido y desafiando a Bulldog con su mirada, el gigante se levantaba poco a poco y encendía su energía para reanudar su combate, pero en eso Seiya cierra los ojos y se daba media vuelta dándole la espalda a Bulldog.

-Seiya: "Me voy."

-Batman: "¡¿Qué estás diciendo Seiya?! ¿Acaso estas tan confiado?"-Seiya pasaba de lado a Batman y Lucy mientras seguía su camino.

-Seiya: "Sería muy fácil acabar con el."

-Lucy: "¿Qué dices?"

-Seiya: "Ustedes podrán acabarlo, él ya no podrá hacer nada nuevo."-Seiya se aleja poco a poco de ellos caminando en línea recta.

-Batman: "¿Qué le pasa?"

-Lucy: "No lo sé, él nunca se confiaba así."- En eso Seiya se detiene y levanta el dedo índice hacia el cielo y dispara un rayo que hace que forme ne el cielo una especie de cruz de cinco puntos. A lo lejos alguien podía distinguir lo que estaba escrito en el cielo.

-Hyoga: "¿Mh? Es la figura de la constelación del cisne...ese debe ser Seiya, jaja, ya sabía que iba para allá, bueno peor para él."- Hyoga parte volando a mayor velocidad. Seiya siente el cosmo aproximarse y en el siguiente momento ve aterrizar a Hyoga enfrente de él.

-Seiya: Sabía que vendrías, los conozco a muy bien."

-Hyoga: "Vaya Seiya me tienes impresionado, te haz vuelto más fuerte, pero tenemos la ventaja y tu lo sabes." - Lucy y Batman se sorprenden al ver la llegada de Hyoga al verlo nuevamente.

-Lucy: "E-es Hyoga."

-Batman: "Parece que tienen razón, ellos están con la ventaja ahora. Maldición debí haber sabido que harían algo como esto."

-Hyoga: "Seiya éste será nuestro primer y último combate y sólo uno saldrá vivo."

-Seiya: "Hyoga sabes que no tiene que ser de esa forma."

-Hyoga: "¡Esta decidido!...Pelea."- Hyoga enciende su cosmo frío listo para la batalla.

-Seiya: "Hyoga...veo que no cambiarás de parecer..."-Seiya cierra sus ojos lamentándose el hecho de tener que enfrentar a muerte a su amigo, pero sabe que no había otra salida.

Japón.

-Hiroshi: "¡Luz de cristal!"- Hiroshi extiende su espada liberando miles de rayos a partir de su filosa hoja, Goku enciende su ki formando una esfera protectora alrededor de su cuerpo, donde todos los rayos chocan sin dañarlo, a excepción de uno que atraviesa la barrera al igual que el hombro de Goku.

-Goku: "¡Aaagh!"

-Hitoshi: "¡Muere!"- Hiroshi estaba justo enfrente de Goku y corta en el aire liberando una ráfaga cortante de la que escapa Goku con su gran velocidad y contraataca con una ráfaga de energía y la avienta a Hiroshi pero este desaparece de su vista.

-Goku: "¿Qué?"-Goku siente la respiración de Hiroshi detrás de él, y trata de moverse lo mas rápido girando su cuerpo para atacar a Hiroshi pero éste de nuevo desaparecía moviéndose a una supervelocidad, Goku voltea hacia arriba de él sintiendo un enorme ki. Hiroshi aparece con su espada sostenida con ambas manos cayendo hacia Goku.

-Hiroshi: "¡Son Goku! Ahora conocerás la técnica secreta...¡El ataque de la espada de la muerte!"

-Goku: "Todo su poder está en su espada."

-Hiroshi: "¡Muere!"-Hiroshi baja su espada violentamente atacando con una gran ráfaga de energía.

-Goku: "Demonios ¡Kame hame HAAA!"- Ambos poderes chocan en el aire, una gran explosión consume casi todos los restos que quedaban en la ciudad, extendiéndose centenares de metros. Después de unos momentos la calma llega, lo que antes estaba lleno de escombros y destrucción ahora esta limpio, Goku se mueve entre las piedras donde estaba enterrado, en estado normal de saiyajin, tenía heridas cortantes en casi todo el cuerpo.- "Todo está tranquilo, no hay indicio que Hiroshi este vivo...¿He?"

-Hiroshi: "Parece que te estás volviendo débil Son Goku."- Hirosi aparece descendiendo lentamente detrás de Goku, sin ningún rasguño del ataque anterior.

-Goku: "(Esto no puede ser, como es posible que siga sin ningún daño después de ese ataque.)"

-Hiroshi: "Será mejor que te rindas no tienes oportunidad contra mí."

-Goku: "Eso es lo que crees, todavía no he usado todo mi poder."- Goku enciende su ki transformándose en supersaiyajin y después ascendiendo al segundo nivel, pero no paraba ahí, su ki seguía incrementándose más y más, destellos eléctricos salían de toda su energía, sus cabellos empezaban a erguirse y de alguna manera a crecer, hasta llegar a su cintura, las cejas en su rostro habían desaparecido y su ojos eran diferentes, había alcanzado el nivel tres de supersaiyajin.- "Ahora es mi turno de atacar."

-Hiroshi: "¡Ja! La tercera transformación del supersaiyajin, es como la tercera vez que la usas por lo que no tenemos muchos datos acerca de ella, pero no importa, el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo, ahora pelearé en serio."

-Goku: "Te recomiendo que no te confíes."

-Hiroshi: "Yo me confío por que sé que esta pelea la ganaré yo. No tiene caso Son Goku, ríndete y únete a nosotros, los portadores de la verdad."

-Goku: "¡Ustedes no son portadores de nada, quitaron la libertad a las personas y las matan sin remordimientos, son unos mentirosos, cobardes y sin honor!"

-Hiroshi: "¿Pero qué dijiste? ¡Maldito idiota!"- La mirada serena que había mostrado siempre, cambia por una de furia al haber escuchado esos insultos, ambos se quedan mirando por unos momentos hasta que en un instante ambos desaparecen a gran velocidad, y aparecen en otra parte lejos de ahí, haciendo una lucha de fuerzas con las manos entrelazadas, desplegando grandes cantidades de energía, pero Goku reacciona antes y jala a Hiroshi hacia él y lo recibe con patadas en el abdomen y a gran velocidad le aplica varios golpes a gran velocidad, que Hiroshi no puede ver ni de donde vienen, Goku de una poderosa patada lo envía hacia arriba y se teletransporta hacia atrás de él para recibirlo con un golpe con las manos unidas y enviarlo al suelo, pero Hiroshi reacciona y da tremendo codazo a Goku seguido de un golpe giratorio que manda a estrellarse al suelo al saiyajin, Hiroshi va hacía él pero a mitad del camino recibe un golpe que lo detiene.

-Goku: "¿He?¿Qué fue eso?"- Una figura flotaba enfrente de Hiroshi mientras éste se limpiaba la sangre y lo reconoce rápidamente.

-Hiroshi: "Vegeta."

-Vegeta: "Si quieres matar a Kakarotto...antes tendrás que pasar sobre mí."- Vegeta se convierte en supersaiyajin fase 2, dispuesto a pelear en contra del espadachín.

-Goku: "¡Espera Vegeta! ¡Ése sujeto es muy poderoso!"

-Vegeta: "Ah Kakarotto, perdona por haber llegado tarde, Bulma me convenció de rasurarme, pero no te preocupes que terminaré con tu trabajo eliminando a este imbécil."

-Hiroshi: "Hay muchos simios parlantes alrededor."

De vuelta a donde están Batman y Lucy a punto de empezar a pelear en contra de Bulldog lo mismo que Seiya y Hyoga que aumentaban sus cosmos antes de enfrentarse.

-Lucy: "Parece que Seiya estará ocupado, eso nos deja a nosotros encargarnos del grandote."- Lucy voltea hacia Bulldog, estaba tieso, como si fuera una maquina apagada, pero sus ojos eran otra cosa, el vidrio del visor de la máscara estaba roto dejándo la furia en su mirada, enfocada toda al ser que quiere matar, Batman.

-Batman: "Saca tu espada, rápido."

-Lucy: "Bien."- De la esfera roja en su guante izquierdo aparece una luz que forma la espada Rayearth, al mismo tiempo, Bulldog empezaba a reunir sus energías a punto de salir volando impulsándose con sus poderosas piernas.- "Bien ¿Ahora qué?"

-Batman: "Tienes que confiar en mí.-"En eso Batman saca cuatro cuchillas, dos en cada mano.

-Lucy: "Esta bien."

-Batman: "¿Tienes sangre fría?"

-Lucy: "¿P-por que lo dices?"- Lucy empezaba a sentirse nerviosa después de la pregunta de Batman lo que nota rápidamente.

-Batman: "Ya veo...sólo no te muevas y mantente firme, con la espada al frente."

-Lucy: "S-si..."- En eso Bulldog arranca y Batman se lanza a contrarrestar el ataque.-"Espera."

-Batman: "¡No te muevas!"

-Lucy: "S-s-si."- Batman estaba enfrente de Bulldog a punto de recibir un tremendo golpe, el monstruoso guerrero no se contiene y lanza su ataque, pero Batman es más veloz esquivándolo y dando un rodillazo entre el pecho y el abdomen, Bulldog se duele pero es más fuerte su ira y atrapa a Batman con ambos brazos por su cintura comenzando a apretar con una fuerza bestial.

-Batman: "¡Aarrrgh!"

-Lucy: "¡Batman!"

-Batman: "Intentas..romperme la columna...eres igual a tu padre...estúpido."- Batman, teniendo libres ambas manos con un par de cuchillas en cada una, los encaja despiadadamente en el cuello de Bulldog, las armas descargan choques eléctricos que por dentro y fuera del cuerpo de Bulldog, éste sufre un terrible dolor soltando a Batman y quedando semiparalizado, todo su cuerpo temblaba pero no perdía su vista de Batman e intenta atacar con un golpe.

-Bulldog: "¡Batman...MUERE!"- Batman lo esquiva fácilmente el golpe y se posiciona para el contraataque, aprovechando el impulso de Bulldog.

-Batman: "Encajé mis cuchillas en tus nervios, ahora eres muy lento y como quiera insistes en golpearme...¡Prepárate Lucy!"- Batman pasa el enorme cuerpo de Bulldog por arriba de él y lo impulsa hacia la espada de Lucy.

-Lucy: "Oye que piensas..."-La espada se entierra en la espalda de Bulldog, Lucy la suelta antes de que su enorme cuerpo la aplastara, y Batman ya había impulsado el cuerpo de Bulldog para que la espada saliera por su pecho, y cayera, pero Bulldog reacciona débilmente, y se levanta poco a poco.-"S-sigue vivo."

-Bulldog: "¡Rrrrhhhh!"- Bulldog toma la espada por su espalda y se la arranca del cuerpo.

-Batman: "Aléjate Lucy."

-Batman: "No hay problema, él toco mi espada."

-Bulldog: "¡Rraaaaahhhh!"- La espada Rayearth reacciona ante la mano de un extraño, y libera una gran llamarada de fuego mágico que envuelve todo el cuerpo de Bulldog, cayendo fuera de pelea después de luchar inútilmente.

-Batman: "Vaya, esa espada es muy especial."

-Lucy: "¿Crees que Seiya pueda pelear contra Hyoga solo?"

-Batman: "Yo... no lo sé, Hyoga ya no es el mismo de antes su poder ha aumentado enormemente."

La pelea entre Hyoga y Seiya ha comenzado, el caballero del cisne libera su cosmo congelante, todo a su alrededor empieza a enfriarse, los movimientos danzantes que hacía Hyoga ocasionaban que su poder se incrementase, el siguiente paso era atacar

-Seiya: "¡Hyoga aún hay tiempo de detenernos! ¡¿Qué ya no puedes pensar claramente?!"

-Hyoga: "Aquí tienes tu respuesta ¡Polvo de diamante!"- De su puño derecho sale una gran ráfaga de aire frío directo a Seiya, quien no se mueve recibiendo el impacto del poder de Hyoga, sin embargo, Seiya aparece ileso con su cosmo encendido y alrededor de él toda una capa de hielo.

-Seiya: "Deberías saber que conozco todas tus técnicas."

-Hyoga: "Yo también conozco tus técnicas Seiya, así que no te servirá de nada si las usas."

-Seiya: "¿Ah si? Veamos si lo que dices es verdad ¡Meteoro Pegaso!"- A un movimiento de su brazo cientos de meteoros se disparan de su puño, Hyoga contraataca formando una barrera circular con su cosmo donde chocan todos los golpes de Seiya.

-Hyoga: "¿Lo ves?...¿Qué? ¿Adónde se fue?"- Seiya había desaparecido del panorama, Hyoga no logra encontrar ningún rastro de adonde pudo haber ido y en eso Seiya aparece de repente con una patada en la cabeza surgiendo de un costado de Hyoga, pero sólo logra desbalancearlo un poco.- "No debiste hacer eso."-

-Seiya: "¡Aaaghh!"- Hyoga contraataca soltando un torrente de aire frío directo a la cara de Seiya, éste cae sin poder respirar momentáneamente, Hyoga se limpia la sangre de la boca y continua su ataque lanzándose a su contrincante, con un golpe en el abdomen y otro más directo a la barbilla que lo vuelve a tirar al suelo.

-Hyoga: "Como verás Seiya, mi poder se ha incrementado como no tienes idea ¿Y sabes por qué? Por que aprendí de algo que me ayuda mientras peleo, ese sentimiento es el más fuerte que hay y lo único que te salvará en una batalla ¡Es el odio! ¡Rayo de Aurora!"- A la vez que se elevaba, Hyoga lanza un poderoso rayo congelante a partir de sus dos manos que caen hacia el frente una y otra vez, golpeando varias veces a Seiya que roda en el suelo tratando de escapar, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo esta siendo congelado, su respiración es más difícil a cada momento y Hyoga seguía aumentando el ataque.

-Seiya: "Aaagh...Hyoga...¡Ya basta! ¡Haaaaaa!"- Seiya aumenta su cosmo de tal manera que detiene el rayo de Hyoga.

-Hyoga: "¿Qué? Pero que cosmo tan poderoso."- Decía para sí mismo, al ver como su ataque era desvanecido.-"Seiya sabes que Lucy y Batman no podrán contra Bulldog, así que será mejor que te apures a vencerme para poder ayudarlos."

-Seiya: "Maldición...-"Seiya sabía que Hyoga estaba en lo cierto, y no podía esperar más, aumenta su cosmo rápidamente, tan poderoso como nunca antes lo había hecho.-"¡Dame tu fuerza Pegaso! ¡Estrella de Pegaso!"-Seiya lanza su poder, un gran rayo emerge de su puño yendo directo y choca contra Hyoga que se ve sorprendido por el repentino y poderoso ataque, desde lejos Batman y Lucy, ven el gran rayo del cosmo de Seiya chocar contra el aire

-Lucy: "Seiya..."

-Batman: "¿Mh?..."-Batman había escuchado un ligero sonido y de pronto detrás de Lucy se levanta Bulldog lleno de quemaduras pero aún con su enorme poder y toma a Lucy por el cuello.

-Lucy: "¡Ah Batman! ¡Aaaaahhh!"-Bulldog la levanta como si fuera una simple muñeca de trapo y la empieza a estrangular.

-Batman: "¡Bulldog! ¡Déjala tu pleito es conmigo!"

-Bulldog: "Rraaahh, ¡Jar, jar jar!"

"¡Bulldog, déjala"

-Bulldog: "¿MH?...Patriarca...Dash..."-Desde su torre Dash estaba comunicándose telepáticamente mediante su cosmo, vigiando las batallas.

-Dash: "Déjala ir..."- En eso Bulldog abre su mano soltando a Lucy que cae sorprendida del acto.

-Bulldog: "Vete..."

-Lucy: "¿Qué?"

-Batman: "Aléjate de él Lucy."

-Lucy: "¿Q-qué le pasa?"

-Batman: "Es extraño, Dash no quiso que murieras, por lo pronto será mejor que te vayas yo me encargaré."

-Lucy: "¿Qué dices? Tu nunca podrás solo."

-Batman: "No tenemos otra alternativa."-Batman se paraba firmemente preparándose para recibir de un momento a otro al embestida de la bestia, que no tarda en enfocar toda su mirada en el hombre murciélago, su furia empezaba a aumentar gradualmente las fuertes heridas en todo su cuerpo pasaban a segundo termino, no era la sustancia Venom el que le daba su poder, era su deseo de terminar con la vida de su enemigo.

-Bulldog: "Bat...man...tu...mataste...a mi padre...tu morirás...yo...¡Te mataré!"- Bulldog se lanza con los brazos extendidos intentando acorralar a Batman, pero éste se mueve hacia atrás sacando dos bombas de su cinturón que explotan en Bulldog, sin embargo esto no detiene su embestida, Batman tiene que saltarlo para esquivar el ataque pero Bulldog reacciona tomándolo de la capa.

-Batman: "¿Qué?"- Batman es estrellado duramente en el suelo y rematado por un golpe con el inmenso puño de Bulldog que hunde al murciélago aún más en la tierra,

-Lucy: "¡Batman!"

-Bulldog: "¡Muere!"

-Batman: "¡Aún no!"- Batman saca una de sus cuchillas y se inserta en el ojo izquierdo de Bulldog.

-Bulldog: "¡Raaaarrgghhh!"- Batman escapa dando un giro y de inmediato contraataca con una dura patada en la parte vital del cuello de Bulldog, y se aleja de él moviéndose acrobáticamente, pero cuando voltea a ver a su oponente en una de sus vueltas en el aire, Bulldog está totalmente firme y rodeado de energía.

-Batman: "¡Demonios no!¡Lucy aléjate!"

-Lucy: "¡¿Qué?!"- Bulldog mueve bruscamente sus manos hacia adelante liberando su energía, Batman no puede escapar y se cubre con todas sus fuerzas pero es golpeado duramente por la energía de Bulldog que incluso destruye la mitad de una montaña a lo lejos, la gran explosión hace que Lucy vuele por los aires cayendo duramente en el suelo, después de unos momentos la catástrofe cesa, Batman y Lucy se encuentran en el suelo, Batman más herido con unas partes de su armadura rotas y viendo a Bulldog acercarse lentamente.

-Batman: "Adelante...estoy a tu merced."-Batman mueve su brazo derecho a un costado de sus cinturón activando una luz verde que parpadea, Bulldog está justo encima de él y lo levanta tomándolo del cuello, la luz verde en su cinturón parpadea cada vez más rápido mientras Batman es estrangulado.-"Adelante...sigue así...¡Aaaghhh!"

-Lucy: "¡Batman! ¿Mh? ¿Eso es...?"-Lucy miraba atentamente el cinturón de Batman algo le incomodaba, el como Batman no hacía nada para defenderse, entonces descubre lo que tiene planeado.-"¡Una bomba! ¡Batman planea autodestruirse junto con Bulldog! ¡Espera no lo hagas!"

-Bulldog: "¡Aaarrghh!"- Bulldog recibe una tremenda patada en el brazo ocasionándole que soltara a Batman, y sea mandado a volar decenas de metros hasta estrellarse en el suelo, Batman apaga el dispositivo de la bomba en su cinturón y voltea hacia el sujeto de capa blanca que lo había salvado.

-Batman: "¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Piccoro?"

-Piccoro: "Vaya, ya esperaba que no me agradecieras por salvar tu trasero."

-Batman: "Deja de hablar y acaba con ese monstruo, es la única oportunidad que tenemos ahora que ha disminuido sus fuerzas pero no te confíes."

-Piccoro: "Descuida, yo me encargaré de él."

Mansión Wayne

Un ejército de aproximadamente cincuenta soldados y llegando más a través de un tunel de luz por el cual se teletransportan, enviados por las fuerzas de Dash, están invadiendo la base de los rebeldes, las defensas automáticas de la mansión se activan, una docena de robots murciélagos de tamaño natural ayudan a Robin y Jubilee a resistir el ataque.

-Robin: "Nunca imagine tener que usar este traje de nuevo."- Habiendo vuelto el Batman original a la acción Robin tenía un traje armadura que apenas se asemeja al original, sólo los colores rojo y verde ayudan a identificarlo, además de un antifaz que le cubre más en la cara, tenía como arma principal un bastón que desplegaba rayos eléctricos aunados a los poderes de Jubilee que etsán más poderosos que nunca logran crear una corriente eléctrica que sirve como barrera, pero varios soldados mueren al intentar cruzar y no se detienen, debilitando el poder de los dos guerreros.

-Jubilee: "Tim...no creo poder aguantar tanto...¿Dónde demonios están Gohan y los demás?"- La embestida de soldados todos con los ropajes oscuros tipo armadura, logran romper las defensas de Jubilee, pero justo antes de que logren atacarlos una ráfaga de energía surge por detrás y despedaza a varios soldados.

-Gohan: "Disculpen por el retraso, pero al parecer sólo estamos Sailor Moon y yo."

-Sailor Moon: "Esa soy yo y seremos suficientes."- Gohan y Sailor Moon aparecen en sus trajes de batalla preparándose para recibir a los demás soldados que vienen.

-Robin: "Esperen, Batman dijo algo acerca de algunos refuerzos extra ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"

-Gohan: "No lo sé, ya sabes como es él. pero eso por ahora no importa, si no me equivoco, estos soldados son los mejorados, los más fuertes que han creado, tengan cuidado."

-Jubilee: "No necesitas decirlo dos veces."- Jubilee, Gohan, Robin y Sailor Moon se separan or diferentes rumbos y atacan cada quien a un grupo que se les viene encima, Gohan y Sailor Moon eliminan rápidamente a varios de un solo movimiento, pero seguían llegando más del túnel hasta completar un centenar.

-Robin: "¡Demonios no puede ser siguen llegando!"

-Gohan: "¡No se desesperen, sigan atacando con todas sus fuerzas! ¡Mazenku!"-Gohan libera su poder eliminando a decenas en su camino, pero seis soldados que llegan detrás se mueven más rápido y toman descubiertos a Sailor Moon, Robin y Jubilee, pero justo antes, reciben disparos en las cabezas muriendo instantáneamente.

-Robin: "¿Mh? ¿Disparos?"

-Gohan: "¡Miren allá en el techo de la mansión!"- Dos francotiradores apuntan desde uno de los techos aún firmes de la mansión, uno, el de barba ligera tenía una banda en la cabeza y el otro no pasa desapercibido por la calavera que usa en su pecho.

-¿?: "Hasta que se dieron cuenta, no se preocupen, Solid Snake y yo, los cubriremos, ustedes sigan demoliendo a los imbéciles."- Dice a través de un comunicador por el que lo escucha Robin.

-Robin: "¿Punisher? ¿Snake? No sabía que aún estuvieran aquí."

-Snake: "El viejo sabe lo que hace al mantener armas secretas aún a sus amigos."

-Robin: "Ya lo creo. Bien, Jubilee, Gohan, Serena, no se preocupen, Snake y Punisher nos asistirán en esta batalla que ya tenemos ganada."

-Jubilee: "Es tenlo por seguro."- Jubilee, Gohan, Robin y Sailor Moon continúan atacando eliminando a cuanto enemigo se les cruzara en su camino, mientras que Solid Snake y Punisher se hacían cargo de varios soldados a distancia con una puntería perfecta

Mientras, siguiendo estas acciones, Gendou Ikari y un grupo de comandantes que dirigen el ataque ven como sus fuerzas están siendo eliminadas, algo se tenía que hacer y Gendou Ikari no era la clase de hombre que no tuviera un arma guardada.

-Gendou: "¡Prepárense! ¡Manden la retirada de inmediato!"

-Comandante: "¿Señor?"

-Gendou: "Dejen que crean que ganaron, mientras váyanlo preparando."

-Comandante: "Enseguida ¡Preparen el gear!"

-Gendou: "Suelten...al Eva-Metal-Gear."

Fin del capítulo 5

Notas del autor: "Bien para los que no sepan o no hayan jugado el juego de Metal Gear Solid para playstation, que en verdad se los recomiendo, El personaje de Soild Snake es el protagonista de ese juego, bueno más bien el que tu controlas, porke el protagonista al que todos kieren ver es el robot Metal Gear, que en este fic tomara la versión del juego de playstation 2 que parece un T-Rex anfibio, ahora imagínenselo cruzado con la tecnología de los evangelion y este será el resultado, bueno espero que les esté gustando el fic, sigan leyendo por su propia voluntad.


	7. Chapter 7

El Futuro Nunca Muere

Capítulo 6: Metamorfosis

En alguna parte de Japón.

Vegeta había relevado a Goku en la pelea contra Hirosi y no tardo en iniciarla atacando con diferentes golpes y patadas, pero era evidente el poder superior de Hiroshi que esquivaba todo lo que enviaba Vegeta, en un rápido movimiento, el príncipe saiyajin intenta sorprender al espadachín, pero éste atrapa su puño con la mano y contraataca con un golpe que el mismo Vegeta lo detiene con su mano y dando un rápido giro da una fuerte patada en el cuello de Hiroshi, Vegeta sonríe al haberle dado esa patada, pero su sonrisa se desvanece al ver como Hiroshi seguía sereno y sin moverse.

-Hiroshi: "¿Eso fue todo Vegeta?"

-Vegeta: "Maldito...rrrhhh!"-Vegeta eleva su ki furioso y de una manera veloz y violenta empieza a disparar energy ha a diestra y siniestra, pero no contaba con que Hiroshi creara un campo de fuerza alrededor de él con el poder de su propio ki, todos los ataques de energía de Vegeta explotan alrededor del campo de energía sin que hicieran daño a Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: "Ja, ja, ja ¿Lo vez Vegeta? Tú no eres rival para mí, eres patético."

-Vegeta: "Insecto, ten cuidado con lo que dices porque ahora te mostrare mi poder...¡Aaaaah!"- Vegeta mantenía elevado su ki mientras extendía sus brazos hacia los lados para después juntarlos al frente y creando una bola de energía, su tremendo ki estaba concentrado en ese poder.

-Goku: "¡Espera Vegeta, no gastes energías inútilmente!"

-Vegeta: "¡Cállate Kakarotto! ¡Final Flash!"-El gran rayo de Vegeta se dirige rápidamente hacia Hiroshi, quien tiene la espada enfundada y en un movimiento veloz la libera contraatacando con un rayo de su espada que choca contra el poder de Vegeta dividiéndolo en dos mientras que el ataque de la espada sigue su camino hacia Vegeta.- "¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!"- Vegeta sólo puede cubrirse con todas sus fuerzas pero antes de que el ataque de Hiroshi llegara hacia él, choca contra una barrera de energía enfrente de Vegeta, destruyéndose por completo.

-Goku: "¿Estás bien Vegeta?"

-Vegeta:"¿Qué?...Kakarotto...¡No necesito de tu ayuda así que deja de interponerte!"

-Goku: "¡Vegeta! Solos no podremos con él, asó que tenemos que pelear juntos si queremos ganar ¡Y tu lo sabes!"- Vegeta se queda sin poder decir palabras al aceptar que lo que su odiado rival le decía era lo correcto.

-Vegeta: "T...tú...no...esta bien, tienes razón maldito."

-Hiroshi: "¡Oigan! ¿Qué les parece si...acabamos con esto?"-Hiroshi tenía la espada sostenida al frente con ambas manos, la energía flameante rodea todo su cuerpo-"¡Aaahhhh!"- La energía de Hiroshi aumenta y empieza a girar en espiral tomando la forma de una serpiente.

-Goku: "¿Qué demonios hace?"

-Vegeta: "A mi no me lo preguntes, pero no estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo."

-Hiroshi: "Ésta es la última técnica, ¡El secreto de la espada serpento, los colmillos de serpiente!"-En eso la espada comienza a brillar con un fuerte resplandor.

-Goku: "¡Ahora será mejor atacar!"

-Vegeta: "¡Cállate no necesito que me lo digas!"- Goku y Vegeta lanzan ambos una esfera de energía cada uno yendo directo y rápido hacia Hiroshi, que empezaba a separar las manos pero sin soltar la espada, Vegeta y Goku lo veían, era imposible, la espada se había dividido en dos iguales, y Hiroshi las usa para cortar las esferas haciéndolas estrellarse lejos de él.

-Hiroshi: "Ahora les dejaré probar un poco del poder de las espadas gemelas ¡Hyaaaaa!"- Hiroshi se lanza habiendo aumentado su velocidad pasa cortando el suelo pasando de lado a Vegeta y Goku quienes reciben la energía de las espadas por donde cortaba en el suelo, ambos dan una voltereta en el aire y caen de pie, Goku se adelanta a Vegeta y en un instante se encuentra enfrente de Hiroshi, pero éste iguala su velocidad juntando las espadas en forma de cruz cortando en el pecho de Goku, éste se salva gracias a su velocidad de que no fuera un corte profundo dando una maroma atrás y al mismo tiempo utiliza el impulso para patear en el rostro a Hiroshi, ambos se mueven hacia atrás alejándose el uno del otro.

-Goku: "¡Basta Hiroshi! Sé que eres un hombre de honor ¿Cómo puedes permitir las atrocidades por las que las personas de este mundo tienen que pasar?"

-Hiroshi: "Toda nueva era comienza con algunas imperfecciones, pero el sufrimiento no será en vano, el siguiente paso, la paz está cerca."

-Goku: "¡Claro que no! El mundo está peor que antes, ustedes creen tener el derecho de hacerlo según como gusten, pero al precio de la libertad de la gente."

-Hiroshi: "¡Calla! Tú, un saiyajin estúpido no puede entenderlo, es tú última oportunidad ¡Únete a nosotros de lo contrario morirás!"

-Goku: "¡Nunca!"

-Hiroshi: "Bien...entonces no tengo otra opción más que eliminarte ¡Prepárate! ¡Colmillos de serpiente!"- Hiroshi mueve sus espadas apuntando hacia abajo y salta enfocando toda su energía, su silueta desaparece y una gran serpiente blanca surge y sin esperar ataca a Goku.

-Goku: "¡No hay salida tendré que usar esto!"- Goiku junta su energía en su puño elevando su ki más y más.-"¡Toma esto! ¡Ataque explosivo del dr...!

-Vegeta: "¡A un lado Kakarotto!"

-Goku: "¡Vegeta!"- Vegeta salta por encima de Goku interrumpiendo su ataque.-"Deja que te enseñe algunas cosas que aprendí."- Vegeta se dirigía directo hacia la serpiente gigante y esta ataca con sus colmillos pero Vegeta alcanza primero a tomarlos con las dos manos, la imagen de la serpiente gigante se desvanece, los colmillos eran en realidad las espadas gemelas de Hiroshi, que cortan en ambas manos de Vegeta.

-Vegeta: "¡Aaarrhh!"

-Goku: "¡Vegeta no lo hagas!"

.Vegeta: "Kakarotto...¡Vete de aquí!"

-Goku: "¿Qué dices? ¡Demonios no seas tan orgulloso!"- Vegeta tenía encendido su ki, elevado casi a sus extremos y se le hace un nudo en la garganta antes de poder responderle a Goku.

-Vegeta: "¡Kakarotto vete...tu eres el único que puede derrotar a Dash!"- Goku comprende lo que estaba haciendo Vegeta, y se da media vuelta no sin antes voltear hacia Vegeta por última vez.

-Goku: "¡Confío en que no te dejarás vencer Vegeta!"- Goku se eleva alejándose a vuelo rápidamente.

-Vegeta: "Maldito Kakarotto, como le gusta perder el tiempo."

-Hiroshi: "Lo alcanzaré después de que acabe contigo Vegeta."

-Vegeta: "Ja, ja ¿En verdad crees que podrás derrotarme? ¡Haaaaaaaa!"- Vegeta toma con sus manos las de su oponente dejando libre que use sus espadas.

-Hiroshi: "¿Qué demonios? ¿En verdad eres tan tonto que...Un momento ¿Pero qué?..."- El ki de Vegeta aumenta cubriendo a Hiroshi y no parando seguía aumentando cada vez más.-"¡Estás intentando explotar toda tu energía, eres estúpido moriremos los dos!"

-Vegeta: "¡Entonces que así sea! ¡HAAAAAA!"

-Hiroshi: "¡AAAAAHH!"- La gran explosión de energía consume un área de 10 kilómetros en un instante extendiéndose un poco más, el estallido llama la atención de Goku que iba volando ya sin el estado de supersaiyajin 3, interrumpe su vuelo hacia la ciudadela donde esta Dash voltea donde se ve la explosión que había causado Vegeta.

-Goku: "¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Vegeta! ¡Maldición aunque después quieras matarme, iré a ayudarte."-Vigilando a Goku, se asomaban dos sombras en lo alto de un edificio.

-¿?: "Es mi oportunidad."-Era lo que decía una de las dos figuras.

Residencia Wayne

El gran tubo de luz que había servido para que las decenas de soldados enviados por Gendou, llegaran a atacar a la base de los rebeldes, ahora servía como vía de escape, la orden de retirada había sido enviada y todos obedecían sin pensarlo dos veces, Gohan, Sailor Moon, Robin y Jubilee con la inesperada ayuda de Solid Snake y Punisher salen sin heridas de consideración de esa batalla.

-Jubilee: "¡Y no vuelvan!"

-Gohan: "Esto me resulta muy extraño, ¿Mh?"- Snake y Punisher bajan y se reunen donde están todos, después de unos momentos los soldados habían escapado, dejando a los que estaban tirados en medio de los robots de Batman que también habían sido destruidos, pero algo extraño pasaba, ya que el tubo de luz seguía accionado.

-Punisher: "Yo digo que crucemos esa cosa, tal vez nos lleve hacia la torre en Tokyo."

-Robin: "¿No sería muy arriesgado?"

-Snake: "Creo que sí, no sé que pretenden, pero por algo lo dejaron prendido."

-Gohan: "Es mejor dejarlo así, o es una trampa para que crucemos, o van a enviar a algún enemigo."

-Sailor Moon: "¿Será algún agente?"

-Gohan: "Espero que no."-Dice a la vez que cierra los ojos tratando de sentir alguna clase de energía, de pronto se oye el sonido unas pisadas muy grandes.

-Snake: "¿Mh?"- El sonido se hace más grande lo que indica que algo se acerca, los seis se preparan para combatir a lo que sea que viniese, un grito como si fuera producido por una máquina con rechinido oxidado, se oye desde dentro del tubo de luz, de pronto una gran cabeza se muestra emergiendo del tubo transportador.

-Punisher: "¿Qué demonios es eso?"- En eso lo que parece una pierna choca en el suelo, la criatura emerge por fin completamente, la cabeza remembraba a la de un demonio con una especie de cuerno en la frente, ambos ojos que servían como cámaras, en la espalda dos medios óvalos se abrían como alas, de ahí surgían los brazos, las extensiones de piernas tenían la forma de un tiranosaurio rex sólo que los pies eran reemplazados por impulsores magnéticos que lo elevaban y mantenían en equilibrio, al igual que la cola, la altura total de la máquina alcanzaba los 13 metros aproximadamente, lo suficientemente grande para mostrar una seria amenaza y los suficientemente ligera para moverse rápidamente.

-Jubilee: "¿Q-qué...de dónde salió?"

-Snake: "Metal Gear...ahora entiendo..."

-Gohan: "¿Qué dices? ¿Sabes lo que es esa cosa?"

-Snake: "Sí... un compañero y yo nos encargábamos de eliminar los prototipos que existían, eso en al época de la gran guerra nuclear, sabíamos que si una de esas cosas era liberada, sería el fin del mundo, es la más poderosa arma nuclear andante."

-Robin: "¡¿Qué?!"

-Snake: "Ahora entiendo por que el viejo me llamó y me dijo que me mantuviera oculto incluso de ustedes...¡Maldición debió haberme dicho que pasaría esto!...pero de alguna manera ya lo presentía."

-Punisher: "Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que desarmarlo antes de que nos haga puré nuclear."- El Metal Eva-Gear de pronto acaba de aparecer completamente y se queda inmóvil, dirigiendo la mirada hacia los guerreros, de pronto una voz se oía proveniente de un altavoz oculto en la máquina.

-"Fuerza opositora al gobierno del gran patriarca, les habla Gendou Ikari, de la inteligencia militar federal, esta estúpida resistencia puede terminar ahora mismo, sin ninguna muerte que lamentar, les pido, entréguense pacíficamente, es la única salida y la única opción."- Gendou se estaba comunicando desde la torre del patriarca, a su alrededor varias personas que analizaban lo que sucedía ahí y alrededor del mundo en diversos computadores, todos viendo a través de un gran monitor lo que veía el Metal Eva Gear

-Punisher: "¡Te equivocas viejo, nunca nos verán besar sus traseros, moriremos antes que dejar la resistencia!"- Punisher saca un gran arma de disparo automático de su espalda y comienza a disparar a la máquina que estando inmóvil no recibe ningún daño.

-Gendou: "Sólo entreguen lo que buscamos y nadie saldrá herido."

-Jubilee: "¿Tienes problemas para oír o qué?"- Jubilee lanza un gran poder de fuegos pirotécnicos que provocan una gran explosión en la cabeza del Metal Eva-Gear, pero de nuevo la máquina salía ilesa.

-Gendou: "Esta es la última advertencia, antes de que mande al Metal Eva Gear al ataque, entreguen la última esfera del dragón, o a quien sepa la localización de la esfera."

-Gohan: "¡Eso nunca! ¡Haaaa!"- Gohan enciende su ki y avienta una esfera de energía, la cabeza del Metal Eva Gear se mueve en su dirección disparando rayos láser de los ojos, con lo cual hace estallar el poder de Gohan antes de que impactara en él.- "Se mueve rápido."

-Snake: "Miren, ya se está empezando a mover, y esa cosa sólo se mueve para atacar."

-Gendou: "Esta será una advertencia hacia sus demás compañeros, enfrentarán las consecuencias."- El Metal eva gear, inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante, e impulsándose con los pies arrasa con buena parte del campo destruyendo el piso, Gohan, Sailor Moon y Robin ayudan a Punisher, Snake y Jubilee a escapar volando de la estampida, pero en eso la gran máquina hace girar su cola golpeando y derribando a todos.

-Snake: "Aaaghh...esto será más difícil de lo que pensé... y eso ya es mucho..."

Lucy se encamina ayudar a Batman a levantarse, aunque tenga unas costillas rotas, esto no le impide querer participar en la pelea, pero sabe que ahora es el turno de Piccoro de pelear.

-Batman: "Estoy bien, mejor pon atención en caso de que necesite de nuestra ayuda."

-Lucy: "En eso estoy."- Piccoro sale volando hacia Bulldog que estaba levantándose, estando aturdido por todos los golpes y no puede ver llegar al nameku quien le reparte varios golpes en el cuerpo a una gran velocidad, pero en un descuido Bulldog le conecta un fuerte golpe en el pecho seguido de un codazo en la espalda que estrella a Piccoro en el suelo, Bulldog sigue atacando con una patada pero Piccoro se quita dando un giro en el suelo.

-Piccoro: "Muy bien monstruo, ya llegó el momento en que morirás."

-Bulldog: "¡Tu muere!¡Rraaaaah!"- Bulldog vuelve a utilizar su técnica especial lanzándose con toda su fuerza en su puño a una velocidad superior a la luz, el impacto retumba provocando un pequeño temblor, la energía había deslumbrado a Batman y Lucy y cuando recuperan la vista ven sorprendidos el escenario.

-Piccoro: "Jeje, estás acabado."

-Bullldog: "¡¿Rhhh?!"- Piccoro había detenido con una mano el puño de Bulldog quien no podía concebir eso si era su mejor técnica, Piccoro sólo se sonríe en su cara seguro de su victoria.

-Batman: "Vaya, parece que no necesita de nuestra ayuda."

-Lucy: "Entonces vamos a ayudar a Seiya."

-Batman: "¡No lo hagas! Este es un asunto que Seiya debe arreglar solo, tu sabes que por mucho tiempo el y Hyoga fueron amigos y compañeros de batalla, y aún son hermanos, si alguno llegara a morir el otro se lamentará mucho, es una batalla muy dura."- Lucy sólo se queda mirando al suelo y cierra los ojos esperando que Seiya siguiera vivo.

Un poco lejos de ahí, el lugar rodeado de rocas y colinas se erigía tambie una gran columna de hielo que sirvió como escudo para detener un poderoso golpe del caballero de Pegaso. El creador de esa enorme estructura de hielo, Hyoga se mantenía aún con su cosmo encendido, que había alcanzado a llenar todo el lugar de un frío ambiente, pero de entre ese hielo se emerge un rayo de luz azul.

-Hyoga: "Eso...estuvo muy cerca...¿He?"

-Seiya: "¡Meteoro!"- Seiya aparece volando a las espaldas de Hyoga, quien se mueve lo más rápido posible con sus manos deteniendo todos los meteoros de Pegaso, pero el poder de Seiya es más rápido destrozando la diadema del cisne y derriba a Hyoga destruyendo la gruesa capa de hielo por completo. El cisne se encuentra levantándose del hueco que hiciera en la tierra cuando se estrelló, voltea rápidamente hacia adelante, Seiya se había lanzado rápidamente y tira su puño de poder pero Hyoga lo esquiva, junta ambas manos y golpea a Seiya por debajo de la mandíbula.

-Hyoga: "¡Rayo de Aurora!"- Seiya es impactado, su diadema rota en pedazos y elevado a gran distancia de Hyoga, cayendo duramente de espaldas contra el suelo, el caballero de Pegaso no puede quedarse tirado y se levanta rápidamente, ambos se miran directo a los ojos para continuar la batalla, pero en eso al dar el primer paso para lanzarse el uno contra el otro, ambos se duelen de los respectivos golpes que se dieron mutuamente y se detienen agachándose para recuperar el aliento.

-Seiya: "Aún no puedo creer...que esto en verdad sea una lucha a muerte..."

-Hyoga: "Sé que es difícil...pero ya aclaramos que no había salida, así que levántate Seiya..."- Hyoga se levanta expandiendo su cosmo, alza ambos brazos como si fueran alas hasta juntar sus manos por encima de su cabeza, era la posición de su más poderos ataque, ya no había vuelto atrás Seiya tenía que atacar ahora.

-Seiya: "Hyoga...este será el último golpe...¡Dame tu fuerza Pegaso!"-Seiya lanza su poderoso cosmo, el golpe se transforma en un sólo rayo de energía dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Hyoga, que yace inmóvil en la posición de su ataque, Seiya lo ve cada vez que se acerca y no se mueve, y estando a sólo unos instantes de golpearlo Seiya cierra los ojos y grita.-"¡Maldición... NO!"- Después de un gran destello la vista se aclara, Hyoga seguía con las manos unidas levantadas, y a unos centímetros de él, Seiya esta con su puño alzado en dirección al rostro del caballero del cisne, el puño de Seiya esta sangrando lo que indicaba que el mismo se había hecho daño al detener su ataque, Hyoga no mostroaba ninguna emoción en su rostro al ver eso.

-Hyoga: "Debiste haberme matado Seiya...¡Eres un estúpido y por eso morirás!"

-Seiya: "¡Hyoga!"

-Hyoga: "¡Prueba el máximo aire frío! ¡Ejecución Aurora!"

-Seiya: "¡AAAAHHH!"-Seiya recibe directo el rayo congelante de Hyoga, es toda una poderosa corina de viento helado que arremete contra todo su cuerpo, la armadura no resiste y se rompe en pedazos quedando esparcidas por todas partes los pedazos congelados, Seiya no puede hacer nada y cae a un precipicio que estaba cerca de ahí provocado por los temblores, su silueta desaparece en la oscuridad. Hyoga recupera su postura, no mostraba ninguna clase de sentimiento a no ser el de pena por la muerte del que fuera su amigo al cerrar sus ojos y pensar en las tantas batallas que había luchado junto a él..

-Hyga: "Seiya...fue un placer conocerte, ser tu amigo y pelear a tu lado... espero...que hayas encontrado la paz en tu muerte."-Hyoga se da media vuelta, siguiendo su camino para marcharse del lugar cuando de pronto se detiene.-"¿Mh? ¿Eres tú Trunks?"- la figura de Trunks embestido con el mismo traje de batalla que usa su padre, se revela flotando en el aire, junto a una silueta femenina..-"Ah, veo que no vienes solo."

-Trunks:"Hotaru, déjame esto a mí."

-Hotaru: "¿Crees que puedas solo contra él? ¡Acaba de vencer a Seiya!"-Dice con un tono preocupado.

-Trunks: "Lo sé, pero ya debió perder mucha energía."

-Hyoga: "Parece que no sabes nada acerca de nosotros los caballeros del zodíaco...nuestro cosmo es infinito ¡Inmortal!"

-Trunks: "¡Eso lo veremos!"- Trunks eleva su ki transformándose en un supersaiyajin, lanzándose contra Hyoga dando inicio a otra batalla.

Mientras dentro de la torre del patriarca, pasando a la cámara principal donde está una gran cortina roja, alguien entra ahí y abre una puerta con su poder, el gran cuarto es un vacío, sólo hay un puente de concreto que conecta a un pilar que surge del mismo vacío, el pilar sostiene lo que al parecer es una tumba de cristal, Dash, quien había entrado a ese lugar mira fijamente el cuerpo que contiene la tumba de cristal.

-Dash: "Cumpliré mi promesa...cuando termine esta guerra, todo será como tu quisiste."-El cuerpo apenas se alcanza a distinguir, pero claramente se puede adivinar que es el de una mujer de largo cabello, vestida de blanco, la mirada de Dash es determinante mostrando un dolor oculto cada vez que ve hacia esa tumba.

Residencia Wayne

El robot nuclear conocido por su nombre clave Metal Eva Gear, había arrasado literalmente contra los que estaban peleando en ese, ahora campo de batalla, Gohan, Sailor Moon, Jubilee, Robin, Punisher y quien conoce mejor a esa máquina de guerra, Solid Snake. Después de que se recuperan del atropello que sufrieron, todos se dispersan por diferentes rumbos, el Metal Eva Gear abre unas compuertas en sus brazos y unas ametralladoras empiezan a disparar balas especiales que explotan al impacto, Sailor Moon y Gohan se cubren con sus energías, mientras que Jubilee y Robin apenas logran esquivan las balas, Punisher y Snake se cubren detrás de unas rocas en diferentes lugares. Punisher empieza a disparar con su cañón de disparos automáticos, pero no hace mella en el robot.

-Punisher: "Demonios...¡Hey Snake!"

-Snake: "¡¿Qué quieres?!"

-Punisher: ¡Tu haz enfrentado esa cosa del demonio ¿Cual es su punto débil?"

-Snake: "La cabeza...¡Su punto débil es en la parte de la cabeza, un par de misiles teledirigidos cuando la abra, acabará con él!"

-Punisher: "Muy bien...tengo exactamente lo que necesitas maldita máquina."-Punisher corre rápidamente hacia la mansión, el Metal Eva Gear ve el movimiento y dirige sus disparos hacia él pero Punisher logra ser rápido y entra por una ventana quebrándola, ahí da una maroma al caer, Punsiher dirige su vista hacia varias cajas que al abrirlas, muestran un gran armamento, lanzagranadas, bombas, y por supuesto, un par de lanzamisiles con su respectivo arsenal. Mientras Snake se encontraba cubriéndose fuera de vista del Metal Eva Gear, cuando llegan Jubilee y Robin junto a él.

-Robin: "Vaya, sí que sabes como ocultarte de su vista."

-Snake: "Es una de las cosas que aprendí hace mucho cuando era espía."- Gohan y Sailor Moon llegan a donde están.

-Gohan: "Parece que será más difícil de lo que pensé pero no se preocupen en un momento acabaremos con eso."

-Snake: "No, no hagas nada, ni tu ni la princesa rubia."

-Sailor Moon: "¿Qué?"

-Snake: "Ustedes deben de ir al otro lado del mundo en Japón, es ahora cuando debeos atacarlos con todo."

-Gohan: "Pero ustedes se quedarían peleando contra ese monstruo mecánico."

-Snake: "No te preocupes, estaremos bien."

-Jubilee: "Es seguro que él habla por todos."-Interrumpe con tono sarcástico.

-Snake: "Sabremos manejarlo, ahora no pierdan el tiempo y fuera de aquí."-Gohan se levanta mirando hacia la dirección en que debe ir a Japón.

-Gohan: "Estás en lo cierto, he sentido un ki muy grande en Japón, alguno de los agentes deben de estar peleando con uno de nosotros, bien, nos iremos."

-Sailor Moon: "Snake, Tim, Jubilee, tengan mucho cuidado."

-Robin: "Será pan comido no se preocupen."

-Sailor Moon: "Esta bien, nos vemos luego."-Gphan y Sailor Moon se elevan y rápidamente parten volando hacia Japón, Snake voltea hacia Punisher que traía los lanzamisiles.

-Snake: "(Bien Metal Gear, no me importa que tu no seas el de aquella vez, pero pagarás de cualquier manera, pagarás por todo...)"

En algún lugar de Japón

Goku había sentido la gran explosión de energía, no tenía duda de que había sido Vegeta el causante de eso, y para poderlo hacer Goku sabía que probablemente le podría costar la vida, esa acción ya la había visto muchas veces, compañeros de batalla sacrificando su vida para vencer en batalla, y no quería pensar de que Vegeta sufriera ese destino, no sabría que decirle a Bulma.

-Goku: "Bien, no tengo de otra, iré hacia allá."- Goku empieza a volar en dirección de donde venía, mientras las dos figuras que lo estaban vigilando salen de las sombras, no son otros sino los agentes del Patriarca, el de rango más alto que todos Valentín Mctaggar, y la misteriosa mujer ninja cuyo rostro oculta detrás de un tapabocas de cuero del mismo que toda su ropa, Hayako, quien saca de su cinturón dos dagas plateadas.

-McTaggar:"Ahora es cuando te necesito Hayako ¡Hazlo antes de que se marche!"

-Hayako::"Enseguida."- Hayako salta del edificio y desaparece; Goku se detiene de repente al toparse un obstáculo en su camino.

-Goku: "¡Hayako!"

-Hayako: "Hola Goku, mmmmhh...¿Estaré loca o un saiyajin con las ropas rasgadas tiene un no sé qué..?"

-Goku: "Basta ¿Qué te propones? ¿Vienes a pelear contra mí?"- Dice desafiándola con el puño cerrado transformándose en supersaiyajin 1.

-Hayako: "Sólo quería hacer esto."- Hayako hace movimientos con las dagas y las pone juntas, empezando a frotarlas rápidamente por el filo de ambas, empezando a provocar un rechinido agudo muy poderoso, la onda llega directo a los oídos de Goku.

-Goku: "¿Qué demo...? ¡Aaaaaghhh!"- Goku se tapa las orejas, pero es inútil, el rechinido de las dagas que provoca Hayako es en verdad doloroso, Goku perde la concentración volviendo a su estado normal y cayendo al suelo, pero el ruido no se iba, iba en extremo agudo haciendo sangrar los oídos de Goku.

-Hayako: "¡Jajaja! A pesar de ser un supersaiyajin muy poderoso, estás indefenso ante este sonido que llega directo a tu cerebro. McTaggar, es todo tuyo."

-Goku: "¿Q...qué?"- McTaggar aparece ante Goku que estaba arrodillado sin poder evitar el ataque ensordecedor. En eso McTaggar mete su mano en su traje, sacando una extraña pistola que dispara unos extraños rayos láser a Goku, en ese momento el rechinido de las dagas se había detenido, pero Goku no podía moverse libremente estando recibiendo esos rayos, cuando la carga se agota en la pistola, el cuerpo de Goku continua iluminado de un color azul emitiendo un aura del mismo color más brillante, el saiyajin mira en sus manos, el vello estaba creciendo rápidamente, sus colmillos estaban creciendo al igual que su cabello, de pronto su cola aparecía al final de su espalda, Gok no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba convirtiéndose en el mono gigante.

-McTaggar: "¿Sorprendido o confundido Goku? Entonces te diré lo que esta pasando, estás pasando a un estado conocido entre los de tu raza como Oozahru, una bestia gigante e irracional, cuando termine esa transformación estarás a mi control total."

-Goku: "Pero...¡¿Cómo?!"-Goku ya casi no podía hablar

-McTaggar:: "¿Recuerdas a Broly?"- El rostro de Goku lo decía todo, al sorprenderse cuando McTaggar conocía al poderoso guerrero que una vez enfrentó.-"...Bueno, cuando su nave llegó a la Tierra y después de que fuera derrotado por tu hijo, una muestra de su sangre congelada llegó a las manos de Luthor, los científicos del Patriarca lograron con ayuda del genio de Luthor, crear clones de Broly, pero eran imposibles de poder controlar debido a su poder, sin embargo no había de que preocuparse, yo sólo me encargaba, logre despedazar a varios Brolys como entrenamiento, mientras algunos eran usados para hacer experimentos y luego desechados..."

-Goku: "Malditos...ustedes son...repugnantes..."

-McTaggar: "Uno de los experimentos fue el resultado de la transformación en Oozharu, era en verdad temible en esa transformación, bueno se veía de esa forma, pero resulto ser un fiasco, le corté la cabeza en segundos, así que ya sabes lo que te esperará si este experimento en tí no funciona como espero, simplemente serás eliminado. De cualquier forma yo gano ¡Jajajaja!"

-Goku: "¡Nunca lo harás!"- Goku se levanta y tambaleándose se acerca a McTaggar, pero el dolor es inmenso y finalmente lo vence.-"¡AAAAAHHHH!"

-McTaggar: "Eso es, déjate llevar."- El ki de Goku rodea todo su cuerpo, sus músculos empiezana crecer, el pelaje cubre tod su cuerpo, sus ropas no resisten y se rompen, el pelaje ya lo había cubierto todo el cuerpo, su rostro cambia al de un animal, el cuerpo de Goku ya había rebasado los seis metros de altura y seguía creciendo, Hayako se sorprende al verlo.

-Hayako: "T-tu, no me dijiste que sería así su transformación."

-McTaggar: "Es espectacular ¿No lo crees?"

-¿?: "¿Me podrían decir que demonios está pasando?"- Dice una voz a sus espaldas que los sorprende, volteando a verlo se revela la figura del individuo.

-Hayako: "¡Spawn! Ahora si te enviaré al infierno."- Moviéndose su capa como si fueran llamas, Spawn aparece retando a ambos agentes

-Spawn: "¿El infierno? Bah, el infierno es como mi segundo hogar, pero será el tuyo eterno cuando termine contigo."-Spawn libera su energía alrededor de su cuerpo dispuesto a atacar, pero antes de que hiciera algo, McTaggar lo detiene.

-McTaggar. "Será interesante, antes tendrás que matar a Goku, antes de que el te maté a tí."

-Spawn: "¿Goku? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿GOKU?!"- El Goku Oozharu sólo responde con un fuerte y largo gruñido que se pudiera extender a casi todo el Japón, Spawn estaba en shock al ver ese temible monstruo en lugar de Goku, y ahora tenía que pelear contra él.


	8. Chapter 8

El Futuro Nunca Muere

Capítulo 7: Poder interior

"Me llamo Spawn, antes solía responder al nombre de Al Simmons...antes... cuando estaba vivo. Cuando regrese de la muerte gracias a un pacto infernal, nada me importaba más que Wanda, mi esposa, sólo quería encontrarla y estar con ella, no importaba que ella ya hubiera seguido con su vida y yo estuviera en el olvido. Eso fue antes...ahora todo lo que atesoraba está perdido, la verdad es que ya no me quedan ganas de seguir aquí viviendo, si es que a esto se le llama vida. ¿Ésta será mi oportunidad? Ahora que nada me importa, podré lanzarme en un ataque suicida y me lleve conmigo a esos dos malditos, pero...¿Y Goku?...No. Eso ya no es Goku, es un monstruo, no me queda otro remedio más que utilizar todo mi poder en este mi último ataque..."

De los ojos de Spawn pareciese que emergen llamas del mismo infierno, las flamas de poder arden en ambas manos al igual que su energía en todo su cuerpo, Sapwn estaba juntando una gran cantidad de poder lo que tenía sorprendidos a los agentes McTaggar y Hayako.

-McTaggar: "Esta desprendiendo una enorme cantidad de energía, es la primera vez que lo veo hacer eso."

-Hayako: "Es como si fuera el poder del infierno en todo su esplendor."

-Spawn: "¡Adiós Goku! ¡Hyaaaaa!"- El Goku Oozharu mira como Spawn levanta su mano liberando una gran rayo de energía flameante, la respuesta del monstruo después de su gruñido es otro rayo de la misma magnitud que sale de su boca, ambos poderes chocan desprendiendo una gran energía del punto de choque, haciendo que el suelo se abra en grietas y pequeños vientos con intensidad de un huracán se liberen del centro, sin embargo el cabello de los agentes es lo único que se mueve ante esa ventisca.

-Hayako: "Un esfuerzo inútil."- El centro que contiene los dos poderes explota , Spawn se protege con una barrera al molde de su cuerpo, pero en eso es sorprendido por el monstruo Oozharu que había saltado para caerle encima, el mono gigante cae con sus pies con gran fuerza provocando un terremoto, ni que se diga las grandes grietas que abrieron la tierra, pero en eso en lo alto de un edificio casi destruido una luz se crea formando a Spawn que se había teletransportado justo a tiempo.

-Spawn: "Eso estuvo muy cerca, pero ahora estás indefenso."- Spawn manda sus cadenas al ataque que crecen infinitamente rodeando el cuello del Oozharu y apretando fuertemente. McTaggar estaba mirando fijamente la pelea.

-Hayako: "¿Por qué te preocupas? Spawn no podrá hacer nada en contra de Goku."

-McTaggar: "No estés tan segura. Spawn pelea como si estuviera convencido de que morirá, así que utiliza todas sus energías, esa clase de oponentes siempre son los que dan más problemas."

A unos kilómetros de la residencia Wayne

La batalla entre Piccoro y Bulldog continua con clara ventaja del namekiano, pero Bulldog parecía que estaba hecho para resistir los duros golpes que le propinaban a gran velocidad, el gigante ya ni podía reaccionar, sus nervios estaban totalmente deshechos debido al ataque anterior de Batman. Piccoro aprovecha el golpe lento que le envía para tomarlo del brazo y estrellarlo fuertemente en el suelo haciendo un hoyo en la tierra con su gran cuerpo, Piccoro no para y lanza un rayo de energía de su mano haciendo explotar la tierra en donde esta enterrado Bulldog. Después de unos momentos Piccoro desciende hacia la zona de destrucción buscando algún indicio de su enemigo lo cual no encuentra.

-Piccoro: "Al fin murió en pedazos."- Pero de pronto de la tierra surge Bulldog a las espaldas de Piccoro, con sus ropas rasgadas y su cuerpo lleno de heridas, pero las venas que saltaban en casi todo su cuerpo indicaban lo contrario de estar derrotado, parecía que estaba a punto de estallar en fuerza.

-Batman: "¡Atrás de tí!"

-Piccoro: "¿Mh?"

-Bulldog: "¡MUERE!"

-Piccoro: "¡Makkakonsappo!"- Piccoro reacciona justo a tiempo siendo un segundo más rápido que su enemigo, suelta su poderoso ataque colocando sus dedos justo en la frente de Bulldog, el rayo le atraviesa la cabeza haciendo que su cráneo explotara junto con el casco, una vista no muy agradable, pero el cuerpo del gigante aún seguía moviéndose, intentando llegar a Piccoro, pero al dar un paso se desploma, muriendo así la amenaza de Bulldog. Batman y Lucy se acercan a Piccoro ya que derrotara al enemigo.

-Piccoro: "No necesitaba que me avisaras, yo ya lo tenía controlado."

-Batman: "Si no me hubieras oído lo hubieras lamentado, no busco que me des las gracias."

-Piccoro: "Ni pensaba dártelas viejo."- Piccoro y Batman se quedan mirándose de una manera no muy amigable, casi a punto de los golpes.

-Lucy: "¡Oigan cálmense! ¿Quieren? Están del mismo lado."-Dice llegando interponiéndose entre ambos.-"Hace rato que no siento el cosmo de Seiya ¿Me podrían decir donde está?"

-Piccoro: "Déjame revisar."-Dice a la vez que se concentra pero en eso Lucy recibe un mensaje que oye en su mente.

-"Lucy..."- Dice una voz que alcanza oír muy débilmente.

-Lucy: "¿Seiya?...¡Es él!"- Lucy parte inmediatamente volando hacia donde está Seiya ante la sorpresa de Piccoro y Batman.

-Piccoro: "¿Qué demonios?"

-Batman: "Déjala ir, tenemos asuntos de que ocuparnos."

-Piccoro: "¿A qué te refieres?"

-Batman: "El radar en mi traje me alerta de un arma nuclear activa cerca de aquí, tal vez en la mansión donde estén atacando, aparte los censores del traje están conectados a la computadora de la cueva, Bulma me envió información que interceptó de uno de los satélites, de una energía rara que se libera en Japón."

-Piccoro: "¿Japón, dónde está la torre del patriarca? Mmmmhhh...¿Qué? Lo puedo sentir, es una energía inmensa ¿De quién será, acaso Dash?"

-Batman: "Es mejor que vayas hacia allá, yo iré a la mansión, algo está pasando."

-Piccoro: "Bien, suerte."- Ambos guerreros parten volando hacia distintas direcciones, mientras que las batallas en diferentes partes del mundo se iban intensificando.

Japón zona norte.

En un círculo de casi cien kilómetros, se encuentra la devastación total, el área estaba seco, todo lo que estaba cerca había sido reducido a cenizas debido a la explosión de energía que había provocado el príncipe de los saiyajins. No hay señales de vida en todo el horizonte, pero de pronto algo se empieza a mover de dentro de los escombros, de la tierra surge una mano con un guante roto y los dedos sangrantes, el brazo se extiende logrando salir por completo el causante de toda la destrucción, Vegeta, quien se encuentra con heridas en todo el cuerpo y su frente sangrando, pero esta satisfecho, había derrotado a un poderoso enemigo.

-Vegeta: "Jajajaja.. ¿Qué te pareció eso maldito?"- Vegeta se levanta reponiéndose totalmente.-"Siento la energía de Trunks ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Mh?...Está ese traidor de Hyoga ¡Me las vas a pagar!"-Vegeta estaba a punto de partir al encender su ki cuando de pronto una ráfaga de energía sale detrás de él.-"¿He? ¡Aaaaaaaahhhh!"

Algunos kilómetros más de donde Piccoro, Batman y Lucy estaban, la pelea de Hyoga y Seiya había terminando, el caballero de Pegaso cayó a lo profundo de una abertura en la tierra, y antes de que Hyoga partiera de ese lugar, fue detenido por Trunks y Hotaru, y el saiyajin hijo de Vegeta no había esperado mas para iniciar su pelea lanzando un energy ha de su mano, pero Hyoga lo contrarrestaba con un rayo de aire frío, ambos poderes se neutralizaban, Trunks empezaba a disparar más ráfagas de energía a gran velocidad lo mismo que Hyoga contraatacaba con disparos de rayos congelantes, los vientos que provocaban el impacto de los poderes hacían retroceder un poco a Hotaru.

-Hotaru: "Creo que tendré que entrar a pelear, la última vez Trunks no pudo contra Hyoga."

-Trunks: "¡Hotaru! ¡Ve y ayuda a Seiya todavía esta vivo!"- Grita Truniks a la vez que esquivaba los ataques de Hyoga.

-Hotaru: "Pero ¿Y tú?"

-Trunks: "Yo estaré bien ¡Vamos anda!"- Hotaru da la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el risco donde había caído Seiya, pero en eso Hyoga aparece volando sobr de ella.

-Hyoga: "¡No lo harás! ¡Polvo de diamante!"

-Trunks: "¡Hyaaaa!"- Trunks aparece enfrente de Hotaru interceptando el ataque de Hyoga con su ki.-"¡Hotaru date prisa!"

-Hotaru: "Sí, tu ten cuidado."

-Hyoga: "¿Puedo preguntar como te piensas mover de ahí?"

-Hotaru: "¿Q-qué?"-Hotaru mira hacia sus piernas, que están congeladas desde las rodillas.-"¿Cómo pudo hacerlo sin que me diera cuenta?"

-Trunks: "No te muevas te lo quitaré."-Trunks apunta con una esfera de energía hacia el trozo de hielo que aprisionaba las piernas de Hotaru pero ene eso, Hyoga lo toma de las manos congelándolas.

-Hyoga: "¿Crees que voy a dejar ir esta oportunidad?"-Una vez que los brazos de Trunks se congelan Hyoga el da un gran golpe en el rostro abriendole la frente al saiyajin. que se tambalea teniendo que aterrizar en el suelo.-"Peleas bien Trunks, pero te falta experiencia y además sangras mucho."

-Trunks: "Yo...aún no me derrotas...¡Haaaa!¡Burning Attack!"-Trunks coloca sus manos hacia delante elevando su ki y destruyendo el hielo, liberando un gran rayo de energía, Hyoga se mueve rápidamente hacia atrás, enciendo su cosmo y logra detener el poder de Trunks con sus manos.

-Hyoga: "¡Aarrrhh!"-Hyoga estaba logrando congelar el poder de Trunks con manos, pero en eso Hotaru estaba elevando su energía y la concentraba todo en su báculo.

-Hotaru: "¡Trunks!"-Hotaru libera su poder, sorprendiendo a Hyoga quien no puede contener el ataque de Trunks y recibe ambos.

-Hyoga: "¡Aaaahhh!"

Residencia Wayne

La batalla continua en ese lugar, después de que Gohan y Sailor Moon se habían marchado a Japón, quedaban con la misión de derrotar al Metal Eva Gear, Solid Snake, Punisher, Robin y Jubilee, quienes están ocultos detrás de un gran pedazo de roca, la unidad robótica busca con su radar la localización de sus presas, su visión de rastreo cambia para ver el espectro de calor y carbono que producen los organismos, incluso un pájaro que sobrevuela cerca recibe un disparo cayendo muerto justo enfrente de Snake y los demás.

-Jubilee: "¡Aaaaah!"- Jubilee se había impresionado de esa escena, Robin tiene que taparle la boca para que no los escuchara, pero ya era tarde, la unidad había detectado las presencias de ellos y dispara dos misiles.

-Snake: "¡Maldición!"- Snake y Punisher se mueven rápido y cada quien con su lanzamisiles disparan su munición, ambos misiles chocan contra los que había enviado el mecha a unos metros antes de que impactaran en su objetivo.

-Punisher: "Ya nos vio."

-Snake: "Robin, Jubilee. Ustedes distráiganlo mientras nosotros intentamos un tiro acertado en su cabeza que es su punto débil."

-Robin: "Cuenten con eso."

-Jubilee: "De nuevo alguien habla por mí."- Robin y Jubilee salen de la roca corriendo juntos hacia el mecha Metal eva gear, éste los ve y de su mano izquierda empieza a disparar con su ametralladora, pero ambos logran saltar y escapar volando por los aires.

-Punisher: "¿Qué aquí todos aprendieron a volar?"

-Snake: "Eso sería muy útil aprenderlo, bien prepárate."- El metal eva gear cambia de arma con su mano derecha saca un cañón que dispara un rayo láser, Robin lo ve venir y apenas logra esquivarlo deteniéndose de a golpe.

-Robin: "Maldito, yo también tengo armas escondidas."- Robin saca de su cinturón tres esferas del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol y las avienta al brazo derecho del mecha generando una gran explosión que hace tambalearse a la máquina, pero logra mantenerse en equilibrio y con el brazo con apenas unas cuantas aberturas sin consideración.-"Eres muy resistente ¿He?"- Robin saca de su cinturón todas las bombas que tiene y volando a gran velocidad las avienta a la cabeza, pero el mecha se cubre haciendo que las bombas explotaran en una de sus alas, Robin ve como el robot queda ileso y éste salta a la altura donde esta Robin y sin poder evitarlo recibe un manotazo que lo envía a estrellarse al techo de la mansión introduciéndose hasta el primer piso.

-Jubilee: "¡Robin!"- El mecha cae de pie retumbando el suelo y manda un disparo de rayo láser a Jubilee que estaba distraída y es lastimada en el brazo izquierdo, cayendo al suelo se quita la chamarra amarilla que estaba quemándose, su brazo estaba en malas condiciones ya no lo podía mover y el mecha venía acercándose a ella paso a paso.-"Maldición, soy una tonta..."- El mecha preparaba su brazo derecho donde tenía el cañón de rayo láser apuntándolo a Jubilee, quien estaba arrodillada a a espaldas del mecha, apretando su puño derecho con tal fuerza que su mano empezaba a sangrar, unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos recordando a Wolverine y todos sus amigos muertos con la posibilidad de que Tim Drake también sufriera el mismo destino-"Logan...esto es por tí...¡HAAAAA!"- Justo cuando el mecha dispara el rayo Jubilee se voltea rápidamente y contraataca con un rayo de luz de su mano derecha, chocando empujando el láser hacia el cañón y destruyéndolo junto con la mano del Metal eva gear. Gendou veía por el monitor lo que había pasado.

-Gendou:"¡¿Qué?! ¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso estando en ese estado?"- Jubilee se encontraba ya sin fuerzas apenas sosteniéndose para no caer completamente.

-Jubilee: "Sigo siendo tonta..ya no tengo energía para volver a atacar."- El Metal eva gear ya no tenía otra salida más que utilizar su principal arma, la cabeza se partía en cuatro partes, una luz del centro indicaba un gran rayo a punto de liberarse, Jubilee ya no tenía salida, pero en eso ve como Robinse interpone enfrente de ella.-"¡TIM!"

-Robin: "No voy a dejarte sola...¡Vamos monstruo dispara si es que crees que podrás darme!"- El Metal eva gear se alista, el rayo se libera en dirección de ambos, pero en eso dos sogas los sujetan y los elevan esquivando por muy poco el impacto del rayo que destruye gran parte del suelo, Robin y Jubilee voltean hacia arriba, y ven las alas de un gran murciélago, era Batman quien los había salvado.

-Batman: "¡Ahora ataquen!"- Punisher y Snake apuntan sus lanzamisiles y disparan, la cabeza del Metal eva gear estaba descubierta y recibe el impacto de los misiles que producen una gran explosión, el mecha se tambalea y finalmente cae.

-Snake: "¡Bien!" Mientras viendo lo que sucedió, Gendou no mostraba ninguna preocupación, su rostro seguía sereno y sin expresión alguna.

En alguna parte de Japón

Spawn tenía atrapado al Goku Oozharu del cuello con sus cadenas que apretaban más y más tratando de asfixiarlo, era la única manera que se lo ocurría para terminar esa pelea, pero en eso el mono genera un ki en todo su cuerpo, rompiendo las cadenas.

-Spawn: "¿Qué demonios?"- Spawn ve como el monstruo dirige su mirada hacia él, el engendro del infierno se alista para volver a atacar, pero se detiene, viendo a Goku en ese estado sabe que no podría matarlo.-"No...esto no puede terminar así..."-El cuerpo de Spawn se cubre con una luz verde y que después lo desvanece, sorprendiendo al Oozharu que ya ni supo donde quedó. Spawn se teletransporta detrás de McTaggar a quien agarra de sus ropas tomándolo por sorpresa y acerca su rostro al de él.-"¡Muy bien estúpido, devuelve a Goku a su forma original ahora mismo!"

-McTaggar: "Oye demonio ¡¿Sabes que tan caro es este saco?! ¡Apártate de mi vista!"- McTaggar libera la energía de su cuerpo mandando a volar a Spawn y se estrella en el piso, Spawn voltea hacia el agente y ve asombrado como del puro poder soltado había hecho un gran hueco en la tierra.-"Esto es sólo una pequeña muestra de mi poder ¿Asi que quieres pelear he? ¡Prepárate a morir otra vez Spawn!"- McTaggar se prepara para atacar pero en eso una ráfaga de energía impacta por detrás al agente, quien da unos pasos al frente para no caer, voltea enfurecido hacia quien lo golpeo, una figura estaba flotando por encima de él-"¿Qué? Es Gohan.."

-Spawn: "Gohan."-Gohan veía en lo que se había convertido su padre, el mono gigante estaba estático, sólo jadeando, Gohan voltea hacia McTaggar con furia en los ojos.

-Gohan: "Esto no...te lo perdonaré.."- Gohan eleva su ki y se transforma en supersaiyajin fase 2.

-Hayako: "¿Quieres que te ayude?"

-McTaggar: "No digas tonterías, yo puedo solo contra estos dos."-Dice confiadamente, pero en eso Gohan desaparece y a gran velocidad le conecta un golpe con su puño derecho al rubio agente sacándole un hilo de sangre por la boca.-"Haz ensuciado mi rostro, no debiste haberlo hecho."- Dice con los ojos cerrados, serenamente.

-Gohan: "No me importa ¡Prepárate!...¡Aaaaghh!"-Gohan iba a realizar otro ataque cuando, sin que pudiera verlo, el puño de McTaggar se había incrustado en el pecho del saiyajin, sacándole todo el aire.

-McTaggar: "La misma historia de siempre ¿O no, Gohan?"- Con su puño izquierdo le conecta un golpe en la mandíbula.-"Entiende que ustedes están a años luz de mi nivel."- Con su mano derecha le conecta un ataque con una esfera de energía que lo eleva, y seguido de eso dispara varias esferas de energía, Gohan reacciona creando una barrera de energía extendiendo sus manos.

-Gohan: "Aún es temprano para vencerme ¡Haaaaaa!"- Gohan libera una gran ráfaga de energía, pero McTaggar la recibe con un golpe enviándola a estrellarse lejos, pero en eso Gohan ya estaba enfrente de él y le conecta un gran golpe que retumba en todo el lugar.-"¿Qué?"- Gohan tenía su puño directo en el pecho de McTaggar, pero éste no se había movido ni un centímetro y estaba como si nada, a pesar de la intensidad del golpe.

-McTaggar: "Jajaja ¿Qué paso Gohan?"- McTaggar nueva mente se mueve a gran velocidad tomando a Gohan del brazo, a la vez que le estrellaba su antebrazo en el cuello y lo derriba duramente.-"¡No debiste haberme enfrentado tu solo! Ahora ya no podrás pelear."- McTaggar pone su pie encima del brazo de Gohan que tenía agarrado y en eso en un violento movimiento se lo quiebra como si fuera un palo de madera.

-Gohan: "¡!AAARRHH!"

-Spawn: "¡Gohan!"

-McTaggar: "Jajajaja! Eres muy frágil."- A pesar del dolor Goah se levanta, queriendo continuar la pelea.-"¿Quieres que te rompa otra parte de u cuerpo?"- Gohan se mueve lo más rápido que puede lanzando una patada con su pierna izquierda pero McTaggar es demasiado rápido moviéndose un poco para atrás lo suficiente para esquivarlo y lo suficiente para encajar su rodilla y su codo haciendo añicos la pierna de Gohan.

-Gohan: "¡AAHHHH!"

-Mctaggar: "Que estúpido."- En ese momento Spawn se lanzaba al ataque tirando un golpe a McTaggar pero de nuevo se movía demasiado rápido esquivando los golpes, patadas, incluso los ataques de Spawn con sus cadenas.-"¡Es inútil!"- Mctaggar dispara un rayo de energía de su mano izquierda atravesándole el pecho a Spawn, quedando derribado en el suelo, no podía concebir el enorme poder que tenía ese agente.

-Hayako: "¿Ya terminaste?"

-McTaggar: "Espera ¿Quieres? Todavía me queda tiempo para jugar."- Gohan y Spawn, con todo y sus heridas encaran al agente.

-Gohan: "No te confíes o lo lamentarás."- En eso se escucha un feroz gruñido, el Goku Oozharu estaba poniéndose muy inquieto.

-Hayako: "Mctaggar, algo le pasa al mono."

-McTaggar: "Ahora no tengo tiempo Hayako."-McTaggar mueve su brazo como un látigo liberando una ráfaga de energía en forma de media esfera que arrasando con Gohan y Spawn quemándose con al intensidad de esa energía, y en ese momento el Goku Oozharu libera un fuerte grito llamando la atención de Hayako y McTaggar.

Lucy ya había llegado a la zona donde se había librado la batalla contra Hyoga, sólo estaban ahí Hotaru y Trunks, quien estaba limpiándose la sangre de su frente ayudado por la sailor scout, cuando ambos notan la llegada de la guerrera mágica.

-Lucy: "Trunks, Hotaru ¿Donde está Hyoga?"- Decía llegando apuradamente.

-Trunks: "Lucy ¿Pero de que hablas? Hyoga ya no está, lo eliminamos."

-Lucy: "No...él está aquí, puedo sentir su cosmos, pero...el de Seiya ¿En dónde está él?"

-"Esta muerto..."-Una figura aparece hablándole al oído a Lucy por detrás de ella, es Hyoga quien aún estaba vivo y con algunas cuantas heridas. pero al oír eso Lucy enfurece y libera su espada girando rápidamente cortando a Hyoga.

-Lucy: "¡NO!"- Lucy ve como Hyoga ya había desaparecido antes de que la espada lo alcanzara y no lo ve por ninguna parte.

-Trunks: "¡No puede ser!"- Trunks se convierte en supersaiyajain pero no lograban localizar a Hyoga.

-Lucy: "¿Dónde estas? ¡Sal y enfréntame!"- Justo en ese momento, las piernas de Lucy empezaban a congelarse, el hielo crecía desde el suelo y estaba cubriendo todo su cuerpo.-"¿Qué? ¡Flecha de fue...!"- Hyoga aparece por detrás de ella tomándola de las manos impidiendo que realizara su ataque.

-Hyoga: "Tranquila Lucy."- El hielo empezaba a cubrirla toda encerrándola en un ataúd de hielo similar al que usaba el maestro de Hyoga Camus.

-Lucy: "No...Sueltame...nooooo..."-Lucy finalmente es atrapada en un gran pedazo de hielo, todo había sucedido tan rápido que no dio tiempo a Trunks ni Hotaru de reaccionar.

-Trunks: "¡Cobarde! Ven y pelea."-Trunks se lanza en contra de Hyoga pero el ya lo esperaba con sus brazos colocados hacia arriba.

-Hyoga: "Lo lamento pero ya no tengo tiempo ¡Ataque Relámpago de Aurora!"

-Trunks: "¿Qué? ¡AAAGHH!"-Trunks recibía varias ráfagas de aire frío en un instante estrellándolo a los pies de una montaña, Trunks no puede mantenerse en pie ni en estado de supersaiyajin y cae boca abajo.

-Hotaru: "¡Alto!"-Hotaru salta por detrás de Hyoga pero este gira rápidamente disparando tres rayos de luz que se convierten en trozos de hielo atrapando las piernas y brazos de Hotaru enviándola a la pared de la montaña donde queda atrapada.

-Hyoga: "Sólo quédate ahí y no molestes, dejen esto a los mayores."

-Hotaru: "Espera Hyoga...no te vayas por favor.."- Hyoga hace caso omiso, dirigiéndose hacia Trunks que estaba a un lado de donde esta Lucy atrapada, intentando alcanzar el pedazo de hielo pero en eso recibe una fuerte patada en la columna por parte de Hyoga.

-Trunks: "¡Aaaaahhh!"

-Hyoga: "Esto es para que sepas donde no debes meterte."

-Hotaru: "¡TRUNKS!"- Hyoga libera un gran ataque que impacta en Trunks en una explosión de hielo que destruye y a la vez congela una gran parte de la zona, a lo lejos se ve como Hyoga sale volando con el ataúd de hielo donde tiene a Lucy.

-Hyoga: "Bien, si te tenemos a ti, Seiya estará bajo control, si es que todavía esta vivo...sólo faltará Goku y esos dos malditos..."- Trunks veía como la estela del cisne se alejaba, estaba casi todo congelado pero aún le quedaban fuerzas para concentrarse y llamar por ayuda mediante su ki.

-Trunks: "Shiryu...Shiryu ¿Me escuchas?"- Directo a los cinco picos en China donde Shiryu estaba meditando frente a dos tumbas, recibe el mensaje de Trunks.

-Shiryu: "Trunks...si ya lo sé."

-Trunks: "Atrápalo...te lo encargo."- Shiryu se levanta la armadura del dragón aparece y se divide para unirse a él, Shiryu mira una última vez a esas dos tumbas y después dirige su vista al cielo.

-Shiryu: "Hyoga..."- Una figura de un dragón sale surcando los cielos de China dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Japón.

Japón zona norte

El príncipe de los saiyajins no se esperaba esto, había utilizado casi toda su energía para deshacerse de su enemigo pero Vegeta ve con incredulidad al causante del ataque anterior y que le dejó fracturado el brazo izquierdo, Hiroshi seguía vivo, al igual que Vegeta con heridas que soltaban sangre en casi todo el cuerpo

-Vegeta: "¿Cómo puedes...?"

-Hiroshi: "¿Estar vivo? Vegeta...yo no puedo morir tan fácil..."-Vegeta se mueve dando un paso al frente pero su brazo le duele, lo que nota Hiroshi.-"Tienes inservible el brazo izquierdo, si es así no podrás pelear bien y la victoria será mía."

-Vegeta: "Eso lo veremos ¡Haaaaa!"- Vegeta eleva su ki lo más que puede dirigiendo su mano con la palma abierta en dirección hacia Hiroshi.-"Toma esto ¡Big Bang Attack!"- Vegeta dispara una poderosa esfera de energía pero Hiroshi contraataca desenfundando su espada y como un rayo cortante, divide en dos la esfera explotando a diferentes lugares lejanos a Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi: "¡No tienes el poder suficiente para vencerme Vegeta! ¡Muere honorablemente con esta espada!"- Hiroshi gira su espada hacia atrás y dando un medio giro corta en el aire liberando una gran energía de la espada, Vegeta ve como se dirige hacia él ese terrible ataque y sin poder hacer nada.

-Vegeta: "No...esto no puede terminar así...yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajins ¡El guerrero más fuerte del universo! ¡¿Cómo puede un pedazo de mierda como Kakkaroto ser superior a mí."- La energía cortante estaba ya enfrente de él sin que Vegeta pudiera moverse y finalmente se encaja en su cuello.-"¡Kakkaroto! ¡No voy a dejar que tú pelees solo! ¡Yo también tengo que seguir peleando! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- La furia de Vegeta hace que su ki se eleve enormemente la ráfaga de energía de Hiroshi se hace pedazos en su cuello, los músculos de Vegeta crecen al igual que su cabella, las cejas empiezan a desaparecer y su poder se incrementa monstruosamente.

-Hiroshi: "¡¿Qué?! ¡Ha alcanzado la fase 3!"- Vegeta se erguía en la fase tres del supersaiyajin y liberando todo su poder se lanza rápidamente en contra de Hiroshi quien trata de contraatacar con su espada pero esta se quiebra en pedazos al chocar con el puño de Vegeta que se incrusta en el corazón de Hiroshi.-"¡AAAAAAHHHHH!"- Vegeta se mantenía con el puño incrustado en el cuerpo de su enemigo, no soporta más su transformación y vuelve a la normalidad, pero su enemigo ya estaba completamente derrotado.-"Unghh..Lo...haz..hecho bien...Vegeta ¡Uaaagh!"- Hiroshi finalmente cae muerto, Vegeta genera una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vegeta: "¿Lo vez Kakkaroto? ¡Lo viste! Yo lo vencí, tu no pudiste ¡Pero yo sí!...¡Te he superado! ¡Yo soy el más fuerte! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!"- vegeta cae de espaldas exhausto del esfuerzo sobrehumano que hizo, estaba a punto de perder la conciencia cuando en eso se escuchan unos aplausos y los pasos de un hombre con botas, Vegeta apenas alcanza a ver quien es, la figura se posiciona por encima de él apuntándole con una pistola.-"Nerkull...maldito..."

-Nerkull: "Adiós...saiyajin."- Un disparo, es todo lo que se escucha a lo lejos.

En alguna parte de Japón

Goku quien estaba en la transformación Oozharu del mono gigante estaba poniéndose inquieto, a gruñir fuertemente y empezando a golpear los edificios, este comportamiento le extrañaba demasiado a McTaggar empezando a preguntarse si convertir a Goku en ese monstruo había sido un buen movimiento.

-Hayako "Pensé que lo tenías controlado."

-McTaggar: "Lo sé, es muy extraño..."- En ese momento un pequeño rayo de energía roza en la frente de McTaggar sacándole un poco de sangre.-"¿He? ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Qué?"-McTaggar y Hayako voltean hacia atrás, sorprendidos de que Spawn estaba completamente recuperado sin niguna herida.

-Spawn: "Jajaja! Para tu información yo no tengo eso que ustedes llaman ki. simplemente porque no estoy vivo completamente."

-McTaggar: "Pero...si estabas herido de gravedad."

-Spawn: "Me hiciste malgastar un pedazo de poder en curarme a mí y a Gohan."- Gohan aparecía detrás de Spawn recuperado de las heridas que le causara el agente.

-McTaggar: "¿Qué, Gohan esta vivo? Maldición no contaba con que Spawn supiera esos trucos."

-Gohan: "Spawn, a pesar de que estoy recuperado, no creo que le podamos ganar."

-Spawn: "Olvídate de el y mira hacia Goku."- Goku dirigía la mirada hacia ellos y dispara un gran rayo de energía.-"¡Cuidado!"

-McTaggar: "Tranquilos no se preocupen y quédense donde están."- McTaggar sólo volteaba a ver la energía que se dirigía hacia él, después una gran explosión se genera del impacto, Hayako había escapado volando y sólo ve una gran nube de polvo que se despeja rápidamente, Spawn y Gohan estaban vivos pero lo que más les sorprendía era de que sólo una pequeña área donde estaban parados ellos y McTaggar estaba ilesa, el agenta estaba con los brazos cruzados, al explosión había caído justo en él y se comprobaba ya que alrededor de ellos estaba un gruan hueco en la tierra con un radio aproximado de 300 metros, sólo la columna que los sostenía a ellos había sobrevivido.

-Gohan: "¿C-cómo pudo hacerlo?"

-Spawn: "Es increíblemente poderoso."

-Hayako: "Valentín ¿Hasta cuando vas a terminar?"

-McTaggar: "Justo ahora mismo...¿Están listos?"- El agente tronaba los dedos y una esfera de energía menor que una pelota de tenis aparecía en su mano y como si fuera una canica la avienta a los pies de Gohan y Spawn, en un instante se genera una explosión de energía que se eleva como un rayo hasta el cielo, McTaggar no tenía duda de que ahora si se había deshecho de sus enemigos pero al despejar el humo se da cuenta de que no es así.-"¡No puede ser!"- Un sujeto apareció generando un escudo de energía alrededor de ellos, Gohan lo reconoce rápidamente.

-Gohan: "¡Eres tú! ¡Nate!"

-McTaggar. "¿He? ¿El mutante X-Man?"

-X-Man: "Jaja, así es."- X-Man aparece con un uniforme amarillo y negro, con una gran X en el pecho y desplegando todo su poder.

-Spawn: "Bueno, ahora ustedes pueden pelear."- Spawn desaparece teletransportandose dejando a Gohan y X-Man.

-Gohan: "Oye espera!"

-X-Man: "No te preocupes por el, estoy seguro que está tramando algo."

-Gohan: "Oye ¿Dónde haz estado todo este tiempo?"

-X-Man: "Estuve revisando lo que pasaba en a torre del patriarca, está pasando algo muy extraño."

-Gohan: "¿Qué?"

-McTaggar: "¡Dejen de platicar y peleen!"- McTaggar envía una ráfaga de energía que X-Man reacciona y lo manda lejos golpeándola, así se inicia de nuevo la pelea.

Torre del patriarca

El caballero del cisne llega al punto más alto, sosteniendo en sus manos la prisión de hielo con Lucy encerrada ahí congelada, una compuerta se abre a su llegada, Hyoga desciende en la sala principal a un lado de donde esta la gran cortina roja.

-Hyoga: "¡Dash ya estoy aquí!"- Hyoga mira de reojo a la cortina de una manera muy seria.-"(Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.)"- En eso se escucha un sonido de una puerta electrónica abriéndose, Dash entra a la habitación.

-Dash: "Perfecto, haz hecho bien lo que te dije al traerla, aquí no correrá peligro." Dash se acerca al ataúd de hielo que mantiene a Lucy y de un rápido movimiento con un sólo dedo rompe el hielo en mil pedazos liberando a la guerrera mágica, Hyoga se sorprende ya que ese tipo de ataúd de hielo era aún más fuerte que el de su maestro y sólo un arma de Libra podía romperlo.

-Hyoga: "Creo que cometiste un error Dash, Seiya aún esta vivo y en cuanto sepa que tenemos a Lucy, podríamos hacer que despertara la furia que tiene muy por dentro."

-Dash: "No sabía que Seiya se sintiera atraído por ella."- Dash se agacha para levantar a Lucy y llevársela cargada en sus brazos.-"Por ahora eso no es importante, iré a hablar con nuestra pequeña rebelde, Hyoga puedes irte."

-Hyoga: "¡Espera!"- Dash se extraña del repentino sobresalto de Hyoga y voltea hacia él.

-Dash: "¿Si? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- Un silencio invade la habitación, ambos sostienen una serias miradas, la tensión se podía cortar con unas tijeras, hasta que finalmente Hyoga baja la mirada y responde.

-Hyoga: "No...no es nada...olvídalo."- Hyoga da media vuelta y sale volando de la torre, Dash lo mira sospechando algo.

De regreso a donde esta Goku Oozharu, que estaba empezando actuar muy extraño después de casi liberarse del control del agente McTaggar, para eso estaba golpeando cuanto edificio se encontraba, pero en eso aparece justo en sus narices una luz que se materializa como la forma de Spawn.

-Spawn: "Bien King Kong, es hora de ver al doctor Simmons."- El mono reacciona rápido atrapando a Spawn con su gran mano.-"Estúpido."- Spawn libera su mano derecha y toca al monstruo, al hacer eso un destello los ilumina a ambos, la mente de Spawn se conecta con la de Goku.-"Goku...¿Me escuchas?"- Las mentes de Spawn y Goku están conectadas, Spawn podía ver los recuerdos que en ese momento estaban arraigados en lo más profundo de la mente del saiyajin.-"Estoy atravesando tu mente...necesito saber como volverte a tu forma normal...por favor...dímelo."- La mente de Spawn viaja por ese pequeño universo de recuerdos de batallas y seres queridos, deteniéndose a mirar a un Goku bebé, este crece hasta convertirse en el Goku adulto que todos conocen, transformándose en supersaiyajin, elevando su nivel hasta el poderoso nivel 3, para después convertirse en ese mono Oozharu, pero no se detenía ahí, una energía cubre todo su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en un Goku diferente.-"¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?"- Spawn veía la figura de un Goku muy imponente con cola y gran cabello, era todo lo que alcanzaba a distinguirse.- "¡Eso! Esto tiene algo que ver ¡Aaaaahhh!"- El mono gigante no soporta más y avienta a Spawn, pero este se detiene en el aire a unos cuantos metros de estrellarse.-¿He? Algo me detiene...¡Ah! Eres tú."-Spawn voltea hacia atrás, descubriendo que fue Sailor Moon el que lo salvo de que se estrellara en el suelo.

-Sailor Moon: "Hola ¿Me podrías decir que es lo que está pasando?"

-Spawn: "Es algo difícil de explicar, pero creo que sé lo que hay que hacer."- Spawn y Sailor Moon voltean hacia el monstruo que lanza un fuerte rugido.

Japón zona norte

Vegeta estaba en el suelo, ya sus fuerzas estaban agotadas al límite y no pudo defenderse estando a merced de Nerkull, éste aprovecho esto y le disparo a quemarropa, pero algo sucedió que nunca se pudo imaginar, la bala que disparo fue desviada por una especie de pluma de ave y estaba tirada a sus pies.

-Nerkull: "Qué extraño...bueno no importa, ahora si muérete."- Nerkull estando a punto de volver a disparar recibe un golpe de un costado que lo manda hacia atrás, se levanta como loco viendo hacia todas partes para averiguar quien le había pegado.-"¡Sal de ahí maldito! ¿Quién demonios eres?"

-¿?: "Una rata traicionera como tú no merece si quiera que te diga mi nombre, pero sería una lástima que no supieras quien te envió al otro mundo."- Una energía flameante aparece enfrente de Nerkull tomando al forma de un ave Fénix.

-Nerkull: "¿Qué? Basta con el show de luces."

-¿?: "Mi nombre es Fénix, Ikki."-Vegeta alcanzó a escuchar esas palabras y mira a Ikki antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Vegeta: "Fénix...fuera...no te..necesito..."- Vegeta cae inconsciente, Ikki pasa por un lado de él acercándose a Nerkull, quien da pasos atrás un poco intimidado de la presencia del caballero del Fénix.

-Nerkull: "Esta bien, mataré al saiyajin después de que te corte la cabeza."- Nerkull avienta la pistola a a cara de Ikki, éste la esquiva y en ese momento, Nerkull saca de su espalda un súper cañón-ametralladora especial y empieza a disparar rápidamente.-"¡Muere! ¿He?"-Para sorpresa de Nerkull, Ikki había desaparecido junto con Vegeta, dejándolo a salvo detrás de unos escombros lejos de ahí, Nerkull voltea al ver que Ikki se aproximaba a él, y apunta su arma hacia él.-"Vaya, vaya ¿Con que te crees muy rápido he? Trata de esquivar esto."- Nerkull aprieta unos botones en su arma y los disparos salen como rayos de luz mucho más rápidos, Ikki se mueve a gran velocidad en zigzag esquivando todos los disparos y a la vez acercándose al soldado, Ikki se lanza propinándole una poderosa patada en el estómago que manda a Nerkull a girar en el suelo.

-Ikki: "¿Qué clase de guerrero eres? Sólo puedes depender de tus armas."- Nerkull se levanta poco a poco pero mirando a Ikki con una sonrisa cínica.

-Nerkull: "A mí me parece que es suficiente ¡Mira!"

-Ikki: "¿He?"- Ikki mira en su rostro un pequeño corte en su mejilla derecha que sangraba, al igual en diferentes partes en la piernas y brazos.-"Mmmh, esa no es un arma común."

-Nerkull: "No lo es ¡Jajajaja!."- Nerkull empieza a disparar de nuevo esta vez corriendo hacia Ikki, este se mueve a gran velocidad escapando de los disparos haciendo varias acrobacias, pero en eso en un descuido, Nerkull aparece a gran velocidad conectándole una patada en el costado de Ikki, seguido de un golpe en el rostro que lo derriba.-"¡Ahora si muere!"- Ikki esta derribado y Nerkull apuntando a su cabeza, dispara pero la munición impacta en el suelo, Ikki aparecía detrás de Nerkull.

-Ikki: "Te dije que dependías de las armas, y con eso no podrás vencerme."-Ikki le da una patada en la espalda que lo manda al suelo Ikki sigue atacando con golpe pero da en el suelo al esquivarlo Nerkull y contraataca con un golpe que Ikki detiene, y lo levanta atrapando a Nerkull en una serie de golpes rápidos y uno último que lo manda a estrellarse a la pared de un edificio destruido. Nerkull se levanta después de unos momentos enfurecido.

-Nerkull: "¿Acaso te crees más fuerte? Maldito, nadie es más fuerte que yo y ahora lo comprobarás."- Nerkull cambia de cañón en el arma y acciona unos botones, el arma empieza a cargarse de energía.-"Jajajaja, no importa que te muevas rápido, aún aunque lo esquives estaré deshaciéndome de tu querido amigo Vegeta."

-Ikki: "¿He?"- Ikki voltea hacia atrás y efectivamente, en esa dirección estaba Vegeta inconsciente, Ikki voltea hacia Nerkull con una sonrisa.-"No me importa que Vegeta muera."

-Nerkull: "¿Qué? Jaja, no sé si me sienta triste cuando te mate, me empezaste a caer bien."

-Ikki: "Adelante dispara, te dije que tus armas no me dañarán."

-Nerkull: "Lamentarás haberme provocado maldito...¡Tu lo pediste muere!"- Nerkull dispara y del cañón sale un gran rayo de energía hacia Ikki, éste tenía encendido su cosmos y se preparaba para contraatacar.

-Ikki: "¡Ave Fénix!"- Ikki lanza su cosmo al ataque en forma de ave y choca contra el rayo de Nerkull, ambos ataques se sostienen sin que uno mantuviera ventaja, pero en ese momento, el arma de Nerkull se empezaba a sobrecargar.

-Nerkull: "¿Qué? ¡No!"- El arma de Nerkull explota, y el ataque de Ikki vence al rayo del arma llegando a impactar a Nerkull recibiendo todo el ataque.-"¡Aaaaaaahhhh!"-Nerkull cae duramente apenas con vida después del terrible golpe de Ikki.

-Ikki: "Eres patético, ni siquiera vale la pena matarte."- Ikki da media vuelta alejándose de Nerkull, éste sólo puede morirse de rabia al saberse derrotado, sin que pudiera hacer nada, pero en eso recuerda lo que le dio Luthor, de su bolsa en el pantalón saca una jeringa y se levanta.-"¿Mh? ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?"

-Nerkull: "Esto."- Nerkull se encaja la aguja en el cuello y presiona la jeringa para introducirse la sustancia en el cuello.-"¡Jaja! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Es grandioso! ¡Ya puedo sentirlo en todo mi cuerpo!"

-Ikki: "¿He? ¿Qué demonios le pasa?"- El cuerpo de Nerkull estaba convulsionándose, sus músculos crecían un poco y estaba empezando a generar un ki propio, dejando explotar su poder destruyendo un pedazo de suelo donde esta parado, Ikki podía sentir el enorme poder que tenía.-"¿Qué? Su cosmo ¿Cómo pudo aumentar su poder?"

-Nerkull: "Jajaja...Fenix, este es el round dos, sin armas como te gusta sólo con los puños."- Nerkull se prepara con su energía expulsándose a todo lo que da, Ikki se prepara también para pelear, encendiendo su cosmo.

Fin del capitulo 7


	9. Chapter 9

El Futuro Nunca Muere

Capítulo 8: Demonio, muere como ángel

Japón

La tierra misma tiembla y se abre en grietas alrededor de la expulsión tremenda de poder que estaba emanando del cuerpo de Nerkull, quien hasta hace unos momentos no había manifestado alguna señal de un ki propio, usando poderosas armas de fuego como principal forma de ataque. El movimiento de los temblores hacían que Vegeta comenzara a despertarse poco a poco, mientras que Ikki no podía encontrar explicación alguna de como pudo aumentar su poder, pero sabe que hubo algo especial en esa sustancia que se introdujo en el cuello por medio de una jeringa, Nerkull sólo gozaba del poder que poseía avanzando paso a paso hacia Ikki que se mantenía a distancia sin saber de lo que sería capaz.

-Nerkull: "Round 2, empecemos."- Nerkull desaparece de la vista de Ikki, quien sólo puede sentir un tremendo golpe en el abdomen que le saca casi todo el aire.-"Esto es el comienzo."- Nerkull que tenía incrustado su puño en el abdomen de Ikki lo levanta y ataca con una serie de golpes fulminantes a gran velocidad, Ikki no podía ver de donde venían sólo sentía los golpes en todo su cuerpo y finalmente recibe una patada que le rompe la diadema de la cabeza y después es estrellado en el piso.

-Ikki: "M-maldición."- Nerkull toma a Ikki del cabello y lo lleva arrastrando unos cuantos pasos.

-Nerkull: "Ya no estas esparciendo tu palabrería por doquier ¿Verdad? Ahora vez quien es el más fuerte, lo siento pero ya no tienes opción de huir."- Nerkull avienta a Ikki de los cabellos estrellando su nuca en el suelo y después pisándolo en plana cara restregándole la bota con mucha fuerza.-"Haré que te arrepientas maldito ¿Mh?"

-Ikki: "Aaaagh..."- Ikki tomaba el pie de Nerkull con ambas manos quitándoselo de encima de la cara a la vez que encendía su cosmo y de un brusco movimiento con gran fuerza avienta a Nerkull al aire que da media vuelta y cae de pie.

-Nerkull: "No tiene caso resistir y ahora lo comprobarás."- Nerkull ve confiado como Ikki se posiciona en una postura de pelea, pero se mostraba serio, sin la más mínima preocupación a pesar de que le había mostrado su recién incrementada fuerza.

-Ikki: "Round 3...empecemos..."

-Nerkull: "¿Qué?"- El cosmo de Ikki se empezaba a elevar, Nerkull podía sentir por primera vez el incremento de la energía de alguien más, la sonrisa desaparece de su rostro al igual que su confianza.

-Ikki: "Simples golpes no me vencerán, tendrás que hacer algo como esto ¡Ave Fénix!"- Un gran ave Fénix aparece detrás de Ikki convertido en flamas, Ikki manda su golpe con todo el poder de su cosmos, Nerkull se queda parado e intenta detenerlo, pero el impacto del golpe de Ikki es demasiado poderoso y rápido, y queda atrapado en un torrente de fuego.

-Nerkull: "¿Qué demo...? ¡Aaaaaaahhhh!"- Nerkull recibe el golpe siendo enviado hacia los restos de un edificio que se terminan por desplomar con el impacto, Ikki camina por todo el terreno casi destruido por completo, el polvo que había levantado el derrumbe le impedía algo de visión, pero en eso al estar caminando se detiene.

-Ikki: "¿Mh?"- De pronto un disparo de energía sale de la nube de polvo, Ikki apenas lo esquiva pero es rozado en la frente abriéndole la herida que tenía cicatrizada.

-Nerkull: "Creo que ya sé como funciona esto del ki."- Nerkull se deja ver, su camisa estaba echa trizas dejando ver un tatuaje de una suástica en el pecho del lado derecho, las heridas en su cuerpo hacían notar que el golpe de Ikki le dañó un poco, pero Nerkull seguía desplegando sus energías.-"¿Qué? ¿Acaso creíste que con ese inútil ataque me ibas a derrotar?"

-Ikki: "La verdad si, me estoy tardando demasiado y tengo muchas cosas que hacer."

-Nerkull: "Mmh, ¿Quieres provocarme, he? ¡Veamos que te parece esto! ¡Esto es un verdadero poder!"- Nerkull junta ambas manos hacia atrás y una esfera azul de energía empezaba a formarse en sus manos.

-Ikki: "¿Qué? Ese...ese poder se parece mucho al kame hame ha de Goku...pero ¿Por qué el...?"

-Nerkull: "¡Jajajaja! ¡Escapa de esto si puedes ave fénix! ¡Haaaaa!"- Nerkull mueve sus brazos hacia adelante soltando el ataque de energía que atrapa a Ikki destruyéndole toda su armadura y terminando en una explosión tremenda que sacude toda el área.-"¡Por fin! ¡He eliminado a ese maldito bastardo y ni oportunidad tuvo de gritar, jajajaja!"

-Vegeta: "Eres un iluso..."- Vegeta sorpresivamente aparece detrás de Nerkull casi arrastrándose debido a las heridas que sufrió en la anterior pelea.

-Nerkull: "Jajaja, Vegeta, ya deberías estar muerto."

-Vegeta: "Eres un iluso...si crees que con eso derrotarás a Fénix..."

-Nerkull: "¿Qué?"

-Vegeta: "Jeje, la verdad es que siempre se levantará..."

-Nerkull: "Estás diciendo babosadas, pero no te preocupes, ahora te librare de tu sufrimiento ¡Hyaaa!"

-Vegeta: "¡Aaaaghh!"-Vegeta recibe un tremendo rodillazo en el abdomen y ni tiempo tuvo de reaccionar, cuando Nerkull lo toma del cuello manteniéndolo asi.

-Nerkull: "Ahora observa muy bien, la última mirada de la muerte."- El ojo izquierdo metálico de Nerkull empieza a brillar y dispara un rayo láser directo a la cabeza de Vegeta, pero justo antes, Vegeta le da una patada en el brazo a Nerkull que lo saca de balance, y Vegeta logra eludir el mortal rayo, ambos se separan y se preparan para seguirse atacando, pero Nerkull es más rápido y libera una ráfaga de energía que impacta en Vegeta llevándolo arrastrando los pies hacia atrás, pero siguiéndose manteniendo de pie.- "¡Muere maldito mono!"- Nerkull se prepara para realizar el ataque con el que venció a Ikki, pero justo en ese momento recibe una patada en el rostro, era precisamente Ikki que reaparece con toda su armadura restaurada, Vegeta cae ya sin fuerzas para sostenerse.

-Ikki: "Nuestra pelea aún no acaba Nerkull."

-Nerkull: "¿Qué? Pensé que te había destruido tu maldito empaque de aluminio. Bueno no importa, aquí tengo mi abrelatas."- Nerkull se mueve rápidamente y tira un golpe que Ikki lo esquiva moviéndose a una velocidad mayor, Nerkull vuelve a intentar con otro golpe que Ikki lo vuelve a esquivar, Nerkull aumenta los golpes y patadas pero Ikki esquiva todo lo que le envía y en un descuido su enemigo lo manda al suelo de un golpe en el rostro.

-Ikki: "Ya vi todos tus movimientos, no tendrá caso que sigas atacando será inútil."

-Nerkull: "¿Que qué? Vete a la chin...¡Aaaaghh!"- Ikki manda una serie de ataques con sus golpes a gran velocidad que toman desprevenido a Nerkull.

-Ikki: "Mi nombre es Fénix, mi armadura puede revivir de sus cenizas al igual que yo, y cada vez que lo hace es más fuerte. ¡Prueba esto si no lo crees! ¡Ave Fénix!"

-Nerkull: "¡¿Qué?! ¡Aaaaaarghh!"- Nerkull es atrapado por la energía del cosmos de Fénix y elevado varios metros hacia arriba para caer como meteorito y hacer un hueco en la tierra, después de unos momentos Nerkull se levanta poco a poco, lastimado después de ese golpe.-"¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tú me prometiste que acabaría con ellos! ¡que con esto sería suficiente, maldito seas Luthor!"- Nerkull tenía tensados casi todos los músculos, estaba furioso por no poder contener la fuerza de Ikki.

-Ikki: "Deja de balbucear estupideces y pelea."- Nerkull recupera la cordura cuando escucha las palabras de Ikki, se levanta poco a poco pero en ese movimiento saca de la bolsa de su pantalón una granada que la activa y la deja caer, se voltea hacia Ikki sonriéndole cínicamente.

-Nerkull: "Ja..Ja, jaajaja ¡Jajajajajajaja!"

-Ikki: "¿De que demonios te estás riendo?"

-Nerkull: "¡Jajaja! Jaja...¿Sabes lo que es eso?"-Dice señalando el artefacto que acababa de aventar al suelo.

-Ikki. "¿Mh?"

-Nerkull: "Eso...jaja...es una bomba...con la capacidad de tres ojivas nucleares ¡Jajajaja!"

-Ikki: "¡¿Qué?! ¿Una bomba nuclear?"

-Nerkull: "Así es.. y ni aunque seas un caballero del zodíaco podrás escapar de esto, aquí morimos los dos maldito ¡Jajajaja!"- Ikki camina hacia al frente y toma la comba con su mano derecha, voltea hacia Nerkull con una sonrisa casi malévola.

-Ikki:: "Je, je."- En eso el cosmo de Ikki se incrementa a grandes proporciones, su armadura se vuelve dorada, esto hace inquietar a Nerkull."

-Nerkull: "¿Qué pretendes? ...¡AAAUUGHH!"- En un movimiento que fue menos que un parpadeo Ikki le incrusta el puño derecho dentro del pecho de Nerkull, justo donde tenía el tatuaje, y lo saca dejando la bomba en el interior del soldado.

-Ikki: "Nunca pensé utilizar este poder contra una escoria como tú. ¡Abre tus alas!¡Ave Fénix!"- Ikki mueve sus dos brazos hacia adelante liberando un gran rayo que envuelve a Nerkull y lo eleva hacia los cielos, el rayo se incrementa en velocidad y toma la forma de un Fénix que en su pata lleva a Nerkull hacia el espacio casi en un instante.

-Nerkull: "¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡AAAAAH...!"- La explosión se produce en el espacio a una poca distancia de la Tierra lo suficiente para no tener consecuencias en el planeta. La armadura de Ikki volvía a la normalidad y voltea dirigiéndose a Vegeta una vez que el peligro había pasado.

-Ikki: "¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo ir por semillas del ermitaño si es que todavía hay."-Vegeta que estaba boca arriba en el suelo, no voltea a ver a Ikki, sólo le responde.

-Vegeta: "No necesito de tu ayuda, puedo recuperarme, sólo necesito unos momentos."

-Ikki: "Bien, entonces iré a mi objetivo original. La torre del Patriarca."- Ikki emprende el vuelo dejando a Vegeta descansando.

Residencia Wayne

Batman, Jubilee, Robin, Punisher y Snake, se reúnen para verificar que todos estaban bien después de que habían derribado al robot Metal Eva Gear, sólo Jubilee y Robin se resentían un poco de las heridas y se atendían con un antibiótico que tenían, Snake se aleja del grupo observando detenidamente el robot.

-Punisher: "¿Qué te pasa?"- Dice acercándose a Snake.

-Snake: "No sé, algo no esta bien, siempre que me enfrentaba a un Metal gear, había algo nuevo, algo que lo distinguía del anterior, y este no tuvo alguna mejoría remarcable de las versiones pasadas."

-Punisher: "Mmmh, ya empezaste a preocuparme."- En eso Batman oye algo y voltea hacia el robot.

-Batman: "¡Cuidado!"

-Robin: "¿Qué?"

-Snake: "¡No!"- El metal eva gear empezaba a moverse nuevamente y poco a poco estaba levantándose.-"¿Tenemos más misiles?"

-Punisher: "No, esos fueron los últimos."- En eso las alas de su espalda rotan al frente hasta juntarse ocultando la cara y apuntando al frente, en eso un brillo aparece del interior, Punisher reacciona y saca una granada de su cinturón y salta aventándola a un lado de los demás, la granada explota y la explosión avienta a todos alejándolos de Punsiher que también es aventado por la explosión y cae enfrente del Metal eva gear que dispara un poderoso rayo llevándose consigo a Punisher y destruyendo un gran tramo del área estrellándose en una montaña que termina destruida en la parte superior.

-Batman: "¡Punisher!"

-Snake: "¡No maldición!"

-Jubilee: "Nos salvó en el último momento pero ¿Por que tuvo que morir? ¡Maldita sea!."- Mientras, viendo todo eso, Gendou Ikari no mostraba ninguna reacción, su cara permanecía sin emoción alguna, sólo vigilando que todo saliera bien.

-Gendou: "Son sólo cuatro, ya no pueden hacer nada, ríndanse."- La voz de Gendou se transmitía a través de un altavoz del Metal eva gear.

-Snake: "Maldición, ese hijo de perra."

-Batman: "Gendou, deja de pelear, sólo estas engañándote."- Batman daba pasos al frente encarando al Metal eva gear.

-Gendou. "¿Qué?"

-Batman: "El objetivo de Dash y el tuyo no son los mismos, pero por más que intentes no podrás realizar el tuyo, eso ya no está en tus manos ni en las de nadie más."- En el cuarto de control donde están operando y monitoreando al metal eva gear, los cuatro operadores se mostraban sorprendidos de lo que estaba diciendo Batman, y de que Gendou aún no hubiera respondido.

-Operador: "Señor, es hora de eliminarlos."

-Gendou: "Yo me encargaré desde aquí, ustedes salgan."

-Operador2: "Pero señor..."

-Gendou: "Les esta dando una orden uno de los ocho agentes del Patriarca, les aseguro que no querrán desobedecerla."

-Operador: "Si...como usted diga señor."- Dice temeroso del tono de voz que cambió Gendou, y los cuatro operadores salen, dejando a Gendou a cargo del metal eva gear.

-Gendou: "Sé lo que trata de hacer detective, pero es inútil cualquier esfuerzo, mejor ríndanse y denme la esfera que tienen en su poder."

-Batman: "Comandante Ikari, sé que fue lo que le pasó a tu familia, y por que decidiste darle la espalda al mundo ayudando a esclavizar a la gente con el propósito de castigar a aquellos que te hirieron, pero ¿Desearías que ellos vivieran en un mundo como este?"

-Gendou: "No sé de donde sacó esas notas personales, pero le advierto señor Wayne que mi paciencia tiene un límite y está al borde de eello, así que le preguntaré una última vez ¿Dónde esta la última esfera del dragón?"

-Batman: "¡Es inútil! ¡Aún si tuvieras las siete esferas, el dios dragón no puede traer de vuelta a personas con más de un año de muertas!"- El comentario de Batman hace que todo en el interior de Gendou se congele, no sabía de esa característica de las esferas hasta ese momento, pero sabía que tenía un trabajo que hacer.

-Gendou: "Todos tuvieron la culpa, todos ellos."

-Batman: "¡Gendou!"

-Gendou: "¡Esto es lo que se merecen! ¡Este es el mundo que han creado! ¡La evolución del hombre se ha detenido, se han convertido en unas bestias irracionales que se consumirían en odio y guerras!"

-Snake: "¡Eso no quiere decir que tu también tengas que detenerte! ¡El pasado no te traerá nada sino el futuro! ¡Ustedes quitaron al mundo de ese futuro, detuvieron el tiempo ocasionando que ya no se avanzara y quedara el mundo en un estado cercano a la muerte donde no hay libertad!"

-Batman: "¡Piensa Gendou! ¡En el dolor para tu esposa y tu hijo si te vieran vivir en este infierno que tu ayudaste a crear!"

-Gendou: "¡Basta! ¡BASTA!"- Gendou golpea los controles, tomaba sus cabellos con la mano y mantenía su cabeza agachada, pasa unos momentos así, hasta que levanta la vista en el monitor viendo a los cuatro guerreros que aún quedaban de pie.-"Sólo...sólo con apretar un botón...esa es la única manera de ver quien tiene la razón."

-Batman: "¡Maldición! ¡Robin, Jubilee, aléjense de inmediato!"

-Robin: ¡Pero tú!"

-Jubilee: "¡Yo no me moveré!"

-Snake: "Es inútil, no hay escapatoria de ese disparo a estas alturas."

-Gendou: "Sólo...con apretar un botón .."- El dedo de Gendou se dirige hasta apretar el botón que accionaba el arma principal, el cañón formado con las alas empezaba a cargarse, pero en eso Snake lo ve y se quita su cinturón y el chaleco donde tenía las granadas.

-Snake: "¡Rápido murciélago, saca todas las bombas que tienes!"- Batman saca su cinturón y lo acciona amarrando todo lo que traía Snake, el rayo del Metal eva gear estaba a punto de liberarse y Batman lo avienta con todas sus fuerzas dentro del cañón.

-Batman: "¡Alejénse lo más que puedan! ¡Ahora!"- Finalmente el Metal eva gear libera su rayo pero justo en ese momento antes de que tomara más forma y poder Batman acciona un control y las bombas explotan generando una destrucción masiva que destruye el cañón y la parte superior del robot, Batman, Jubilee, Snake y Robin se cubren volando hacia la mansión, salvándose por muy poco. El metal eva gear por fin cae, Gendou pierde la señal en todos los monitores, sólo se queda callado con la mirada hacia abajo sin moverse ni decir nada.

-Gendou: "...Con apretar un botón...obtendremos la respuesta..."

Japón

Los destellos de energía que generaban los choques de los poderes de X-Man y Mctaggar mostraban el elevado poder que ambos tenían, la pelea estaba siendo llevada de igual a igual. Ambos se separan después de un choque de golpes con los puños, McTaggar envía un rayo de energía, pero X-Man lo repela sólo con el rayo de su ojo izquierdo, la explosión se genera muy cerca de él, obstaculizándole la visión, eso lo aprovecha McTaggar para aparecer enfrent de él con un codazo, pero Nate reacciona y lo detiene con su antebrazo, McTaggar vuelve atacar aún en el aire con su rodilla pero X-Man lo detiene con su brazo izquierdo, todo su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura protectora creada con su telequinésis, en ese momento ambos atacan con golpes de sus puños derecho haciendo explotar su energía.

-Gohan: "Que poder..."- Ambos pasan a través del otro y se miran en las mejillas una herida con sangre.

-Hayako: "(Hum, creo que no tendrá problemas, lo que me preocupa es Spawn y Sailor Moon, así que será mejor que vaya a ver que tienen planeado.)"- En ese momento Serena se estaba acercando flotando hacia Goku.

-Sailor Moon: "¡Goku! Soy yo Serena.."- Goku la ve y ataca con un rayo de energía que emana de su boca.

-Spawn: "¡Huye de aquí!"- Spawn aparece teletransportándose y hace a un lado a Sailro Moon, eludiendo por poco el rayo de Goku, pero no se queda contento y ataca a Spawn con un golpe de su gran cola que lo manda a estrellarse fuertemente al suelo. Sailor Moon reacciona, esta encima de Spawn que alcanzó a girar para que Serena no recibiera daño, en cambio él tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo.

-Sailor Moon: "¡Spawn! Traes roto el cuello y el brazo, tengo que llevarte de inmediato a..."

-Spawn: "no...sólo pon mi brazo...en mi pecho..."

-Sailor Moon: "Esta bien...¿Así?"- Al hacerlo, se escucha un crujido del hueso.-"Ay perdón."- En eso el cuerpo de Spawn comienza a brillar de color verde y después se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Spawn: "Eso sí me dolió. Tiene una fuerza increíble."

-Sailor Moon: "(Vaya sus poderes...¿Hasta dónde llegarán?)"

Cerca de la torre del patriarca, Hyoga esta flotando sin dirigirse a ningún lugar, sólo rodeando afuera de la cúpula que rodea la pequeña ciudad que está alrededor de la torre, meditando en los recientes hechos.

-Hyoga: "(Dash...esto es muy extraño, por tu extraño comportamiento en estos días...espero que no estés...¿Mh?) Este cosmo...me es muy familiar...¡Si! Es él, lo reconocería donde fuera.".- Hyoga levanta la vista, de las montañas surge un gran dragón que vuela hacia él y lo pasa de largo, la luz que lo rodeaba lo ciega por unos instantes, cuando la vista se aclara aparece una figura de largo cabello delante de él.-"Era obvio que eras tú... Shiryu."- Ambos se miran directo a los ojos, por unos instantes se quedan así.

-Shiryu: "¿Dónde está Lucy?"

-Hyoga: "Ella está bien con nosotros, así que mejor vete."

-Shiryu: "Sabes a lo que he venido."

-Hyoga: "Si..¡A morir! ¡Polvo de diamante!"- Hypga se lanza rápidamente con su ataque que Shiryu lo detiene con su escudo y contraataca con una patada en el costado de Hyoga, pero éste se recupera y lo toma del pie girando dando vueltas a Shiryu.

-Shiryu: "¡Ese truco ya es viejo!"- Shiryu utiliza su otro pie, y con el talón se lo encaja en la mano derecha de Hyoga rompiéndole el guante de la armadura.

-Hyoga: "¡Aaaarrhh!"

-Shiryu: "Eso será lo primero que voy a romperte."- Shiryu se mueve rápidamente y le da una serie de golpes con los puños seguidos que le abren grietas en la armadura de Hyoga terminando con una patada que lo manda al suelo, Hyoga se levanta dando un giro, pero mostraba algo de cansancio y heridas en el rostro.

-Hyoga: "Eres un maldito..."

-Shiryu: "¡No! ¡Tú lo eres!¡Dragón Naciente!"

-Hyoga: "¡Aaaahhh!"- Hyoga recibe el golpe que le quiebra la hombrera del lado izquierdo, Hyoga no se puede mantener en pie y cae.

-Shiryu: "Estabas muy débil desde antes de empezar la pelea Hyoga, yo no quiero seguir con esto, así que estate fuera de mi camino y desaparece."

-Hyoga: "Shiryu...ya deberías saberlo...nuestro cosmos es inmortal."- Hyoga se levanta al mismo tiempo que su cosmo rodea su cuerpo.-"¡Rayo de Aurora!"

-Shiryu: "¡Aaaahhh!"- El rayo de aire frío manda varios metros atrás a Shiryu derribándolo.

-Hyoga: "Que te pareció..¿Mh? ¿Qué?"- Como si fuera una alarma de advertencia de su cosmo cuando detecta un par de energías atrás de él.-"Maldita sea."- Cuando Hyoga voltea descubre a Piccoro e Ikki que lo vigilaban descendiendo al suelo.

-Piccoro: "Por fin te encontramos, te llego tu hora."

-Hyoga: "(No puede ser, es imposible que pueda con Piccoro, Ikki y Shiryu juntos.)"

-Piccoro: "¡Rrrrhhh!"- Piccoro enciende su ki y se lanza ráidamente golpeando ferozmente a Hyoga en el rostro, seguido de un rayo de energía que liberra de su mano y al estrellarlo contra Hyoga le destruye casi toda la armadura del cisne.

-Hyoga: "¡Aaaaahh!"-Hyoga cae justo a los pies de Ikki que lo mira con desprecio.

-Ikki: "¿Ahora qué piensas hacer?"- Acto seguido Ikki lo patea fuertemente haciendo que rodara por el suelo.

-Shiryu: "Oigan, creo que ya es suficiente, no vale la pena."- Piccoro recoge a Hyoga tomándolo del cuello, ya estaba muy débil como para defenderse.

-Piccoro: "El enemigo no merece piedad, en especial este maldito traidor."- Piccoro le da un tremendo golpe en el estómago, seguido por una descarga de energía en el rostro que lo manda al aire, ene so preparaba un ataque más poderoso que fulminaría la vida de Hyoga.-"¡Muere! ¡Haaaa!"- El rayo choca contra Hyoga, un gran resplandor se produce de la explosión, pero al despejarse Piccoro, Ikki y Shiryu ven con incredulidad lo que acababa de pasar.

-Shiryu: "¿Qué significa esto?"

-Ikki: "La armadura de Acuario..."- Hyoga aparece ileso gracias a que la armadura dorada de Acuario había aparecido para protegerlo y lucía un cosmo dorado aún más poderoso.

-Piccoro: "Creí que las armaduras doradas sólo la podían vestir los que luchan por la justicia."

-Ikki: "Así es...entonces ¿Por qué causa estamos luchando? ¿Estamos de parte del bien o del mal?"

-Hyoga: "En esta guerra no hay bandos."- Hyoga hace explotar su cosmos ocasionando un destello de luz que pasa a través de Piccoro, y cuando éste reacciona su brazo izquierdo había sido arrancado, Hyoga aparece detrás de él después de haber descendido.

-Piccoro: "No lo vi...no pude ver cuando me ataco."- Piccoro voltea hacia Hyoga que también hace lo mismo.

-Hyoga: "Ahora comienza la verdadera batalla."

De regreso a donde pelean X-Man y McTaggar, que seguían repartiéndose golpes a veces uno le conectaba al otro y viceversa pero la mayoría de los ataques se neutralizaban, al parecer el poder de ambos era igual no había quien mostrara la diferencia, pero al ponerle mucha atención en eso, se veía que poco a poco X-Man comenzaba a sudar más que su oponente, en una de esas oportunidades X-Man hace explotar su poder y le concta una patada en el abdomen a McTaggar.

-McTaggar: "¡Arrh! Maldito."- McTaggar reacciona con un tremendo golpe que rompe la resistencia telepática de X-Man y lo manda al suelo, X-Man ya presentaba varias heridas y respiraba agitadamente.

-X-Man: "(Es demasiado fuerte, yo comienzo a sentir cansancio y él parece que no ha perdido ni una gota de energía.) Pero no me rendiré ¡No me rendiré!"-X-Man ataca con un gran rayo de energía producido por la energía de todo su cuerpo pero el ataque choca contra la explosión de ki de McTaggar, lo que deja sorprendido a X-Man.

-McTaggar: "Bueno, parece que ya es hora de pelear en serio ¿Estás preparado?"- En eso McTaggar desaparece de la vista de X-Man y no puede ver cuando es golepado duramente en el rostro sacando una buena cantidad de sangre por la boca al ser tan repentino el ataque y queda tambaleándose teniendo que apoyar una rodilla en el suelo para no caer.

-X-Man: "¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo es posible semejante fuerza?"

-McTaggar: "Ahora vez que hablo en serio, y eso fue sólo una cuarta parte, sin embargo es una lástima que no puedas apreciar mi poder completo porque pienso matarte ahora mismo."- Mctaggar da una patada demasiado rápida y da en la cabeza de X-Man que la recibe arrodillado, pero no cae, aunque se mantiene así después de unos momentos

-Gohan: "¡Nate!"- De la frente de Nate empieza a salir mucha sangre inundándole casi todo el rostro, sus pupilas se habían vuelto blancas y cae sin hacer nada, incluso Sailor Moon lo siente y piensa en Nate teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-McTaggar: "¡Ah demonios! ¡Me he manchado los zapatos!"- Dice al ver como un zapato suyo tenía las manchas de sangre de X-Man.

-Gohan: "¡Nate! ¡Nate!"- Gohan corre junto a X-Man tratando de que despertará.

-McTaggar: "Déjalo, él está muerto."

-Gohan: "¡Cállate maldito!"- Gohan se levanta encarando a McTaggar, su ki estaba elevándose más y más a grandes niveles.

-McTaggar: "¿He?"- McTaggar se veía sorprendido del incremento de poder que provocaba la furia de Gohan.

-Gohan: "¡KA-ME! ¡HAAA...MEEE! ¡HAAAAA!"- Gohan lanza un tremendo Kamehameha dos veces más grande que él arrasando con todo el suelo que había alrededor de él.

-McTaggar: "¡Maldita sea!"- El agente enciende su energía y lanza su mano hacia adelante, el poder de Gohan choca ocasionando una gran explosión, Gohan aparece después de unos momentos en la posición del kamehameha totalmente agotado, respirando con dificultad, pero al ver lo que tenía enfrente sus ojos se abrían de par en par, era imposible.

-Gohan: " ...n-no puede ser."- Al quitarse la nube de polvo, McTaggar aparece soltando una carcajada con su mano derecha levantada teniendo unos cuantos raspones de sangre pero sin consideración.

-McTaggar: "Por más que te esfuerces nunca estarás a mi nivel."

-Gohan: "S-su poder es monstruoso."

-McTaggar: "¡Tu te lo buscaste!"- McTaggar se lanza rápidamente conectándole dos golpes en el rostro a Gohan y después se mueve detrás de él de nuevo tirando una lluvia de golpes en su espalda y finalizando se mueve arriba de él y cae con una patada encajando en su pecho y lo estrella al piso. Gohan queda sin poder moverse después de todo el ataque recibido y vuelve a su estado normal., pero en ese momento sin que McTaggar se diera cuenta, El Goku Oozharu volteaba a ver lo que sucedía ahí. Mientras el agente riéndose a carcajadas, esta por encima de Gohan y le apunta con su mano apunto de disparar su poder.-"Muere."

-Goku Oozharu: "¡RRRAARRRHH!"

-McTaggar: "¿Qué?"-McTaggar voltea tarde, Goku lo atrapa con su gran mano y empieza a aplastar a McTaggar.-"¡Aaaarghh!...Lamentarás haberme provocado..."- McTaggar libera su mano y le da un tremendo golpe en el dedo del Goku Oozharu que lo libera al sentir el dolor- "¡Vamos mono pelea!"-McTaggar vuela a la altura de los ojos de Goku y éste le tira un golpe que McTaggar lo detiene en pleno aire.-"¿Es esta toda tu fuerza?"- El agenta ataca con un gran rayo de energía que pega en el estómago de Goku, haciendo que cayese al suelo, Mctaggar se eleva por encima de él con un poder de energía en sus manos.-"Pensaba usarte para deshacerme de Dash pero como veo que te rehúsas a cooperar no me sirves, así que vas a morir."- McTaggar libera varias esferas de energía que caen sobre Goku como si fuera una lluvia sin detenerse.

-Gohan: "Para...lo vas a matar..."- En eso Spawn se va alejando de Sailor Moon

-Spawn: "Escucha, tienes que estar preparada...para volver a Goku a la normalidad."

-Sailor Moon: "¿Qué yo qué?"- Spawn sólo voltea y la ve quitándose la máscara y le sonríe, Sailor Moon.-"Spawn...¿Qué vas a hacer?"

-Spawn: "Me dió gusto conocerlos a todos y luchar a su lado."- En eso Spawn se teletransporta.

-Sailor Moon: "¡Spawn!"

-McTaggar: "¡Jajajjajaja! ¡Aaaggh!"- McTaggar recibe un golpe de unas cadenas en el rostro cuando voltea ve a Spawn enfrente de él.-"¡¿Quieres morir?! Yo creo que si."- Sin decir nada Spawn se vuelve a teletransportar y aparece atrapando por detrás a McTaggar.-"¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

-Spawn: "Tienes razón, si quiero morir pero ¡Contigo! ¡Te llevaré al infierno!"

-McTaggar: "¡AAAHH!"- El cuerpo de Spawn empieza a brillar dejando escapar grandes destellos de energía.

-Spawn: "¡WANDAAAAAA!"- Spawn finalmente explota todo su ser, su energía ilumina todo el panorama.

-Sailor Moon: "¡SPAWN!"

-Hayako: "¡El ya está muerto como pronto tú lo estarás!"- Hayako aparece con una patada que derriba a Sailor Moon que no pudo reaccionar debido al choque de ver morir a Spawn.

-Gohan: "Spawn...¿He?"- Gohan se recupera levantándose lentamente pero vuelve a caer de rodillas cuando ve a McTaggar quitándose el polvo de sus ropas algo maltratadas, ese agente había salido ileso a pesar de que Spawn se había sacrificado en una gran explosión, es en ese momento cuando Gohan pierde toda esperanza de poder vencer.-"No puede ser...Maldita sea nunca podremos ganarles ¡Todo está perdido!"- Unas lágrimas de desesperación y tristeza se dejan caer de sus ojos.

-¿?:" No hables así Gohan."

-Gohan: "¿He? ¿Qui-quien eres tú?"-Gohan voltea a su lado izquierdo, ve a un sujeto enfundado en una armadura dorada con alas.-"¡Seiya! Pensé que estabas muerto."- Seiya aparece envestido en la armadura dorada de Sagitario.

-Seiya: "Toma esto, me lo dio Trunks y ahora ve con Serena."- Seiya le entrega una bolsa con semillas del ermitaño.

-Gohan: "¡No! Yo pelearé con él."

-Seiya: "¿Quieres que Serena muera también? Ella no podrá sola pero si yo muero ten por seguro que me llevaré a ese tipo conmigo y vengaré a Spawn."

-Gohan: "Esta bien...ten cuidado."

-Seiya: "No te preocupes."- Gohan se transforma en supersaiyajin y se dirige con Serena mientras Seiya vuela hacia McTaggar y le cae con un golpe por la espalda sin que McTaggar reaccionara alejándolo de la zona donde anteriormente estaba peleando.

-McTaggar: "¡Seiya!"

-Seiya: "Sólo te diré una cosa, será mejor que te arrepientas de todo lo que haz hecho y pidas perdón, así tal vez no sufras cuando te mate."

-McTaggar: "¿Matarme? ¿tú a mí! ¡Jajajajaja!

-Seiya: "¡Meteoro Pegaso!"- Seiya se lanza disparando los rayos de meteoro atravesando a McTaggar, pero después de eso la diadema de Seiya se parte en dos, McTaggar no recibió ningún golpe en cambio Seiya si.-"¿Q-qué? Creí que ya había mostrado todo su poder."

-McTaggar: "Lamento decepcionarte, pero dependiendo de la fuerza de mi contrincante yo aumento de poder, lo que he estado mostrando es sólo la mitad de mi verdadero potencial."

-Seiya: "Entonces no me queda de otra mas que usar todo mi poder."- Seiya enciende su cosmos al igual que McTaggar libera su energía y se posiciona en combate.

-McTaggar: "Como quieras siempre será el mismo resultado."

-Seiya: "Es extraño, haz peleado con Gohan, X-Man, Spawn y Goku, casi al mismo tiempo y no muestras nada de cansancio, empiezo a sospechar si realmente eres un humano, ni siquiera Vegeta hubiera soportado todo eso."

-McTaggar: "Jejeje, nunca lo sabrás."- En eso Seiya se mueve a gran velocidad conectándole un golpe en el pecho a McTaggar.

-Seiya: "¡Cometa Pegaso!" Seiya libera su poder mandando arriba a McTaggar éste se libera del arrastre del golpe momentos después.

-McTaggar: "(Esto es algo que no había previsto, Seiya no había aparecido hasta ahora por lo que no conocemos ninguno de sus movimientos o poderes. Hyoga es el único que lo conoce bien, pero ya ha empezado a sospechar de mí.) ¡No te confíes Seiya! ¡Y no dejes de atacar!"

-Seiya: "¡No lo haré!"- Seiya aparece por arriba de McTaggar y le envía una lluvia de golpes que recibe el agente duramente pero contraataca con un codazo que le abre una grieta en la armadura seguido de un golpe por debajo de la mandíbula, Seiya le da una patada en el abdomen que lo aleja y acto seguido lanza un poderoso golpe que conecta en el rostro de McTaggar que hace que escupa sangre por la boca.

-McTaggar: "¿Eso fue todo Seiya? Esperaba más de tí."

-Seiya: "¿Qué?... ¡AAARRGHH!"- Seiya recibe una tremenda patada de McTaggar encajandose la rodilla izquierda, los sonidos de los huesos crujir indican que fue rota al instante

-McTaggar: "¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué pasa Seiya?"- Seiya ve con horror el increíble poder que tiene McTaggar, era la primera vez que recibía un daño como ese teniendo la armadura dorada, se preguntaba si en verdad era el fin de todo.

Sailor Moon estaba siendo golpeada por todos lados, Hayako se movía con la gracia de bailarina de ballet, sus movimientos acrobáticos y a la vez mortales, Sailor Moon intentaba atacar con su báculo pero en un movimiento de un látigo de Hayako hacía que Sailor Moon lo soltara y recibiera un golpe en el rostro, Sailor Moon retrocede agitadamente después de la golpiza que estaba recibiendo pero aún se mantenía de pie.

-Hayako: "¿Te das por vencida?"

-Sailor Moon: "¡Nunca!"

-Hayako: "Bueno ese es tu problema."-Hayako saca la espada ninja de su espalda dispuesta a atacar a Serena cuando justo ene se momento Gohan se interpone entre ellas."

-Gohan: "No lo permitiré."

-Sailor Moon: "Gohan."

-Gohan: "Dime como devolver a mi padre a la normalidad."

-Hayako: "Jajaja, ¿Crees que te lo voy a decir?"

-Sailor Moon: "Gohan yo lo haré confía en mí."

-Gohan: "No pensarás usar el cristal de plata."

-Sailor Moon: "No te preocupes, ahora soy capaz de controlar a la perfección el cristal de plata."

-Gohan. "Esta bien ten cuidado."- Sailor Moon parte a vuelo hacia donde está Goku.

-Hayako: "¡No te lo permitiré!"- Hayako se lanza contra Sailor Moon pero en eso Gohan vuelve a interponerse en su trayecto.

-Gohan: "¡No dejaré que la toques!"

.Hayako: "Maldito Gohan."- En eso Sailor Moon ya se encuentra enfrente de Goku con el cristal de plata en sus manos.

-Sailor Moon: "Goku, te regresare a tu forma normal, sólo déjame entrar en ti."- Sailor Moon libera el poder del cristal de lata que brilla en todo su esplendor pero en eso Goku Oozharu la ve y le da un golpe que la manda a estrellarse fuertemente al suelo.

-Gohan: "¡Serena!"

-Hayako: "Vaya parece que Goku ha hecho mi trabajo ¡jajajaja!"- La garra de Goku se acerca a Sailor Moon que en el último momento reacciona con el cristal brillando más fuerte que nunca.

-Sailor Moon: "¡Goku!...¡GOKU!...¡GOKU!"- Todo es oscuro, unos ojos se abren Goku esta en su forma normal pero atrapado en esa oscuridad cuando escucha la voz de Serena.-"Goku sal de ahí yo te guiaré."- En eso Sailor Moon se deja ver en medio de la oscuridad y toma de la mano a Goku.-"Ven, yo te guiaré" - Momentos después Serena despierta y mira hacia una gran nube de polvo.-"¿G-Goku? Goku haz...vuelto"- Una figura un tanto extraña que no se puedo distinguir muy bien pero se ve claramente que sonríe, es la típica sonrisa de Goku y enseguida parte volando a una tremenda velocidad.

Fin del capítulo 8


	10. Chapter 10

El Futuro Nunca Muere

Capítulo 9: La pesadilla no termina

Japón

En medio de las ciudades que yacen en ruinas, los pocas construcciones que todavía quedaban de pie van cayendo en pedazos, pero incluso el ruido que provocan esas destrucciones es opacado por los sonidos de los golpes que caen sobre Seiya y sus gritos de dolor. El fue el siguiente en pelear contra el poderoso agente McTaggar, y aún con la armadura dorada de Sagitario fue inútil, la fuerza de ese agente por fin estaba emergiendo a todo lo que daba, era realmente temible, el caballero de Pegaso nunca imaginó encontrarse con un enemigo así, tenía rota la rodilla izquierda y los ataques que recibe después dejan seriamente dañada la armadura dorada, pero aún seguía de pie, hilos de sangre recorren su rostro, su vista casi se nubla pero alcanza a ver como el rubio agente se va acercando a él flotando en el aire con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa cínica adornando su rostro.

-McTaggar: "Jajaja. El gran caballero de Pegaso, al parecer recibí mala información acerca de ti, decían que eras temible y poderoso, pero ahora veo que sólo eres un gatito ante mí."- Seiya no hacía caso se sostiene de una pared con algo de esfuerzo, pero enciende su cosmo y se prepara para atacar.

-Seiya: "¡Haaaa!"

-McTaggar: "¡No tan rápido!"- En eso McTaggar le conecta un golpe en el abdomen que detiene el ataque de Seiya y enseguida lanza una feroz lluvia de golpes que caen en Seiya estando contra la pared, McTaggar termina el ataque con un gran golpe en el rostro que manda a Seiya a través de la pared entrando al edificio casi destruido. McTaggar cruza el hoyo que hizo y se acerca a Seiya que esta tirado boca abajo, se agacha para tomarlo del cuello pero en eso Seiya se mueve rápidamente girando a la derecha le conecta un golpe en el rostro que saca de balance a McTaggar.

-Seiya: "Meteoro Pegaso!"

-McTaggar: "¡Aarrrh!"- El agente recibe varios golpes del ataque pero no dura mucho cuando desaparece del rango de Seiya.

-Seiya: "¿Qué? ...¡Aaagghhh!"- Seiya recibía una patada por la espalda que lo manda rodando al suelo, McTaggar se limpia la poca sangre que le sacó de la boca.

-McTaggar: "Sigues tan terco ¿Qué no entiendes que no tienes oportunidad?"

-Seiya: "Mientras que siga la flama de mi vida encendida ten por seguro que seguiré peleando ¡Cometa Pegaso!"- Seiya se levanta rápidamente lanzando su golpe a McTaggar pero este desaparece y aparece por detrás de Seiya y tira un poderoso golpe pero en eso Seiya también desaparece esquivando el golpe.

-McTaggar: "¿Qué?"

-Seiya: "¡Ese truco no vuelve a tener resultado por segunda vez!"- Seiya aparece por arriba de McTaggar y le conecta su gran cometa que lo manda al suelo destruyéndolo y llevándose consigo todo el edificio que se derrumba dejando una gran nube de polvo. Momentos después , los escombros muestran movimiento, Seiya sale arrastrándose, su pierna izquierda había sufrido más daño, su armadura tenía grietas por todas partes, las heridas en su cuerpo eran muchas pero estaba vivo al fin y al cabo.- "He derrotado a McTaggar...Dash...aún tengo que ir por Dash...¿He?"- Justo cuando Seiya estaba poniéndose en pie, se produce una explosión debajo de los escombros del edificio y McTaggar surge de ahí sin haber recibido gran daño, sólo se encontraba con su saco hecho trizas y despeinado.

-McTaggar: "Debo admitir que fue un movimiento muy inteligente, lamentablemente no tienes la fuerza para dañarme lo suficiente."

-Seiya: "No puede ser...esto es como una pesadilla."

-McTaggar: "¡Exactamente! ¡Hyaaaa!"- McTaggar se mueve a una gran velocidad golpeando en el hombro de Seiya destrozándole la hombrera izquierda, otro golpe va directo al abdomen haciendo pedazos esa parte de la armadura.

-Seiya: "¡Aaaaarrrgghhh!"- Seiya es atacado en múltiples ocasiones, los movimientos de McTaggar superaban la velocidad de Seiya y cada golpe le destrozaba una parte de la armadura dorada, Seiya ya se encontraba en el límite.

-McTaggar: "¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué pasa Seiya? ¿Quieres que acabe ya? ¡Eso haré!"- McTaggar agarra por detrás de la cabeza con una sola mano levantándolo y con su gran fuerza empieza a apretar comenzando a aplastar su cráneo, el dolor era insoportable, de sus oídos, nariz, boca y ojos comenzaba a salir sangre, Seiya estaba a punto de morir en las manos del agente.- "¡Jajajaja! ¡Aaggh!"- Sin previo aviso McTaggar recibe un puñetazo en el rostro, al reaccionar Seiya yace sostenido por un extraño sujeto de gran cabellera negra, su cuerpo cubierto por un rojizo pelaje, una cola y unos ojos cuya mirada intimidaba.- "¿Quién eres tú?"

-¿?: "Ya deberías saberlo."

-McTaggar: "¡¿Qué?!...¿Go-Goku?"

-Goku: "Este será el día de tu fin."

-McTaggar: "¿Qué? Jajaja, ¿Escuché bien? Sólo por que apareciste de repente con otro aspecto ya te sientes con aires de grandeza ¿No? Pues no sé como le hiciste para volver a la normalidad pero lamentarás haberme golpeado."- McTaggar enciende su energía y se lanza contra Goku que lo ve sin hacer nada, sólo sosteniendo a Seiya, incluso cuando tiene a McTaggar a unos centímetros de su golpe no hace nada, pero en eso de repente desaparece, Mctaggar sólo golpea el aire.- "¡Desapareció!"- El agente voltea a ver a todos lados, pero Goku ya se había ido junto con Seiya sin dejar rastro alguno.

Mientras cerca de ese lugar, Sailor Moon aún estaba lastimada de los golpes que había recibido, por lo que Gohan tenía que seguir el combate en contra de Hayako, quien esquiva todos los golpes con los que ataca Gohan, moviéndose ágilmente como si no tuviera huesos, la agente podía hacer extraños movimientos de contorsión con los cuales lograba golpear a Gohan en un par de ocasiones y finalizando con una patada giratoria que lo manda al suelo de espaldas.

-Hayako: "Eres muy torpe Gohan, jajaja y pensar que consideré en tenerte como mi juguete, pero veo que sería pérdida de tiempo."- Hayako se para con los brazos en la cintura enfrente de Gohan que yacía en el suelo.

-Gohan: "Maldita perra..."- Gohan contraataca levantando sus pies y estrellándolos en el rostro de Hayako que no vio venir el ataque y retrocede, Gohan se levanta de un giro mientras que el tapaboca de Hayako estaba un poco roto pero se logra ver algo extraño en la piel oculta que lo nota Gohan, Hayako se da cuenta y se tapa la mejilla izquierda.

-Hayako: "Esto lo pagarás con tu sangre y la de tu princesa Barbie."- Hayako empezaba a enfurecer al mismo tiempo que mostraba su energía emerger de su cuerpo.

-Gohan: "Vamos estoy preparado."

-Hayako: "Jaja, que iluso eres."- Hayako saca su espada sirviéndole como un conductor de su energía que aumentaba más y más.

-Sailor Moon: "E-espera Gohan, no luches solo contra ella."

-Gohan: "A un lado Serena ¡Esto es por Nate y Al! ¡Mazenkuu!"

-Hayako: "¡Corte cruzado! ¡Haaaa!"- Hayako hace el corte con su espada mandando su ataque de energía en forma de cruz chocando con el de Gohan, la explosión del choque la hace retroceder un poco pero sin dañarla, pero entonces algo extraño había pasado.-"¿Qué? ¿D-dónde están?"- Hayako se encontraba sola, Gohan y Sailor Moon no habían dejado rastro alguno.

-McTaggar: "Déjalos Hayako, ya se fueron, pero eso no importa tenemos algo que arreglar."

-Hayako: "Sí, vamos de cacería de cisnes ¿No?"

Residencia Wayne

Afuera de la mansión, se encontraban los pedazos esparcidos del robot Metal eva gear, y habiendo sobrevivido al ataque aún estaban descansando Batman, Snake, Robin y Jubilee, ésta última había hecho una cruz con unos restos metálicos del robot en el camino marcado por la devastación del rayo que fulminó la vida de Punisher, quien se sacrificara para salvar a los demás, todos guardan unos momentos de silencio en su memoria, que se ven finalizados cuando de repente aparecen Gohan, Sailor Moon, Goku y Seiya.

-Batman: "¿Qué demonios? ...¿Goku?"

-Snake: "¿Mh?"

-Jubilee: "¿Están todos bien?"

-Gohan: "¿Qué? Estamos en la mansión."

-Sailor Moon: "¡Goku! ¿Pero que le pasó a Seiya?"- Gohan y Sailor Moon también se vieron sorprendidos de haber aparecido enfrente de la mansión y todos los demás se sorprenden aún más del nuevo aspecto que tenía Goku.

-Goku: "Denle rápido una semilla del ermitaño."- Goku deja a Seiya en el suelo apoyado en Serena.

-Sailor Moon: "¿Gohan, aún te quedan semillas?"

-Gohan: "Sí, aquí están."- Gohan saca la bolsa de las semillas y se las da a Serena que saca una rápidamente para dársela a Seiya, que se encontraba en herido en todo el cuerpo con casi toda la armadura de Sagitario rota.

-Saiya: "N-no...déjala."

-Sailor Moon: "¿Qué?"- Dice sorprendida de la reacción de Seiya.

-Seiya: "Vegeta...y Nate...aún siguen con vida...llévenles las semillas..." Seiya se levanta poco a poco encendiendo su cosmo y elevándolo tan alto de una manera muy rápida pero no pasa mucho de esto cuando hace un movimiento que deja sorprendidos a todos, después de un grito que pega en el cielo, Seiya explota su cosmo destruyendo lo que quedaba de la armadura de Sagitario en mil pedazos. Seiya cae exhausto después de eso, Serena tiene que ayudarlo para que no cayera completamente.

-Sailor Moon: "¡Seiya ¿Por qué lo hiciste?!"

-Batman: "¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"

-Goku: "Bruce, ve preparándote porque muy pronto utilizaremos la esfera."

-Jubilee: "¿Qué? ¿La esfera?"

-Batman: "Sí, entiendo."

-Goku: "Gohan, dame la bolsa de las semillas."

-Gohan: "Pero papá ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?"

-Goku: "Les daré las semillas a X-Man y Vegeta como dijo Seiya, esperen a que venga Nate, mientras yo, iré a derrotar a McTaggar y Dash."

-Sailor Moon: "¡¿Qué?!"

-Snake: "¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

-Batman: "¡Goku!"- Sin decir palabra alguna, Goku utiliza la teletransportación y desaparece dejando a todos con boca y ojos abiertos.

-Gohan: "Se fue."

-Snaka: "Bueno eso ya lo hizo, pero ¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso de la esfera, murciélago?"

-Robin: "Sólo tú y Goku saben donde está, entonces ¿Piensan ir por ella?"

-Batman: "Bueno, si y no."

-Sailor Moon: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

-Batman: "Escuchen, por lo pronto les diré esto: Si han sentido o tenido algún sueño en donde todo lo que hemos vivido nunca debió haber pasado, pueden estar muy cerca de la verdad."

-Snake: "¿Qué verdad?"

-Jubilee: "¿Pero de qué están hablando?"

De regreso a donde se encontraban Hyoga y Piccoro a punto de iniciar la pelea, cerca de la torre del Patriarca, ambos siendo vigilados por Ikki y Shiryu. Siendo el Nameku el primero en pelear contra Hyoga enfundado en la armadura de Acuario, libera su poder, sus músculos se incrementan al igual que su estatura, liberando todo su poder después de haber reemplazado su brazo izquierdo, Hyoga sólo lo veía con indiferencia.

-Hyoga: "De veras que estás preparado."

-Piccoro: "Hace tiempo que no utilizo esta forma, así que tú vete preparando porque acabaré contigo."

-Ikki: "Hyoga, aunque logres derrotar a Piccoro no podrás pelear con nosotros juntos, piénsalo."

-Hyoga: "Me subestimas Ikki, ya que estuviste mucho tiempo fuera, sólo observa."- Hyoga voltea hacia Piccoro encendiendo su cosmo listo para pelear.-"Bien demuéstrame tu poder."

-Piccoro: "Como quieras ¡Hyaaaa!"- Piccoro se lanza volando y usa su codo izquierdo para impactarlo pero Hyoga lo detiene con su mano derecha pero no contaba con un movimiento rápido de la mano derecha de Piccoro que la mueve directo a la cara de Hyoga que se ve sorprendido por eso, Piccoro dispara una gran ráfaga de energía que retumba todo el lugar.-"Maldición ni siquiera lo toque ¡Aaaarh!"- Piccoro es atacado por un golpe en la espalda y reacciona volando alejándose de Hyoga.

-Hyoga: "¿Qué pasa Piccoro? ¿Por qué huyes?"

-Piccoro: "Puedes ser veloz pero no tan fuerte ¡Haaa!"- Ya en el aire Piccoro empieza a mover sus manos al frente rápidamente lanzando varias ráfagas de energy ha directo a estrellarse contra Hyoga.

-Hyoga: "Polvo de diamante!"- Hyoga dispara varias veces el polvo de diamante neutralizando el ataque de Piccoro a unos metros de distancia, pero en eso no se espera que el brazo alargado de Piccoro surja de debajo de sus pies y le conecte un duro golpe en el rostro que lo manda a volar, Piccoro desciende como bólido y le conecta otro golpe que manda al suelo a Hyoga pero antes de caer contraataca con una ráfaga de hielo en pleno rsotro de Piccoro, ambos caen y después de unos momentos toman aire para recuperarse y continuar su ataque.

-Piccoro: "No sabía que pelearas sucio."

-Hyoga: "No digas tonterías y pelea ¡Rayo de Aurora!"

-Piccoro: "¡Makakkonsappo!"- Ambos poderes surgen rápidamente y se estrellan en el centro de la distancia entre ambos, Hyoga y Piccoro surgen del polvo que deja la explosión volabndo en el aire uno directo al otro apunto de estrellarse pero justo en ese momento ambos ven dos ráfagas de energía yendo directo hacia ellos, y no pueden evitarlo siendo ambos impactados en el aire por esos ataques y estrellados en la pared de una montaña.

-Ikki: "¿Mh? ¿Qué fue eso?"

-Shiryu: "Ah! No puede ser."

-Piccoro: "Son ellos!"

-Hyoga: "Debí haberlo sabido, la arpía d eHayako y el miserable de McTaggar finalmente nos han traicionado."- Hayako y McTaggar aparecen en escena, la mujer desciende en medio de donde están todos mientras que McTaggar se quedaba con los brazos cruzados mirando a todos como si fuera triunfante, y en eso levanta su mano izquierda hacia arriba y genera una esfera de energía en la palma de su mano.

-McTaggar: "Fue muy fácil Hyoga, ni tu ni Dash sospecharon nada, ha llegado el momento en que me apropie de este mundo e imponga mis reglas, como siempre debió ser la Tierra ¡Jajajaja!"

-Hyoga: "Malditos ¿Y tu Hayako? ¿Qué intenciones tienes?"

-Hayako: "Como vez ambos gobernaremos al mundo y ustedes no tienen cabida aquí."

-McTaggar: "¡Jaja! Hayako lamento informarte que hubo un ligero cambio de planes."- En eso Hayako voltea rápidamente hacia McTaggar.

-Hayako: "¿Qué?"

-McTaggar: "Tu tampoco tienes ni tuviste cabida en mi nuevo mundo ¡Sólo te use para que mantuvieras la boca cerrada como una fiel perra! ¡Jajaja!"

-Hayako: "¡Eres un...! ¡Te lo advertí McTaggar! ¡Te mataré ahora mismo!¡Haaaaa!"-Hayako levanta su espada en dirección hacia McTaggar, toda la energía suya yace concentrada en su espada causando temblores alrededor suyo, Ikki, Shiryu, Piccoro y Hyoga se alejan un poco.-"¡Corte sangriento!"- Hayako finalmente lanza su ataque, un enorme rayo de la energía que la rodeaba sale disparado hacia McTaggar.

-McTaggar:"¡Ya es tarde!"- McTaggar lanza la esfera, pero en el último momento antes de soltarla hace un movimiento tal que termina por incrustarse la esfera en su propio pecho.-"¡AAAARGHHH!"

-Picccoro: "¿Qué demonios hizo?"

-Ikki:" ¿Qué es esto?"- McTaggar estaba despidiendo rayos de luz por sus ojos y boca su cabello se suelta y sus ropas empiezan a romperse, pero justo en eso el ataque de Hayako choca contra él, provocando una tremenda explosión en el aire.

-Piccoro: "¡Ha acabado con él!"

-Hayako: "¡Jajaja! Hice lo que ni Spawn, Seiya, Gohan ni tampoco Goku pudieron ¡Yo lo maté!"- Después de unos momentos en que el humo en el aire se empieza a desaparecer todo indicaba que McTaggar había sido convertido en polvo pero de pronto se empieza a escuchar una carcajada proveniente de esa cortina de humo.-"¡N-no puede ser!"- Al igual que Hayako, Piccoro, Hyoga, Ikki y Shiryu no pueden creer lo que ven, al despejarse el humo se revela una figura diferente a la de McTaggar pero no había duda de que era él, su chaleco y camisa estaban totalmente rotos sólo quedaba el pantalón, revelando una musculatura tres veces mayor que la que tenía, su pelo suelto era de un color más pálido y no se diga de su piel, era totalmente blanca, saliendo a relucir sus ojos rojos sin pupilas.

-McTaggar: "Seiya tenía razón ¡Yo no soy humano! ¡Soy el mutante más poderoso del universo! ¡Todo lo que Apocalypse había anhelado ser, todo lo que Xavier había temido y todo lo que la Tierra esperaba! ¡Jajajajaja!"

-Piccoro: "Eso lo veremos."- Piccoro hace estallar su ki y se lanza rápidamente hacia McTaggar, estando enfrente de él le conecta un tremendo puñetazo en la cara, pero a pesar de todo el poder que le imprimió no lo movió ni un centímetro.

-McTaggar: "¿Es ésta tu fuerza?"- McTaggar agarra el brazo de Piccoro y se lo arranca como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

-Piccoro: "¡Aarrrgh!"- McTaggar golpea la espalda de Piccoro mandándolo abajo pero antes de que cayera dispara un rayo de su dedo que le atraviesa el pecho cayendo ya sin poder moverse.

-Ikki: "¡Piccoro! ¡Maldicón!"

-McTaggar: "¿Mh?"

-Ikki: "¡Ave Fénix!"- Ikki sale disparado de la tierra e incrusta su puño en el abdomen de McTaggar haciendo que retrocediera, pero no pasa mucho cuando se detiene aún con el puño de Ikki en su abdomen, éste lo retira y ve como no sufrió daño alguno.-"No puede ser, todo el poder que le imprimí a mi golpe no le afectó."

-McTaggar: "Ustedes son como cucarachas para mí."- McTaggar dispara rayos de sus ojos que le destruyen toda la armadura a Ikki, y entonces apunta su mano hacia el caballero liberando una ráfaga de energía.-"¡Muere!"

-Ikki: "¡Aaaaghh!"

Japón zona norte

Goku había llegado a auxiliar a Vegeta que se encontraba inconsciente después del esfuerzo que había hecho en las anteriores batallas, cuando siente el impacto de dos energías disminuir drásticamente.

-Goku: "Piccoro, Ikki ¿Qué está pasando?"- Goku levanta de la nuca a Vegeta e introduce una semilla en su boca.-"Vegeta ahora necesito tu ayuda una vez más."-Vegeta logra tragarse la semilla y momentos después su cuerpo se recupera, Vegeta abre los ojos convertido en supersaiajin, levantándose por su cuenta.-"Ya estás mejor."- Vegeta voltea a ver a Goku, lo reconoce pero no por su apariencia sin embargo no le da la menor importancia.

-Vegeta: "Vaya veo que alcanzaste alguna clase de nuevo nivel saiyajin Kakarotto, pero no importa yo sigo siendo el más fuerte."

-Goku: "Entonces ya sabrás lo que tienes que hacer."

-Vegeta: "No necesito que me lo digas ¡Haaaaaaa!"- Vegeta hace explotar su ki de manera que rápidamente logra alcanzar el tercer nivel de supersaiyajin, elevándose para dirigirse al lugar de la pelea.-"¡Ahora verás maldito!"

De regreso cerca de la torre del Patriarca

-Shiryu: "¡Ikki, Piccoro!"- Shiryu soprendido ve los cuerpos caídos de Piccoro e Ikki sin que el pudiera hacer nada para evtarlo

-Hyoga: "E-es increíblemente poderoso..."

-McTaggar: "¿Y bien, quién sigue?"- McTaggar desciende con los brazos cruzados acercándose poco a poco a Shiryu, quien no tiene más remedio que luchar.

-Shiryu: "Maldito toma esto ¡Dragón Naciente!"- Shiryu se mueve hacia adelante impulsando todo su cosmo, el dragón pasa a través de McTaggar que es cubierto por el poder del cosmo de Shiryu, sin embargo después de que Shiryu aparece detrás de él, voltea y ve a Mctaggar sin daño alguno.-"¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo es posible?!"

-McTaggar: "¿Así que ese es tu dragón?"

-Shiryu: "Esto es irreal, no puede ser tan poderoso."

-McTagar: "Jeje."-McTaggar se gira aún con los brazos cruzados lleno de confianza, pero en eso todos sienten una energía que aparece por detrás de McTaggar tomando la forma de Trunks.

-Trunks: "¡Yo me encargaré de ti! ¡Mazenku!"- Trunks rápidamente ataca a McTaggar tomándolo desprevenido, el ataque cae sobre el monstruo generando una explosión sobre de él, Trunks se había movido rápidamente junto a Shiryu esperando haber dado algún resultado su ataque.

-Shiryu: "Que bueno que apareciste Trunks."

-Trunks: "Si, espero que haya sido para bien..¿He? ¡¿Qué sucede con ese tipo?!"- McTaggar surge después deque el polvo se había despejado, seguía en su misma pose con brazos cruzados y sin daño alguno.

-Shiryu: "Trunks, la fuerza de este demonio está fuera de lógica, tenemos que atacar ambos con todo nuestro poder."

-Trunks: "Si, entiendo entonces ¡Haaaa!"

-Shiryu: "¡Hyaaaaa!"- Ambos peleadores elevan sus energías lo más que pueden preparándose para el ataque.

-McTaggar: "Vamos."

-Trunks: "¡Burning Attack!"

-Shiryu: "¡Cien dragones de Rozan!"-Ambos poderes se unen formando un inmenso rayo de energía custodiado por luminosas formas de dragones, pero McTaggar esperaba el ataque y eleva su energía tomando la forma de un rayo de luz rodeando todo su cuerpo extendiéndose al cielo, los poderes de Trunks y Shiryu chocan con la energía del agente sin embargo, McTaggar mueve sus brazos y al hacer esto atrapa ambos ataques en su energía, enviándola por los aires mucho muy lejos de ahí. Una vez más los ataques de Shiryu y Trunks no habían dado resultado, McTaggar se dirigía hacia ellos con su energía rodeando todo su cuerpo, cuando en eso, Trunks ve una figura aparecer por detrás de McTaggar.

-Trunks: "¡Padre!"

-Vegeta: "¡A un lado, me estorban!"- Vegeta se deja ver con una gran esfera de energía en sus manos de gran poder.

-McTaggar: "¿Qué? ¡Vegeta! ¡Destruirás la Tierra!"

-Vegeta: "¡Haaaaaaaaa!- Shiryu y Trunks vuelan lo más lejos posible al igual que lo hacen Hyoga y Hayako, el poder de Vegeta estalla en McTaggar sin que éste pudiera esquivarlo, la explosión es más inmensa y poderosa que las anteriores, pudiéndose ver en una vista por encima de la Tierra.

-Trunks: "¿Lo habrá derrotado?"

-Shiryu: "No lo sé."

-Vegeta: "¡Yo soy el más fuerte! ¡Nunca podrás contra mí!"

En la zona donde habían peleado anteriormente, yace X-Man con una gran herida en la cabeza, la sangre hacía un charco alrededor de él, pero antes de que empeorara, Goku aparece introduciendo una semilla del ermitaño en su boca y se las arregla para que la trague, las heridas curan casi al instante, X-Man despierta como si hubiera sido una pesadilla lo vivido.

-X-Man: "Aaaghh..¿Qué...qué pasó?"

-Goku: "¿Estás bien?"

-X-Man: "Por poco y muero, ese maldito tiene una fuerza tremenda...¿Pero qué te pasó a ti Goku?"

-Goku: "Nate, ahora McTaggar es mucho más fuerte que antes, tengo que ir y pelear con él, trataré de derrotarlo a él y Dash, Seiya resultó herido pero no le di una semilla para no desperdiciar el esfuerzo que está haciendo al aumentar su poder."

-X-Man: "¿Qué? ¿Aumentar de poder?"

-Goku: "Ve a la mansión, ahí Bruce y los demás te explicarán lo que harán."

-X-Man: "Está bien, buena suerte Goku."- X-Man parte volando, cuando voltea a mirar a Goku sólo siente una brisa que lo mueve, Goku ya había partido y su silueta ya ni se veía en el horizonte.-"Goku... su poder ha aumentado enormemente...pero aún así..."

Mientras, en la torre del Patriarca.

El alboroto se podía oír desde la ciudad donde está la torre, alrededor de la muralla que la encierra yacen fuertes guardias robots y humanos resguardando fuertemente el área. Dentro de la torre del patriarca, mirando por una ventana el destello de la explosión que había provocado Vegeta, se encuentra Dash, quien luce tranquilo a pesar de todo, tenía puesta su armadura de combate, no dudaba que de un momento a otro tendría que salir él a combatir, pero algo había llamado su atención antes. Se dirige a su cuarto, cerca de la sala principal, ya que ahí había dejado a Lucy estando inconsciente, pero al parecer ya había despertado por el ruido que se oye de dentro de la habitación.

-Dash: "¿Mh? ¿Qué fue eso?"- Dash había sentido de repente una gran manifestación de energía dirigiéndose rápidamente al lugar de la pelea de McTaggar.-"¿Es Goku? Ha aumentado de poder considerablemente."- De pronto un fuerte ruido le llama la atención, la puerta de la habitación a la que estaba llegando se rompe en pedazos, de ahí sale Lucy mostrando un aura de fuego alrededor de su cuerpo portando en su mano la espada de fuego de Rayearth, encara a Dash quien a su vez saca las garras de la parte de la armadura de sus brazos.

-Lucy: "Aquí estás."

-Dash: "Te haz vuelto más fuerte, esa puerta estaba sellada con mi poder."

-Lucy: "¿Por qué sacas tus garras?¿Tienes miedo de que te lastime? Porque eso es lo que voy a hacer."-Lucy se lanza contra Dash atacando con su espada, pero Dash se cubre haciendo una cruz con sus garras y de inmediato suelta su energía disparando a Lucy hasta la sala principal, estrellándose en la pared a un lado de la gran cortina.-"Auu...creí que no lastimabas mujeres."- Dash se aparece enfrente de ella.

-Dash: "Mmmh..."-Lucy se levanta contraatacando de nuevo con su espada pero Dash se mueve más rápido neutralizándola tomándola de un brazo y volteandola hacia la cortina.-"¡Detente! Deja de pelear y escuchame."

-Lucy: "¿Qué quieres?"

-Dash: "Ustedes siempre quisieron saber el por que de mis decisiones, el por que de mis actos todos estos años...pues mira a esa cortina, detrás de ella se encuentra todo lo que me impulsa..."

-Lucy: "¿Qué?"- En eso la cortina se empieza a abrir mostrando una gran puerta que también se abre, Lucy y Dash entran a ese cuarto gigante, totalmente oscuro, salvo una figura que se alcanza a notar, era una tumba de vidrio que contenía el cuerpo de una bella mujer de largo cabello..

-Dash: "Esa es la razón por la cual lucho."- Los ojos de Lucy se abren de par en par, reconoce al cuerpo de la mujer.

-Lucy: "Es...e-ella es...¡Saori Kido!"

De regreso a la pelea en contra de McTaggar, Vegeta estaba con todo su poderío en la tercera fase del supersaiyajin, viendo el enorme levantamiento de polvo que provocó la explosión de su ataque anterior, estaba plenamente confiado en que acabaría con McTaggar muy rápido.

-Vegeta: "¿En dónde estás? ¡Ahora soy más fuerte! ¡Sé que estás vivo aún, así que sal y pelea!"- Shiryu y Trunks ven con cierta desconfianza la actitud que estaba tomando Vegeta.-"Yo lo mataré, ustedes no se acerquen."

-Shiryu: "Se está confiando mucho."

-Trunks: "Tenemos que ayudarlo."- De pronto una silueta sale como bólido de la cortina de polvo, Vegeta no alcanza a reaccionar rápidamente y es cortado en el pecho rompiéndose su armadura por las uñas de McTaggar que aparece sin ninguna herida del ataque de Vegeta.

-McTaggar: "Jajaja, ya no te ves tan confiado ¿He Vegeta?"

-Vegeta: "Rrrhh ¡Callaté maldita sabandija! Lamentarás haberme hecho enfadar."- Vegeta se lanza con un buen golpe en el rostro de McTaggar que lo recibe de lleno quedando tambaleándose en su lugar.-"¿Qué te pareció eso insecto?"

-McTaggar: "Jaja, bien muy bien."-McTaggar se soba la quijada un poco y se reincorpora como si nada hubiera pasado.-"Pero un buen golpe debería ser así."-McTaggar se mueve a gran velocidad que ni Vegeta ve venir el tremendo golpe que recibe en la quijada, Vegeta da vueltas en el aire por poco cayéndose pero sin darle tiempo de recuperarse McTaggar lo ataca con una patada en el abdomen que derriba a Vegeta.

-Vegeta: "¡Aaaaaaghh! M..maldito..."

-McTaggar: "Jajaja..."- Vegeta se levanta lanzando dos ráfagas de energía con cada mano estrellándose en el cuerpo de McTaggar, Vegeta empieza a lanzar rápidamente una serie de ráfagas de energía hacia McTaggar, pero no pasa mucho cuando McTaggar sale volando hacia arriba y desaparece, apareciendo justo detrás de Vegeta, éste reacciona rápidamente.

-Vegeta: "¡Big Bang Attack!"- Una gran esfera de energía surge de la mano derecha de Vegeta, pero McTaggar desaparece justo antes de recibir el ataque que pasa de largo toda el área explotando en el aire. De nuevo McTaggar aparece por detrás de Vegeta con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo.-"¡Maldito!"- Vegeta empieza a mandar golpes y patadas a gran velocidad pero McTaggart esquiva todo lo que le manda y en un descuido de Vegeta, McTaggar lo agarra de la camisa con la mano izquierda.

-McTaggar: "Muere."- McTaggar da un tremendo golpe en el rostro de Vegeta con su puño derecho.

-Vegeta: "¡Aaaaaaghhhh!"- El golpe había sido terrible, habiéndole girado la cabeza de Vegeta de forma demasiado drástica, su cuello estaba roto, el cabello de Vegeta vuelve a la normalidad, el saiyajin ya ni podía moverse, esto ante el regocijo del agente.

-McTaggar: "Te he roto el cuello, muy pronto morirás."

-Trunks: "¡Padre!...¡Noooooo!"

-Shiryu:"¡Trunks espera!"- La furia de ver a su padre a punto de morir ciega a Trunks que se lanza contra McTaggar dandole un golpe en la cabeza, McTaggar sólo gira un poco y en eso le avienta a Vegeta estrellándolo contra Trunks.

-McTaggar: "Vas a morir junto a tu padre."-McTaggar alza la palma de la mano hacia el frente lanzando una poderosa esfera de energía a Trunks y Vegeta, pero en eso justo antes de golpearlos, algo detiene el ataque de McTaggar, Goku se deja ver apareciendo de repente sosteniendo la esfera de energía sólo con su mano.

-Goku: "¡Creo que esto es tuyo!"- Goku le devuelve el ataque a McTaggar quien no acababa de asimilar lo que había pasado, y se alcanza a cubrir tarde por lo que sale un poco dañado en el hombro izquierdo después de recibir su ataque, pero estaba aún más sorprendido de lo que había hecho Goku.

-McTaggar: "No sólo haz cambiado de apariencia, también te haz vuelto más fuerte."

-Goku: "Trunks aquí tienes las semillas del ermitaño, dale a tu padre y también a Ikki y Piccoro, alcancé a darles un poco de mi poder para que no murieran. Y váyanse de aquí"

-Trunks: "E-esta bien, señor Goku."

-Shiryu: "Goku..."- Shiryu y Trunks se alejan, dejando solo a Goku encarando al monstruo de McTaggar, quien lo ve con cierta expectción de lo que podía hacer ahora que había cambiado. Mientras Hyoga que también estaba poniendo atención a lo que sucedía oye el comentario de Goku.

-Hyoga: "Goku dice que se vayan ¿Acaso peleará solo? Bueno allá él, lo que debo hacer ahora es acabar con los traidores."-Hyoga voltea hacia Hayako quien se da cuenta de eso.-"¡Hayako morirás por tu traición!"

-Hayako: "Jajaja, no me hagas reír Hyoga."

-Hyoga: "Vete preparando por que no tendré compasión."- Hyoga se acerca caminando y a la vez encendiendo su cosmo haciendo que el ambiente empezara a enfriarse, pero Hayako no retrocede encarando al caballero.

-Hayako: "Tu serás el que morirá...-"Hayako en eso se agarra el tapabocas y lo quita revelando que la parte que tenía oculta estaba llena de escamas y verrugas, sus dientes eran todos afilados y una gran lengua demoníaca salía de su boca, esto claramente sorprendía a Hyoga.

-Hyoga: "¿Qué? ¿Tu también eres un mutante?"

-Hayako: "Te tardaste en dar cuenta, al igual que McTaggar, soy de la última clase de mutantes alfa y ahora comprobarás mi poder."- Hayako comienza a abrir su boca más y más siendo la abertura dos veces más grande que su propia cabeza, en eso una gran llamarada sale disparada hacia Hyoga, pero éste ya estaba preparado juntando ambos brazos hacia arriba .

-Hyoga: "¡Prueba esto! ¡El ataque que supera el máximo aire frío! ¡Relámpago de Ejecución Aurora!"

-Hayako: "¡¿Qué?!"- Hyoga dejaba caer ambas manos liberando una ejecución aurora que eliminaba el ataque de Hayako, después Hyoga volvía a hacer el mismo movimiento dejando escapar otro rayo helado que pega en Hayako siendo llevada por los aires.-"¡Aaaah! ¿Qué? ¿Es la ejecución Aurora?"

-Hyoga: "Cada ataque del relámpago Aurora tiene la fuerza de una Ejecución Aurora ¡Ahora muere!"

-Hayako: "¡AAAHHHH!"- Hayako recibe un tercer ataque que congela todo su cuerpo rompiéndose en pedazos segundos después

-Hyoga: "Tu no eres rival para la ejecución Aurora. Mmmh...bueno, ahora sólo falta ver que es lo que puede hacer Goku...y esperar, sólo esperar que no suceda lo que tanto temo."

Residencia Wayne

Los que quedaban, Gohan, Robin, Jubilee, Snake, Serena estaban descansando y a expectativas de lo que Batman dijera que hicieran, puesto que él tenía algunas cosas guardadas que aún no les iba a decir, Seiya estaba siendo atendido reposando en una cama al cuidado de Sailor Moon, dentro de una de las habitaciones de la mansión que conectaba con otra donde estaban reunidos todos. En ese momento se ve que vienen acercándose dos personas por los aires.

-Jubilee: "Oigan miren...¡Si! ¡Son Nate y Hotaru!"- Nate y Hotaru entran momentos después a la mansión donde son recibidos por Jubilee y Robin, cuando todos están ya en el cuarto se explican lo que ha venido sucediendo, recibiendo fuertes noticias sobre las muertes de Punisher y Spawn, pero aún no acababa la batalla.

-Batman: "Bien...que alguien se quede atendiendo a Seiya, los demás vengan conmigo a la cueva, en especial tu Serena."

-Serena: "¿He? Si, está bien...Hotaru, te encargo a Seiya por un momento."

-Hotaru: "Si, descuida."

Batman: "Creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que vean dónde está oculta la última esfera del dragón."- Momentos después todos bajan hacia la cueva, reuniéndose todos detrás de Batman llegan a una parte donde están en unas vitrinas los viejos uniformes del hombre murciélago y sus compañeros, Bruce Wayne acciona un botón en el guante de su traje y automáticamente se dividen las vitrinas revelando un cuarto secreto donde resguardaba dos extraños objetos dentro de una caja de cristal cada uno.

-Jubilee: "¡E-eso es...!"

-Nate: "Cristal M'kran...¡Tienes un pedazo del cristal M'kran!"

-Gohan: "¿Y ese anillo? ¿Que clase de piedra es esa?"

-Robin: "Es kriptonita... ese es el anillo que perteneció a Lex Luthor antes de que clonara su cuerpo, el que te dio Superman ¿No?"

-Batman: "Así es... son dos de las tres piezas claves para tener el acceso a la última esfera."

-Snake: "¿Cómo dices?"

-Batman: "Escuchen... hace quince años fue que sucedió algo...algo que nunca recordamos porque no fuimos exactamente nosotros quienes lo vivimos."

-Serena: "¿He? No entiendo nada."

-Batman: "Esta es una realidad que tal vez nunca debió haber sucedido pero que se creó para salvar tres universos."

-Snake: "Oye viejo ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?"

-Batman: "Estoy citando lo que me dijo un chico que vino hace tiempo, antes de que muriera Athena...al parecer vino a evitar ese asesinato porque alteraba de gran manera la realidad...pero el murió, fue asesinado y nunca supe quien fue..."

-Robin: "¿Qué? Nunca me contaste eso."

-Batman: "Tuve razones para haberles mantenido ese secreto por tantos años, ya que él antes de morir esparció su esencia en tres diferentes objetos que representarían los tres diferentes universos, uno era el pedazo del cristal M'kran, otro el ultimo pedazo de kriptonita que quedaba en la Tierra y el otro...en el cristal de plata."

-Serena: "¡¿Qué?!"

-Jubilee: "Wow, eso no me lo esperaba."

-Batman: "Al tener estos tres objetos obtendremos la esfera del dragón de cuatro estrellas."

-Serena: "Así que todo este tiempo..."

-Nate: "Pero entonces que esperamos, ¡Este es el momento para usarla, la torre del patriarca es más vulnerable que nunca!"

-Batman: "Espera, una vez que se fusionen lo tres objetos ya no existirán más."

-Gohan: "¿Qué? ¿Entonces..?"

-Batman: "Eso significaría, que los poderes de Sailor Moon ya no volverían a existir."

-Serena: "¡¿Qué?!"- Todos se mostraban sorprendidos de lo que había acabado de decir, sobre todo Sailor Moon.

-Batman: "¿Y bien?"

-Serena: "Por supuesto... sacrificaré a Sailor Moon para salvar la Tierra."

Fin del capítulo 9

**Notas de autor: Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que les este gustando la historia, por lo pronto explicaré algo que creo que algunos no sabían, y es lo que dijeron del anillo de kriptonita. Este anillo perteneció a Lex Luthor tanto tiempo y era su mejor defensa para contra Superman, sin embargo por tanto tiempo que lo mantuvo en su mano, la radiación lo afecto y termino muriendo. El anillo terminó al cuidado de Batman para que lo usara en caso de que Superman fuera controlado y se tuviese que detenerlo. Poco tiempo después aparece Lex Luthor II, el hijo de Luthor I, era casi igual a su padre a excepción de su abultada cabellera pelirroja y que al parecer era buena gente, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario, más al rato se descubre que en realidad como que Lex Luthor se clonó así mismo en el cuerpo de su hijo y no tardó mucho tiempo en que empezara a caérsele el pelo y volviera así la vieja imagen de Lex Luthor sólo que un poco más joven. Bueno es más o menos lo que sé, ahora si esperen a los próximos capítulos que ya falta poco para que se acabe, por lo pronto en el próximo, la batalla decisiva entre Goku y McTaggar y la muerte de un ser querido. Hasta la próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

El Futuro Nunca Muere

Capítulo 10: El fuego se apaga, un terrible dolor.

Residencia Wayne

Batman había revelado algo que dejó impactados a todos los que lo escuchaban en la cueva. La última esfera del dragón por la que todos habían peleado durante años se encontraba tan cerca en ese momento, pero el obtenerla cobraría los poderes de Sailor Moon y el cristal de plata, sin embargo Serena sabía que ese era el más mínimo sacrificio que se podía hacer y estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante, pero antes todos estaban ansiosos porque Batman les revelara todo lo que sabía.

-Snake: "Es cierto, no queremos más secretos murciélago, así que puedes soltar todo."

-Batman: "¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?"

-Gohan: "Por ejemplo ¿Quién era ese chico que dices que llegó a prevenir eso y que después murió?"

-Batman: "Su nombre era Axel Asher, también se hacía llamar Access, su poder era como la puerta de acceso que divide todos los universos, el vino a encontrarme para que investigara quien quería matar a Saori Kido, Athena. Todos saben que fue Joker el que lo hizo, pero en el camino hacia él fue que nos tomaron por sorpresa, Bane y ..."

-Nate: "Espera un momento...si Sinester unió fuerzas con esos dos pudo haber sido para un propósito aún mayor."

-Snake: "Si, asesinar a la chica."

-Nate: "Si, a eso iba, entonces ellos ya sabían que algo estaba mal y que se provocaría el caos con la muerte de ella."

-Batman. "Alguien pudo haberles hecho saber eso...sin embargo eso nunca lo pude saber, todas esas preguntas nunca se respondieron y ahora ya no tiene caso."

-Serena: "Es cierto, lo que importa ahora es obtener la esfera del dragón, tal como dijo Goku."- Serena da unos pasos al frente, transformándose en Sailor Moon y de sus manos aparecía el cristal de plata que brillaba fuertemente.

-Jubilee: "¿En verdad estás segura Serena?"

-Serena: "Como nunca en mi vida."- Serena deja el cristal de plata flotando en medio del cristal M'kran y el anillo de kriptonita, estos objetos reaccionan ante la presencia del cristal de plata liberando un resplandor dorado alrededor, todos miran como las tres piezas se unen mediante rayos de luz dorada y después estalla una luz resplandeciente.

-Robin: "¿He? ¡Miren!"

-Serena: "¡Resultó!"

-Gohan: "¡Es la esfera del dragón!"- La esfera del dragón aparece en lugar de los tres objetos anteriores flotando y brillando como nunca, despidiendo estelas de luz. El asombro y felicidad en quienes presencian la aparición de la última esfera es evidente, era como un rayo de esperanza que tenían mucho de no ver.

Japón

En un área llena de los residuos de destrucción y libre de seres vivos en varios kilómetros a la redonda, a excepción de dos seres cuyo poder que han demostrado esta a unos niveles extraordinarios, y todavía les falta comenzar a pelear en serio. McTaggar que con su verdadero aspecto le saca ventaja a Goku por su altura y tamaño de músculos en su cuerpo, pero el saiyajin se veía muy intimidante con su nuevo aspecto de supersaiyajin 4. Ambos se paran uno enfrente del otro, cruzando miradas mientras que pequeños pedazos de piedra se elevan su alrededor a causa del poder que emerge. En eso sin previo aviso ambos se tiran golpes, los puños de los dos chocan entre si haciendo que los pedazos de roca se revienten hechos polvo. Goku da un paso hacia atrás y ataca de nuevo con una patada que McTaggar detiene con su antebrazo, éste contraataca con un golpe de su puño izquierdo pero es detenido por Goku y después de eso ambos se tensan en una rápida lucha lanzándose golpes y patadas por doquier, hasta que los dos se agarran de las manos en un duelo de fuerzas, ambos expulsan su energía haciendo que la tierra donde estén tiemble y después se hunda con los dos, un gran poder sale de entre ellos, ninguno cedía terreno.

-McTaggar: "(Es muy fuerte.) ¡Raaaahh!"- McTaggar abre la boca y escupe un rayo de energía que pega en al cara de Goku, rompiendo la lucha que estaban teniendo.-"Ahora ya te tengo."- McTaggar se impulsa de un sólo pie hacia arriba aprovechando que Goku estaba destanteado a causa del golpe sorpresivo y prepara un segundo ataque de energía con sus manos, pero Goku ya había sentido eso.

-Goku: "No sabes con quien te metes.". En ese instante Goku aparece dándole un golpe en el rostro a McTaggar, que ni lo vio venir por lo que se muestra sorprendido.

-McTaggar: "Maldito seas tu y tu maldita teletransportación."

-Goku: "¿De qué hablas? Yo no he usado la teletransportación desde que llegué aquí a pelear contigo."

-McTaggar: "¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás mintiendo!"

-Goku: "Piensa lo que quieras."

-McTaggar: "Eres sólo un hablador estúpido."- McTaggar empieza a lanzar ráfagas de energía a Goku pero éste desaparece del horizonte y cae con una patada al rostro del agente por su costado derecho, el monstruo cae poniendo una mano en el suelo y se recupera impulsándose de nuevo con una patada hacia Goku pero éste vuelve a desaparecer pero aparece casi en el mismo lugar dando un gran golpe que envía a McTaggar a estrellarse hacia un muro, pero en eso, Goku ve una fuerza que va destruyendo la tierra por debajo aproximarse hacia él.

-Goku: "¿Qué?"- En eso una ráfaga de energía sale hacia Goku pero éste la esquiva pero justo cuando se mueve se aparece McTaggar con un rodillazo en el abdomen a Goku, el agente vuelve atacarlo de la misma manera tres veces más pero Goku se alcanza a cubrir cruzando los brazos, entonces McTaggar gira y da un golpe en la cabeza al saiyajin que lo manda a estrellarse al suelo y sin perder tiempo crea una esfera de energía de su mano y se la lanza, Goku apenas se venía levantando cuando siente el ataque aproximarse y finalmente se estrella creando una inmensa explosión. McTaggar voltea hacia atrás y mira sorprendido a Goku sólo con unos cuantos rasguños apenas.

-McTaggar: "Jaja, así que te crees muy rápido ¿No?"- En eso McTaggar se gira hacia Goku y hace fuerza liberando su energía, una vez más empieza a cambiar ante la extrañeza de Goku.

-Goku: "¿Qué intentas hacer?"- El cuerpo de Mctaggar empezaba a cambiar, su musculatura y estatura decrecían hasta hacerse casi de las mismas proporciones de Goku.-"Haz disminuido la masa de tus músculos. Ahora serás más veloz pero no tan fuerte."- McTaggar se estira los brazos y se masajea el cuello mientras mantiene una sonrisa cínica.

-McTaggar: "Estás equivocado, mi masa muscular era sólo para resistencia, mi fuerza no ha cambiado pero si mi velocidad y agilidad por lo cual no podrás tocarme. Ahora sí empecemos de nuevo."- McTagar desaparece de la vista de Goku a gran velocidad y vuelve a aparecer conectando unas patadas al rostro de Goku, en eso desaparece de nuevo y comienza a atacar a Goku viniendo como proyectil de todos lados, Goku no podía moverse ni ver de donde lo atacaba, su velocidad era mucha. McTaggar finaliza su demostración apareciendo de repente enfrente de Goku conectándole un golpe por debajo de la mandíbula que lo manda al suelo al saiyajin.- "¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué te pareció eso?"

-Goku: "En verdad...te haz vuelto más rápido y tu fuerza no disminuyó..."-Goku se levanta poco a poco hasta erguirse completamente y limpiándose la sangre que tenía en su labio.-"Sin embargo nunca podrás ser más veloz y fuerte que yo."

-McTaggar: "¿Qué?..¡Aaaaaghhh!"- Sin que lo viera Goku había aparecido conectándole un puñetazo en el abdomen, McTaggar se había visto sorprendido y el golpe no lo dejaba ponerse correctamente de pie, dejaba escapar sangre por su boca y estaba tambaleándose.-"Eres...un maldito..."

-Goku: "¿No me dijiste que no podría tocarte?"

-McTaggar: "¡Cállate!"- McTaggar le envía un golpe al rostro de Goku pero éste se lo regresa con un golpe igual que manda atrás a McTaggar, y antes de que cayera al suelo recibe otro golpe en el abdomen que le saca más sangre de la boca, McTaggar no podía ocultar el terrible dolor dejando escapar un grito.

-Goku: "Eso fue por Vegeta...y esto ¡Es por Seiya!"- Goku le da un tremendo golpe con el puño derecho que lo manda al aire Goku vuelve a aparecer por arriba de McTaggar interceptándolo con un golpe de las dos manos mandándolo de nuevo al suelo.-"¡Esto es por Spawn!"- Goku vuelve a desaparecer y aparece en tierra recibiendo a McTaggar antes de que cayera, con una patada en la espalda.-"¡Esto es por Nate!...¡Esto es por Piccoro e Ikki!"- Goku vuelve a interceptar en el aire a McTaggar conectándole un golpe que lo manda más arriba, en eso Goku prepara su poder con ambas manos hacia atrás-"¡Y esta es por Gohan! ¡Kame Hame! ¡Haaaaaaaa!"- Goku envía su poder de una tremenda forma, McTaggar lo veía ya sin poder moverse en el aire.

-McTaggar: "No...¡AAAAHHHH!"- McTaggar es tragado por el gran rayo de energía de Goku que se eleva hasta salir al espacio.

-Goku: "Hasta nunca...tu sigues Dash..."- Goku deja escapar su ki y se eleva rumbo a la gran torre del Patriarca, pero no ve un rayo de energía que venía descendiendo hasta muy tarde.-"¿Qué?...¡Aaaaahhhh!"- Goku reacciona tarde y el rayo alcanza a estrellarse en el hombro izquierdo de Goku provocándole un gran daño, Goku se estrella en el suelo doliéndose de su brazo izquierdo y mientras se levanta siente una gran energía proveniente de atrás de él.-"Eres tú...pensé que ya habías muerto con ese Kamehameha."- McTaggar aparece con heridas en todo su cuerpo sin embargo tenía toda su musculatura incrementada y seguía despidiendo una gran energí.

-McTaggar: "Nadie me había atacado de esa forma, estuve apunto de morir... pero en el último momento aumente mi masa muscular, haciendo mis heridas menos graves ¡Jajajaja!"

-Goku: "Ahora veo que cometí un grave error al subestimarte, debí saber que tu no eras tan fácil de vencer."

-McTaggar: "¡Ahora mismo poseo el mismo nivel de poder que Dash, déjame decirte que mi energía es ilimitada y tu ya no puedes usar tu brazo izquierdo! Ahora la balanza se ha inclinado de mi parte ¡Jajajajaja!"

-Goku: "Maldición, esta pelea durará más de lo que esperaba."

Torre del Patriarca

Después de que Lucy descubriera el cadáver de Saori Kido en el cuarto detrás de la cortina roja que estaba en la sala principal de la torre, estaba siendo sometida por Dash, quien ya quería terminar de una vez por todas con la guerra que estaba sucediendo, aunque tuviera que matar a alguien que fuera su amiga hace mucho tiempo.

-Lucy: "¡Aaahh!"- Lucy cae al suelo debido a un golpe de energía de Dash que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, ambos estaban en la sala principal que yacía algo dañada debido a los ataques de ambos.

-Dash: "Quiero terminar con esto, dime por favor Lucy ¿Dónde está la última esfera del dragón o quién sepa su localización?"

-Lucy: "Pierdes saliva inútilmente Dash, sabes que nunca te lo diré."

-Dash: "Ya estoy cansado de todo esto, dímelo o podría lastimarte seriamente."

-Lucy: "Pues tendrías que matarme ¿Serías capaz?"

-Dash: "A estas alturas ya nada me importa."-En ese momento en el cuarto se oye un aviso por medio de un intercomunicador."

-¿?: "¡Señor Patriarca! ¡Es urgente! Nuestras fuerzas están sufriendo muchas bajas, los agentes Bulldog, Nerkull, Hiroshi y Hayako están muertos, sólo quedan el señor McTaggar y el señor Hyoga pero nos informan que uno o los dos nos han traicionado y nadie puede encontrar al señor Ikari o al señor Luthor ¡Señor Patriarca solicitamos de su..!"- El intercomunicador que estaba en una mesa es destruido por Dash

-Dash: "¡No me importa!"

-Lucy: "¡Haaa!"- Lucy saca su espada de su guante y ataca a Dash pero éste saca sus garras y contiene la espada y con su poder la destruye partiéndola en dos.-"¡No puede ser! ¡Agh!"- Lucy es tomada del cuello por la mano de Dash.

-Dash: "O me lo dices..o sufres una horrible y dolorosa muerte."

-Lucy: "¡Nunca!"-Dash la sujetas fuertemente y libera su energía electrocutando a Lucy.-"¡AAAAHH!¡SEIYAAAAA!"

Residencia Wayne

-"¡SEIYAAAAAA!"

-Seiya: "¡¿He?!"- La voz de Lucy es escuchada por Seiya en su mente y enseguida despierta, estaba en una cama cubierto con vendajes y proporcionándole medicamentos al cuidado de Hotaru.-"¡Lucy!"

-Hotaru: "Espera Seiya no te muevas, aún no estás recuperado."

-Seiya: "Dash..atrévete a dañarla y..."

-Hotaru: "Se-Seiya...¡O-oigan!"- Hotaru se mueve y baja rápidamente unos cuantos escalones hacia la cueva.-"¡Oigan todos! ¡Seiya despertó y se está levantando, parece que quiere ir hacia la torre!"

.Gohan: "¿Qué?"- En eso Gohan, Nate y Serena suben a toda velocidad y van con Hotaru hacia la habitación donde estaba Seiya, pero él ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Nate: "Afuera."- Seiya se encuentra afuera liberándose de todos sus vendajes y con su cosmo rodeando todo su cuerpo y ardiendo como nunca antes, los cuatro salen a su encuentro intentando detenerlo.

-Serena: "¡Espera Seiya! No tienes armadura y no estás curado aún."

-Seiya:"Serena...ustedes sufrieron mucho y a mi no me importo...pero ahora estoy dispuestos a pagarles todo."

-Serena: "Seiya, eso ya no importa ¡No vayas por favor!"

-Nate: "¡Seiya! No te precipites es muy peligroso ir hacia allá."- En ese momento el cosmo de Seiya se eleva a grandes proporciones, los pedazos de la armadura de Sagitario empezaban a girar entorno a él, y de los cielos aparecen también los restos de la armadura de Pegaso. Los restos de ambas armaduras empezaban a brillar y a girar rápidamente alrededor de Seiya, quien en eso abre los ojos.

-Seiya: "¡AAAHHH!"- Seiya hace explotar su cosmo deslumbrando a Gohan, Serena, Hotaru y Nate, quienes al aclararse la vista ven atónitos lo que acababa de suceder, una armadura dorada aparece flotando enfrente de Seiya.

-Gohan: "Es la armadura de Pegaso...si embargo es diferente."

-Nate: "¿Qué significa esto? Como si las dos armaduras, las de Sagitario y la de Pegaso se hubieran unido."- Seiya en eso voltea hacia los demás sonriéndoles.

-Seiya: "Adiós a todos."- Seiya salta y la armadura se divide, cubriendo a Seiya quien deja escapar un poderoso y brillante cosmo dorado con el cual se impulsa y vuela rápidamente alejándose en un parpadeo.-"Lucy aguanta."

Torre del Patriarca

Lucy se encuentra en el suelo temblando del terrible dolor que sufre, Dash sólo la observa cuando siente una explosión de cosmo que le llama la atención y voltea hacia la ventana que conduce a la gran terraza.

-Dash: "¿Mh? Un cosmo muy poderoso viene acercándose."- En eso Lucy se estaba reincorporando poco a poco y liberando su energía para atacar cuando Dash estaba distraído .

-Lucy: "Flecha...¡De fuego!"-Lucy alza su mano y una gran llamarada se libera justo enfrente de Dash, la habitación se llena parcialmente de humo y polvo a causa de la explosión de poder , Lucy había utilizado todas sus energías en ese ataque por lo que se mostraba jadeante y cansada pero en eso su mirada cambia a horror cuando puede ver a Dash sin ninguna herida del ataque-"N-no le hice nada."

-Dash: "¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¿Acaso lo que quieres es morir?"-Dash libera su energía a la vez de que mueve su mano derecha poco a poco de abajo hacia arriba.

-Lucy: "Seiya...yo te...yo te amo..."- Dash levanta su mano rápidamente y al mismo tiempo surge una poderosa flama de energía que envuelve a Lucy desde abajo- "¡AAAAAAHHHH!

-Seiya: "¡Lucy!"

-Dash: "¿He?"- En ese momento Seiya aparece rompiendo el acceso hacia la terraza y cae de pie enfrente de Dash que lo ve sorprendido de su nuevo aspecto con esa armadura.-"(Seiya...esa armadura...no..¡No puede ser! Si no estoy equivocado ese es el ropaje divino que los dioses le otorgan sólo a los más grandes guerreros...entonces si Seiya tiene la armadura divina quiere decir que tiene el poder de un dios.)"

-Seiya: "Dash."

-Dash: "Seiya."- Ambos se quedan mirando por unos momentos, cuando en eso Seiya reacciona y mira a Lucy en el suelo.-"¿Mh?" ¿Qué?"- Seiya había desaparecido en un parpadeo y cuando Dash voltea esta junto a Lucy.-"(¿C-cómo pudo moverse así de rápido?)"

-Seiya: "Lucy, aquí estoy."-Seiya arrodillado sostiene a Lucy de la cabeza en su pierna mientras sostiene su mano, Lucy, quien tiene heridas en el cuerpo, abre los ojos mirando a Seiya, una débil sonrisa se marca en su cara al verlo.

-Lucy: "Seiya...me da...gusto que por fin hayas...encontrado tu verdadero poder...así podré irme tranquila..."-Dice débilmente.

-Seiya: "Vamos no hables así, vas a estar con nosotros cuando todo esto termine."

-Lucy: "Seiya...quiero que me prometas...que protegerás la Tierra..."

-Seiya: "Lucy no...¡No se te ocurra..!"- Seiya estaba viendo como la condición de Lucy empeoraba.

-Lucy: "Seiya:...te...amo..."

-Seiya: "¿Lucy? Lucy respóndeme..."-Lucy cierra sus ojos, no los abre, Seiya siente un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, siente como un dolor punzante en su pecho lo invade no quería creer que Lucy estaba muerta.-"¡Lucy no! ¡No me dejes Lucy...Lucy yo...!...¡LUCY NO!"- Seiya abraza fuertemente Lucy llorando con un dolor terrible.-" ¡Yo también te amo! ¡Siempre te he amado! ¡NO ME DEJES!"- Seiya mira de nuevo a Lucy, su rostro angelical yace sin vida, Seiya se da cuenta de que se había ido, de que no pudo salvarla.-"Lucy."

-Dash: "Ahora sufre lo que yo he sufrido Seiya, esto paso por tu culpa, primero mataste a Saori y ahora a Lucy ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!"- Seiya deja recostada al cuerpo de Lucy, mientras su cosmo se libera mostrando un fuerte poder.

-Seiya: "Nunca te lo perdonaré...tu eres el que en realidad es culpable ¡Y YO NO TE LO PERDONARÉ NUNCA!"

-Dash: "El cosmo de Seiya se ha elevado a niveles extraordinarios, creo que cometí un error al matar a Lucy."

Seiya: "¡HYAAAA!"- Seiya se lanza lleno de furia y dolor contra Dash, atacando con su puño, pero el caballero dragón lo detiene con su mano derecha, el poder del choque estalla en un resplandor de luz, en eso Dash contraataca con su poder en su mano derecha.

-Dash: "¡Muere!"

-Seiya: "¡Aaaahh!"- Seiya es derribado por un golpe de energía, pero en el suelo su mirada se incrementa de furia.-"Nunca te libraras de mí."

-Dash: "¡Vayamos afuera!"- Ambos chocan en un duelo de golpes a una velocidad igual a la luz y salen rompiendo el techo de a torre, Seiya ataca con sus golpes de meteoro que Dash alcanza a cubrirse moviéndose a la misma velocidad, en eso libera su energía de su cuerpo golpeando a Seiya haciendo que cesara en su ataque y después lo golpea en el pecho y otro golpe en el rostro y para finalizar prepara su energía en su mano derecha.-"¡Explosión de Galaxia!"

-Seiya: "¡Aaaaaghhh!"- Dash dispara su poder a quemarropa, produciendo un gran resplandor de energía que ilumina el horizonte, el poder se eleva hasta salir al espacio, sin embargo Dash aún no cantaba victoria, enfrente de él, Seiya seguía sin ninguna herida.

-Dash: "Como pudiste aumentar tanto de poder."

-Seiya: "Aunque me mates no te librarás de mi ¡Pagaras por todo!"- Seiya hace estallar su cosmo elevando su poder, Dash ya no lo toma a la ligera y saca sus garras y también libera su verdadero poder, el signo del dragón aparece en su frente, incrementando su energía.

-Dash: "Muy bien Seiya, si así lo quieres pelearé con todo."

A unos kilómetros de ahí, se encontraban Trnuks, Shiryu que habían alejado a Ikki, Piccoro y Vegeta de la pelea de Goku, todos ya se encotnraban recuperados gracias a las semillas del ermitaño que les quedaban, todos estaban sintiendo los poderes que desplegaban las batallas de Goku y Seiya, sintiéndose muy inferiores en comparación con lo que estaban demostrando.

-Trunks: "Que increíble poder tienen."

-Piccoro: "Seiya y Goku son unos monstruos, no tienen límite."- En eso Vegeta quien estaba alejado de ellos con los brazos cruzados nota algo en particular al voltear a su izquierda, mira bien, es una figura muy conocida, reconoce quien es, Hyoga, quien voltea hacia ellos pero no le da importancia y vuelve a sus pensamientos.

-Shiryu: "¿Qué pasa Vegeta?...¿He? ¡Es Hyoga!"

-Piccoro: "¿Qué? ¿Aún está aquí ese maldito?"

-Trunks: "¿P-pero por qué sigue aquí?"

-Vegeta: "Rrhh."-Vegeta se transforma en supersaiyajin dispuesto a ir a pelear contra el caballero.

-Piccoro: "Espera Vegeta o te precipites."- En eso Ikki da unos pasos, su armadura se restaura cuando enciende su cosmo, y se dirige hacia Hyoga.

-Ikki: "Yo iré a hablar con él."

-Shiryu: "Ikki espera un momento."

-Vegeta: "¿Qué intentas hacer Fénix?"

-Ikki: "Yo no voy a pelear."- Todos se sorprenden de la respuesta de Ikki y se encaminan junto a él manteniéndose un poco distanciados, cuando Ikki finalmente llega con Hyoga que voltea hacia él un poco extrañado.

-Hyoga: "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

-Ikki: "Ahora que piensas hacer ¿En que bando estás dispuesto a luchar?"

-Hyoga: "¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

-Ikki: "Todo su reino y tu mundo se está desmoronando y lo sabes. Te haz dado cuenta de los verdaderos planes de Dash ¿Verdad? A él ya no le importó lo que le pasara al mundo, desde que Saori murió y lo sé porque sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella y sólo quiere las esferas del dragón para su propio beneficio."

-Hyoga: "Ja, eso no es algo que sólo tu descubriste...mira Ikki, Dash no es su verdadero enemigo."

-Ikki: "¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?"

-Piccoro: "¿He? ¿De qué esta hablando?"- Piccoro escuchaba gracias a su gran oído, lo que acababa de decir Hyoga era extraño y sorprendente.

Residencia Wayne

Gohan, Serena, Hotaru y Nate aún estaban afuera de la mansión hacía unos minutos que habían visto partir a Seiya volando a una supervelocidad, Gohan y Nate se concentraban en sentir las energías que estaban en acción, sentían el gran poder desplegado por Goku y el agente McTaggar, también el de Seiya y Dash, pero más que nada sienten una gran tristeza y sentimiento de impotencia al sentir la desaparición de la presencia de Lucy.

-Gohan: "¡Maldición!...Maldición Dash ¿Cómo pudiste?"

-X-Man: "No...el ahora ya no es Dash, es sólo un asesino sin alma."

-Serena: "¿Qué? ¿Acaso Lucy...?"- El silencio de los dos guerreros responden a la interrogante de Serena, quien se siente más débil que nunca sin poderes ya no puede hacer nada. En eso, Batman, Robin, Jubilee y Snake salen a donde están los demás, Bruce era quien tenía la esfera del dragón en sus manos, cosa que nota Nate.

-Nate: "La esfera, dámela."

-Batman: "No, en este momento no te puedes controlar a causa de tu ira."

-Nate: "Sé que puedo entrar en esa fortaleza y encontrar las esferas, ahora Dash no está por lo que resultará más fácil."

-Batman: "No."

-Nate: "¡Dámela Batman! ¡Aaagh!"- Nate recibe un rodillazo de Batman en el abdomen sacándole el aire, Nate cae de rodillas doliéndose.

-Snake: "Ya deja eso, cálmate."

-Nate: "No lo haré."-usando sus poderes telequinéticos logra hacer que la esfera vuele de las manos de Batman, Nate se mueve a gran velocidad y la atrapa en el aire.- "No fallaré eso se los aseguro."- Nate da media vuelta y se dispone a partir, pero Gohan ya se le había cruzado en su camino.

-Gohan: "Alto Nate, tenemos que pensar claramente en un plan."-

-Nate: "¿Qué no entienden que no tenemos tiempo? ¡Aléjate Gohan o si no...!"

-Gohan: "¡Nate dame la esfera!"- Gohan agarra la esfera pero Nate no la suelta, pero algo extraño pasa, al contacto de Gohan con la esfera una luz dorada resplandece de ella cubriendo a ambos, esta luz ciega a todos por unos instantes, pero cuando la vista vuelve a la normalidad, Gohan y Nate habían desaparecido, en cambio había un extraño ser en lugar de ellos, que sostenía la esfera del dragón.

-Jubilee: "¡Nate! ¡Gohan! ¿Dónde están?"

-Hotaru: "¿Quién demonios eres tu?"- El sujeto extraño baja dejándose ver, tenía el cabello blanco, parado de la misma forma de Gohan, su ojo izquierdo brillaba de la misma forma que el de Nate, sus ropas eran moradas con toques rojos, tenía una camisa ajustada con una gran X en el pecho y sus pantalones se parecían a los de Gohan con una cinturón también similar.

-Batman: "¿Qué? ¡El poder de Access está en esa esfera!"

-Snake: "¿Qué, a qué te refieres?"

-Batman: "Access tenía el poder de amalgamar a diferentes personas en una sola, y al parecer dejó ese poder en esta esfera, Gohan y X-Man están aquí, se han fusionado en ese sujeto."- El sujeto los mira con una sonrisa y acto seguido le entrega a esfera a Batman.

-¿?: "¿Aún quedan semillas del ermitaño?"

-Serena: "¿Qué quieres semillas?"

-Batman: "Denle lo que pide."

-Hotaru: "Si, aquí tengo las últimas."-Hotaru saca una pequeña bolsa donde contenía algunas semillas.-"Las estaba guardando para Seiya pero no las utilizó."- Hotaru se acerca y se las entrega al nuevo sujeto quien se lo agradece.

-¿?: "Mi nombre es X-Saiyan, iré a ayudar a Goku y después iremos a derrotar a Dash."- El nuevo peleador libera su energía, era en verdad poderosa y después parte volando a una increíble velocidad.

-Serena: "¡Suerte!"

En la zona donde estaban peleando Goku y McTaggar, el cielo se empezaba a formar de nubes negras, los relámpagos se estrellaban en la tierra haciendo grietas en todas partes, todo a causa del poder que estaba liberando McTaggar que yace flotando en el aire.

-McTaggar: "Vas a morir."-En eso Goku también libera su ki y ambos elevan sus energías al mismo tiempo.-"Goku, eres el primer hombre con el cual usaré mi máximo poder."- McTaggar abría ambos brazos y al hacer eso si energía se incrementaba mucho más.-"Esto destruirá por completo la Tierra y ni tu podrás escapar."

-Goku: "Tal vez tenga razón, su ki está elevándose enormemente y no puedo hacer el Kamehameha así."-Goku mira su brazo izquierdo, en su hombro esta una herida que le cubre casi todo el brazo de sangre, después voltea hacia McTaggar, éste tenía ambas manos flexionadas hacia adelante, a la altura del pecho ambas manos se conectaban mediante un pequeño campo de energía en el que estaba juntándose todo su poder.-"Maldita sea ¡Hyyaaaaa!"- Goku lanza una ráfaga de energía con su mano derecha pero ésta choca contra el campo de ki alrededor de McTaggar y rebota sin hacerle nada.

-McTaggar: "¡Jaajajaja! ¡¿Dime Goku, qué se siente el haber tenido la pelea a tu favor y luego saber que no eres más que una mosca para mí?!"

-Goku: "¡Vamos lanza tu ataque! Estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida con tal de acabarte!"

-McTaggar: "¡Entonces aquí tienes! A esta técnica la llamo: ¡El resplandor de Armagedón! ¡HAAAA!" -McTaggar impulsa sus brazos hacia adelante liberando un gran resplandor de energía que va directo a chocar contra Goku, pero el saiyajin no se rinde y levanta su mano para detener el ataque, elevando tremendamente su ki.

-Goku: "¡Daaaaahhh!"- El gran rayo choca finalmente, la tierra alrededor se destruye, los vientos se llevan los restos de edificios y árboles que había, en una vista espacial de la Tierra se aprecia la gran destrucción que se esta generando, era una gran tormenta de energía, que aún no se estrellaba plenamente contra la Tierra, porque Goku estaba deteniéndolo con su mano derecha, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pero el ataque era demasiado poderoso, Goku herido estaba cediendo poco a poco.-" No...sólo tengo mi brazo derecho...no hay de otra tendré que arriesgarme."- Goku eleva más su ki, la destrucción se incrementa, pero justo en ese momento, el poder de McTaggar empezaba a detenerse poco a poco.

-McTaggar: "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

-Goku: "¿He?"- Goku siente una presencia además de la de ellos, voltea hacia atrás, era una figura que nunca antes había visto pero le resultaba muy familiar, era X-Saiyan que se mantenía con los brazos extendidos y haciendo uso total de su telequinésis estaba contrarrestando el poder de McTaggar.

-X-Saiyan: "Goku, haz algo rápido , no podré resistir mucho tiempo así."

-Goku: "¡Ja! ¡Gracias Gohan!"- Goku se aparta dejando que X-Saiyan detenga momentáneamente el poder de McTaggar, entonces Goku enciende su ki, elevándolo a un gran nivel.-"¡Suéltalo!¡Ahora!"

-McTaggar: "¿Qué?"

-Goku: "¡Ataque explosivo del Dragón!"- X-Saiyan se hace a un lado permitiendo que Goku entrara con todo su poder, el saiyajin envía su puño lleno de una poderosa energía que toma la forma de un dragón , ésta choca contra el poder de McTaggar empujándolo hacia él.

-McTaggar: "¡¿Qué?!..¡No! ¡NO!"

-Goku: "¡HAAAA!"- Goku impulsa todo su poder, finalmente vence al de McTaggar y éste recibe toda la energía.

-McTaggar: "¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"- El cuerpo de McTaggar es despedazado y desintegrado, las energías salen al espacio exterior, llevándose toda la esencia del agente hasta desaparecer en el infinito. Goku se voltea hacia X-Saiyan reconociendo quienes son los que conforman ese ser.

-Goku: "Gracias, de no haber sido por tu ayuda tal vez hubiera muerto."

-X-Saiyan: "Ahora sólo queda Dash, pero no podrás ir con ese brazo así."-En eso saca la bolsa de semillas y se las avienta a Goku que las atrapa.-"Toma, son las últimas semillas que quedan."

-Goku: "Gracias, Gohan y Nate."

-X-Saiyan: "Je, llámame X-Saiyan."

-Goku: "De acuerdo."

\- X-Saiyan: "¡Bien, vámonos!"- X-Saiyan parte de inmediato hacia la torre, pero Goku se queda ahí parado por unos momentos.

-Goku: "No sé por que, pero tengo un mal presentimiento."

Cerca de la Torre del Patriarca

El sonar de los golpes de Seiya y Dash chocar entre sí rezumban en varios metros alrededor, la velocidad a la que peleaban ambos hacía que sólo se miraran varios destellos de luz iluminando el cielo a la vez, ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que resaltaba más.

-Dash: "¡Prepárate Seiya!"- Dash libera el poder de su frente, lanzando un rayo que pega en Seiya sacándolo de balance en el aire, Dash se mueve rápido y se lanza con una patada que se incrusta en la espalda de Seiya, éste no puede haer nada estando a merced de Dash, quien se gira por encima de él y ataca con una gran ráfaga de energía mandando a Seiya hasta el suelo enterrándolo profundamente. Dash se queda unos momentos flotando en el cielo, cuando en eso siente que la cosmoenergía de Seiya no ha desaparecido, y un gran resplandor de luz surge de donde fue estrellado Seiya. El caballero de Pegaso sale elevándose poco a poco hasta estar enfrente de Dash a una poca distancia.-"Ya me lo esperaba."

-Seiya: "Esta clase de ataques tuyos nunca lograrán detenerme. ¡Toma esto Dash! ¡Meteoro Pegaso!"-Seiya envía su cosmo atacando rápidamente. Sin embargo, los rayos de luz de los golpes de Seiya son esquivados por Dash y en eso aprovecha de que no tiene defensa y ataca con su garra, Seiya no alcanza a reaccionar y la recibe en la frente su diadema es rota manchada de sangre del rostro de Seiya, en ese momento la pelea se detiene.

-Dash: "Esa armadura es fantástica, pero aún no estás a mi nivel Seiya. Yo he acumulado tanto odio en mi cosmo todo este tiempo, eso es lo que me hace más fuerte. Ustedes nunca podrán vencerme, no pueden odiar tanto como yo."

-Seiya: "Tal ves...tengas razón, tal vez nosotros no podamos odiar tanto, pero...no sé si sea odio lo que siento ¡Pero sé que no lo necesito! Sólo los débiles lo usan ¡Y yo no lo soy!"- Seiya abre sus ojos, por su cara corre el líquido escarlata pero eso ya no lo siente, pone toda su mira y poder dirigidos hacia Dash, enciende su cosmo nuevamente aún más poderoso.

-Dash: "(¿Qué le pasa? Cada vez aumenta más su cosmo. No lo entiendo.) ¡Bueno si así lo quieres toma esto! ¡Garra de dragón!"- Dash ataca con sus garras soltando varias ráfagas de luz con forma de garras, todas van dirigidas hacia Seiya, pero éste también ataca soltando el poder de su cosmo.

-Seiya: "¡Dame tu fuerza Pegaso! ¡Estrella de Pegaso!"

-Dash: "¡Ha igualado mi poder!"

A unos kilómetros

Ikki estaba confundido con lo que acababa de decir Hyoga, había dicho que Dash no era el verdadero enemigo, el caballero de Fénix sabía que Hyoga estaba ocultando algo, que sabía muchas cosas y estaba dispuesto a sacárselas aunque fuese por la fuerza.

-Ikki: "Dime la verdad Hyoga, ¿Dash no está solo? ¿Hay alguien más aparte de él?"

-Hyoga: "No exactamente, Dash no lo sabe, pero me temo de que esta siendo controlado..poseído."

-Ikki: "¿Poseído? ¿Por quién o qué?"

-Hyoga: "Yo...no sé..."

-Ikki: "Hyoga, algo sabes y no quieres decírmelo."

-Hyoga: "Es mejor que no lo sepas ahora, Dash en estos momentos está peleando contra Seiya."

-Ikki: "Es cierto, entonces tenemos que ir a ayudarlo."

-Piccoro: "No podemos perder más tiempo, yo iré, quien quiera venir que lo haga. ¡Hyoga! ¿De qué parte estas?"

-Hyoga: "Yo siempre he estado de parte de la Tierra."

-Piccoro: "Nadie te ayudará, se le puede tener más confianza en Vegeta que en ti."-Piccoro se eleva seguido de Trunks y Shiryu.

-Hyoga: "Yo no busco su ayuda."- Hyoga también parte a vuelo, al igual que Ikki que lo sigue.- "¿Por qué me sigues?"

-Ikki: "No te sigo, te vigilo."

-Trunks: "(No sé si podamos confiar en Hyoga, pero al parecer no hay alternativa.)"

-Shiryu: "(Sé lo que piensas Trunks, yo tampoco confío en Hyoga pero en estos momentos hay peligros más importantes que nos esperan.)"- En el suelo ya sólo quedaba Vegeta que apretaba ambos puños con gran fuerza.

-Vegeta: "Kakarotto..Pegaso...¡No me superarán!"- Vegeta parte a vuelo a toda velocidad explotando su ki. Así todos, Piccoro, Hyoga, Trunks, Vegeta, Shiryu e Ikki, además de Goku y la fusión de Gohan y X-man ,llamada X-Saiyan, todos se acercan hacia la torre del Patriarca, encaminándose a lo que será la batalla final, sin esperar que algo además de Dash, los espera y no será nada agradable.

Fin del Capítulo 10


	12. Chapter 12

El Futuro Nunca Muere

Capítulo 11: Locura al final del mundo

A unos metros de la torre del Patriarca, donde había comenzado un enfrentamiento entre quien era virtualmente responsable de controlar al mundo, el renombrado patriarca, Dash, en contra del que alguna vez fuera su amigo y compañero de batalla, el caballero de Pegaso que ahora porta una armadura divina con el poder de un dios, Seiya.

Ambos liberaron todo su verdadero poder en un sólo ataque, en estos momentos Seiya y Dash están rodeados por una inmensa capa de energía producto del choque entre ambos poderes, ninguno pierde su pose de ataque debido a su temple de no perder, pero el inmenso poder es tanto que no puede contenerse más y se libera violentamente en una explosión en el cielo, de la cual Seiya y Dash la reciben con todo. La explosión la alcanzan a ver dos figuras que ya se venían acercando, se tratan de Goku y la amalgama de Gohan y X-Man, llamado simplemente X-Saiyan. Ambos ven sorprendidos el poder de esa explosión y un cuerpo caer, era el de Seiya que se estrella en el suelo sin que hubiera podido evitarlo, Dash por otra parte se encontraba sangrando de la boca y se dolía de algunas heridas, pero aún se encontraba flotando en el aire.

-Dash: "Ha...conseguido lastimarme...¿He?"- De pronto Dash alcanza a escuchar el sonido de una ráfaga de energía acercándose y reacciona justo a tiempo para girar y golpearla mandándola a estrellarse lejos. Cuando Dash voltea hacia su frente descubre un nuevo ser ante sus ojos.-"¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tu?"- Dash reconocía la forma del cabello, el ojo izquierdo brillando, sus facciones en la cara, pero le parecía imposible.-"Gohan y X-Man...¿pero cómo?"

-X-Saiyan: "Ha llegado la hora de tu muerte."-X-Saiyan estaba liberando su ki demostrando el poder que tenía, pero esto no impresionaba a Dash, quien se queda mirándolo, sereno sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-Dash: "Es imposible...ahora sólo Seiya puede pelear contra mí equilibradamente pero como vez lo vencí."

-X-Saiyan: "¡Eso es lo que crees!"- X-Saiyan se lanza a pelear, Dash lo espera e inicia de nuevo otra pelea.

Mientras en tierra, Seiya se estaba levantando poco a poco del duro golpe que había recibido, sentía varios poderes acercándose pero no les prestaba atención, en esos momentos lo único que le importaba era seguir peleando hasta calmar el dolor aún estaba dentro de él, el haber tenido a Lucy morir en sus brazos era algo que nunca se iría de su mente, él tenía que seguir peleando.

-Goku: "¿Quieres una semilla?"- De repente Goku aparece junto a Seiya que reacciona de sus pensamientos y vuelve a la realidad, veía a Goku cambiado, pero de nuevo ya nada le importaba.

-Seiya: "¡Goku! No, guárdala..."

-Goku: "¡Vamos! si la comes creo podremos fusionarnos como lo hicieron Gohan y X-Man y así acabar con Dash definitivamente."

-Seiya: "¿Qué?"- Seiya se sorprende de lo dicho por Goku, incluso lo llega a enfadar y se levanta rápidamente dándole un golpe a Goku en el rostro.-"¡Eres un estúpido!"

-Goku: "Pero Seiya..."- Goku se veía sorprendido del golpe pero a voltear a ver a Seiya nota que unas lágrimas corren por sus ojos, eran lágrimas de tristeza, desesperación, furia, algo que nunca había visto en el rostro de su amigo.-"¿Qué pasa?"

-Seiya: "Yo...yo no quiero...no quiero que ni tu ni nadie interfiera...¡Esta es mi pelea!"

-Goku: "Seiya, ¿Por qué estás así?...¿He?"- En ese momento Goku se había dado cuenta de la verdad al no sentir el ki de alguien muy especial.-"No logro sentir el ki de Lucy ¿Acaso ella...?"

-Seiya: "Si...y no pude hacer nada por ella...¡NADA!"- Seiya hace explotar el poder de su cosmo provocando una fuerte ventisca, Goku no haya que hacer sólo contempla la furia de Seiya. Mientras esto pasaba, X-Saiyan estaba repartiendo golpes a Dash, los movimientos de e nuevo ser eran muy rápidos, Dash no alcanzaba a cubrirse debido en gran parte a que aún se encontraba aturdido por el ataque anterior, sin embargo una combinación de dos golpes en el rostro lo hacen despertar, su signo en la frente brilla intensamente, X-Saiyan nota el incremento en poder y rápidamente libera su poder psiónico aprisionando a Dash sin que pudiera moverse.

-Dash: "¡¿Crees que esto va a detenerme?! ¡Aaaah! ¡Garra de dragón!"

-X-Saiyan: "¡Maldita sea! ¡Aaaaarghhh!"- Dash se libera del poder de X-Saiyan y rápidamente embiste con un ataque de miles de zarpazos con sus garras que causan varios cortes alrededor del cuerpo de X-Saiyan, pero éste vuelve a contraatacar.-"¡Haaaaa!"- En medio de estar atrapado en el ataque de Dash, X-Saiyan logra romperlo con un rayo de energía que lo lanza de las dos manos, Dash lo recibe de lleno explotándole en el pecho, pero esto sólo lo hace retroceder un poco y aún tiene otro ataque.

-Dash: "¡Explosión de Galaxia!"

-X-Saiyan: "¡Aaaaaaaahhhh!"- X-Saiyan recibe la explosión como si fuera del interior de su cuerpo y enseguida es mandado a estrellarse directamente al suelo, Dash lo seguía con la vista pero antes de que preparara un segundo ataque, tres rayos de energías chocan en su espalda enviándolo hacia abajo, pero alcanza a recuperarse y cuando voltea hacia sus agresores, éstos ya estaban alrededor suyo.-"Vaya...nos volvemos a encontrar, Ikki, Shiryu, Piccoro...y ustedes saiyajines también, Vegeta y Trunks."

-Shiryu: "Se acabó Dash, estás completamente solo."

-Dash: "Eso no me importa."- Dash comenzaba a liberar sus energías nuevamente, X-Saiyan lo contemplaba todo desde el suelo.

-X-Saiyan: "¡Cuidado el es muy fuerte!"

-Vegeta: "Entonces atacaremos todos juntos."- Vegeta al igual que Trunks se transforman en supersiayajin, las armaduras del Dragón y Fénix empezaban a relucir un brillo dorado, todos estaban dispuestos a golpear con todo.

-Dash: "Son unos estúpidos."- Hyoga, quien también había aparecido, los observaba desde un punto más alto con los brazos cruzados aún sin decidirse a hacer algo.

-Hyoga: "No le podrán hacer nada...Dash, perdóname, pero veo que ya no puedes seguir más con esto... el haber estado junto a ella te ha afectado tanto que ya no eres el mismo...el mundo se ha transformado junto contigo, ya no era lo que fue en un principio cuando tu tomaste el control...ahora tienes que desistir y haremos que lo hagas, pero...¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? Darle el mundo al hombre otra vez...¿Para que lo destruya después?"- Hyoga seguía analizando consigo mismo lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero ya no había vuelta atrás, era el momento de atacar.

-Piccoro: "¡Makkakonsappo!"

-Dash: "¡Cien dragones de Rozan!"

-Vegeta: "¡Big Bang Attack!"

-Ikki: "¡Abre tus alas!¡Ave Fénix!"

-Trunks: "¡Burning Attack!"

-Hyoga: "¡Maldición! A mi ya nada me importa...¡Ejecución Aurora!"- Los seis ataques impactan de lleno en Dash, pero algo pasaba, no ocurría ninguna explosión, las energías estaban ahí junto a Dash sin que aún se estrellaran, Dash estaba protegido por un aura que le rodeaba todo su cuerpo, los demás seguían enviando su poder pero sin ningún resultado.

-Piccoro: "N-ni siquiera se tambalea..."

-Ikki: "No se rindan..."

-Dash: "Eso es... su única opción ¡DAAAAAAAHHH!"-Dash libera el poder de su signo del dragón y les devuelve toda la energía que estaba conteniendo, los seis reciben todo el poder, las armaduras de Shiryu e Ikki son destruidas ellos y todos los demás caen uno a uno al suelo llenos de heridas ante la contemplación de X-Saiyan que no podría creer lo que había visto.

-X-Saiyan: "A-acabo con todos..."

-Dash: "Tu los acompañarás."- Sin que se diera cuenta Dash ya estaba detrás de él y sin poder evitarlo, X-Saiyan recibe un terrible golpe de energía que termina por desaparecerlo, Gohan y X-Man caen momentos después.-"No se preocupen los mandaré al eterno descanso juntos."

-Seiya: "¡¿Tal como lo hiciste con Lucy maldito?!"- Seiya aparece dándole un golpe por detrás de la cabeza a Dash, éste reacciona y se gira golpeando a Seiya en el rostro.

-Dash: "¡¿Aún sigues aquí?!"-Ambos se enfrascan en una lucha de sucesión de golpes a una velocidad pareciese que ya superior a la luz, Goku los mira desde los aires sin disponerse a entrometerse como le había dicho Seiya.

-Goku: "Seiya...de alguna forma sé como te sientes, sin embargo ya haz sufrido mucho...y estoy dispuesto a hacer que ya no haya más sufrimiento ni de ti ni de nadie más."- En un misterioso acto, sin decir nada Goku desaparece del panorama. Mientras la lucha continúa entre Seiya y Dash, ambos empiezan incluso a dañarse las armaduras, Dash envía un poderoso puñetazo a Seiya pero éste lo detiene con su mano izquierda.

-Seiya: "¡Toma esto!"- Seiya ataca con su otro puño disparando la energía de su cosmo a través de el, Dash se mueve pero no evita que le destruya la hombrera izquierda y le dañe el hombro además.

-Dash: "Haz roto mi armadura ¿Cómo pudiste?"- Dash empuja el puño que tenía atrapado Seiya y entonces libera sus garras atravesándole la palma a Seiya, éste se duele, sin embargo ambos se separan y se quedan en la misma posición, estaban agotándose poco a poco.-"Seiya...te propongo algo, únete a mi causa y Lucy estará viva."

-Seiya: "¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?"- Seiya se mostraba sorprendido de que repentinamente Dash le dijera eso.

-Dash: "Seiya, aunque ahora eres mi enemigo, fuiste mi amigo mucho tiempo, no te mentiría. Con la tecnología y el poder que poseo, tal vez sea capaz de revivir a Lucy."

-Seiya: "¿E-estás diciendo la verdad?"

-Dash: "Mi más grande anhelo es terminar esta guerra, y eso será cuando te unas a mí, así Lucy estará viva, volverías a estar con ella y comenzar de nuevo...¿Qué dices?"- Los ojos de Seiya mostraban la ilusión de pensar en tener a Lucy de vuelta, su silencio empezaba a mostrar dudas, no sabía que hacer.

-Piccoro: "No...Seiya..."

-Shiryu: "...Seiya..."

-Vegeta: "Haz lo que quieras...a mí no me importa..."- Todos los demás aún estaban en el suelo muy débiles para poder levantarse y hacer algo, mientras Seiya estaba a punto de decidirse.

-Seiya: "Yo..."

-Dash: "¿Y bien?"

-Seiya: "...Maldito...¡Yo nunca iré en contra los ideales de Lucy y mis amigos!"- La reacción de Seiya es dando un gran golpe a Dash debajo de la mandíbula y después otro con ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza que manda atrás a Dash.-"¿Cómo te atreves a jugar de esa forma con mis sentimientos hacia ella? ¡Esto no te lo perdonaré!"

Residencia Wayne

Por alguna razón Serena, Batman, Snake, Robin, Jubilee y Hotaru aún estaban afuera de la antigua mansión Wayne, mirando hacia donde se habían marchado los demás, ya el atardecer se dejaba ver, era un poco diferente con un rojo más pronunciado de lo normal. Bulma, quien había tomado el puesto de científica en el equipo sale a donde están todos, con una novedad que traía en la mano, se acerca a Batman primero a mostrarle un extraño aparato.

-Batman: "¿Mh?"

-Bulma: "Creo que esto te interese ya que tienes la esfera del dragón."

-Batman: "¿Qué es?"- Bulma muestra un extraño aparato pequeño con una pantalla y unos cuantos botones de comandos.

-Bulma: "Mira con sólo apretar aquí te estará dando acceso a las cámaras de seguridad de la torre del patriarca."

-Snake: "¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"-Con eso, Bulma ya capta la atención de todos los demás, menos la de Serena quien aún se queda contemplando el cielo, pero mientras Bulma da un poco más de explicación

-Bulma: "Bueno, como ya saben cual es nuestra base, supuse que no sería problema entrar en su sistema nuevamente y alcancé a terminar hace unos minutos este dispositivo que muestra el piso y habitación donde pueden tener las esferas."

-Snake: "Pensé que podrías obtener su localización desde un principio y no tener que buscar."

-Bulma: "Es lo mejor que tengo después de que desaparecieron de donde estaban originalmente."

-Batman: "¿Desaparecieron?"

-Bulma: "Sí, cuando entré en su sistema la primera vez había dado con el lugar donde las tenían pero mira lo que hay en vez de eso."- Bulma le entrega el aparato a Batman, éste lo ve detenidamente en la imagen que tiene, era un pasillo que tenía una puerta abierta junto a un dispositivo de escáner que seguramente abre esa puerta, Batman mira en las siguientes vistas de cámaras y nota algo extraño.

-Batman: ""Miren...parece que es sangre."- Todos se juntan como pueden para ver el monitor, Batman ya sabía manejarlo y da un acercamiento hacia un charco de sangre que aparece en el piso. Después gira la cámara para encontrar a dos cadáveres de unos soldados con uniforme negro que estaban tirados ahí.

-Snake: "Son guardias del patriarca, por la posición en como están parece que les dispararon por la espalda."

-Hotaru: "Dios mío ¿pero quién pudo hacer eso?"

-Batman: "Creo que Luthor por fin hizo su movimiento y traicionó a Dash, miren a la puerta del pasillo que está abierta, está asegurada muy bien con escáner de retina de ojos, y un montón más de seguridad, pero tomó ventaja de que las fuerzas de Dash han estado disminuyendo, el caos se ha apropiado del lugar."

-Robin: "¿Quieres decir que ahí tenían las esferas del dragón?"

-Batman: "Si, pero no puede hacer nada aún sin ésta última."- Batman sostiene fuertemente la esfera en su mano derecha.

-"No sé preocupen yo recuperaré las esferas."- Un sujeto aparece de repente enfrente de todos, junto a Serena quien lo reconoce rápidamente y salta abrazándolo fuertemente, feliz de que esté con vida.

-Serena: "¡Goku, estás bien!"- Goku sólo sonríe, cuando se separa de Serena voltea la mirada hacia Batman que se había acercado a él.

-Batman: "¿Goku?¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

-Goku: "Necesito la esfera del dragón y Bulma ¿Aún conservas el radar del dragón? Tengo pensado juntar todas las esferas y ponerlas a salvo donde deben de estar."- Batman camina hacia Goku y le extiende la mano donde tenía la esfera del dragón, se la entrega dejándola caer en la mano de Goku.-"Oye me la puedes dar en la mano, no aventándomela."

-Batman: "Yo no voy a fusionarme contigo."

-Goku: "¿Fusionarse? Ah, entonces fue con esta esfera con la que se fusionaron Gohan y Nate."

-Hotaru: "Si, así fue sólo la tocaron los dos al mismo tiempo."

-Goku: "Oh vaya, bueno lo tendré en cuenta."

-Snake: "Dime peludo ¿Cómo piensas enfrentar todas las defensas que hay en la ciudadela alrededor de la torre?"

-Batman: "Goku en estos momentos está a un nivel muy alejado de lo que hemos contemplado."- Goku muestra una mirada serena y llena de confianza lo que concuerda con lo dicho por Batman.

-Robin: "No te preocupes Snake, si no fuera así Batman nunca le hubiera dado la esfera."

-Bulma: "Bueno aquí tienes Goku."- Bulma saca de la bolsa del chaleco que traía puesto, el viejo radar del dragón, se lo entrega en la mano pero sin soltarlo pone la otra mano con la de Goku.-"Éste es el viejo radar del dragón...fue el que me llevó a conocerte, lo he guardado como una reliquia así que por favor tienes que regresármelo."

-Goku: "Así lo haré - Ambos se quedan mirándose uno al otro por unos momentos, cuando por fin Goku se da la meda vuelta y se prepara para partir, cuando escucha una voz que detiene su impulso.

-Milk: "¡Goku! ¡Por favor no hagas nada estúpido y regresa a salvo!"

-Goku: "¡Si lo que tu digas Milk! ¡Nos vemos pronto!"- A un gran impulso con su ki levanta el polvo del suelo y abre algunas grietas, Goku desaparece volando en un destello para después teletransportándose.

Goku aparece de la nada con la velocidad que llevaba y penetra en la gran cúpula que rodeaba la pequeña ciudad donde en el centro de ésta yace la gran torre del patriarca. Casi al instante una alarma suena en todo el lugar, máquinas con armas de fuego en diversas columnas alrededor de los edificios salen a disparar a Goku, pero éste demuestra su poder, y con sola una mirada las máquinas explotan. Después numerosos robots voladores salen a su encuentro, pero el paso del saiyajin era pura potencia y arrasaba con todos, al bajar enfrente de la entrada de la torre, los soldados salen a su encuentro pero son derribados y puestos fuera de combate en un instante cuando Goku atraviesa la fila que habían formado ellos. Goku se detiene y voltea hacia atrás, de un sólo movimiento de su mano destruye varios robots y máquinas que iban surgiendo, los habitantes veían por las ventanas de sus casas lo que había sucedido, lo veían como un ser de la esperanza que los venía a liberar. Goku ve el radar y entra a la torre, en el lugar donde está el lobby principal, más ametralladoras surgen pero explotan sólo con la presencia de Goku, entonces los soldados aparecen y lo rodean portando diversas armas.

-Goku: "¡Fuera de aquí!"- Goku hace explotar su ki mandando a volar a los soldados, entonces Goku vuela atravesando el techo y siguiendo de nivel en nivel, a su paso todas las máquinas estallaban, llegando a un nivel donde controlaban todas las máquinas de la ciudad, los operadores ven el demonio en persona llegar y los controles de mano estallar ante su presencia.

-Operador: "¡No puede ser! ¿Qué es eso?¡Aaarghh!"

Mientras en la mansión Wayne, Batman y los demás ven por el mini monitor que interceptaba la señales de las cámaras de vigilancia, los estragos que estaba provocando Goku.

-Snake: "Hm, es bueno."

-Batman: "Ya falta poco para que llegue al nivel donde estaban ocultas las esferas."- Mientras el paso de Goku seguía, pero al checar el radar se detenía después de atravesar el nivel que seguía, las esferas estaban en ese piso , Goku volvía su vista a su mano derecha en la que sostenía la esfera de cuatro estrellas.

-Goku: "La esfera esta brillando, las demás están cerca... ¿Mh?"- Goku miraba a su alrededor. Atrás de él había alguien ocultándose detrás de una pared y mira cuidadosamente sin hacer el menor ruido, las sombras se separan de él mostrando su identidad: Lex Luthor.

-Lex Luthor: "(Ese maldito saiyajin por fin llegó...)"- Luthor se da la vuelta intentando alejarse pero al dar el primer paso Goku aparece delante de él sorprendiéndolo.-"¡Ah! ¡Tú!"

-Goku: "Tu eres Lex Luthor, debes saber donde están las esferas ¡Dímelo!"- La mirada de Goku y su imponente presencia intimidaban claramente a Lex Luthor, o al menos eso parecía ya que su gesto cambiaba, mostrando una sonrisa cínica.

-Lex Luthor: "Je, je, bueno...déjame decirte que alguien se me adelantó y tomó las esferas, así que te equivocaste en eso, no sé donde están...pero...también te equivocaste en otra cosa."

-Goku: "¿En qué?"- Le responde secamente, aún con dudas de su veracidad.

-Lex Luthor: " Je je."- Luthor de pronto mete su mano a su saco y saca una jeringa casi llena, con un extraño líquido y de un impresionantemente rápido movimiento que sorprende a Goku, logra encajarle la aguja en el brazo del saiyajin, que se ve sorprendido al ser picado por la inyección.

-Goku: "¡¿Qué?! (Una inyección...pero ¿Cómo pudo moverse tan rápido?)"- Goku se mueve hacia atrás cubriéndose en el brazo donde fue picado, se veía descontrolado por su fobia a las inyecciones.-"¡¿Qué hiciste?!"

-Lex Luthor: "Ahora lo verás."- Luthor, que tenía la inyección en su mano se la encaja en el cuello y presiona, Goku no encuentra explicación a lo que estaba haciendo, sólo contempla la mirada desquiciada de Luthor con su sonrisa. Pero tal como sorprendió ese acto, vuelve a hacerlo otro, un disparo se oye en ese preciso momento. La cara de Luthor cambia, sangre sale de su nariz y boca y después cae al suelo, había recibido un disparo detrás de la cabeza, y al caer se revelaba quien le había disparado, era el último agente que quedaba: Gendou Ikari, que le apunta con su pistola a Goku, aún sorprendido de todo lo que había pasado.

-Gendou: "Tu debes ser Goku."

-Goku: "Ha matado a uno de sus aliados..¿He?"-Goku nota de inmediato que, Gendou en su hombro izquierdo trae cargado un bolso, voltea a mirar a su radar y después de nuevo a ese bolso. Entonces Gendou se lo quita y lo dirige hacia Goku para que lo tomara.

-Gendou: "Debes estar buscando esto."- Goku lo toma extrañado aún.

-Goku: "¿Hm?...¡Ah! Esto es..."-Goku abre el cierre y mira incrédulo lo que traía adentro el bolso.-"...¡Son las esferas del dragón!..pero ¿Por qué me las entregas?"- Por un pequeño momento Gendou guarda silencio y baja su mirada, se acomoda los anteojos y toma un respiro para voltear de nuevo hacia Goku.

-Gendou: "Creí...creí que podría enmendar un error que hubo hace algunos años...y traer de vuelta a mi esposa y a mi hijo que murieron en la guerra nuclear...cuando ellos se fueron injustamente arrebatados, clamé por justicia, pero nadie me respondió, a toda la gente a la que había ayudado me volteó la espalda como si nunca hubiera existido...me uní a Dash y a su organización para cambiar al mundo, para curarlo de toda la escoria la cual lo controlaba...pero mira lo que hemos hecho, traer a mi esposa y mi hijo a este mundo sería como matarlos por segunda vez... Dash se equivocó en sus métodos, al igual que lo hice yo...así que por eso te doy las esferas, por que aún tengo esperanzas de que puedan hacer un mundo mejor, uno en el que me hubiera gustado vivir con mi familia...asegúrate de darle un buen uso a esas esferas."

-Goku: "No te preocupes, te aseguro que están en buenas manos...acabaremos con esta guerra muy pronto, agradezco en verdad tu ayuda."- Goku se empaca con la bolsa, mientas Gendou se da la media vuelta y sólo levanta la mano despidiéndose, mientras Gok se prepara para teletransportarse, pero en ese momento algo los detiene a ambos, ya que escuchan una carcajada que hace eco en todo el piso. Los dos voltean y ven incrédulos como Luthor se esta levantando.

-Lex Luthor : "¡Jajajajaja! Fue un buen tiro Gendou...desgraciadamente para ustedes la medicina tomo efecto..."-Luthor muestra la jeringa vacía.

-Gendou: "¿De qué estas hablando?"

-Lex Luthor: "Jaja...¿Quieren saber algo interesante antes de morir? La sustancia que había en esta jeringa era la conocida como Venom, mejorada con una nueva fórmula que le permitía fusionarse con las características de ADN especiales obteniendo las propiedades que le permitían evolucionar al usuario."- Goku no entendía nada de la palabrería de Luthor en cambio Gendou si, y si no estaba diciendo mentiras entonces se encontraba en un gran problema.

-Gendou: "¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué demonios hiciste?"

-Luthor: "Fusione mi ADN con lo mejor del código genético de Goku, nunca esperé que apareciera con su fuerza incrementada ¡Jajajaja!"- Luthor alzaba su mano, llena de venas que resaltaban, su cuerpo poco a poco empezaba a cambiar, pero en especial su cara, que estaba volviéndose más pálida y sus labios más rojizos.-" Pero...¡uhhgh!...Eso no era todo...estaba esperando este momento...por tanto tiempo...tanto que puede parecer un chiste...esa sustancia, en especial... la había guardado muy bien...ya que...tenía la parte de mi verdadero ser...¡JAJAJAJA!"- Una distorsionada sonrisa empezaba a formarse en su rostro, inesperadamente cabello empezaba a salir en su cabeza, pero no normal, era cabello verde, su cuerpo empezaba a adelgazar de manera muy rápida empezaba a entrar en convulsiones teniéndose que arrodillar para no caer completamente, pero no gritaba, sólo reía. Todo esto lo estaban monitoreando en la mansión Wayne y lo ven horrorizados lo que estaba pasando.

-Batman: "No...no.."

-Gendou: "Luthor...¿Qué...?"

-Goku: "¿Quién es él?- Luthor había cambiado por completo, su cabellera verde ocultaba su rostro pero al levantarse, es reconocido por Batman, su mirada maniática, su cabello verde, su piel blanca, y su legendaria carcajada, no había duda, Lex Luthor ya no estaba en ese lugar, ahora sólo estaba...

-Batman: "¡JOKER!"

-Robin: "¡No! ¡No puede ser!"- Sin embargo la evidencia era clara, el Joker se levantaba poco a poco y extendía sus brazos mirando a Goku y a Gendou.

-Joker: "Cariño...¡Ya estoy en casa!"- Tanto ahí en ese cuarto como en la mansión Wayne, nadie podía salir de su asombro, ni siquiera podían reaccionar, no se les cruzaba ninguna idea del por que Lex Luthor se había transformado en el Joker.-"No se amontonen, ha autógrafos para todos ¡He vuelto!"

-Gendou: "Pero...tu...¿Cómo?..."

-Joker: "¡Esta es la más grandiosa broma! En vivo y en directo con las maravillas de la televisión, así no te pudiste perder de mi vuelta al mundo de los vivos ¿Verdad Batman?"

-Batman: "Maldito...¡¿Por qué?!"- Batman veía impune, lo que sucedía por el monitor.

-Joker: "Sé lo que duele estar viendo lo que pasa en el televisor y no poder hacer nada, eso mismo me pasaba cuando miraba "Friends", como quería matarlos...espera ¡Si lo hice! ¡Jajajajaja!"

-Serena: "Pero se supone que estaba muerto...Hyoga lo mató ¿Cómo puede estar..?"- El Joker seguía mirando a la cámara para que Batman y todos lo vieran al tiempo que recogía su pistola.

-Joker: "Jajaja, de seguro se mueren por saber el misterio de mi regreso, pero eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo."- Acto seguido el Joker dispara a la cámara destruyéndola, Batman lo ve cuando pierde la señal.

-Batman: "¡¿Por qué?!"-De regreso a la torre, el Joker destruye la pistola con su mano y se voltea hacia Gendou y Goku.

-Joker: "En cambio el secreto será revelado para el público en vivo...la verdad es que Luthor dejó de existir hace ya mucho tiempo, gracias a la manipulación de genes es posible que mi conciencia haya estado en su gorda humanidad todo este tiempo, esperando a que mi verdadero ser despertara en el momento indicado. La sustancia Venom que me suministre contenía el resto de mi ADN completando mi transformación."

-Gendou: "Pero tu moriste, Cygnus te mató. Entonces eres... ¿Un clon?"

-Joker: "Básicamente cuatro ojos, esto era mi seguro de permanencia en la historia ya que no puedo desaparecer tan fácilmente... ¡Yo fui el que empezó todo al matar a la estúpida diosita Athena! ¡Ahora he vuelto para terminar el show!"- En eso Joker desaparece de la vista de los dos y moviéndose tan rápido como un destello se encuentra tomando a Gendou del cuello.-"Ahora será cuando dirán: ¡Aahhh!"- Con su mano izquierda toma del cuello a Gendu y lo levanta sosteniéndolo del hombro con su mano derecha y en eso en un brutal movimiento le arranca la cabeza del cuerpo a Gendou sin que tuviera oportunidad si quiera de gritar. El movimiento del Joker había sido demasiado rápido, Goku se veía sorprendido de que hubiera alcanzado ese nivel.

-Goku: "No...¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?"

-Joker: "Tú sigues...¡Jajajajajaja!"

-Goku: "¿Qué? ¡Aghk!"- El Joker de nuevo se movió rápido, sin que Goku pudiera reaccionar y ya estaba a su merced. El payaso tenía levantado a Goku tomándolo del cuello de la misma forma que lo hizo con Gendou.-"(Maldición..dijo algo de que había tomado mi ADN para que obtuviera mis poderes...si es así entonces tiene el poder para matarme ¡Tengo que actuar antes!)"- Goku envía un rodillazo a Joker, pero éste lo lanza contra la pared impidiendo que lo golpeara, Goku cae y el bolso donde traía las esferas cae a un extremo del cuarto donde estaban .

-Joker: "¿Acaso crees que te mataría igual que a Gendou? Yo no soy así, cada asesinato es único."- Goku se levanta y le lanza un rayo de energía que pasa rápidamente destruyendo la pared y saliendo de la torre. El polvo que se había levantado no le dejaba ver si había acertado, pero su percepción aumentada le permite indicar el ki de su enemigo, el Joker estaba sonriendo a un lado de él con los brazos cruzados.

-Goku: "De verdad...tiene mucho poder ¿Tan sólo con inyectarse ese líquido?"

-Joker: "Jajaja, tu cara de estúpido en verdad me recuerda a un chiste...en realidad todo me recuerda a un chiste, pero el que te voy a contar es especial, así que siéntete afortunado de poder escucharlo."

-Goku: "¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

-Joker: "Cálmate es sólo una vieja rutina...verás acabo de obtener un poder ilimitado ¡Yo, un simple psicópata! Y en estos momentos tu estás solo por lo que yo tengo la ventaja, pero no voy a hacer nada más que hablar, dando el tiempo de que alguien pueda venir a salvarte, maten al malo y vivan felices para siempre."

-Goku: "¿He?"- Goku en verdad que se veía confundido con lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo el Joker, pero éste sólo se divertía más al ver la reacción de Goku.

-Joker: "La broma es ésta: hace 15 años, en uno de mis actos por la ciudad fui detenido por Batman y llevado a Arkham, ahí unos días después fui diagnosticado que tenía un tumor, que traería mi muerte, no se sabía si sería en semanas o años, de cualquier forma mis días estaban contados. Así que sabiendo eso decidí realizar mis últimas bromas, las más grandes que el mundo haya visto, la primera parte fue el proceso de jokerización de algunas personas."

-Goku: "Tú...tú fuiste el que hizo que Cell actuara de esa forma y matará a Gohan y Trunks en ese torneo, entonces fue por eso que lo hiciste ¡Eres un maldito!"

-Joker: "Si lo soy, pero eso sólo fue la primera etapa. Lo que seguía era algo mucho más grande, sucedió cuando Batman estaba buscándome y fue cuando apareció ese chico que podía aparecer y desaparecer, quiso ayudarlo a atraparme pero logre escabullirme y alcancé a dejar un pequeño micrófono en las ropas de ese chico. Le dijo a Batman que yo podría esperar, que venía a advertirle de un desastre que se avecinaba."

-Goku: "¿Qué? ¿Un desastre? Él nunca nos dijo nada."

-Joker: "¿Me permites? Ese fue un grandioso regalo, la oportunidad para la mayor broma de todas..."

flashback

Metrópolis

En una oficina, el reloj daba las once y cuarto de la noche. Un grupo de cinco hombres discutían negocios con el sujeto calvo sentado en la silla principal de la mesa, junto a él estaba una chica en uniforme como su guardaespaldas. Todo parecía andar tranquilo cuando uno de los hombres empieza a carcajearse sin razón aparente llamando la atención de todos.

-Luthor: "¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"- El hombre sólo seguía riendo y cae de la silla de espaldas, todos se alarman a lo sucedido. De pronto dos más se empiezan a reír de la misma forma, Luthor ya estaba empezando a sospechar y saca un pañuelo poniéndoselo en la nariz y boca para no respirar, la chica hace lo mismo. Después de unos segundos todos los hombres caen muertos después de reír, y en eso la puerta se abre, una carcajada se oye y Luthor reconoce a quien esta entrando, era ni más ni menos que el Joker acompañado de Harley Quinn.

-Joker: "¡Lex! ¡Querido amigo! Pasaba por el vecindario y decidí caerte."

-Luthor: "Joker, espero que tengas una muy buena razón para que no te mate al interrumpir esta reunión de esa forma."

-Joker: "Oh si que la tengo ¿No es así querida Harley?"

-Harley Quinn: "Así es señor J."- Rápidamente Harley saca una pistola y le dispara a la guardaespaldas de Luthor sin que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Luthor se mueve y mete su mano a su saco para sacar su arma, pero el Joker ya se había movido con su bastón que en la punta saca una navaja y la pone en el cuello de Luthor inmovilizándolo.

-Luthor: "Joker ¡¿Qué clase de juego es este?! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿Algún arma para matar a Batman? ¡Dime!"

-Joker: "Lo siento Lexy, esto no es como las otras veces, matar al batitonto ya no es lo primero en mi lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir, hay algo mucho más grande y tu juegas un papel muy importante ¡Jajaajajajajaja!"

El reloj ahora marca la una de la madrugada, Luthor yacía en el suelo en un aparente estado catatónico, sólo temblando y balbuceando, mientras que el Joker está sentado con los pies encima de un escritorio, mientras que Harley Quinn recostada sobre la mesa revisa en una computadora , y ya tenía varios archivos acomodados a un lado de ella.

-Harley Quinn: "Dígame señor J ¿Hacia donde vamos después de esto?"

-Joker: " Viajaremos a Japón, amore. Al parecer el menso del disfraz de supermotociclista advirtió a Batman sobre un peligro que acecha a alguien que vive ahí y que cambiaría el curso de la historia...vaya que debió estar realmente muy elevado para esas babosadas ¡Jajajaja!"

-Harley Quinn: "¡Woow! ¡A Japón, que emoción!"

-Joker: "Y lo primero que haremos será una parada para asesinar a esa personita que mencionaron ¿Ya tienes los datos de esa Saori Kido?"

-Harley Quinn: "Listo señor J."- Harley recoge unas hojas que se imprimieron y se las da al Joker, quien las revisa poniéndose unos lentes.

-Joker: "Mmmmh...muy bien haré unas llamadas, marca este número de la agenda de Lex."

En otro lugar, un oscuro lugar, donde se llevaban a cabo unos experimentos a cargos de unos científicos que no parecían humanos, todo siendo vigilado por un hombre de tez pálida, cabello corto y un traje de vestir que ocultaba su verdadera forma, contesta su celular que esta sonando.

-¿?: "¿Qué se te ofrece?"

-Joker: "¿Si? ¿Ahí lavan ropa?"

-¿?: "...¿Qué?"- El misterioso hombre de verdad que estaba desconcertado de esa respuesta, veía a pantalla de su celular y mostraba que era Lex Luthor el que lo llamaba, o al menos alguien que usara la conexión de Luthor lo cual era casi imposible.-"¿Quién eres?"

-Joker: "Como podrá ver...señor Siniestro ¿No es así? No soy Lex."- En efecto, del otro lado estaba contestando la llamada nada menos que el también llamado Essex, Mr. Sinester.

-Mr. Sinester: "¿Entraste a la red de Lexcorp?"

-Joker: "Mas bien entré a Lexcorp, en estos momentos Lex está incapacitado para dirigir su negocio ¡Jajaja!"

: "Mmhh esa risa...¿Eres Joker? ¿El criminal de Gotham City?"

-Joker: "¡Bingo! Haz acertado y tu premio te será entregado enseguida."

: "No tengo tiempo para esto, piérdete."

-Joker: "¡Espera un momento! Sólo necesito que tu equipo de marauders se reúnan y vayan a atacar a Grecia, y quiero decir atacar, un gran y masivo y espectacular ataque."

-Mr. Sinester: "¿Y por qué he de hacer caso a lo que un psicópata me diga?"

-Joker: "¿Qué me dices si te ofrezco el material genético de un ser por encima del humano y el mutante?"

-Mr. Sintester: "¿Mh?"- De pronto la atención de Sinester cambia, el tema que tocó Joker le ha interesado desde siempre y decidió seguir escuchando aunque probablemente se tratara de locuras.- "¿Por encima del humano y del mutante?"

-Joker: "¡Jajaja! Veo que ya capté tu atención mi buen.¡Jajajaja!"

Fin del flashback

Goku que había estado escuchándolo atentamente empieza a recordar el ataque al Santuario por parte de unos superseres, él se vio involucrado también al ser avisado por Superman de un ataque en Grecia a gran escala.

-Goku: "Entonces...tu fuiste...tu fuiste el que originó el que atacaran a Grecia y en especial al Santuario y los caballeros dorados...lo recuerdo se cobraron varias victimas de ese lugar...pero los que atacaron se hacían llamar jinetes de Apocalipsis o algo así."

-Joker: "Eso fue algo que arregló Sinester. Mientras tanto el sujeto en cuestión que me interesaba, la niña Saori Kido, recibió un dulce regalo cuando intentaba ir al Santuario, todos estaban tan ocupados con lo del ataque que ni se dieron cuenta ¡Jajajaja!"

-Goku: "Ella fue envenenada, vi como Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki y Dash sufrieron mucho cuando murió y su orden de caballeros de deshizo."- Goku empezaba a apretar sus puños fuertemente, su furia empezaba a emerger.

-Joker: "Después comenzaron las investigaciones, me pude encargar de que eliminaran a ese chico que llamaban Access. Y luego "morí" en manos del cisne, pero mi conciencia ya estaba dentro de Luthor, un chip en su médula cerebral con mi ADN se encargó de que yo nunca muriera, y renaciera en este momento para comenzar a crear un mundo de locura."

-Goku: "Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo fue posible que tu hicieras tanto daño?"

-Joker: "Dime ¿Crees que hubiera sido una diferencia si yo no hubiera hecho nada? Por que si no, contéstame ¿Cómo es posible que un simple psicópata payaso como yo pueda controlar los destinos de todos ustedes? ¡Todo lo que han sufrido, todo lo que han recorrido ha sido una cruel broma! ¡Toda la mísera existencia es un chiste que esta a punto de llegar a su final!"- El Joker desaparece moviéndose a gran velocidad y le conecta un codazo a Goku en el abdomen, el impacto fue grande y Goku cae de rodillas con las manos en el abdomen, ante la mirada y risa de Joker.

-Goku: "¿Eso es lo que quieres probar? ¿Qué tu haz estado controlándonos a tu gusto?"

-Joker: "Eso fue lo que pasó exactamente."

-Goku: "¡No!"- Gok cierra los ojos, imágenes fugaces de las bombas nucleares atacando su hogar y dañando gravemente a Milk invaden su cabeza, su hijo recién nacido muere a causa de la radiación de esa bomba, todas las batallas, todas las muertes, todo desde que comenzó el infierno, todo se originó desde aquel día en que Saori Kido murió, y el asesino estaba frente a sus ojos, un psicópata con el poder de un dios.- "¡Son mentiras! ¡Tu no puedes controlar el curso de la vida! ¡Somos cada uno de nosotros los que decidimos que camino tomar, incluso cuando se tiene la batalla perdida optaremos por seguir luchando hasta terminar con la guerra y traer la paz que ustedes quitaron al mundo!"

-Joker: "¿Ya terminaste?"

-Goku: "¡No, aún no!"- Goku enciende su ki rompiendo todas las ventanas que había en ese piso, su mirada denotaba una furia a punto de liberarse de tremenda forma.-"No sé que tan fuerte te hayas hecho al tomar mis células, pero te detendré ahora mismo."

-Joker: "Comencemos el baile ¡Jajajajaja!- Una energía comenzaba a emanar del cuerpo de Joker de la misma forma que lo hacía Goku, en un instante sólo se ve un destello cegador.

Mientras esto pasaba en unos pisos más abajo, algo extraño sucede en el cuarto principal, el que esta situado en el ultimo piso de la torre, el cuerpo de Lucy yace ahí donde la dejó Seiya, pero la gran cortina roja estaba caída, unas grietas empezaban a aparecer en la pared que separaba ese cuarto de la gran habitación donde estaba el cuerpo de Saori Kido, ahí yacía su cuerpo sin cambio aparente, pero de pronto una grieta en su ataúd de cristal dice lo contrario y en eso, un misterioso brillo dorado emerge alrededor de su cuerpo.

Un rayo atraviesa el piso de ese cuarto principal y se extiende hasta el cielo, Goku y Joker salen del piso y se preparan para seguir luchando ene se cuarto, cuando Goku voltea y ve el cuerpo de Lucy, sabe que ahora pueden resucitarla, así que era muy peligroso pelear en ese lugar.

-Goku: "Cambiemos el lugar de la pelea."

-Joker: "Sí, esta bien como quieras, vayamos a un lugar más amplio."- Goku empezaba a volar para salir de la habitación hacia afuera de la torre, el Joker se gira para seguirlo, pero en eso se detiene y voltea hacia Lucy.-"¡Jajajajaja!"-El Joker dispara una ráfaga de energía hacia Lucy, Goku se da cuenta, había sido engañado por Joker, en milésimas de segundo ve como el rayo va hacia Lucy, tenía el poder para hacerla desaparecer y si eso sucedía ya nunca volvería a vivir.

-Goku: "¡AAAAAGHH!"- Milagrosamente Goku logra llegar un instante antes de que el rayo pulverizara el cuerpo de Lucy pero recibe de lleno en la espalda el poder de Joker, y Goku cae boca abajo a punto de entrar en shock. Joker apunta su mano a la cabeza de Goku dispuesto a darle el tiro de gracia.

-Joker: "Lo siento chico, pero sólo considero a un hombre como mi rival y ahora tengo el poder supremo, será un espectacular show, que pena que tu no puedas estar vivo para presenciarlo ¡Jajaajajajaa!"- Goku estaba muy débil para poder levantarse, una esfera de energía se formaba de la palma de Joker, pero justo antes de enviarlo hacia Goku se detiene, tanto el payaso como el saiyajin sienten una extraña presencia.

-Goku: "¿He?"- Goku alcanza a voltear hacia la pared donde estaba la cortina, varias grietas ya estaban presentes y por los agujeros se veía una intensa luz dorada.-"¿Qué pasa?"- La pared cede, una explosión hace un hueco, Goku y Joker miran extrañados y sorprendidos a la vez lo que sucedía, había un gran resplandor dentro de ese agujero pero se alcanzaba a ver una figura de largo cabello, parecía el de una mujer.

-Joker: "¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Esto no puede ser posible debe ser una broma!"- Apenas se puede notar que la figura abre los ojos y pronuncia na palabra.

-¿?: "¿Seiya?"- De pronto una gran energía sale disparada directo a Joker, recibiendo todo el impacto y consumido por esa extraña energía.

-Joker: "¡AaAAAHHHH!"- El rayo sale destruyendo parte de la habitación y se extiende hasta donde termina el horizonte, Goku ve sorprendido como fue eliminado el Joker y antes de perder la conciencia alcanza a dar una última mirada a esa figura que se desvanece.

-Goku: "No...no puede ser..."- Goku cae y regresa a su estado normal de saiyajin, al fondo ya todo está calmado, la figura había desaparecido pero el hueco en la pared daba una vista clara del ataúd de Saori Kido y el cuerpo de ella ahí como había estado siempre.

Algunos kilómetros de ahí

Vegeta, Shiryu, Piccoro, Hyoga, Trunks, Ikki, X-Man y Gohan yacen lastimados a causa de los ataques de Dash, sólo un guerrero esta peleando contra el caballero dragón y no sólo eso, su furia ha hecho que sus ataques sean devastadores, su cosmo en estos momentos está en un punto máximo, Dash se está viendo en problemas.

-Seiya: "¡Hyaaaa!" -Pegaso lanza su puño hacia adelante, en milésimas de segundo se liberan miles de rayos de luz y con una increíble velocidad, Dash detiene cada uno de esos golpes, y entonces libera su poder deteniendo el ataque de Seiya para ahora contraatacar libremente.

-Dash: "¿Qué?"- Sin embargo Seiya se había esfumado, Dash voltea hacia todas partes sin verlo, lo mismo pasa con los demás sin embargo un destello aparece enfrente de Dash demasiado rápido para que reaccionara. Seiya aparece conectándole un puñetazo al rostro mandando a Dash hacia arriba.-"¡Aaahhh!"

-Seiya: "¡Prepárate, este será el golpe final!"- Seiya se eleva preparando sus puños para lanzar su ataque, mientras Dash sólo lo ve impresionado del poder que había alcanzado.

-Dash: "(Tiene el poder, y aumenta más y más ¡Está por sobrepasar mis fuerzas!)"- Dash prueba su propia sangre que baña su rostro, ya no le quedaban muchas opciones para contraatacar, excepto una técnica especial y estaba decidido a usarla en ese momento.-"No hay remedio tendré que usar esto...¡Otra dimensión!"

-Seiya: "¿Qué?"- Seiya se detiene de golpe, el poder de Dash lo envuelve y empieza a ser succionado por un portal que se crea atrás de él, Seiya enciende su cosmos, quiere volar lejos de ahí pero no funciona su cuerpo no responde, había sido inmovilizado por el cosmo de Dash.-"¡Aaaagh!"

-Ikki: "Es la técnica de Saga."

-Trunks: "Seiya no dejes que te venza."- Trunks e Ikki sacaban fuerzas para poder levantarse, al igual lo hacían Piccoro, Hyoga, Gohan y X-Man.

-Dash: "¡Adios Seiya!"

-Seiya: "¡Aaaahhh!"- Seiya es aventado finalmente hacia la otra dimensión pero en eso se detiene en su trayecto, algo lo había tomado del pie, Seiya y Dash voltean, sorprendentemente Piccoro había alargado su brazo para salvar a Seiya..

-Piccoro: "Te tengo..."

-Dash: "Maldición, aún siguen aquí."- Trunks y Shiryu aparecen a un costado de Dash y lanzan sus ataques pero Dash los detiene girando rápidamente y de dos golpes los desvía. Dash no pierde tiempo y se lanza contra ellos golpeándolos fuertemente en el abdomen sacándoles el aire, Trunks y Shiryu no pueden hacer nada más y caen. Pero justo en ese momento recibe un golpe en la nuca que lo derriba, justo antes de estrellarse en el suelo se detiene y voltea rápidamente, su agresor había sido Vegeta.

-Vegeta: "¡Yo mismo te acabaré!"- Vegeta se lanza como bólido convertido en supersaiyajin, pero Dash no hace nada sólo lo espera, Vegeta enfurecido lanza un golpe pero es detenido por Dash con una mano, enseguida pone su otra mano en la cara de Vegeta y lo hace estrellar en el suelo fuertemente enterrándolo abriendo varias enormes grietas, Dash se eleva alejándose de ese lugar, pero no tiene mucho tiempo para dar un respiro, Gohan y X-Man ya se encontraban encima de él a punto de golpearlo, pero Dash hace resplandecer su signo en la frente despidiendo una energía que electrocuta a ambos y caen sin que le pudieran hacer nada.

-Hyoga: "¡Dash detente!"- Hyoga le grita acercándose lo que llama claramente la atención de Dash.

-Dash: "¿De qué lado estás Hyoga?"

-Hyoga: "Dash esto es un error...sólo mira en lo que te haz convertido..."

-Dash: "¡Cállate! Es inconcebible que de un momento a otro estés diciendo todos los sermones de ellos."- Hyoga sólo se quedaba callado, aún no le quedaba claro en que lugar quedaba pero sabía que algo malo pasaría si seguían peleando así.

-Hyoga: "Escucha, sé que no tengo derecho a ponerme en contra tuya así como así, pero tu no eres el que está actuando en estos momentos ¡Este no eres tú!"

-Dash: "Yo nunca perdonaré a los traidores ¡Garra de Dragón!"- Dash suelta su poder, Hyoga no hace nada para evadirlo sólo se queda parado esperando el golpe.

-Hyoga: "Dash...¡Aaaaghh!"- Hyoga recibe los miles de ráfagas que rasgan todo su cuerpo y armadura siendo derribado después de unos instantes .

-Piccoro: "¡Maldición!"- Dash voltea su mirada hacia el namekiano que aún sostenía a Seiya y sin perder más tiempo lanza un enorme rayo de energía dispuesto a acabar con la vida de Piccoro.

-Ikki: "¡Ave Fénix!"- Ikki se cruza en el camino con su ataque pero no logra contener el poder de Dash y es vencido, Ikki y Piccoro reciben el ataque de Dash siendo enviados varios metros a estrellarse en el suelo. Seiya ve todo eso sin poder hacer nada, su furia no la podía contener más y trataba desesperadamente de escapar del poder de Dash pero finalmente es succionado por el portal a la otra dimensión que finalmente se cierra.

-Dash: "Adiós para siempre Seiya..."- Dash se encamina alejándose de ese sito con su capa ondeando con el viento, todos los demás estaban muy golpeados y no podían impedir que Dash se alejara tiunfante de esa escena, Dash a punto de partir a vuelo se detiene y dirige su mirada hacia donde estaba el portal.-"¿Qué?"- De pronto una luz nacía de la nada, increíblemente el portal se abría de nuevo un grito emergía era Seiya liberando todo su cosmo y por fin salía yendo directo hacia Dash.

-Seiya:" ¡DASH!"

-Dash: "¿Cómo es posible? ¡Explosión de Galaxia!"- Dash rápidamente libera su mejor ataque en dirección de Seiya, pero al recibirlo su poder se destruye ante el avance de Pegaso quien lanza su puño izquierdo hacia el pecho de Dash incrustándose y destruyendo esa parte de la armadura, Dash no podía creerlo.

-Seiya: "¡Cometa Pegaso!"- Seiya lanza su puño derecho liberando todo su poder, Dash ya no tenía defensa y recibe todo el impacto, el cosmo dorado de Seiya lo envuelve, la armadura de Dash se destruye por completo.

-Dash: "(Te felicito Seiya...haz logrado superarme...espero que hagan del mundo un lugar mejor...)"- Finalizando el ataqua, Dash cae derrotado, Seiya continuaba con su puño derecho levantado, jadeando, había utilizado mucha energía y estaba agotado. Mientras los demás a pesar de estar lastimados sacan fuerzas para levantarse nuevamente, al ver la victoria de Seiya.

-Gohan: "¡Seiya!"

-X-Man: "Así se hace."

-Vegeta: "(Primero Kakarotto, ahora Pegaso...maldición los dos me han superado por mucho...)"- Vegeta con su mano derecha sobre su brazo izquierdo sólo esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras Seiya se queda mirando a Dash, quien abre los ojos estando boca abajo, estaba muy débil como para siquiera levantar la cabeza.

-Dash: "¿Por qué...no me...matas?"- Decía muy débilmente, Seiya sólo se queda en silencio unos momentos antes de responder.

-Seiya: "Porque simplemente no soy como tú..."

-Vegeta: "Si tu no lo matas yo lo haré."- Vegeta levanta su mano derecha con la palma abierta, Seiya voltea al oír a Vegeta.

-Seiya: "¡Detente!"

-Vegeta: "¡Ha!"- Vegeta dispara una ráfaga de energía, que pasa enfrente de Seiya, quien ve como el rayo pasa a través de sus ojos como si fuera en cámara lenta, sin embargo aunque trata no puede detener la trayectoria del rayo, lo único que puede hacer es girar sus ojos y ver lo inevitable.

-Dash: "¡AAAAHHH!"- El cuerpo de Dash salta por la explosión que estalla en el debido al impacto del poder de Vegeta, y termina cayendo al suelo humeante y sin vida.

Torre del patriarca

Goku yace inconsciente en la habitación, el cuerpo de Lucy a unos metros de él, todo esta tranquilo, sin embargo del hueco en la pared empieza a salir un extraño brillo dorado, el cuerpo de Saori Kido era del que emanaba ese resplandor, de pronto los ojos de Saori se abren llenos de luz, inesperadamente abre la boca y pronuncia unas palabras.

"DASH..."

Fin del capítulo 11


	13. Chapter 13

El Futuro Nunca Muere

Capítulo 12: Destino final

Torre del patriarca

La escena es posterior al estallido de un caos, pero aún faltaba más. La habitación principal estaba casi destruida, un hoyo en una gran pared que dividía esa habitación de un cuarto especial se había formado a causa de una fuerza misteriosa. Se puede ver algo extraño sucediendo en ese cuarto especial, que es donde yace el cuerpo de Saori Kido dentro de un ataúd de cristal, pero ese ataúd ya estaba destruido y se podía ver al cuerpo de Saori recostado, al parecer sin vida pero emanando un extraño brillo dorado. La energía la logra sentir Goku que yace inconsciente en su estado normal, pero logra recuperar sus fuerzas, las suficientes para despertar y levantarse.

-Goku: "Aagh...¿Qué pasó? Recuerdo que Joker iba a despedazar a Lucy pero yo recibí su disparo y caí inconsciente...no...no me desmayé después de eso...antes pude ver que...¡Joker! No logro sentir su energía...si, él fue eliminado por..."- Entonces Goku voltea hacia el hueco en la pared recordando como una extraña figura había disparado una muy poderosa energía eliminando al Joker, y de nuevo estaba sintiendo esa energía.-"Esta es la misma energía que mató a Joker...oh no, está sucediendo otra vez."- Goku se levanta sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde logrando liberar su ki.-"No sé que sea eso pero no seré vencido ¡Haaaaaaa!"

A algunos kilómetros de ahí

La explosión de ki originada por Goku estaba empezando a ser sentida en la percepción de los que estaban ahí reunidos después de librar una dura pelea en contra de Dash, que finalmente después de ser derrotado por Seiya recibió un ataque mortal por parte de Vegeta. Ya había sido vencida la amenaza que representaba y estaban recuperándose. Shiryu, Ikki, Piccoro, X-Man, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta y Seiya, sólo Hyoga no se veía por ninguna parte a pesar de haber estado al parecer aliado con ellos en esa pelea..

-Shiryu: "¿Mh?"- De repente Shiryu siente la energía de Goku y es el primero en avisar.-"Es la energía de Goku."

-Trunks: "Si, puedo sentir que el ki del sr. Goku se ha incrementado de repente, debe de estar librando una batalla."- Seiya voltea hacia ellos y después siente la dirección de donde proviene el estallido de ki de Goku.

-Seiya: "Es en la torre...¡Ahí está Lucy!"- Seiya enciende su cosmo y de un impulso de sus piernas se levanta hacia el cielo emprendiendo el vuelo como un rayo en dirección hacia la torre que se divisa a lo lejos. Vegeta lo ve y no puede quedarse atrás, se transforma en supersaiyajin para seguirlo.

-Shiryu: "¡Espera Vegeta!"

-Vegeta: "No me detengas que yo también iré."

-Shiryu: "Goku no está sólo, puedo sentir el cosmo de alguien muy poderoso junto a él."- Todos abren los ojos de par en par, de alguna manera ese cosmo que se sentía era muy extraño, y no se podía percibir con mucha facilidad.

-Vegeta: "Eso es absurdo, en estos momentos no hay nadie más poderoso que Kakarotto..."- De repente una gran explosión resuena, la torre cae en pedazos de arriba hacia abajo.-"¿Qué demo..?"

-Ikki: "¡Seiya!"- Desde esa perspectiva se ve un rayo saliendo de donde esta la torre terminando de destruirla por completo, era algo que no podían creer quienes estaban contemplando esa destrucción, no sabían quien había sido y esa presencia extraña sólo les llenaba de preocupación.

Residencia Wayne

Al otro lado del mundo Serena, Batman, Snake, Robin, Jubilee, Hotaru, Bulma y Milk, estaban afuera de la mansión sin saber lo que pasaría de un momento a otro. Gracias a un monitor que robaba la señal de las cámaras de seguridad de la torre habían seguido la acción de Goku, hasta la aparición del Joker. Ahora no recibían ninguna señal, lo que significaba que o el sistema de vigilancia había sido destruido, o la misma torre habría sufrido ese destino. Un Batman lleno de rabia tira el monitor al suelo y se dirige hacia un costado de la mansión, todos lo miraban extrañado de lo que iría a hacer.

-Robin: "Bruce...¿Qué harás?"- Batman no contesta, ni siquiera se voltea, en cambio aprieta un botón en su guante derecho. De pronto un pedazo de tierra se abre a un lado de la mansión, un jet negro se asomaba lentamente elevándose.

-Snake: "Oye viejo tranquilízate. Será inútil que tú, yo o alguno de nosotros vaya hacia allá."

-Batman: "No me pienso quedar aquí con el Joker andando ahí vivo. Tengo que hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo."

-Jubilee: "Oye espera, tus heridas aún no sanan completamente."

-Hotaru: "Yo también pienso ir."

-Bulma: "Por favor dejen esto a manos de Vegeta, Goku y los demás, ya verán que todo saldrá bien."- Sin embargo Batman no se iba a echar para atrás, y seguido por Hotaru estaba por subirse a su jet, cuando Serena se le cruza en su camino.

-Serena: "Por favor esperen, nadie más que yo sabe lo desesperante que es no poder ir a ayudar, sin embargo sé que todos regresarán con bien. Sólo lo sé."- Batman por fin se detiene y accede a la petición de Serena, mientras se voltea hacia los demás.

-Batman: "Mhm, les daré diez minutos. Mientras tanto, Bulma, necesito que de alguna forma accedas a los satélites para capturar las imágenes de lo que pasa ahí."

-Bulma: "Sí, ya que rompiste mi monitor..."

-Batman: "Los demás estén preparados."

Lugar donde estaba la torre del patriarca.

El domo que cubría a la ciudadela había sido destruido, al igual que todos los robots, mientras que los soldados empezaban a huir, la gente aún estaba en sus casas, pero felices de lo que estaba sucediendo, y muchos tomaban los vehículos y tanques de los soldados empezando la revolución. En el centro de la ciudadela, la torre había desaparecido, todo lo que había ahí eran escombros, pero algo empezaba a salir de entre un montón de pedazos de la torre, era Seiya cargando el cuerpo de Lucy.

-Seiya: "¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?...¿He?"- Seiya nota un brillo un poco adelante de él, enseguida reconoce lo que es: una esfera del dragón.-"¿Qué, una esfera?"- Seiya da unos pasos para acercarse a la esfera, y de pronto algo sale de esos escombros, agarrando la esfera. Seiya se prepara para cualquier ataque, pero se calma de inmediato al reconocer la figura de quien había salido.-"¡Goku! ¡Estás bien!"

-Goku: "Hola Seiya...¡Mira lo que encontré!"- Goku desciende con la esfera de cuatro estrellas en la mano derecha y el bolso que contenía a las demás esferas en la mano izquierda, lo que sorprendía a Seiya y le daba la alegría nuevamente, al pensar en que Lucy podría ser revivida.

-Seiya: "Bien hecho Goku...ahora ya todo terminó."- La sonrisa en el rostro de Goku se quita, su ensamble se torna serio.

-Goku: "¡No! Aún no, esto todavía no acaba."

-Seiya: "¿Qué dices?"

-Goku: "Seiya tenemos que irnos de aquí, hay algo increíblemente poderoso, ni con mi cuarta transformación pude con eso."

-Seiya: "E-eso es imposible."

-Goku: "Pues si. Por eso no he convocado a Shen Long, primero tenemos que acabar con esa cosa sea lo que sea."

-¿?: "Tienes toda la razón Goku."- Otra voz se escucha y alguien más aparece en el lugar de destrucción junto a ellos, Seiya y Goku lo ven enfundado en la armadura dorada de Acuario, Hyoga.

-Seiya: "Hyoga."

-Hyoga: "Esta vez, el mundo los necesita más que nunca, ya que ahora nos enfrentaremos a la mayor amenaza."

-Goku: "¡¿Qué es lo que sabes?!"- Hyoga no responde, sólo se queda contemplando, lo que hace enojar aún más a Goku.

-Seiya: "Espera Goku ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?"

-Goku: "Si, creo que mejor les explico, ya que Hyoga no lo sabe tampoco."

-Hyoga: "¿Qué?"

-Goku: "Cuando llegué a la torre encontré a Lex Luthor, pero Gendou, otro de los agentes de Dash apareció y lo mató de un disparo en la cabeza, después me dio este bolso con las demás esferas del dragón.-"Goku les muestra el bolso, Hyoga y Seiya siguen escuchándolo atentamente.-"Sin embargo Luthor se levantó de nuevo, ya que se había inyectado una sustancia que la había mezclado con algo de mi sangre y empezó a cambiar su apariencia. Luthor resultó ser en realidad una especie de clon de Joker, que el mismo psicópata arregló para aparecer en ese momento."

-Hyoga: "¡¿Qué dices?!"- Lo descrito por Goku cae como bomba en Hyoga, el sólo hecho de pensar que el Joker aún siguiera vivo lo llenaba de una furia que no podía controlar, pero al recordar lo que en cualquier momento combatirían le devuelve a su cordura.-"Pero ¿Qué pasó con él?"

-Goku: "Joker fue eliminado."

-Seiya: "¿Lo derrotaste?"

-Goku: "No, no fui yo Seiya...fue alguien, mejor dicho algo más."

-Seiya: "¿Qué? ¿Es acaso lo que se refería Hyoga? Explica que fue lo que sucedió."

-Goku: "Ya que Joker había alterado sus genes con algo de mis células, si hizo realmente fuerte y me dio un ataque por la espalda que me noqueó, pero antes de perder el conocimiento hubo una explosión que hizo un hueco en una gran pared. De ahí salió una extraña figura que expulsó un gran rayo de energía llevándose a Joker. Después no sé que paso pero al recuperar el conocimiento esa energía de lo que estuviera ahí, seguía presente y ahora se dirigía hacia mí. Usé todo mi poder para proteger al cuerpo de Lucy y las esferas del dragón, después toda la torre se vino abajo."

-Hyoga: "Si, entiendo...por fin sucedió."- Las miradas de Goku y Seiya inmediatamente se posaron en Hyoga tras escuchar ese extraño comentario. Estaba claro que Hyoga ocultaba algo, y había llegado el momento de decírselos.

-Seiya: "Habla Hyoga."

-Hyoga: "Seiya...no sé si puedas digerir lo que te voy a revelar...pero tu enemigo, el enemigo que han tenido todos ustedes y contra el que han estado peleando estos diez años desde que todo inició...fue y siempre ha sido: ATHENA."- Por unos momentos tanto Seiya como Goku quedan entre escépticos y conmocionados, no hablan, no saben como reaccionar, Hyoga nunca fue la clase de persona que comenzaría a hacer bromas así y menos en esos momentos por lo que cualquier duda de lo que decía era verdad era válido descartarla. Seiya se da la vuelta y acomoda a Lucy en un lugar entre los escombros, para después voltearse hacia Hyoga.

-Seiya: "¿Qué dijiste?"

-Hyoga: "No estoy mintiendo."

-Goku: "¿Pero como es posible?"

-Seiya: "Es que...no puedo creerlo debes estar equivocado...Saori."

-Hyoga: "¡No! Saori...nuestra amiga por la que peleamos en duras batallas para protegerla...Saori murió asesinada gracias al Joker hace mucho tiempo."- De nuevo la confusión llegaba, Seiya estaba apunto de estallar ante esas ideas absurdas y contradictorias.

-Seiya: "¡¿Quieres explicarte?! ¿Por qué hablas de Saori y Athena en separado como si fueran...dos personas?"- De pronto Seiya empezaba a darse a la idea de lo que quería decir Hyoga, quien lo confirma con la mirada.

-Hyoga: "Si...son dos seres completamente distintos desde aquel día...¿Recuerdas esa batalla en el Santuario que prácticamente fue destruido?"

Flashback

Al curso final de la batalla vi a Dash muy extraño, ya sólo quedaba un jinete, el más poderoso, Hulk. Con su enorme fuerza ya era mucho y sin embargo Apocalypse lo dotó de más poderes como volar y lanzar ráfagas de energía por las manos y los ojos. Pero finalmente Superman y Goku lo acorralaron y terminaron con él, momentos después sentimos lo peor, el cosmo de Saori empezaba a desaparecer. Dash fue el primero que reaccionó y como estábamos alejados de ustedes nos fuimos de inmediato en uno de sus portales llegando al jardín de la mansión. Ahí vimos a Tatsumi sosteniendo a Saori agonizando, a su lado Jabuu y Naichi estaban muertos, no sabíamos lo que estaba pasando y nos acercamos a ellos enseguida.

-Dash: "¿Qué pasó aquí? ¡¿Cómo se encuentra Saori?!"

-Tatsumi: "Fue...el helicóptero llegó...no nos lo hubiéramos imaginado...fue un payaso que arrojo un extraño gas..."- Ya cerca, Hyoga nota algo extraño en el mayordomo Tatsumi que se sostenía la mano izquierda en el estómago.

-Hyoga: "Tatsumi...estás herido."

-Tatsumi: "Discúlpenme...llegué tarde para ayudarlos...me disparó...por favor...cuiden a la señorita...Saori..."- Tatsumi cae de lado finalmente muriendo. Hyoga lo quiere ayudar a sostenerse pero ya es muy tarde, mientras Dash sostiene a Saori que ya estaba en las últimas, Dash no lo podía creer.

-Saori: "Dash...Hyoga...¿Dónde está... Seiya? ¿Qué...pasó en el Santuario?"

-Dash: "No hables por favor...¡Hyoga rápido ve por ayuda a un hospital o lo que sea!"

-Hyoga: "¡Saori aguanta por favor!"- Con lágrimas de desesperación Hyoga se levanta y se va corriendo. Mientras Dash sosteniendo de la cabeza a Saori no puede contenerse y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

-Dash: "Por favor...ya viene en camino la ayuda resiste Saori."- De pronto, la mano de Saori pasa por la mejilla de Dash, Dash de inmediato la sostiene, la mirada de Saor estaba dirigida a los ojos de Dash.

-Saori: "Gracias Dash...gracias por tu preocupación...por decirme todas esas bellas palabras...lamento tanto no poder haber...¡Agh!"- Un gemido de dolor, un motivo más para la preocupación y desesperación de Dash que no hallaba que hacer en todo ese mar de confusión en su cabeza.

-Dash: "Eso no importa ahora, te vas a salvar, ya platicaremos luego ¡Te vas a salvar!"

-Saori: "Por favor...despídeme de Seiya...de Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki...les agradezco el que me hayan dejado compartir todos esos momentos...y a tí Dash...gracias...y ...perdóname..."- Los ojos de Saori se cierran, su cosmo desaparece, Hyoga se detiene bruscamente sintiéndolo desaparecer, al igual en el Santuario, Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki y Shun lo logran sentir, era algo realmente doloroso.

-Hyoga: "¡Saori! ¡SAORI!"- Hyoga va corriendo de regreso, ve a Dash sosteniendo el cuerpo de Saori, Dash en esos momentos estaba emanando un cosmo dorado muy intenso, sus ojos brillaban sin pupilas, el signo del dragón resplandecía en su frente. Hyoga ya sabía lo que había pasado, era algo inconcebible, bajaba su mirada al suelo y soltaba lágrimas de tristeza.

-Dash: "Ha llegado la hora, Hyoga."- De pronto Hyoga reacciona ante la voz de Dash, extrañamente sonaba muy diferente, y Hyoga en eso se da cuenta, de que el cosmo de Dash lo sentía diferente también.

-Hyoga: "Dash...¿Qué?"- Dash pasa enfrente de Hyoga aún sosteniendo el cuerpo de Saori.

-Dash: "Esto no se quedará así Hyoga."

-Hyoga: "No claro que no ¡Encontraré a su asesino, lo haré!"

-Dash: "Fue Joker...hazlo inmediatamente...yo llevaré a Saori al Santuario...todos deben saberlo."

Fin del flashback

-Seiya: "Entonces...así pasó."

-Hyoga: "¿Recuerdas que pasó después de eso?"

-Seiya: "Sí, fue la resurrección de Ares."

-Hyoga: "Y después de eso fue la invasión de Apokolips."

-Goku: "Y la batalla contra Thanos."

-Hyoga: "Y después de eso contra Apocalypse y después de eso la invasión del infierno de Malebolgia, la pelea con Baby y muchas más, después la guerra nuclear entre las naciones, cuando ya no soportaron a esas batallas de superseres, no se quisieron quedar atrás."

-Seiya: "¿Quieres decir que todo eso fue causado por...Athena?"

-Hyoga: "En ese momento cuando voltee hacia Dash, había algo diferente en él, lo sentí, no lo quise aceptar...pero era claro, su cosmo en ese momento era el que siempre sentíamos en Saori, el de Athena, sólo que un poco diferente."

-Seiya: "Tu ya lo sabías...es por eso que te fuiste del lado de Dash y se pusieron en contra de sus amigos..."

-Hyoga: "Creo...que fue un acto entre seguir a Athena, y seguir el camino que elegí..."- Goku los interrumpe de pronto.

-Goku: "Pero...eso es imposible que ella hubiera hecho eso, Athena no tendría tanto poder como para haber creado todo ese caos."

-Hyoga: "Yo tampoco lo creía, pero...me di cuenta hasta hace poco de lo que había pasado, Dash nunca volvió a ser el mismo, pero últimamente conforme la batalla llegaba a su fin empezó a cambiar más, por lo que decidí vigilarlo lo más cerca que pude...recuerdo que estaba en la gran habitación donde estaba el cuerpo de Saori...lo escuche decir: "Muy pronto todo terminará y será como siempre quisiste.""

-Seiya: "Dash...¿Acaso hablaba con...?"

-Hyoga: "Fue en ese momento que empecé a darme cuenta...de que no había estado peleando por Saori, ya que ella nunca hubiera querido hacer el mundo a su manera...sino ayudarlo...yo estaba equivocado..."

-Goku: "Después tendremos tiempo para lamentos, como dijiste supongo que Athena es nuestro enemigo y era la figura que nos atacó... pero ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Qué objetivo tiene?"

-Hyoga: "Eso no lo sé...a menos que...empezó a incrementar su presencia a la llegada de Seiya...y más cuando el cosmo de Dash desapareció..."

-Seiya: "¿Qué es todo eso que dices?"

-Hyoga: "No sé, tal vez de algún modo...Athena esté conectada con su parte humana..."- De pronto las especulaciones se terminan al empezar un temblor en toda el área, extendiéndose hasta donde están Vegeta, Shiryu y los demás. En ese momento un extraño presentimiento recorre a Hyoga, Seiya y Goku.

-Goku: "Es... esa energía."- De pronto de entre las ruinas de la torre surge un gran rayo dorado que se extiende hasta lo más alto del cielo, sin embargo se desvanece unos momentos después.

-Seiya: "¿Qué fue eso?"

En ese momento sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya que todos estaban prestando su atención al extraño fenómeno que pasó hace unos momentos, sucede lo increíble, el cuerpo de Dash empieza a liberar un cosmo dorado y abre sus ojos emitiendo un extraño resplandor de ellos.

-Vegeta: "¿Qué demonios pasa allá?"

-Ikki: "Tenemos que ir."

-Trunks: "Estoy de acuerdo."- Al parecer todos concuerdan con esa decisión, pero de repente sienten un disturbio, Nate voltea hacia atrás y ve el cosmo emitiéndose del cuerpo de Dash.

-X-Man: "¿Qué?"- Gohan también voltea, no lo puede creer, el cuerpo de Dash se estaba levantando.

-Gohan: "No...¡No puede ser!"- Todos voltean asombrados de que Dash este aún con vida, cuando los mira de frente al levantar su cabeza.

-Vegeta: "Pero si yo lo maté, yo le di el último golpe."- En eso Shiryu empieza a sentir su cosmo, y sabe que no es el de Dash.

-Shiryu: "Su cosmo es diferente...ese...ese no es el cosmo de Dash."

-Vegeta: "¿Qué?"

-Shiryu: "Este cosmo...ya lo había sentido."

-Dash: "¿Por qué lo hicieron?"- La voz de Dash hace un eco especial, con un tono muy diferente. De pronto sin moverse su cosmo ataca y como rayo atraviesa debajo del pecho de Vegeta.

-Vegeta: "¡AAAAGHH!"

-Trunks: "¡PAPÁ!"- Vegeta cae de espaldas en su estado normal, sin moverse, Trunks enfurece convirtiéndose en supersaiyjayin y voltea hacia Dash para encararlo lleno de rabia.- "¡Maldito!"- Sin embargo, a un movimiento de Dash, Trunks recibe el impacto de un rayo justo en su frente atravesándole la cabeza, el cuerpo de Trunks cae al suelo sin vida.

-Gohan: "¡Trunks no!"

Residencia Wayne

Bulma deja caer el monitor que había estado reparando, sintiendo de repente un fuerte dolor en su pecho, seguido de un terrible escalofrío. Algo malo había pasado y lo sabía, lo sentía en todo su ser.

-Bulma: "Algo pasó...no puede ser..."- Las energías las podían sentir Batman y Hotaru. La energía de alguien había desaparecido en el lugar de la batalla.

-Hotaru: "Trunks..."-Murmura la sailor, sin querer pensar en lo que era evidente.

-Batman: "Tenemos que ir rápido, el jet tardará tres minutos en llegar al otro lado del mundo."

-Snake: "¿Pasa algo malo?"

-Batman: "No lo sé."

-Serena: "Si es así, entonces yo iré con ustedes ¡No hay discusión!"

-Robin: "¡Yo también!"

-Batman: "Sólo hay espacio para dos, tres máximo. Robin, Snake, Jubilee, usen el carro, traten de contactar a la zona cero en Nueva York, díganle al presidente que la liberación a empezado, y que se esparza la voz por todo el mundo."

-Snake: "Bien ahora si tendremos más acción, no te preocupes sé a quien llamar."- Snake se voltea y se toca en la oreja derecha, para después hablar.-"Raiden...es hora Jack..."- Snake se gira hacia Batman.-"Europa está lista, en cualquier momento se dará la orden."

-Batman: "Bien, nos vamos."- Batman Hotaru y Serena se suben al jet que ya estaba en movimiento, Batman en el compartimiento para pilotearlo mientras que las dos chicas se sientan juntas, algo apretadas en la otra cabina. Momentos después el jet sale a una supervelocidad que no tarda en el aire a alcanzar una velocidad sónica, mientras Snake, Robin y Jubilee van por el automóvil para ir hacia Nueva York, sólo se quedan Milk y Bulma, aún preocupada por lo que sentía.

-Milk: "Ya verás que todo saldrá bien."

Bulma: "Eso espero."

De vuelta a algunos kilómetros de la ciudadela donde estaba la torre.

-Piccoro: "¡Trunks, Vegeta!"- Nadie podía creer lo que había pasado, los dos saiyajines habían caído con tremenda facilidad, algo inconcebible. X-Man no puede contenerse y se lanza con todo su poder.

-X-Man: "¡Maldito Dash, toma esto!"

-Ikki: "Nate, espera..."- Nate ya no hace caso y suelta su poder de sus manos, pero Dash ya había reaccionado y vuelve a enviar su cosmo como un rayo de energía haciendo pedazos el ataque de X-Man, y recibe todo el cosmo de Dash quemándole todo el cuerpo.

-X-Man: "¡AAAAHHH!"- X-Man cae, sus energías desaparecen, Ikki, Gohan, Piccoro y Shiryu veían como sus compañeros y amigos caían uno a uno.

-Piccoro: "Es imposible...los ha matado sin el más mínimo esfuerzo."

-Gohan: "¡No!"- Gohan transforma su furia, eleva su estado a supersaiyajin 2, si embargo esto no inmuta a Dash que levantando su brazo vuelve a hablar.

-Dash: "Ustedes también morirán."

-Shiryu: "Maldito, nunca te creí capaz de esto...¡Nunca nos derrotarás! ¡Dragón Naciente!"- Shiryu se lanza imprimiéndole toda su fuerza en ese ataque, Dash no se mueve, sólo aumenta su cosmo, y esto hace que Shiryu en el último momento se de cuenta, la imagen de Athena aparece detrás de Dash, es el cosmo de ella.-"¡¿SAORI?!...¡AAAAHH!- Dash había disparado su cosmo atravesándole el corazón a Shiryu, y cae con lágrimas en sus ojos dándose cuenta de la verdad.

-Dash: "Armadura ven a mí.", En eso una estrella desciende del cielo e impacta en Dash produciendo un fuerte resplandor.

-Piccoro: "¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"- Cuando el resplandor disminuye se puede ver a Dash, enfundado en la armadura dorada de Géminis.

-Ikki: "La armadura de Géminis...no puede ser."

-Dash: "Prepárense...para morir."- Dash levanta su mano, conteniendo una esfera de energía dorada que iba incrementándose gradualmente, ya sólo quedaban de pie, Ikki, Gohan y Piccoro, que no podían ni moverse, pero sabían que esa no era una opción, preparándose para o que sea liberan sus energías y atacan como un acto de supervivencia.

-Piccoro: "Gekiretsokudan!"

-Ikki: "¡Ave Fénix!"

-Gohan: "¡Kame Hame HA!"- Los tres poderes se disparan casi al mismo tiempo, pero chocan contra una extraña barrera de energía que rodea a Dash, y se desvían para después desintegrarse, sin hacerle el más mínimo cosquilleo.

-Ikki: "No...imposible."- Dash avanzaba poco a poco con su energía en la mano apunto de dispararla.

-Dash: "¿Mh?"- De pronto Dash se detiene, la esfera en su mano desaparece.

-Seiya: "¡Hyaaaaa!"- Sin previo aviso Seiya había aparecido golpeando con su cosmo a Dash, per éste se alcanza a quitar del caminoy Pegaso estrella su golpe en el piso, lo que da tiempo a Dash de reaccionar y poner su mano enfrente de Seiya que instintivamente se cubre con sus brazos, pero el poder de Dash explota en él y manda a Seiya a volar varios metros estrellándose duramente a los pies de una montaña. Seiya queda aturdido por el golpe, se sorprende de la magnitud de éste.-"Demonios...no sé como le hizo pero su poder es mayor, sino hubiera traído esta armadura..."- Seiya se levanta al ver como Dash dirige su atención a él, acercándose caminando tranquilamente, pero justo en eso se siente una presencia que llega como rayo.

-Goku: "¡Haaaa!"- Goku transformado en supersaiyajin da un golpe por el costado de Dash , pero éste desaparece a gran velocidad moviéndose a un lado de Goku y libera su energía golpeando a Goku y Seiya estrellándolos a un lugar más alto de la montaña. Al caer ambos se resienten del golpe, y con mucho esfuerzo se vuelven a levantar.

-Seiya: "Este cosmo... tal como lo dijo Hyoga..."

-Goku: "Si...la persona a la que estamos enfrentando ya no es Dash...pero no podemos quedarnos tranquilos sólo por eso ¡Debemos atacarlo con todo! ¡¿Entendido Seiya?!"

-Seiya: "Si...lo sé.."

-Goku: "¡Yo peleare con todo mi poder! ¡HAAAA!"- Goku eleva tremendamente su ki de un sólo golpe, creando fuertes vientos alrededor de él, que despeinan a Dash y hacen retroceder a los demás. Relámpagos empiezan a salir de su ki estaba incrementándose cada vez más.

-Piccoro: "Tiene un ki muy poderoso."- Una luz de pronto empieza a cubrir a Goku y estalla un resplandor que ciega a todos por unos momentos. Ahora Goku había cambiado, se había transformado en supersaiyajin fase 4 y estaba de nuevo listo para pelear.

-Goku: "¡Pelea!"- Parecía que el rostro de Dash ya no emitía ninguna emoción, en efecto era como un zombi, pero el poder de su cosmo decía lo contrario, al levantar su mano tranquilamente en dirección a Goku, de pronto de un parpadeo, Goku sale volando estrellándose en la montaña.-"¡Aaagh!"

-Seiya: "¡Goku!"- Incluso Goku se había visto sorprendido, aún en su transformación más poderosa, Dash tenía poder ara hacerle eso y sin esfuerzo aparente.

-Dash: "Ustedes están condenados."- Dash apuntaba de nuevo hacia Goku, pero antes de que le arrojara un nuevo ataque, Seiya se interpone en el camino.

-Seiya: "Dash...no...no eres tú...sólo es el cuerpo...el que lo está manejando es otra persona..."

-Ikki: "¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo?"

-Seiya: "¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Dime por qué Saori!"- Ikki, Gohan y Piccoro se quedaban pasmados de lo que había dicho Seiya, se preguntaba si en verdad habían escuchado bien, que si Seiya había mencionado el nombre de su diosa a la que protegía y servía, al igual que todos los caballeros. Dash no hace nada sólo se quedaba en la posición en que estaba, hasta que, sorprendentemente le responde a Seiya.

-Dash: "Saori, el cuerpo huésped que habitaba murió hace más de 10 años... "

-Seiya: "Entonces es cierto...¡Tu eres Athena!"

-Dash: "Yo soy...el verdadero rostro de Athena..."

-Seiya: "¡¿Qué?¡"

-Goku: "¿El verdadero rostro?"

-Dash: "Ustedes...todos ustedes tuvieron la culpa...ahora el mundo será corregido, cueste lo que cueste y no lo podrán evitar."- Dash libera el cosmo que habían estado sintiendo, ahora más fuerte. Y en efecto, Seiya e Ikki lo comprueban, era el cosmo que tanto sentían en Saori, sólo que...esta vez tenía un toque diferente que llegan a descubrirlo al sentirlo con más atención. Si, el cosmo de ese momento no era el de Saori, estaba lleno de una agresividad y venganza que nunca hubieran sentido en su diosa.

-Seiya: "No lo entiendo...Saori nunca hubiera dicho esas palabras ¡Ni actuaría de la manera como lo estás haciendo!"

-Dash: "¡No lo entiendes!"- El cuerpo de Dash liberaba una onda de energía que hacía temblar toda la ciudad, para después volver a hablar.-"A quien tu conociste como Saori, nunca dejó escapar las verdaderas intenciones que se supone Athena debería de tener."

-Seiya: "¿Qué?"

-Goku: "No puede ser...yo la conocí, su ki era puro no como el tuyo."

-Dash: "Saori fue una humana fuerte, digna de la reencarnación de Athena, pero quizá demasiado fuerte. Nunca debió ser así...Pegaso, piénsalo ¿Por qué de todos los dioses que enfrentaron...desde Ares hasta Zeús y Hades, por qué sólo Athena quería proteger este mundo?"- Todos se mostraban expectantes de lo que estaba diciendo.-"Las intenciones de Athena no variaban de los demás dioses, era una guerra por el control de la Tierra, aunque el huésped Saori, creció de una forma diferente, que logró eliminar hasta cierto grado las verdaderas intenciones que se supone Athena debe de tener...eso hasta su muerte...el que tenía éste cuerpo se unió a esa humana en algún momento de su vida y estuvo en el momento en que murió, es justo lo que se necesita, para que Athena no tuviera que volver a resucitar en 100 años, éste cuerpo llevará a Athena a castigar a los humanos ¡Y cambiar la Tierra a como debió haber sido siempre!"- Nadie podía creer la verdad que estaba saliendo a flote, pero ahí en ese lugar estaba su enemigo dispuesto a acabar con sus vidas como lo había hecho con Vegeta, Shiryu, Trunks y Nate.

-Seiya: "No...¡No te lo permitiré!"- Seiya mira a los ojos a Dash, la imagen de Athena se iluminaba en su cosmo, pero Seiya ya no podía retroceder.-"Ante todo juramos proteger esta Tierra, aunque tenga que levantarle el puño a la diosa que protegí y que era mi amiga ¡Tu no eres Athena! ¡Meteoro Pegaso!"- Los rayos de luz que salían disparados del cosmo de Seiya rebotaban en el cosmo de Dash y se devolvían al cabalero de Pegaso que los recibía dañándole un poco la armadura y cayendo duramente al suelo.-"Aggh! No puede ser...¡Lo mismo pasaba cuando nos enfrentamos a Poseidon!"

-Dash: "Así es Pegaso, a pesar de que tengas la armadura divina, eres un humano y no puedes alzar tu mano en contra de un dios verdadero."

-Seiya: "Eso es mentira."

-Goku: "Seiya, su energía es tan grande que incluso tiene el poder de hace que los ataques que uno le envía reboten y sean dirigidos al que atacó. Lo que tenemos que hacer es elevar nuestro poder hasta hacerlo mayor que el de él."

-Dash: "Eso es imposible."

-Goku: "¡Haaaa!"- Goku empezaba a lanzar numeroso energy ha, a gran velocidad, sin embargo el cuerpo de dash no los recibe y todos los ataques rebotan en su cosmo dirigiéndose hacia Goku, que se ve sorprendido y es atacado por su mismo poder.-"¡AAAHH!"- Goku cae, a una poca distancia de donde está Seiya, Dash empieza a manifestar su poder acercándose a ellos con la intención de matarlos, pero en eso recibe una explosión en la espalda, producto de un ataque, Gohan era el que lo había lanzado, Dash se gira mirándolo.

-Gohan: "No vencerás nunca."

-Dash: "Entiende...este es su destino final."- Como un destello, el cuerpo de Dash desaparece, Gohan no lo ve que aparece detrás de él. Dash envía su mano como una espada llena de poder y atraviesa el cuerpo.

-Piccoro: "¡AAAGHHH!"

-Gohan: "¡AH PICCORO!"- Justo un instante antes de que atacara a Gohan, Piccoro se había atravesado recibiendo el ataque por él. El brazo de Dash le había atravesado el pecho a Piccoro y lo sostenía en el aire, el nameku se gira hacia Gohan mirándolo por última vez..

-Piccoro: "Gohan...no mueras por favor..Aaaghhh..."-Dash avienta a Piccoro que da el último respiro y muere, Dash muestra a Gohan, su mano llena de la sangre de Piccoro sin hacer ninguna emoción, lo contrario de Gohan.

-Gohan: "Maldito...¡MALDITO!"- Gohan explota en furia su ki y se lanza con todo contra Dash.

-Seiya: "No gohan...¡No lo hagas! ¡El te va a matar!"- Gohan ya no hace caso y golpea una y otra vez, pero todos sus golpes son estrellados en el cosmo de Dash sin que recibiera daño alguno, y él sólo atraía a Gohan para asestarle un golpe mortal, pero antes de que eso sucediera, recibe un golpe en el rostro, Goha se detiene al ver que Dash había sido golpeado por Goku.

-Goku: "¡Maldito! ¡Ahora pagarás por todo!"-Goku se gira hacia Gohan para hablarle.-"Gohan, déjamelo a mí, él esta en un nivel muy alto."

-Gohan: "Papá...s-si..."- Goku se voltea a encarar a Dash con furia en su mirada, Dash sólo se reincorpora al haber sido golpeado, pero al parecer no recibió daño, ahora ambos se miran por unos instantes, antes de reanudar la batalla.

Mientras, en las ruinas de la torre, aún quedaba alguien de pie, ese era Hyoga, que aún no se incorporaba a la batalla, pues sabía muy bien que estaban peleando contra el poder de alguien que habían protegido hace mucho. Pensaba en que lado estaba en ese momento, en lo que le había pasado a Dash, ya que a través del cosmo había escuchado claramente lo que dijo Athena, entonces fue la decisión de ella y no la de Dash la de comenzar esa revolución que terminó con la esclavización del mundo y el control total hace ya poco más de seis años, después de que habían acabado las amenazas que habían estado devastando el mundo y casi se destruye la Tierra. Se ponía a pensar en eso particularmente, cuando algo lo interrumpe.

-Hyoga: "¿Mh?"- Hyoga voltea hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de Lucy, pero algo extraño pasaba, como si un cosmo emanara de ella a pesar de estr sin vida.-"Tienes una fuerte voluntad...aún en la muerte quieres ayudarlos y tu cosmo está protegiendo a Seiya...en verdad eres difícil de matar."- Hyoga pasa su mirada de Lucy al bolso que contenía las esferas, no podía creer que Goku se haya olvidado de que las había dejado junto a él. Podría decir las palabras y liberar a Shen Lon para cumplirle sus deseos.-"Aunque traiga de vuelta a Lucy y los que murieron, sólo volverían quienes murieron en un año, no más...¿He? ¿Un avión?"- Hyoga ve a un jet acercándose para aterrizar, la forma de ese jet negro avisa la llegada del caballero nocturno junto a dos acompañantes, Batman, Hotaru y Serena salen una vez que el jet pisa tierra.

-Hotaru: "¡Es Hyoga!"- Al verlo Hotaru saca su lanza y esta dispuesta a luchar en contra de él, pero Batman la detiene cruzándose en su camino.

-Hyoga: "No sé a que vinieron, en estos momentos se libra una batalla contra un ser muy poderoso, demasiado para ustedes."

-Batman: "¿Y si es así, por qué no estás peleando?"

-Hyoga: "Al torpe de Goku se le olvidaron estas cosas y no iba a dejarlas tiradas."- Hyoga señala a las esferas que estaban cerca del cuerpo de Lucy.

-Serena: "Son las esferas...oh no ¡Lucy!"- Serena va y se inca junto a su amiga, llorando al verla.-"Pobre de Seiya como a de haber sufrido...usen las esferas...¡Traigan a Lucy y a los demás de vuelta!"

-Batman: "Eso sería inútil, volverían a morir y si es así ya no volverán a la vida."

-Serena: "Demonios...entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer?"

-Hyoga: "Ese es su problema."- Hyoga se da la vuelta dándoles la espalda.

-Hotaru: "¡Espera ¿A donde vas?!"

-Hyoga: "Me uniré a la batalla."

-Hotaru: "¿Y de qué lado vas a estar?"- Hotaru aún seguía en guardia esperando la reacción de Hyoga, que o le respondía.

-Batman: "Ya...vimos lo que sucedió."

-Hyoga: "Con mayor razón pueden desconfiar de mí entonces."

-Batman: "Hyoga, quiero que sepas que tal vez no fue Athena la que trajo a todos los demonios que vinieron a atacarnos después de su muerte."

-Hyoga: "¿Qué? ¿Es qué hay algo que tu sabes?"- Hyoga se voltea a Batman, al igual que lo hacen Hotaru y Serena, expectantes a lo que diría.

-Batman: "Athena fue la causa de que nos atacaran, pero no gracias a que ella los haya guiado, sino que pudo ser alguien más que quiso destruirnos a todos incluyendo a Dash...ya que se temía de que llegara a suceder esto...que un guerrero tan poderoso como Dash conjunto con el verdadero poder de una diosa en furia lograrían crear a un ser que pondría en peligro a todo el universo."- Un silencio impregnó el lugar después de que Batman terminó de hablar, Hyoga lo miraba y no lo podía creer, pero de alguna forma tenía sentido.

-Hyoga: "Y tu...¿Cómo sabes eso?"

-Batman: "Alguien me lo dijo hace muchos años, y había venido con el propósito de evitar eso...pero nunca nos imaginamos que alguien como Joker se pudiera burlar de todos nosotros."

-Hyoga: "Ya veo...pero ¿Te dijo quien fue el que mando a todos esos seres a acabar con nosotros?"

-Batman: "Sólo me inquirió una idea, pero es muy dificil poder creerla...sin embargo lo vi."

-Hotaru: "¿Qué, que fue?"

-Batman: "Fue algo...superior a los dioses que enfrentaron...fue la misma fuerza del universo en sí...del universo que fue creado a partir de tres y que se supone nunca debió existir."

-Hotaru: "¡¿Qué?!"

-Serena: "Eso es... imposible..."- Hyoga se voltea aun sin salir de su asombro, pero sabía que tenía algo que hacer.

-Hyoga: "No empiecen a preguntarse si nuestra existencia debió o no existir...da igual ya que si no hacemos algo se destruirá todo lo que conocemos sino detenemos a Dash..."

-Batman: "Entonces llévale esto."- Batman recoge el bolso de las esferas y saca la de cuatro estrellas y se la avienta a Hyoga, que la toma en el aire.-"Que Goku y Seiya la tomen al mismo tiempo."

-Hyoga: "Mmmh, esta bien."

-Serena: "Hyoga...te les unirás?"

-Hyoga: "Si...pero primero..."- Hyoga reúne su cosmo y sale volando rápidamente dejando a Batman, Hotaru y Serena a cargo de las esferas. Como si fuese un parpadeo, Hyoga ya estaba sobrevolando sobre un cementerio, y desciende enfrente de una tumba, una muy especial para él. El nombre: Amy Mizuno. Hyoga se paraba, mirándola detenidamente y finalmente dice unas palabras.-"Amy...tu siempre fuiste la única para mí ... te ruego que me perdones por todos los actos que hice...te pido que me guíes por el camino correcto...por favor..."- Hyoga se queda en silencio, una brisa de pronto se hace presente, Hyoga levanta el rostro mostrando una sonrisa que mostraba su rostro justo como era antes.-"Siempre te amaré...siempre..."- Una luz dorada se ve en el cielo y toma la forma de un cisne.

Mientras tanto, en el horizonte se ven relámpagos saliendo del lugar de la batalla final, demostrando la intensidad y el poder de ambos peleadores. Goku estaba liberando todo su poder, pero ni aún así lograba conectarle un buen golpe a Dash, que con la armadura dorada de Géminis se movía aún más rápido que el saiyajin, pero en ese momento tanto Goku como los demás sabían que no estaban peleando contra Dash, sino contra el poder de Athena. Goku estaba usando toda su gama de técnicas pero ninguna resultaba, hasta que un golpe veloz logra rozar el rostro de Dash, pero éste se mueve a un lado de él listo para contraatacar, y justo en ese momento su mano la detiene alguien, Seiya aparece sosteniéndola.

-Seiya: "Detente... es una locura..."- Dash hace un movimiento brusco con el brazo que tenía agarrado Seiya y libera una ráfaga de su cosmo golpeando al caballero de Pegaso, seguido de una patada en el abdomen que lo derriba, Goku se mueve en esos momentos para atacarlo pero recibe un codazo en el rostro.

-Gohan: "¡Papá!"

-Ikki: "¡Seiya! ¡No puede ser no los dos juntos pueden con él!"- En esos momentos Dash tenía levantada su mano con su cosmo ardiendo, y en eso columnas de fuego salen desde la tierra, Seiya y Goku apenas y alcanzan a esquivarlas y se lanzan de nuevo al ataque.

-Seiya: "Meteoro Pegaso!"

-Goku: "¡Haaaaaahh!"- Mientras que Seiya ataca con los rayos de luz de meteoro, Goku lo hace disparando de nuevo su serie de ráfagas de energía, todos los ataques chocan en Dash, llegando a traspasar la barrera del cosmo y los recibe de lleno, esta vez que atacaron ambos al mismo tiempo, al parecer si da resultado. Una inmensa cortina de polvo inunda a Dash seguido de una gran explosión, que incluso manda atrás a Goku y Seiya.

-Seiya: "¿Lo vencimos?"- Como si fuera una respuesta a la pregunta, un rayo a una velocidad mayor que la luz sale disparado e impacta en Seiya, cuando se deja ver es Dash que le había incrustado su puño en el pecho de Seiya dañándole la armadura y sacándole sangre por a boca, Goku intenta de nuevo sorprenderlo, pero Dash se mueve mucho más rápido liberando una gran ráfaga de energía que choca contra Goku y lo hace retroceder, pero Goku se aferra a no caer, sus pies hacen que ante el arrastre destruya el piso y haga varias grietas, Goku se queda tambaleando y Dash se lanza para darle el golpe final.

-Goku: "¡Aumentado 10 veces! ¡Kame! ¡Hame! ¡HAAA!"

-Dash: "¿He?"- Goku lo sorprende con el inmenso y poderoso kamehameha de color rojizo que envuelve a Dash en su camino, que incluso llega a salir a orbita. Momentos después Gok yace aún en la posición del lanzamiento del kamehameha, exhausto y tomando aire rápido, al parecer gastó gran parte de su energía en ese poder.

-Goku: "¡¿Q-qué?!"- Goku no puede creerlo, pero al igual que todos, siente claramente la energía que libera el cuerpo de Dash, había sobrevivido a ese inmenso ataque y sólo con unas cuantas rasgaduras en su armadura.

-Seiya: "¡Aquí voy! ¡Cometa Pegaso!"- Seiya lanza su puño y un inmenso cometa sale despedido de su cosmo, pero Dash levanta su mano como si fuera a detenerlo. El poder del cometa lo envuelve tal como lo hizo el kamehameha de Goku, pero es inútil, Dash sale sólo con unos cuantos rasguños en su rostro.

-Ikki: "No funciona."

Mientras, alguien se empezaba a mover en done ya todos habían caído. Era el príncipe de los saiyajines, Vegeta. Abría los ojos, estaba lleno de heridas, su rostro cubierto de sangre y un charco del líquido escarlata también alrededor de él, pero sólo tenía una cosa en su mente.

-Vegeta: "...Trunks..."- Dice débilmente volteando hacia el cuerpo de su hijo, lo ve y se alcanza a levantar poco a poco, tambaleándose.-"Maldito...¿Por qué te moriste?...eres un debilucho...¿Por qué te dejaste morir?"- Vegeta vuelve a ver a su hijo con la sangre bañando su rostro y entonces su furia impregna todo su ser.-"¡¿Por qué!?...¡¿POR QUÉ?!...¡AAAAAHH!"- Vegeta se transforma de golpe en supersaiyajin comenzando otra transformación, cuando su cabello empieza a crecer, su ki estaba explotando a grandes niveles.

De vuelta a la batalla

-Dash: "Ningún ataque que me envíen me podrá hacer caer...para hacerlo deberán atacarme así...¡Explosión de Galaxia!"- Un inmenso poder se libera, el suelo se destruye ante los pies de Seiya y Goku después son atrapados en una gran explosión dorada que incluso se lleva por los aires a Gohan e Ikki. Esa explosión se convierte en una gran columna de luz que se extiende por encima de la Tierra. Después de unos momentos, Goku y Seiya caen al suelo, llenos de heridas en todo el cuerpo, demasiado lastimados como para poder levantarse y seguir peleando. Dash se acerca a ellos, se sorprende que aún muestren débiles signos de vida y se dispone a atacarlos con una esfera dorada que crea en su mano derecha, Seiya y Goku logran abrir los ojos y se sorpenden al ver de repente una sombra atrapando a Dash por detrás.

-Hyoga: "¡Detente Dash!

-Seiya: "¡Hyoga!"- Hyoga rodea sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dash, aprisionándolo y moviéndolo hacia atrás, incrementando su cosmo para no soltarlo.-"Vas a morir...aunque tenga que irme al infierno contigo..."- Dash alcanza apretar sus dientes en una extraña mueca de dolor.

-Goku: "Hyoga...¿He?", Goku ve algo brilloso rodar ante él, es la esfera del dragón de cuatro estrellas. justo en ese momento Dash libera su energía, quemando a Hyoga que no puede resistir y lo suelta siendo enviado a estrellarse a los pies de una montaña, apenas se alcanza a reaccionar viendo como Dash se mueve cerca de él y lo toma del cuello empezándolo a estrangular.

-Hyoga. "Go..ku...toma esa esfera...junto a Seiya...¡Aaaaaghhh!"

-Goku: "La esfera...si es cierto...tal como le sucedió a Gohan y Nate..."- Goku en eso toma la esfera y se levanta, pero Dash los había escuchado y levanta su mano en dirección de Goku, la esfera de pronto se separa de la mano de Goku y empieza a flotar hacia Dash.-"¡No!"- Dash estaba apunto de tomar la esfera y de acabar con la vida de Hyoga, pero justo en ese momento un tremendo grito se escucha y un poderoso rayo pega de lleno en Dash por la espalda, soltando a Hyoga y la esfera en el acto.

-Vegeta: "Ataquenlo...ahora..."- Dash voltea hacia su atacante que había sido Vegeta transformado en supersaiyajin 3, en ese momento Goku estaba por atrapar la esfera del dragón en el aire, pero justo cuando la toca con los dedos, alguien más lo hace, es Seiya y al hacerlo ambos empiezan a brillar, la esfera produce un resplandor enorme que cubre a ambos con una luz dorada. Dash retrocede para ver el extraño fenómeno, Hyoga y Vegeta también lo miran al igual que Ikki y Gohan que alcanzan a levantarse, nadie podía concebirlo, el poder que se sentía en ese momento no era ni de Goku ni de Seiya, era otro mucho más poderoso.

En ese momento la intensa luz empieza a desaparecer, la energía de un nuevo guerrero era la que prevalecía, sus largos cabellos negros y delgados lucían despeinados, tenía puesta las hombreras, alas, pectoral, brazos y piernas de la armadura de Pegaso, debajo estaba la ropa de Goku y un pelaje rojizo que adornaba su cuerpo, al igual que sus ojos iguales a los del supersaiyajin 4 con algo también de Seiya. Era el guerrero resultado de la fusión entre Seiya y Goku y lucía realmente poderoso. Finalmente desciende para estar de cara a Dash.

-¿?: "Yo soy...Goseiyku...y voy a acabar contigo..."- Decía con una voz diferente, como una extraña mezcla entre la de Goku y Seiya.

-Dash: "¿Qué demonios pasó?"- En eso Goseiyku voltea hacia Hyoga y le lanza la esfera para que la atrape.

-Hyoga: "¿Qué fue lo que...era lo que se refería Batman?"

-Vegeta: "¿Kakarotto y Pegaso? ¿Cómo?"

-Gohan: "Es lo que pasó a mí y a Nate cuando toamos al mismo tiempo la esfera...se siente un poder increíble es posible que puedan acabar con Dash."

-Ikki: "Entonces que lo hagan rápido antes de que libere su verdadero poder."- En eso Goseiyku toma una posición de ataque y se mueve a supervelocidad apareciendo de pronto enfrente de Dash que se sorprende y retrocede unos pasos.

-Goseiyku: "Yo no voy a jugar...te derrotaré ahora mismo."- En eso Goseiyku envía un tremendo golpe con su puño derecho que se incrusta en entre el pecho y abdomen de Dash, destrozándole esa parte de la armadura, Dash lanza un grito de dolor haciendo un gran eco.

-Dash: "¡Nadie me golpea así!"- Dash reacciona y le envía un golpe directo al rostro del nuevo guerrero, sacándole sangre de la boca, pero Goseiyku contraataca con un nuevo golpe debajo de la mandíbula a lo que Dash responde con un golpe en el abdomen, y enseguida ambos se agarran en un duelo con una serie de ataques a una supervelocidad yendo en aumento al igual que la intensidad de los impactos, produciendo temblores y grandes relámpagos saliendo de cada golpe, que destruían el suelo y partían las montañas, era un verdadero duelo de titanes.

-Ikki: "Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí, tomen a los cuerpos y vayamos a la torre."

-Gohan: "Si seguro."- Gohan, Ikki, Vegeta y Hyoga se veían desplazados ante el arrastre de los fuertes vientos que producía la pelea, sin embargo muy a su pesar recogen los cuerpos de los caídos, Piccoro, Shiryu, Nate y Trunks y se marchan rumbo a lo que quedaba de la torre. Mientras la pelea continúa en el aire, ambos peleadores chocan una y otra vez como proyectiles, se detienen cuando se toman de las manos haciendo fuerza, la energía de ambos los cubría y destruía gran parte del suelo.

-Goseiyku: "Si la pelea continúa...terminaremos por destruir la Tierra...¡Tengo que acabar ahora!"- Goseiyku da una patada en el rostro de Dash y se separa para juntar el poder en sus manos, pero no contaba con que Dash se hubiera recuperado tan rápido de ese ataque y contraataca enviando sus manos hacia adelante y desplegando una gran cantidad de energía llevándose a Goseiyku. La explosión la ven en las ruinas de la torre, adonde Vegeta, Ikki, Gohan y Hyoga les habían explicado lo que había pasado a Batman, Hotaru y Serena.

-Hyoga: "No podemos huir...tenemos que ayudar acabar con él, Goku y Seiya morirán de seguro."

-Serena: "¿Están seguros? Tienen heridas en todo su cuerpo no falta mucho para que lleguen a su límite."

-Vegeta: "Entonces moriremos..."- Vegeta con gran dolor eleva su ki y se lanza hacia donde esta librándose la batalla.

-Ikki: "No puedo dejar a Seiya solo, no ahora."- Ikki se envuelve en las llamas de su cosmo y también se lanza a vuelo.

-Gohan: "¡Papá! ¡Yo te ayudaré!"-Gohan eleva su ki, transformándose en superssaiyajin y acompaña a Ikki y Vegeta.

-Hyoga: "Estoy seguro de que harán lo correcto con esto."- Hyoga le entrega la esfera a Batman, para después partir a vuelo hacia la zona de batalla, Batman, Hotaru y Serena sólo los pueden ver partir sin poder participar, sabían que todos estaban dispuestos a morir.

Dash yace por encima del polvo levantado de la explosión, la destrucción abarcaba varios kilómetros a la redonda, aunque se mostraba expectante a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, no estaba seguro de que hubiera acabado con ese nuevo enemigo después de ese ataque, y de pronto siente un disturbio en el cosmo, voltea hacia abajo y ve sorprendido a la figura de su enemigo, con unas cuantas heridas en su rostro que reflejaba la sangre, sin embargo estaba liberando un gran poder, estaba en la posición del kamehameha.

-Goseiyku: "¡DAAAAAHHHH!"

-Dash: "Esa técnica no sirve contra mí...Seiya, Goku, fueron grandes guerreros, pero es el destino de la Tierra el cambiar, de la mano de Athena aparecerá el cambio, los humanos malvados irán al infierno y una nueva época resurgirá de la destrucción de este mundo."

-Goseiyku: "¡Son idioteces! ¡No se puede destruir así como así, los humanos resurgirán por su propia cuenta y con nuestra ayuda, por que esa es su verdadera fuerza, esa fue la fuerza de la compasión que Saori tenía y que había logrado erradicarte a tí!"

-Dash: "¿Qué?...Ja...tonterías."

-Goseiyku: "Deberías saberlo, debiste haber sentido el amor que Saori sintió por la raza humana, que incluso no dudaba en sacrificarse, eso es lo que la hacía una verdadera diosa, tu sólo eres un villano más tratando de destruir todo ¡Y ya me harté de eso!"

-Dash: "¡A callar! ¡Humano, tu serás eliminado por el poder de los dioses!"- Dash envía un tremendo poder de sus manos impulsado por todo el cosmo que rodeaba su cuerpo y que se extendía enormemente por el cielo, el poder estaba a unos momentos de llegar a Goseiyku y de destruir la Tierra.

-Goseiyku: "¡No! ¡Tu serás eliminado por el poder de los humanos!"- Goseiku manda sus manos hacia adelante chocando su poder contra el de Dash y logrando sostenerlo antes de que impactara en la Tierra, a los pies de Goseiyku el suelo se partía, estaba siendo empujado por el poder de Dash, pero aumentaba su poder y mandaba toda su energía logrando nivelarla, ambos poderes colgaban a la misma distancia, yéndose de un lado hacia el otro, sin que nadie tuviera la ventaja.

-Gohan: "¡Haaaaa!"

-Goseiyku: "¿Qué?"- Gohan había aparecido detrás de Dash y con ambas manos le da un golpe en la espalda, pero su cosmo lo cubre y hace que el golpe de Gohan se le regrese e impacte en él.

-Hyoga: "¡Ejecución Aurora!"- Hyoga lanza su ataque con todo su poder, pero pasa lo mismo, rebota en el cosmo de Dash y lo recibe él, destruyendo toda la armadura de Acuario. y cayendo al igual que Gohan.

-Goseiyku: "¡No! ¡Deténganse!"- De pronto un brillo dorado aparece detrás de Dash, es Ikki apareciendo sorpresivamente enfundado en la armadura dorada de Leo, y a su lado, Vegeta en estado de supersaiyajin 3 ambos reuniendo gran cantidad de poder.

-Vegeta: "¡Big Bang Attack!"

-Ikki: "¡Ave Fénix!"- Ambos poderes se unen y originan una enorme explosión en Dash, pero se les regresa a ellos, la armadura de Ikki es destruida en mil pedazos y Vegeta pierde su transformación quedando severamente lastimados y caen junto a Hyoga y Gohan.

-Goseiyku: "¡Maldición!" - Goseiyku lleno de furia empuja con todo su poder, llegando a casi llevarse el de Dash, pero éste reacciona y le imprime más fuerza, superando increíblemente el de Goseiyku que tiene que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para sostenerlo antes de que le cayera todo.-"No puede ser...es más fuerte de lo que pensaba."- Goseiyku casi cae, pone su rodilla en el suelo, pero se levanta de nuevo, era increíble el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, sabía que si fallaba, la Tierra quedaría destruida, y este era el preciso momento para darlo todo, sostiene su poder con una sola mano, empujándolo hacia adelante junto al de Dash, pero éste no cede y de nuevo le imprime más fuerza, parecía que esta vez el ganaría.-"¡Es Ahora! ¡Cometa HA!"- Goseiyku golpea la esfera de energía que yacía resistiendo el empuje del poder de Dash y al hacerlo toda la energía la envía disparándola salvajemente hacia adelante llevándose todo el poder de Dash y éste es envuelto por la energía de Goseiyku.

-Dash: "¡No será tan fácil!"- Dash libera toda la energía del cosmo y con el choque del poder de Goseiyku se crea una gran esfera de energía que cubre la distancia entre ambos, todo el poder estaba contenido dentro de ese campo, uno a otro se enviaba el poder sin que se cediera, la energía se extendía varios kilómetros, Ikki, Vegeta, Hyoga y Gohan, apenas alcanzan a quitarse del camino, están justo enfrente de ese gran campo, sin poder hacer nada. Cuando ven que algo extraño pasa en Goseiyku, extraños rayos de luz empezaban a emanar de su cuerpo.

-Gohan: "Oh no...se terminará la fusión...mi papá y Seiya no podrán sobrevivir ahí!"

-Ikki: "¡Tenemos que entrar! ¡Sea como sea!"

-Vegeta: "¡Kakarotto!"- Goseiyku empezaba a tambalearse, estaba sintiéndose debilitado poco a poco, Dash lo ve y sonríe, estaba viendo su victoria asegurada, Vegeta, Gohan, Hyoga e Ikki no podían concebir eso y de una manera increíble sus energías estaban incrementándose al punto más alto...y mucho más.-"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"-

-Gohan: "¡DAAAAAAHHH!"- Un resplandor cubre a Gohan y Vegeta su ki se extendía hasta lo más alto del cielo, y no era todo, pequeños trozos de metal estaban girando alrededor de Hyoga e Ikki mientras que su cosmo dorado se extendía a grandes niveles.

-Goseiyku: "No...¡No puede ser! ¡AAAAHH!"- El cuerpo de Goseiyku se ilumina por completo y Gou y Seiya se separan poco a poco, aún enviando su poder hacia Dash, que los ve y sonríe, manda su poder definitivo para acabar con ellos pero justo en eso.

-Vegeta: "¡Final Flash!"

-Gohan: "¡Kame Hame Ha!"

-Ikki: "¡Ave Fénix!"

-Hyoga: "¡Ejecución Aurora!"- Los cuatro poderes chocan contra el de Dash apenas sosteniéndolo, junto al de Seiya y Goku que voltean y los ven sorprendidos.

-Goku: "¡Gohan, Vegeta!"-Goku ve a ambos saiyajines, ambos habían alcanzado la fase 4 de transformación.-"¡Que bien!"

-Vegeta: "¡Tu nunca me superaras Kakarotto!"

-Seiya: "Hyoga...Ikki ¡Sus armaduras!"- Ikki y Hyoga aparecen con unas majestuosas armaduras, eran las mismísimas armaduras divinas del Fénix y Cisne respectivamente.

-Ikki: "Manden todo su poder."

-Dash: "¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto no puede ser!"

-Goku: "¡Ahora! ¡Puño explosivo del dragón!"

-Seiya: "¡Cometa Pegaso!"- Seiya y Goku unen sus poderes y un sólo rayo avanza directo hacia Dash mientras que Ikki, Gohan, Hyoga y Vegeta empujan con todo su poder el de Dash. El ataque de Goku llega e impacta en el pecho de Dash manteniéndose así.

-Dash: "¡NO! ¡NUNCA PODRÁN LOGRARLO!"- Sin embargo el cuerpo de Dash estaba cediendo y con un último impulso de Seiya y Goku, el rayo logra atravesar el cuerpo de Dash y enseguida siendo consumido por la energía.

-:"¡NOOOOOOOO!"

-Goku: "¿He?"

-Seiya: "¿Esa figura?"- Al desintegrarse el cuerpo de Dash, el cosmo dorado aún seguía ahí, la imagen de Athena se formaba dentro del gran campo de energía que cubrían a todos.

-Athena: "En cualquier momento, este campo de energía estallará completamente."- Todos se sorprendían, sin embargo, ese campo de energía se estaba expandiendo rápidamente y ya no se podía contener más. Incluso llega hacia donde está la ciudadela, donde están Batman, Hotaru y Serena.

-Hotaru: "¿Qué es eso?"

-Serena: "Debemos irnos de aquí."

-Batman: "Es demasiado tarde."- Las esferas de repente se activan, pero son cubiertas al igual que todo por la inmensa capa de energía, que destruía todo a su paso y estaba por llevarse la Tierra. En el centro de toda la destrucción, estaban Seiya, Goku, Vegeta, Hyoga, Ikki y Gohan, dispuestos a sacrificarse por salvar el planeta.

-Goku: "La única forma, es llevarnos toda la energía hacia el espacio."

-Vegeta: "Nunca imaginé morir al lado de ustedes."

-Ikki: "No tenemos otra opción."

-Gohan: "Si...ya veo, entonces ¿Qué esperamos?"

-Hyoga: "Este es el destino final que nos han impuesto."

-Seiya: "Si...por Lucy...por Saori...por todos los que sacrificaron sus vidas para que estemos en este momento, no debemos defraudarlos."- Todos se lanzan hacia donde está el cosmo dorado y desaparecen. Momentos después la capa de energía se detiene de su desplazamiento y se va reduciendo más y más regresando toda la energía al punto de partida. Toda esa energía estaba siendo disparada hacia el espacio, era un espectáculo que hasta la mitad de la Tierra se podía ver, la energía blanca iba desapareciendo poco a poco, y con eso se salvaba la Tierra.

Templo de Kamisama

El creador de las esferas del dragón, Dende, miraba hacia abajo, llorando y lamentándose lo que había sucedido. Su sirviente se acercaba al ver como estaba.

-Mr. Popo: "¿Que pasa Kamisamas?"

-Dende: "La guerra ha terminado...la Tierra esta a salvo...pero el precio ha sido muy alto."

: "Ah Kamisamas...el cielo..."

-Dende: "¿He?"- De repente el cielo se había oscurecido, un fenómeno muy extraño.

Por unos momentos Seiya siente un gran dolor que va desapareciendo conforme la energía desaparecía, estaba listo para morir, cierra sus ojos esperando lo inevitable, cuando siente un extraño cosmo y una mano tomando la suya.

-Seiya: "¿He? ¿Qué?"- Al abrir los ojos, todo es blanco, no hay nada, excepto una figura femenina, de hermosos ojos que Seiya reconoce.-"¡Lucy!"

-Lucy: "Ya todo terminó Seiya."- Lucy y Seiya se funden en un gran abrazo mientras todo desaparecía.

-Seiya: "Si...por fin...estaremos juntos..."

-:¡Seiya! ¡Despierta!"

-Seiya: "¿He?"- El panorama de repente se aclara, están sobre los restos de la torre en la ciudadela, Seiya volteaba hacia todos lados, el cielo es azul, un dolor en todo su cuerpo le indica que está vivo, voltea a ver los rostros de quienes se encontraban ahí, Shiryu, Hyoga, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Batman, Nate, Hotaru, Piccoro, Serena y Goku. -"¡Todos están con vida! ¡Todos estamos aquí!"-Todos estaban bien no podía creerlo, pero aún sentía esa delicada mano junto a la suya, le pareció haber visto a Lucy en un sueño, voltea el rostro sólo para despertar definitivamente de el.

-Lucy: "Lo lograron Seiya..."

-Seiya: "Lucy..."- No era un sueño, Lucy estaba con vida, junto a él, Seiya no podía creerlo, tanto ella como él derraman lágrimas de extrema felicidad.

-Lucy: "Seiya...no te preocupes...estamos todos sanos y salvo."

-Shiryu: "Pero ¿Por qué?"

-Batman: "Al parecer...alguien activo las esferas antes de que esa energía nos consumiera...deberíamos agradecerle..."

-Seiya: "Si...creo saber quien fue..."

-Goku: "¿En serio? ¿Quién? ¿Fuiste tú Vegeta?"

-Vegeta: "¡¿Qué tonterías dices?!"

-Goku: "Ah bueno...pues no importa por ahora...ya todo terminó."

-Serena: "En realidad acaba de empezar...tenemos mucho que reconstruir..."- En eso Batman mira el monitor que le había dado Bulma, estaba recibiendo la señal de todas partes del mundo por medio de los satélites, cada ciudadela, estaba siendo liberada, los soldados del ejército de Dash muchos se rebelaron y los demás se rindieron al saber de la destrucción de su imperio, los ejércitos de las naciones unidas volvían a resurgir para custodiar el orden, la paz volvía a reinar.

-Nate: "Oigan, no creo que estemos haciendo nada de provecho aquí parados."

-Goku: "Si, primero comamos."

-Piccoro: "Veo que sigues como siempre."- Todos empiezan a partir volando, Batman, Hotaru y Serena se subían al jet y también partían, ya sólo quedaban Goku, Vegeta, Lucy y Seiya contemplando el lugar que había sido escenario de la pelea.

-Vegeta: "Kakarotto, esta vez tendremos que ajustar cuentas, ahora que he alcanzado tus niveles de poder."

-Goku: "Esta bien Vegeta."

-Vegeta: "Y lo mismo va para ti Pegaso."- Vegeta les sonríe a ambos y parte volando junto a los demás, Goku también estaba por partir cuando se gira hacia ambos.

-Goku: "¿Saben? sólo tengo una clara idea de quién nos ayudó."

-Seiya: "¿Ah sí?"-

-Goku:" Si."- Goku le guiña el ojo a Lucy, que le sonríe después y finalmente el saiyajin sale volando. Seiya y Lucy lo ven partir cuando después se voltean a ver uno al otro, sin decir ni una palabra por unos momentos.

-Seiya: "¿Sabes? Yo nunca pensé en que terminaría todo de esta forma."

-Lucy: "Como dijo Serena...aún no ha terminado. Ahora nos toca a nosotros defender la Tierra, de nosotros dependerá construir nuestro futuro."

-Seiya: "Si, así será." Seiya toma de la mano a Lucy y ambos caminan mientras van elevándose poco a poco hasta que finalmente vuelan junto a los otros. El sol se asoma por fin, iluminando todo el paisaje, será un hermoso día.

Fin

***Notas del autor:

Por fin terminé este relato. Hubo mucha controversia ya que aparecieron opiniones encontradas en el transcurso que escribí esta historia, en primera disfrute mucho el escribirla ya que la hice tal como me gustaba, espero que les haya gustado y si no, pues ke mal pero ni modo no se puede contentar a todo el mundo, les doy gracias a los ke siguieron esta historia y espero que ante todo se hayan divertido. El final sufrió un gran cambio ya que en la historia original ese universo debía desaparecer, pero para ke tanto trabajo para llegar a un final tan triste, bueno me incliné por uno más cursi pero ke al final me gusto y ke de seguro nadie ha puesto a caballeros y saiyajines juntos en sus facetas más poderosas, wajajaja. Si kieren enviarme sus comentarios escríbanme a f_ovnix .

Bueno transcribi el fic como prometi.

También tengo el permiso de silver para hacer una precuela de el futuro nunca muere, les gustaria ver una precuela explicando los sucesos de este fanfic


End file.
